Bip bip bip
by neko-gals
Summary: Konoha school est une école de ninja. Certains y étudient pour l'aventure , le danger , l’action ou les jolie garçons mais une autre en revanche le fait pour un certain Niisan.Chapitre27 Neji explique ce qu'est la levrette à un môme de 5 ans.
1. Chapter 1

Datshù !!! C'est neko-chan . Ceci est ma premier fic e solo j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

Ps : petite dédicace à ma maman soleeiila et à ma Narù chewiii !!!

SA COMENCE ICI !

Un son des plus agaçant résonnait dans la chambre.

"Bip, bip, bip, bip ..."

Une voix ensommeillée vint vite se superposer au tintement intempestif.

" Mais il est ou bordel de merde !"

Cette jeune fille hautement raffinée dont vous avez le plaisir d'entendre le langage tout aussi distingué s'appelle Kimiko Merode (1). En temps normal c'est une fille de 17ans, élève de première mais dans l'immédiat c'est une machine à traquer les pauvres machines innocentes.

"Bip bip bip bip …"

" Te voilà"murmura elle

"Bip bip bip SKARTSH !"

Ca c'était la douce mélodie du réveil qui s'écrase contre le mur à 6h00 un jeudi matin. Kimiko contempla avec satisfaction les restes du pauvre appareil qui avait eut le malheur de la réveiller de si bon matin. Après 10 secondes de recueillement à la mémoire du malheureux "réveil 56eme du nom" elle fonça vers la douche. Ce matin hors de question d'être en retard. Hinata devait enfin lui avouer le nom du garçon dont elle était amoureuse et il était hors de question qu'elle patiente plus longtemps. Hier elle avait enfin décidé de lui révéler mais son père était arrivé et la jeune Hyùga était partit laissant la pauvre Kimiko bavant de curiosité sur le trottoir. Après une douche rapide la jeune femme regagna sa chambre pour revêtir son uniforme quand un léger problème se manifesta.

"Ou j'ai encore foutu mon uniforme !"

Un seul adjectif pouvait décrire la chambre de l'adolescente : **apocalyptique** mis à par le lit tout, absolument tout, était recouvert de vêtements. Dans un tels capharnaüm retrouver quoi que ce soit relevait du rallye country cross de la mort. Elle était vraiment très mal partit.

68 minutes plus tard la jeune fille sortait de l'appartement en courant. 3 minutes après elle revenait prendre ces chaussures et déposer une note sur la porte. Après un sprint jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et un trajet passé à réviser son exam de chimie ,à 8h15 Kimiko passait les portes de la konoha'gué school l'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses du pays du feu . KGS (konoha'gué school ) était une école des plus particulières .On y assurait les cours de la maternel à l'université dans des domaines allants des maths et de la physique au ninjutsu et au taijustu.

En quatrième l'école se divisait en deux catégories, les classes normales et les classes ninjas . Pour sa part Kimiko faisait partie de la seconde catégorie d'étudiants. En fin d'années elle devait passé l'examen de chuunin .Enfin à moins que les choses ne se passent comme prévu.

Comme elle était en avance la jeune fille décida d'attendre sa copine devant son casier au lieu de la rejoindre en cours comme elle en avait l'habitude. Au bout de quelques minutes Hinata arriva.

" Bonjour kimi-chan , tu as passé une bonne soirée ?"Entama t'elle avec sourire

"Datshu (2) hina-chan , oui super sauf que pour changer Baka-chan (3) a voulu … à non cherche pas à m'avoir comme ça Hinata ! Avant de discuter de quoi que ce soit tu vas me dire de qui tu es amoureuse et pronto ."

Après quelques hésitations et rougissements Hinata finit par avoué avec une toute petite voix.

"Naruto-kun"

" Naruto !"Hurla littéralement sa vis à vis

L'intéressé qui passait justement par ici se retourna comme si on l'avait appelé

"Quoi ?"Demanda t'il

"Heu…. C'est que … heu … je voulais savoir … heu…si tu n'avais pas mon shuriken porte bonheur, oui c'est ça mon shuriken porte bonheur parce que vois tu …"Bafouilla Kimiko en essayant de rattraper le coup.

Une dizaine de minutes et quelques explications vaseuses plus tard les filles étaient en cours ou la fascinante (attention sarcasme) Mm De la Chapel leurs rendait leurs évaluations de français.

"Et bien mes enfants je suis déçue ces évaluations sont bien en dessous des précédentes. HARUNO 66 c'est bien. SABAKU 45 limite. UZUMAKI 13 considérons cela comme un progrès. HYUGA 50 des efforts persévérez vous allez y arriver. NARA 50 très bien mais fait à moitié comme toujours, l'enseignante poussa un soupir, j'ose espérer qu'au moins la prochaine fois vous prendrez la peine de finir la phrase que vous avez commencez. INUZUKA 15 ça se passe de commentaire. MERODE Kimiko 100 parfait à croire que vous lisez mes pensées …"

Kimiko prit sa copie et regarda Hinata d'un air désolé. Hinata travaillait toujours beaucoup et avait des notes moyennes alors que son amie n'écrivait pas la moitié des cours avait toujours des résultats excellents. Bien évidemment elle avait un truc, on n'a pas 98 de moyenne dans les matières général sans rien foutre sans avoir un truc. Mais elle se garderait bien de le révéler à qui que se soit .Même à Hinata

Elle tenta de consoler son amie pendant le reste de l'heure mais celle ci ne prononça pas un mot de tout le cours. La Merode ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant que son amie devait se concentrer pour mieux comprendre.

Quand la cloche sonna Hinata partit en trombe la laissant en plan , elle tenta de la rattraper mais lorsqu'elle y parvint , devant le cours de chimie , elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Hinata.

"Bah alors toi quand tu décides d'avancer t'avances ,j'avais jamais vue quelqu'un se faufiler aussi vite dans les couloires !"dit elle essoufflée

"Bah ça vas pas ?"avait elle poursuivis devant le silence de son amie

" ho ma belle j'te cause la !"continua t'elle après un nouveau blanc.

" Laisse moi ."chuchota alors l'Hyùga

" désolé mais je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu sais je me fait vielle et avec tous le bruit environnent qui …"s'excusa kimiko.

" LAISSE MOI !!!"hurla alors la fille aux cheveux bleus

" bien "dit doucement la Merode avant de partir en courant .

Tempi pour l'examen elle n'avait pas envie de rester la une seconde de plus.

Elle alla sur le toit , elle était comme ça dés qu'elle était contrarier il fallait qu'elle se rende dans un endroits placé en hauteur. Elle pensa à tout se qui s'était passé depuis 2 mois qu'elle habitait à Konoha .

Son emménagement avec sœurs dans un grand appartement du centre . Son entré à KGS . Ses premiers jours ou très vite elle fut marginaliser comme toujours. Puis Hinata . Elles avaient tout de suite accroché. Contrairement aux apparences elles n'étaient pas si différentes l'une de l'autre . Elles étaient toutes les deux seuls et ça les rapprochaient .

Hinata était comme un flocon de neige, délicate et douce. De nature timide et de caractère effacé, elle n'était pas du tout sure d'elle. Raison pour la quelle on lui marchait constamment sur les pieds.

Elle était très jolies avec ses cheveux bleutées et ses grands yeux blancs. Mais sa réserve naturelle ne la mettait pas en valeur et donnait l'impression qu'elle était froide. Ce qui lui valait son peu de succé auprès de la gente masculine.

Bien qu'elle soit l'héritière du clan le plus prestigieux de Konoha elle ne s'imposait dans aucun domaine. C'était une élevé discrète au résultat des plus moyen malgré un travail acharné.

En générale, bien que se soit une fille très gentille ,les gens ne l'approchaient ou ne la remarquaient pas.

Kimiko avait tout de la tempête. Dévastatrice et impulsive, quasiment incapable de réfréner ses instincts.

Elancée avec de longs cheveux noires devenant rouges sur les longueurs et de grand yeux noires devenant rouges vers l'intérieur. Elle n'aurait pas eut de mal à plaire, si son caractère infernal n'éloignait pas toute personne n'ayant pas la patience et la douceur d'Hinata.

Absente de tact, sans la moindre diplomatie et étrangère a la notion self-contrôle, elle était connu pour être d'une violence barbare avec toute autre personne que l'héritière Hyuga. A son arrivé elle avait brisé le bras gauche d'un terminal ninja sans raison. Et quand à sa réintégration (4) elle avait tabassé des élèves de première normal à la sortit des cours elle avait été définitivement classé parmi les psychopathe à éviter à tout prix.

Tout a coup une voix la tira de sa rêverie .

… : Merode suit moi .

"Oui monsieur"acquiesça elle

"_J'ai plus cas trouvé une excuse avoir séché le contrôle_ ".Se dit elle en suivant l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix

FIN

(1) merode : mélodie (en fait c'est le nom d'une copine faite pas gaffe)

(2)Datshù : c'est un mot qui n'existe pas j'ai tendance a inventé des mot qui ne veule rien dire on les place dans un phrase et celons le contexte et l'intonation sa veut dire un truc

(3)baka-kun : ma cousine japonaise appel mon frère comme sa normalement on ne met pas de suffixes a un surnom sauf pour ceux qui son méchant pour souligné l'effet .

(4)a sa réintégration : évidemment si elle à cassé le bras d'un élève elle à été viré de cours

PS: j'ai tenté de corriger les fautes mais le français n'est pas mon truc alors si vous en voyez prévenez moi

Merci !!! yuk


	2. Chapter 2 j'aime pas les araignées

Voilà c'est mon 2nd chapitre yuk ! pour commencer je presente mes excuses pour toutes les fautes passé et futur mais ma correctrice ne répond pas à mes mails donc je me corrige toute seule et je ne suis pas très doué avec les français bref désolé !

CA COMMENCE ICI

Il était encore tôt et dans la chambre de Kiyumi silence régnait .

Soudain sa soeur Kimiko décidât de le briser : "Je vais être en retard "hurlât elle depuis la salle de bain.

L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil Kiyumi eut juste la présence d'esprit suffisante pour former une pensé cohérente :

"_mais qu'est ce qu'elle à crier cette dinde_" .

Trois minutes plus tard le calme était revenu .Quand soudain...

"ou elles sont ! Fichu chaussures je vais les tuer !"hurla Kimiko réveillant une foi encore sa soeur.

La s'en fut trop ,elle ne put se retenir

"elle ne sont pas vivantes pauvre nouille, mais moi oui et je veut dormir !"s'epoumona-t'elle .

La porte claqua .

" _Enfin la paix_ !"pensa elle du fond de son lit avant qu'une nouvelle fois quelqu'un décide de troubler sa paix.

"Kiyumi"brailla sa soeur aînée ,Kanako ,de l'entré de la chambre.

La susnommé choisit la comédie ,après tout si elle faisait semblant de dormir peu être que la fratrie déciderait de lui foutre la paix .

"_Tu dors ! surtout tu bouge pas ! Il faut faire preuve de subtilité pour ne pas qu'elle sache que tu fait semblant_ "se répétait elle de toute ses forces en faisant semblant de ronfler.

"Je sait que tu es réveillée" .

Kiyumi se redressât

" Pourquoi es tu si cruelle ?"murmurât elle plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

" Parce que j'aime ça ! Aller debout, toi aussi tu a cours je te signal !"lui répondit sa soeur sans même prêter attention à son air de chien battu

". Ma prof d'histoire est en congé maternité ."tenta la plus jeune

"TON prof d'histoire vas très bien et même si il était malade ça ne change rien ,tu commence par anglais"enchaîna l'aînée du tac au tac

après un moment de flottement ou elle analysait l'information la cadette s'étonna

" tu es vraiment extralucide ".

":Non juste bien informé"Devant l'air ahuri de sa cadette elle poursuivit "Ton emploi du temps est accroché en face de moi banane et ton prof et très mignon crois moi je risque pas de le confondre avec une femme."

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de quitter la pièce .

Dans le silence retrouvé de sa chambre Kiyumi se livrait à un débat mental:

"_ Bon je me lève ou pas ? Je resterais bien au lit mais Madame soleil (Kanako) me tuerait .En plus elle m'a appelé par mon prénom signe qu'elle est de mauvais poils donc si j'en rajoute elle risque de …… Je me lève_ !"

Après s'être levée au prix de gros efforts elle prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit voir sa sœur .

"Au fait pourquoi es tu monté à notre étage, tu ne le fait pas d'habitude"

" J'avait besoin de faire des réglages dans la penderie ."bailla l'aînée avant de finir son café

La demeure Merode avait une organisation étrange . Il s'agissait en fait de trois appartements d'un immeuble du centre ville que la famille Merode avait transformé pour en faire un plus grand. Il était constitué de trois étages de 180 mètres carré chacun . Relier par deux grands escaliers . Au troisième il y avait les chambres de Kimiko et Kiyumi reliées un dressing .Etait également présente une chambre d'ami relier à celle de Kimiko par une petite salle de bain ainsi qu'un petit salon et ce que les filles appelaient la penderie, qui occupait la moitié de l'étage . Au second étage il y avait les pièces communes : salle de bain principal , salon, cuisine ainsi que la chambre de Kanako et 2 chambres d'amis. Pour finir le premier était une gigantesque salle d'entraînement .

Après un petit déjeuné rapide la plus jeune des sœurs décida qu'il était temps d'aller à l'école . Elle n'avait que 18 minutes de retard ce qui était deux fois moins que d'habitude . Même si elle avait raté son bus , Kiyumi n'aurait pas à courir jusqu'à l'établissement s'était déjà ça .

Elle était sur le point de sortir par le second quand …

"Ekisha (1) ! Neko (1) t'a laissé un mot sur la porte !"brailla elle avant de partir

Quelques instants plus tard l'aînée lisait le dit mot .

" Datshù la fratrie ! je voulais juste vous souhaité une bonne journée comme ça pour le plaisir ! J'en profite pour vous dire j'ai lu les papiers et que je n'attend plus que le feu vert pour ferré le poisson.

PS:J'ai malencontreusement cassé mon réveil il serait bon de m'en acheter un nouveau

Bisouxxx Neko ."

" Malencontreusement !" rouspetta Kanako

Elle ce reprit. La seul chose qui contait c'etait que le plan se déroule comme prévu alors elle pardonnerait le réveil cassé.

Elle eut juste le temps de faire quelques pas avant que le téléphone l'appel

"Et merde !"souffla t' elle avant de décrocher " Bonjour résidence Merode, Kanako à l'appareil ."

La voix à l'autre bout du file était horriblement aigu ce qui la fit serré des dents .

"Bonjour mademoiselle Merode ici Julia Mendès de la section lycée option ninja de l'école KGS j'appel au sujet de …"

-

Salle d'attente du bureau de la directrice de la section ninja .

Ca faisait prés de dix minutes que Kimiko était assise là , un surveillant était venu la chercher sur le toit . Et l'avait mené jusque ici .

Il y avait déjà un gars de sa classe, Shikamaru NARA .

Pendant ces dix minutes chacun réfléchisaient sur la presence de l'autre en ses lieus.

" _Shikamaru NARA je sais de lui cinq choses. Premièrement son père et ninja dans les services de renseignement et sa mère est éleveuse de cerfs. Secondement il est l'héritier d'une ligné de manipulateur d'ombre qui ont tous travaillé dans les services de renseignement .Troisièmement il est misogyne voir phalocrate .Quatrièmement il est d'une paresse à toute épreuve .Et surtout cinquièmement il fait preuve d'une intelligence redoutable."_ analysait Kimiko

Pendant que de son coté Shikamaru ce questionait "_Pourquoi elle est la elle ? C'est peu être pour ça qu'elle n'était pas à l'exam … Non sinon elle aurait été là avant moi . Elle s'est faite prendre à sécher ? Non à elle serait chez le CPE pas ici. Elle a d'eut tabasser un autre élève , un truc dans le genre . Ou bien ça a un rapport avec sa famille …"_

Au bout d'un moment Shikamaru se mis à détaillé la jeune femmes sans vraiment y réfléchir .

Il devait avouer qu'elle était pas mal dans son uniforme de première ninja .La jupe écossaise noir et rouge , la chemise blanche à cravate rouge et la veste bleu marine , tout lui sciait à ravir. Il commença par s'attarder sur ses yeux et ses cheveux , qui bizarrement étaient assortis aux couleurs de l'uniforme. Il observa son visage . Ses traits … Sa peau pâle …Enfin son regard descendit le long de son buste jusque ses jambes . A mis cuisse , la jupe finissait , quelques centimètres plus bas les bas rouges commençaient , avec les deux bandes noires sur le haut de la cuisse caractéristiques des classes ninja . Le regard du garçon glissa peu à peu le long des cuisses de sa vis a vis jusque là ou s'arrêtait la jupe un peu avant que les bas ne recouvrent la peau …

"Ca va tu vois bien, la vue te plais ? Tu veut peut être que je me mette à poil, et temps que j'y suis je pourrais danser la macaréna."Déclara Kimiko au bord de l'explosion

Shikamaru se mit subitement a regarder le sol l'air de dire "_ho du plafond_"

" Il me semble je t'ai posé une question .T'as entendu ou je dois répéter ?"enchaîna la jeune femme sur le même ton

" _Qu'est ce qui ma pris Bordel !Foutu hormones maintenant je passe pour un pervers. Une idée vite _"

" Mais excuses toi au moins !T'es un mec non ? Dit quelque chose ! Agi reste pas là comme un escargot paraplégique !"vociféra elle de plus en plus énervée

Et là dieu décida d'être très cool avec Shikamaru . C'est ça ou une petite créature eut une subite envit d'escalade. En tout cas cela inspira le paresseux .

"Désolé si je te fixait s'est juste que je me demandais qu'elle genre d'araignée c'était ." dit il d'un air convaincu avant de pointer le bas gauche de la jeune fille

Les yeux de Kimiko descendirent sur ses jambes et la , elle la vue , au niveau du genou une petite araignée noire remontait le long de sa jambe . Malheureusement pour lui Shikamaru n'avait prévu la réaction de la jeune fille . Elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens en hurlant.

" haaaa !! enlève la ! vite enlève la fait comme tu veut mais vires laaaaa !!" criai telle en sautillant d'une façon des plus ridicule.

Elle se mis à courir dans tout les sens en criant sous l'œil exaspéré de Shikamaru. La porte s'ouvrit en vrac sur Kakachi-sensei , le prof de tactique ninja qui devait être en train de draguer la secrétaire quelques instants auparavant. Il chercha un assaillant du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur Kimiko

" Que ce passe t'il ?"demanda t'il inquiet

La jeune femme s'arrêta net de courir et se retourna vers son professeur complètement raide. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle avait visiblement du mal a respirer . Elle commença à s'affaisser ver l'avant . Evanoui.

Kakashi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et regarda Shikamaru d'un air qui voulait dire. : « _toi tu as deux secondes pour me dire pourquoi j'ai dans les bras une morveuse évanouie et pas une secrétaire sexy._ »

Shikamaru désigna du regard la petite responsable toujours solidement accrochée au bas de la kunoichi.

" Tout ça pour … une araignée"s'intrigua Kakashi

"Les filles sont vraiment galère …"s'exaspéra Shikamaru

Kakashi posât la fille sur une chaise

"_Et ça se dit ninja ._ Infirmerie pronto"ordonna l'adulte

_" Galère !"_

Il souleva la jeune fille sans ménagement pour la pacé sur son épaule (mode sac de patate activé) et commença à se dirigé vers l'infirmerie . La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans les couloires . Il n'y avait pas à dire Shikamaru se sentait très, mais alors très con avec l'autre hystérique en mode off affalée l'épaule . Après deux couloires traversé sous les rires et les exclamations il s'aperçut que certaines d'entre elles étaient plutôt bizarre:

« Hamtaro? A son age ? »déclarais l'un

« Et elle se prend pour une dure ? » .poursuivait l'autre

Shikamaru ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de ces moqueries jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent au bâtiment des universitaires ou se trouvais l'infirmerie . Il allait ouvrir la porte vitré quant il vus leurs reflet dessus. En un instant il devint rouge de honte et de rire . Quand il avait soulevé Kimiko sa jupe s'était renversé sur son dos offrant à tout le monde la vue de son popotin dans un ravisant boxer Hamtaro, jaune pétard avec de petits Ham Ham dansant (2). Il posa la jeune fille un instant , il devait reprendre son souffle.Sous peine de mourir de rire. Il venait de traverser l'école avec une fille en boxer sur le dos. Et en plus cette fille censée être une terreur hyper violente , portait des sous vêtement , à l'effigie d'une série pour moins de dix ans .Pathétique.Il n'en pouvait plus de rire il en avait mal aux cotes .

Quelque minutes plus tard Kimiko était couché dans un lit à l'infirmerie Shikamaru , redevnu maître de lui , était assis sur une chaise ses cotés. Il devait attendre qu'elle aille mieux pour retourner au bureau de la directrice de l'option ninja .

"_Les filles sont vraiment tordu , elle est ninja elle doit s'habitué à combattre à mort , à voir giclé des boyaux et elle s'évanouie de terreur devant une araignée ._ "dénotait mentalement Le Nara ..

Kimiko se mit à gigoter dans son sommeil .Encore endormie elle murmurait

"Non sil te plais lâche la … elle va … non pas … l'araignées ."

_" En plus maintenant elle flippe même en dormant. Mais pourquoi faut il que les filles soit si gal..."_

De longues larmes se mirent à couler des yeux clos de la jeune endormis.

Elle avait l'air tellement triste , tellement fragile.

Avant même d'y réfléchir il se pencha sur elle et essuya les larmes

"Chut c'est fini elle est partie ".susurra t'il contre l'oreille de la jeune femme inconsciente

Kimiko se calma et fut de nouveau silencieuse .

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle se réveilla toute souriante comme si rien ne s'était passé . Durand le retour au bureau Shikamaru repensa à ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière un peu plus tôt .

FLASH BACK

"Quand même en arriver la c'est exagéré" se plaignait il.

"Pardon vous disiez ?"lui demanda l'infirmiere distraite

" S'évanouir pour un insecte c'est ridicule , surtout pour un ninja . Quel manque de self contrôle "critiquait il .

"Vous savez dans les cas d'arachnophobie aussi aigu ce n'est généralement pas de l'araignée en elle même dont les patients ont peur."expliqua la femme en ouvrant le lit

" Ce qui veut dire ?" demanda il en y déposant l'inconsiente.

"Je ne suis pas sur mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'enfant elle est vécu un événement traumatisant. Maintenant elle projette ce traumatisme sur l'insecte . Elle à s'en doute tout à fait conscience que sa peur est irrationnel mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher."spécula l'infirmière

FIN DU FLASH BACK

"_ Quelle genre d'événement elle a vécu pour être terrifier à se point par une simple bestiole_."s'intérogeait il

Il continuait d'avancer quand il remarqua que Kimiko c'était arrêté quelques mètres derrière lui .

Il se retourna et vis la jeune fille qui le fixait de ses deux pupilles écarlate. Le noir de leurs iris semblait disparaître , comme aspiré dans un marre de sang. Le garçon se surprit à frissonner à l'idée de s'y noyer à son tours.

"Ne le dit à personne" déclara t'elle d'un ton glacial

Ces mots sortirent le paresseux de sa rêverie, peut être un peu trop vite à son goût , il n'en compris pas le sens , tan son esprits était engourdit par ces yeux prédateurs.

"quoi ?"s'étonna t'il

" Pour les araignées . Ne le dit a personne"lui répondit elle toujours froide comme le givre

Sa phrase finit elle recommença à avancer sans mot pendant que le cerveau du garçon reprenait doucement contact avec la réalité .

En le dépassant , avant de rentré dans le vestibule elle prononça un dernier mot . " Merci"

Prononcé du bout des lèvres , dans un souffle ce mot semblait sortir d'un songe. En la suivant dans le bureau l'amateur de nuage se demanda si il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Oui ça devait être ça , une fille comme elle ne pouvait décement être capable de douceur . Non elle ne devait pas en être capable .

Sortant du bureau avec Shikamaru un peu plus tard la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire

"_poisson ferré opération lancé_" se dit elle.

FIN

Yukyuk kom on se retrouve en fin de chapitre . Bah merci d'avoir tout lut et au prochain chapitre !

(1)Neko signifie chat j'ai décidé que tt les membres de cette famille aurons des tit surnom celui la est pour Kimiko

(1)Ekisha sa signifie Oracle/voyante c'est le surnom de Kanako ( sa peu aussi désigné une personne d'un' certain age qui a tendance a radotté mais se n'etait pas le but )

(2) Ham Ham : pour ceux qui connaissent pas Hamtaro et une série pour tout petits racontant les aventures d'un petit hamsters et de ses amies les Ham Hams (tous des hamster). Je suis super fan (oui j'ai 18ans et je suis fan et alors)

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Chapter 3 manipulation

Je vous rassur imédiatement non je ne compte pas faire un couple kakashi/kimiko .

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

Les couloires étaient vide à cet heure ci, le déjeuné sonnerait dans 15 minutes mais en attendant ils avaient l'impression de ce promener en plein désert.

« On a échappé à l'exam de chimie et au cours d'histoire »Engagea Shikamaru .

La Merode sourit intérieurement

« Pas à l'intégralité du cours d'histoire il nous reste 15 minutes et nous sommes tennu d'y assistrer »répondit elle sans grand enthousiasme

« Pour quinze minutes ? Tu ne préférais pas aller manger ?»Proposa le Nara

La demoiselle opina du chef et ils allèrent chercher leurs déjeunés dans leurs casiers.

Une quinzaine de minutes plut tard les deux adolescents étaient en train de manger leurs bento(1) sur le toit du gymnase quand la sonnerie se fit entendre .

« ça te dérange si Hinata nous rejoins ? »demanda la fille aux yeux rouges.

« _Je vais manger avec deux filles ?_ galère ! »soupira il

Hinata ne répondit pas et Kimiko se demanda si elle lui en voulait toujours .

Son compagnon de fortune la tira de sa rêverie

« Alors comme ça tu es fan de Hamtaro ? »

Elle ne comprit pas l'allusion et se contenta de le regarder s'allonger sur le sol pour observer les nuages.

Au bout d'un moment elle lui demanda à son tour

« Ca ne te dérange pas de manger avec moi ? »

« pas vraiment pourquoi ? » dit il s'en quitter le ciel des yeux

« Je n'ai pas une très bonne réputation .Ca risque de te nuire à la longue. »

« De toute façon que je le veuille ou pas à cause de cette histoire d'exam anticipé je vais devoir rester avec toi souvent donc que je mange avec toi aujourd'hui ou non n'aurat pas d'effet sur le long terme »expliqua t-il

Il continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la sonnerie de reprise des cours ou il se rendirent en de stratégie militaire . Grâce à l'empressement manifeste de Shikamaru il arrivirent avec cinq minutes de retard .Soit juste avant que kakachi-sensei arrive à son tour . Kakashi commença à expliquer les consignes du jour mais s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes parce que la majorité des élèves étaient occupé à posé des questions à Shikamaru.

« Bon stop pour que vous soyez tous au courant sachez que si Shikamaru et Kimiko on été convoqué c'est parce que la responsable de notre section voulait leur proposer de passer les épreuves de l'examen chunin en avance pour pouvoir suivre une mise à niveau le reste de l'année et ainsi intégrer l'université avec un an d'avance à la rentré prochaine .Maintenant que ce point et éclaircit reprenons le cours . »déclara Kakashi pour coupé court aux conversations

Malheureusement pour lui les rumeurs augmentèrent (jusqu'ici les élèves interrogeaient Shikamaru sur l'affaire du boxer Hamtaro , désormais les questions sur la convocation s'ajoutaient créant ainsi plus de bruit)

« Ca suffit tout le monde la ferme ! Je garderais à la fin du cours dix minutes pour que vous pussiez vous poser , en attendant silence.»

Le cours portait sur un moyen de crée la confusion chez l'adversaire entraînant une faille dans sa défense ,pour ce faire il fallait avoir recours à des moyen tels que la diversion ou l'intimidation.

« Le cour sera divisé en trois étapes .Pour commencer vous disposez de vingt minutes pour créer une technique et écrire les avantages et les inconvenants qu'elle présente . Ensuite Je vais en choisir trois et ils devront confronter leurs techniques à une situation réel dans un combat face à un élève choisi au hasard et pour finir je reprendrais une à une toutes les techniques proposé en les décortiquants. »expliqua Kakashi.

Une trentaine de minutes après il repris : « Pour commencé nous allons nous pencher sur la technique Naruto dans un mini match contre…Kiba . Inuzuka tu n'as pas le droit d'attaquer directement et du doigt te limiter aux techniques de taijutsu»

Kakashi siffla le début de la rencontre et en quelques instant Naruto devint multiple .

Kiba sourit

« c'est ça ta super technique d'intimidation ? »se moqua t'il

Soudain tous les Naruto se mirent à enchaîner les signes . « Technique du harem »hurlèrent t'il tous d'une même voix

Et chacun des Naruto se changea alors en une blonde plantureuse couverte uniquement d'un nuage de fumé. Kiba prit un air hébété et se mit à saigner du nez quand les blondes se jetèrent toutes sur lui . Inutile de dire qu'il ne résista pas à l'assaut . Après cette démonstration le professeur interrogea ses élèves sur les avantages et inconvenants de cette technique.

« C'est une technique honteuse et dégradante pour la femme qui n'aurait jamais d'eut être inventé « s'offusqua une première élève

« Je ne demande pas si elle et politiquent correcte mais si elle est efficace Ino. » réprimanda il

« c'est une technique qui use beaucoup de chakra et qui ne fonctionnera pas face à une femme »Proposa Sasuke

le professeur acquiesça avant de compléter que même face à un homme la réussite n' était pas assuré.

« Seconde proposition celle de Kimiko . Nous allons l'opposer a … bah tien Sasuke puisque tu as répondu se seras ta récompense »enchaîna t'il avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Sasuke ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi se battre contre une fille réputé folle furieuse pouvait être une récompense néanmoins il obéit et alla se placé face à elle . Kakashi siffla et le combat commença. Contrairement à ce à quoi tous le monde s'attendait elle n'utilisa aucun jutsu et se contenta d'attaquer Sasuke de front , sans armes. Lui ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir ,elle ne l'attaquait qu'avec des coups rapides mais de faibles puissance . Sans usé de stratégie elle se laissait foncer dessus sans prendre du recul. Sur la droite de l'adolescente il vit une faille ! Il envoya un crochet du droit . Elle passa sous le bras du garçon se glissant tout prés de lui .Il compris trop tard, il était tombé dans un piege. Avant qu'il ait peut amorcer le moindre geste de défense elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut pris de cours .Elle l'avait embrassé en plein milieu d'un combat, devant toutes la classe qui plus est. Il y eut un instant de flottement due à la surprise du garçons puis …

Trop tard . En sellant ses lèvres à celles du jeune homme elle avait concentré tous son chakra dans son bras droit. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que le coups de poing le projetait déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« dés commentaires sur cette technique ? » demanda l'homme au masque pendant le vol plané de son élève.

«Cette technique ne marche pas non plus sur les femmes » dit Sakura agassè par le baisé volé à **SON** bien, aimé

« Non , cette technique met à profit la surprise due au baisé , n'importe qui réagirait de la même façon pendant un combat seul le temps de réaction diffère selon les individus »Rétorqua Kakachi-sensei.

« cette technique présente l'avantage de déstabiliser l'adversaire sans user de chakra mais elle est inutile si on ne peu pas s'approcher suffisamment , pour embrasser l'adversaire ou si le temps de réaction de celui ci et trop cours au quelle cas on l'a fait pour rien »expliqua l'ex "adversaire" en regagnant sa place, un bleu en devenir sur le menton.

« Très bien Sasuke heureux de voir que l'expérience aérienne ne t'a pas rendu stupide . Bon pour finir technique de Chouji qui combattra …. Lillo » poursuivi le prof .

La technique de Chouji consistait à jeter un gros roché dans les air et à le briser d'un coup de poing pour que les fragments servent de projectiles . Il voulais cacher un clone derrière l'un d'eux pour attaquer Lillo par derriere mais le clone dépassait largement du fragment et elle le vit. Déjouant ainsi la technique et mettant donc fin au combat . Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement Kakashi expliquant diverses diversion dans un grand nombre de cas de figure . A la fin de l'heure comme promis les élèves eurent le droit de se posé et les garçons foncèrent directement interrogé Shikamaru .

« c'est vrai que tu as traversé le lycée avec Kimiko en boxer sur l'épaule »Hurla Naruto avec son tact habituel .

La principal intéressé s'étrangla avec de l'eau en entendant la question avant de se mettre à courser Shikamaru qui avait répondus par l'affirmative sans préciser trois detailles sinifiants .

Elle n'était pas au courant..Elle n'était pas en boxer mais l'on voyais son boxer (nuance subtile mais nécessaire) et surtout qu'elle était évanoui et par conséquent absolument pas consente.

Au bout de 2 minutes de course le fatigué de naissance changea de stratégie

« arrête ou je leurs dit pour les araignées »menaça t'il

« Tu n'oserais pas »

« tu serais surprise de voir se que je suis capable de faire pour éviter un quelconque effort » défia t'il

Kimiko s'arrêta net et rejoignit la classe d'un pas rageur .

« _Je comprendrais jamais les nanas , qu'est ce que sa peu lui foutre que tout le monde sache qu'elle a peur des araignées_ » S'interrogea le Nara en rejoignant la classe à son tour.

A la fin du cours les élèves se rendirent aux vestiaires pour revêtir leurs uniformes

Dans le vestiaire des filles Kimiko alla immédiatement voir Hinata qui avait déjà quasiment fini de se préparer .

« Un ti choco avant de rentrer ça te dit ? » proposa la Merode

Hinata ne répondit pas .

« aller ce n'est qu'une note me boude pas !! » supplia elle se jetant à ses genoux en faisant mine de l'implorer

« désolé kimi-chan je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de paix alors… »la fin de la phrase se perdit dans la rumeur des douches et des conversations.

Kimiko salua son amie qui partie en premier et alla se doucher à son tour.

En sortant de la douche elle eut la surprise de voir que contrairement à se qu'elle pensait elle était loin d'être la dernière dans le vestiaire En fait il y avait là un peu moins de la moitié des filles de la classe et bizarrement elle étaient toute peignées et habillées (donc en théorie elles n'avaient plus rien à faire là.)

« Arrête de te comporter comme une traîné »Ordonna une première ,don après deux mois dans sa classe Kimiko n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir le prénom

« excuse moi je ne suivait pas tu peu réitérer »demanda la tueuse de réveil avec un sourire ahuri

« Elle t'as dit d'arrêter de te comporter comme une pute qui montre son cul à tout KGS et qui se permet d'embrasser Sasuke chérie en faisant genre c'est une technique ninja »vociféras une seconde

« Je ne l'ait pas entendu se plaindre » se défendis elle en enfilant sa chemise.

Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser emmerder par des filles dont elle ignorait les noms.

« Fait pas genre t'es la reine du monde pétasse . Tu te trimbale partout en disant à tout les monde que t'as explosé un Terminal ninja le jour de ton arrivée et en te vantant d'avoir tabassé un tel ou un tel alors que en réalité c'est que des mytho que t'es qu'une mauviette qui porte encore des culottes de gamines ! »

Kimiko sentit son sang bouillir si elle n'avait pas été sur que cela la ferait renvoyer elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde.Elle aurait explosé cette bande de groupie atardée avec un plaisir manifeste.

« _Comme si j'étais suffisamment conne pour avouer à tout le monde quand je tabasse quelqu'un histoire de me faire virer au plus vite_ »pensa elle en mettant ses bas .

Elle répondit tout de même avec un air paisible

« Vous avez fini ? Parce que j'ai un rencard avec un bus et que je m'en voudrais de décevoir le chaufeur »

Elle enfilla ses chaussures et s'apprêta à partir , mais quand elle arriva à la porte l'une des filles lui jetât un OVNI ( objet volontairement non identifiable (en gros je savait pas quoi mettre alors…))Kimiko se retourna alors un sourire au lèvres.

« Oui c'est ça va te faire pété le cul salle …. »avait commencé la fille en jetant l'ovni , mais en voyant le sourire de l'adolescente qui lui faisait désormais face , sa voix s'arrêta net comme coupé par un sabre.

Tout à coup un nuage de fumé envahit la pièce .

« Un parchemin fumigène » toussa l'une des filles avant de sortir en courant comme ses amies.

Le vestiaire était remplis de fumé mais les deux jeunes filles qui y resterent n'avaient pas à la craindre , la première parce que c'était son parchemin elle avait donc pensé avant à se prémunir contre les effets de la fumé. Et la seconde tout simplement parce quelle était incapable de respirer. Ses pieds se balançaient à quinze centimètres au dessus du sol. L'air resté prisonnier dans ses poumons la brûlait suppliant de sortir . Malheureusement sa gorge était si séré que toute respiration étais impossible. Si il n'y avait pas eu de fumé on aurait put voir Kimiko traverser la pièce en un éclair saisir la lanceuse d'ovni par la gorge et la plaquer sur le mur d'une main.

La fille contre le mur était prés de s'évanouir mais celle qui l'empéchait de respirer relâcha légèrement la pression pour éviter que ça n'arrive , du moins pas tout de suite. La fumé commençait à ce dissiper et Kimiko put mieux voir la terreur sur le visage de sa vis à vis . Celle ci ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux rouge qui la fixait se délectant de sa douleur .Tout à coup Kimiko la lâcha , elle s'effondra sous le poids de son propre corps . Finissant sa chute sur le carrelage de du vestiaire .

La bicolore se pencha vers elle

« écoute moi bien car je ne me répéterais pas. Manque moi encore une seul foi de respect et je te briserais tout les os un par un après quoi je ferais la même chose à chacune des personnes que tu aime et crois moi se ne serat absolument pas une corvée »Murmura t'elle d'une froideur détaché. Cette voix glacial contrastait avec la colère palpable que l'on pouvais lire dans ses yeux.

Pour la malheureuse lanceuse d'ovni Kimiko était à l'instant précis l'incarnation de la terreur . Elle pouvait sentir à chaque seconde l'aura malsaine qui l'entourait englober un peu plus son être. Bientot elle en était sur elle serait incapable d'en réchaper.

Quelques minute après le professeur arriva dans le vestiaire et trouva Kimiko inconsciente , couverte d'égratignure , du sang coulant des lèvres il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur tellement elle semblait être la peinture des mots fragilité et douceurs. L'autre élève quand à elle était assise un peu plus loin se balançant d'avant en arrière manifestement en état de choc. Le professeur vérifia le pouls de la Merode avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la conduire à l'infirmerie . Il demanda à l'autre fille de le suivre sans qu'elle ne réagisse , se disant que l'état de Kimiko pouvait être grave il les chargea toutes les deux sur ses épaules et quitta lestement la piece.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Kimiko se réveilla en sursaut .Elle vit à sa gauche le lit de la lanceuse d'ovni qui était toujours en état de choc . En la voyant elle eut un violent mouvement de recul comme si cette fille qui se balançait était le diable en personne .

« ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien maintenant » cette voix qui la fit sursauter était celle de l'homme au masque(le premier qui pense à spiderman je lui en colle une) .

Kimiko se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux (dans l'oeil) Elle arborait un sourire triste . Lentement sans qu'elle change d'expression des larmes commencèrent à couller le long de ses joues

« _Elle est belle quand elle pleur_ » ne put s'empêcher de penser son professeur

Après quelques secondes la jeune fille se redressa dans son lit jusqu à être presque à genoux et pris son professeur ,dans ses bras .

Kakashi s'apprêtait à la repousser doucement .Quand elle fut secoué par de gros sanglots qui remontaient le long de sa gorge.

Alors , oubliant qu'il s'agissait d'une élève la serra contre lui , la berçant doucement pour que les larmes cessent de couller.

Quelques minutes s'écoulerent ainsi sans que le silence de la pièce ne soit troublé par autre chose que les pleures étouffés de la jeune fille .

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le psychologue scolaire .

Kakashi lâcha alors son élève qui se rassit dans son lit

Le psy après avoir lancé un regard désapprobateur à Kakashi se lança dans un long monologue :

« Bonjours Kimiko tu te souviens de moi ? »

…

« Je suis le psychologue scolaire on s'est déjà rencontré après l'incident à ton arrivé .Tu te rappel ? »

…

« Je voudrais que tu me raconte se qui c'est passé dans le vestiaire avec Lorie (g trouvé un nom à la lanceuse d'ovni) »

…

« Tu peu prendre tout ton temps »

…

« Tu n'as cas utiliser tes mots à toi si tu veut l'important c'est juste que tu raconte . »

…

« Si tu veux je peu demande à Kakachi-sensei de sortir comme ça tu seras plus à l'aise . »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé dans la pièce il put voir les yeux de la jeune femme se poser dans les siens.

« Je veux… »commença la jeune fille dans un murmure

Kakashi commença à se diriger vers la sortit .

« NON ! » hurla elle de toute ses forces

Le ninja copieur laissa son geste en suspens et tourna vers elle un visage étonner. Elle avait recommencer à pleurer en triturant ses doigts comme une fillette perdue .(influence d'Hinata ?)

« Je voudraits raconter à kakachi-sensei . Juste a kakachi-sensei et sans lorie ! »put elle articuler entre deux sanglots.

Deux minutes plus tard la jeune fille racontait sa version à son sensei. Comment les filles l'avaient attendu à la sortie la douche pour l'insulter et lui jeter des objets à la figure . Comment Lorie avait sorti un parchemin fumigène de son sac pour être sur qu'elles seraient seul . Et ensuite quand lorie l'avait frappé pendant qu'elle étouffait à cause des fumigènes. Puis elle raconta comment elle réussi à lui porter un cou a la gorge pour qu'elle arrête de la frapper Qu'elle l'avais traité de monstre entre deux toux et que en réaction celle ci s'était mise a se balancé sans s'arêtter . Puis elle s'enfonça dans les draps disant qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et s'était réveillé ici.

Kakashi réfléchit un instant

Tout concordait les blessures des élèves , les traces de fumé dans la gorge de Kimiko qui prouvait qu'elle en avait inhalé, l'absence de ses même traces dans la gorge de l'autre adolecsente signe qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration . Et la demis douzaine de parchemin du même genre trouvé dans le sac que lorie sérait dans ces bras en se balançant à son arrivé. Apparemment il avait l'intégralité de l'histoire ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce que vus son état lorie ne reparlera pas avant un certain temps.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand .

« Ne me laissez pas seul ! »avait hurlé l'adolescente toujours dans son lit .

Elle avait recommencé a pleurer et sérrait ses draps si fort que ses jointures blanchirent .

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est fini »lui dit de nouveau le professeur en la prenant encore une fois dans ses bras .

La Merode sourit intérieurement

« _non seulement au lieu de marcher il a couru mai en plus j'ai droit à un super supplément de câlin par un de mes profs les plus sexy_ ! »se dit elle en sérant son professeur un peu plus fort.

FIN

Voilà c'est la fin comme vous l'aurez remarqué dans se chapitre j'ai décidé de faire de Kimiko une manipulatrice je ne sais pas ce qui va se passé ensuite mais je suis sure que je vais en faire une méchante parce … enfaîte y a pas de raison j'ai envi c'est tout.

Yuk


	4. Chapter 4 chez les Merode

Et voilà le chapitre 4 (encore dsl pour les fautes).

CA COMMENCE ICI

Un quart d'heure après la scène larmoyante (je n'est pas trouvé d'autre mot pour décrire se ramassis de guimauve)Kimiko ayant eu sa dose de câlin s'était calmé. Kakashi était parti faire son rapport la n'ayant pas envi de faire de vieux os Kimiko était rentré chez elle.A seize heure vingt elle passa la porte du second étage en soupirant.

« Chérie , je suis rentré »annonça t'elle.

« quand arrêtera tu avec cette formule pourrie » lui répondis Kiyumi depuis la cuisine

« Pas temps que ça te fera chier , kitsune chérie ».(1)

La « chérie » en question sortis alors de la cuisine et posa son regard sur sa sœur.

« Houlà t'es dans un états . Ils étaient combien ? »dit t'elle

« Je me suis fait ça toute seul .»déclara l'autre en se déchaussant

« c'est réussi t'as une face de pamplemousse écrasé » plaisanta la fille renard

Puis elle retourna dans la cuisine ou le micro-onde l'appelait. Croyant la discutions close Kimiko se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle avait envi d'une douche et maintenant.

« Oneesan veut te voir. Elle rumine dans la penderie »ajouta sa sœur depuis la cuisine

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai de qui lui rendre le sourire »

Sans un mot de plus elle monta les escaliers et se rendit dans la "penderie" ou Kanako pianotait sur l'ordinateur

« Tu es arrivé plut tard que d'habitude » constata celle-ci sans quitter le PC des yeux

« Je jouais les martyres »répondit la plus jeune en retirant sa veste.

L'aîné lui jetta un bref regard elle était vraiment dans un sale état. Et sa chemise autrefois blanche était salit et de tache de sang et de poussière.

« Tu t'es fait tabassé par un de tes clones »analysa l'informaticienne

« qui t'as dit que s'était un de mes clones »questionna Kimiko

Les sœurs se fixèrent droit dans les yeux quelques instants puis Kanako reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur

« Nous parlerons aux dîné imouto-chan» décida elle

« Niisan à bien choisit ton surnom Ekisha » chuchota sa cadette en quittant la penderie .

Sous la douche Kimiko réfléchissait aux événements de la journée. L'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps emmenant avec elle toute les salissures de cette fin d'après midi. Elle la débarrassait de toute les traces des heures passé, purifiant ainsi son corps et son esprit. La jeune femme ferma le robinet et l'eau cessa de couler . Elle sortie de la douche sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer et se dirigea directement vers le miroir. Elle essuya celui-ci du plat de la main dissipant la bué et faisant apparaître son reflet. Pendant une longue minute elle contempla son corps. Ses épaules et son ventre étaient couvert d'hématome . Ses avant bras et ses jambes étaient plein d'entailles et d'ecchymoses .Et son poigné gauche était bleu et enflé.

«J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort …»réfléchi elle à haute voix avant de songer qu'elle devrait éviter les vêtements trop découvert pendant au moins une semaine .

Elle fit demi tours pour récupérer son uniforme quand elle vit sur le sol une longue traîné liquide menant jusqu a elle .

« Et merde ! »jura t'elle en réalisant que une foi de plus elle avait agi sans réfléchir et que encore une fois de elle devrait rattraper son manque de réflexion .

Elle récupéra ses vêtements s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit en direction du petit salon . Elle descendit les escaliers , toujours dans sa tenu légère , et se rendit dans la cuisine ou elle jeta son uniforme et pris une serpillière. Son dut en main elle s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers quand elle vit quelque chose qui attira son attention. Une énorme araignées se tenait sur le palier des escalier . Elle regarda l'insecte une seconde avant de l'enjamber et de continuer sa route. Arrivé à l'étage elle fit un croché pars la penderies ou sa sœur était toujours absorbé par l'ordinateur.

« Pense à ajouter arachnophobie aigu à mon dossier scolaire »demanda t'elle avant de quitter de nouveau la pièce pour allé nettoyer la salle de bain .

A dix-huit heure précise les trois filles se rejoignaient dans la cuisine ou Kiyumi avait préparé le dîner . Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien quand Kanako demanda à Kimiko comment s'était déroulé le plans.

«Et bien j'ai faillit tout faire échouer en manquant de self contrôle mais je me suis bien rattrapée . Au final ça c'est passé mieux que prévu , non seulement il a mordu mais en plus mon petit jeu de cet après midi ma permis de prendre de l'avance en me rapprochant de Hatake »répondit elle entre deux bouchées .

« Bravo Niisan seras content »la gratifiât kitsune en servant le dessert.

« pas d'emportement »tempera l'aînée avant de demander des précisions.

Kimiko se lança alors dans conte rendu détaillé de sa journée . Pendant que ses sœurs l'écoutaient d'une oreille attentive. A la fin du récit Kanako prit de nouveau la parole .

« Très bien de ton coté la phase n°1 est commencée alors fait bien attention à ne pas te laissé emporter ça changera . En outre pour ce qui concerne le Hatake .Evite de paraître trop fragile ça peu desservir à la longue . Tu es un ninja pas une pleurnicheuse »

Kimiko acquiesça et alla chercher une bouteille de lait dans le frigo.

« Le problème c'est que Hinata me boude parce que mes résultas son meilleur que les siens alors qu'elle bosse bien plus que moi »dit elle avant de descendre la bouteille d'un trait

« On ne peu pas se permettre de reculer sur nos acquis fait se qui est nécessaire »reprit la plus vielle

« T'inquiete ça va allé j'ai une idée sur la tactique à adopter ».

La discussion sur se que Kanako appelait désormais le « problème Hinata » se poursuivit encore quelques minutes quand ce fut le tours de kitsune d'exposer les résultats de sa partis du plan.

« En ce qui me concerne ça avance à grand pas . Tout mes objectifs actuelle son atteints je n'est plus qu'a régler un ou deux détails mineur et je pourrais passé à la phase n°1 »se gargarisait elle

« Bien , mais ne néglige pas les détails c'est parfois de eux que la réussite ou l'échec d'un plan dépendent »tempéra Kanako

« Oneesan tu et trop sérieuse tu devrais te lâcher un peu tien commence par sortir un peu tout ça »Repris la renarde en attrapant sa sœur par derrière et en essayant de déboutonner le haut de son chemisier.

« Mais ça vas pas la tête »s'offusqua la patriarche de la famille en tentant de se dégager

« aller fait pas ta timide des obus pareils ça s'planque pas »

« Kitsune arrête on dirait un vieux pervers ! »

Kitsune n'arrivait pas à déboutonné le second bouton tellement sa sœur bougeait. En désespoir de cause elle saisit un morceau du col de chaque coté et tira un coup sec. Le résulta ne se fit pas attendre quatre boutons sautèrent. Le chemiser de Kanako était désormais ouvert jusque mis poitrine laissant apparaître son soutien gorge pourpre. Kitsune la lâcha alors et pris soin d'opérer un repli stratégique ver la porte. L'aînée était furibonde elle s'apprêtait à hurler quand on sonna à la porte. Reprenant alors instantanément un air calme elle se dirigea vers celle –ci comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kanako fit coulisser la porte et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux avant de dire :

« Bonjours vous désirez quelque chose ? »

C'était un voisin qui venait demander de la farine mais dés qu'il vit la jeune femme ses yeux glissèrent inexorablement vers son décolleté . Ne pouvant détacher son regard du chemiser il ne vit pas la main qui lui arrivait en plein dessus.

Clak !

Le bruit de la gifle retentit jusque dans la cuisine ou les deux autres finissaient de débarrasser.

En entendent ça elle se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

--

A dix-neuf heure Kimiko montait dans le bus . Pour se rendre chez les Hyùga elle repensait à la discutions qu'elle avait eu tantôt avec Ekisha-neesan .

_FLASH BACK_

_« Ekisha-neesan » appela Kimiko depuis l'entrée de la chambre de sa soeur_

_« oui. » lui répondit celle ci depuis l'intérieur _

_La plus jeune fit coulissé la porte et pénétra dans l'antre de l'aînée._ _La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite._ _C'était une grande pièce carré au murs et à la moquette blanche ._ _Le long d'un mur se trouvait un long bureau sur lequel s'enchaînent quatre ordinateurs. En face un autre bureau , plus petit ,était vide de toute présence .Dans le coin opposé se trouvait la seul preuve qu'il s'agit bien d'une chambre : le lit._ _Mais pour y accéder il faudrait d'abords traverser l'enchevêtrement de machine compliqué , circuit électrique et cadavre d'objet électronique qui jonchait le sol._ _La maîtresse de cet univers , qui ferait frémir les circuits de n'importe quel objet technologique digne de se nom , se trouvait assise à même le sol au milieu de tous son fatras un tournevis a la main._

_« Tu veut quelque chose Neko ? »demanda l'adepte de dissection de machine._

_Ses mots sortirent Neko de sa torpeur et après s'être demandé pour la énième fois ou sa sœur pouvait bien planquer ses vêtements elle lui répondit_

_« Oui je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner les feuilles que je t'ai demandé hier »_

_« Bien sur, elle sont sous les restes du microprocesseur à ta gauche »dit l'aînée en pointant l'objet avant de reprendre « d'habitude tu ne révise pas uniquement le matin ?Si tu avais peur que j'oublis ne t'inquiète pas je les aurait mises dans la cuisine en allant me coucher comme d'habitude»_

_« J'ai toute confiance en toi onee-san c'est juste que j'en ai besoin maintenant » elle ramassa les papiers et ajoutas « je sort je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure je rentre ou même si je rentre »_

_« Très bien, pas de bêtises » répondit l'aînée en se remettant au travail._

_Kimiko quitta la pièce en prennent soin de bien fermer le porte , monta prendre son sac et quitta la maison ._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

« Arrêt des mashikato(2)» Criât une voix venant de lavant du bus.

Sortie de sa rêverie la Merode descendi. Elle se trouvais dans une rue vide ou régnait un silence pesant. Ni prêtant aucune attention elle commença à marcher troublant ainsi la paix qui régnait dans cette rue durant les minutes qui avaient précédé son arrivé. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres qui lui semblèrent interminable elle arriva devant la demeure Hyùga .Elle respira un grand coup regarda sa montre puis sonna .

Vingt heure venait de sonner s'était le moment de jouer le tout pour le tout.

FIN

(1)kitsune veut dire renard c'est le surnom de Kiyumi

(2)mashikato signifie croisement de rue (j'étais super inspiré)

Voilas c'est mon tit chapitre et finit bonne fin de journée (ou de soirée)

Yuk bye

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	5. Chapter 5 les vieux couples

Une vielle femme de la bunke vint ouvrir .

« Vous désirez quelque chose , mademoiselle ? »

--

Hiashi Hyùga arriva dans le vestibule ou Kimiko l'attendait assise sur ses genoux comme le veut la bienséance. Il porta sur elle un regard hautain . Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une personne convenable avec son jean déchiré laissant voir des bas oranges rayé marrons et son sweet-shirt marron trop large pour elle . Kimiko se pencha vers lui dans un salut parfait ou ces mains s'approchent de son visage et ou son front frôla le sol. Elle attendit qu'il lui adresse la parole pour revenir à sa position initial , en signe de respect.

«Bonsoir mademoiselle Merode , on m'a informé que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi au sujet de mon héritière »

« Bonsoir Hyùga-sama , avant de commencer je tien à vous présentez mes excuses pour me présenter devant vous à une heure si tardive, dans mon empressement à venir vous faire par de ma proposition je n'ai pas pensé aux désagrément que cela pourrait vous causer »déclarât elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

« J'accepte vos excuses , néanmoins j'attend des précisions sur la nature de votre proposition »

« Bien Hyùga-sama . Comme vous le savez déjà je suis une des camarades de classe de votre héritière . Ce matin il m'est apparue que les résultats de Hinata-san étaient moyens et par conséquent insuffisant pour l'héritière d'une si grande famille . J'ai donc pris sur moi de remédier à cet état de fait en décidant d'aider Hinata-san dans ses révisions .Je viens donc vous demander votre consentement »

« Il est fort aimable à vous de vous proposez pour aider ma fille néanmoins je doute que vous déteniez les compétences nécessaires afin d'y parvenir je me vois donc contraint

de… »commença le père d'Hinata avant d'être coupé.

« Détrompez vous Hyùga-sama , je suis la meilleure élève de ma classe dans les matières général aussi à t'il été décidé que je passerais mes examens de fin d'année en avance pour intégrer directement le corps universitaire l'année qui viens. De plus le faite que je soit dans la classe de Hinata-san présente l'avantage de me permettre de d'être constamment au courant de ces lacunes »

Si il fit impressionné Hyùga-sama ne le montra pas le moins du monde .

« J'imagine que vous contez sur un dédommagement financier »dit il d'un air soupçonneux

« Aucunement Hyùga-sama »

« Je doute que vous proposiez ce service uniquement par bonté d'âme ou par égare pour Hinata. Aussi aimerais je connaitre vos intentions»

« Vous avez raison ma démarche n'est nullement désintéressé et j'attend en retour une faveur de votre pars »

« _Il commence à penché_ »se dit t'elle quand l'homme au yeux blanc reprit la parole

« Quel est ce service ? »

« On ma vanté l'efficacité d Byakugan et de la technique du coup de point souple qui l'accompagne aussi j'aimerais me mesurer à une personne possédant la maîtrise de cette technique ainsi que celle du tourbillon divin »expliqua la jeune fille

« Vous me proposez donc un combat » s'étonna t'il

_« C'est le moment de jouer la flatterie ma fille_ »pensa elle

« Je n'est pas l'arrogance de pouvoir me mesurer au chef d'une des plus grandes familles de ninja de ce pays . Néanmoins je croie pouvoir tenter de rivaliser avec votre neveu Neji Hyùga raison pour laquelle je voudrais que vous organisiez une rencontre »

« Je vois , mais pourquoi ne pas simplement provoquer Neji en duel ? »

« Je trouve proprement inapproprié de confronter en duel un parfait inconnu qui de surcroît fait partis de son propre village. _Aller tortille pas du cul accepte._ »

« Votre proposition me semble honnête aussi je l'accepte sous réserve bien sur des avis d'Hinata et de Neji ainsi que sur la vérification véracité de vos propos concernant votre niveau » sur ceux il s'adressa à un membre de la bunke qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce « Amenez moi Hinata et Neji je vous pris »

_« jackpot »_ne put s'empêcher de crier la jeune fille en son fort intérieur.

Hiashi et Kimiko finirent de s'entendrent sur les détails quand Hinata entra dans la pièce suivi de peu par Neji. Hiashi leur fie par de la proposition qu'ils acceptèrent tout les deux . Après quoi il fut décidé que le match entre la Merode et le Hyùga aurait lieu dans deux semaines et que Kimiko resterais encore quelques heures afin d'aidé Hinata à réviser pour leur contrôle de math du lendemain. En laissant les deux jeunes filles , dans la chambre d'Hinata , Hiashi ne peut que se dire qu'il avait fait erreur cette Kimiko était une demoiselle dés plus convenable , peu être même un peu trop. Il ferait son enquête s'était une chose sur.

--

A vingt-deux heure trente Kimiko passait de nouveau la porte de la demeure Hyùga en compagnie d'Hinata qui lui avait offert de la raccompagner jusqu'au croisement ou devait l'attendre un taxis.

l'Hyùga troubla le silence

« Dit moi kimi-chan pourquoi tu veut te battre contre Neji-niisan »

« J'avais envi de t'aider pour tes notes et il me fallais un prétexte sinon ton père aurais pensé que j'avais une arrière pensés et il aurait refusé»

« Tu aurait dut trouver autre chose . Tu sais Neji est très fort il risque de te faire mal. »

«Oh c'est mimi tu t'inquiètes pour moi . » Plaisanta Kimiko en sautant au coup de son amie comme une maman gâteau

Hinata gêné se dégagea faisant trébucher Neko qui se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air (c'est beau l'adresse légendaire des ninjas ).

L'adolescente se releva dans un soupir . Et recommença à avancer ;

« Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon tôt ou tard j'aurais demandé à ton père si il m'autorisait à combattre neji »finit t'elle par lâcher après quelques mètres

« Pourquoi ? Si tu voulais combattre Neji-niisan il suffisait de le provoqué? » l'interrogea sa vis a vis

Se fut au tour de Kimiko de paraître gêné .

« Si comme sa sans raison je l'avait provoqué ton cousin l'aurait sûrement mal pris »

« Et alors tu as bien provoqué un garçon en duel pour avoir son beignet au pomme je doute qu'il l'ait bien pris. »

Kimiko devenait de plus en plus rouge en regardant le sol et se triturant les doigts . Hinata finit par se demander si elle n'était pas contagieuse.

« Et bien c'est que …. Neji est très mignon » bredouilla Neko.

Cette révélation faite elle s'approcha d'Hinata à une vitesse phénoménal l'embrassa sur le front en murmurant un vague « Salut ».

Et s'enfuit en courant le feu aux joue sans que son amie ai le temps de réaliser qu'elle venait de se faire laisser en plans .

Après quelques seconde Hinata éclata de rire .

« _Ma meilleur amie à le béguin pour mon cousin_ »pensa elle en faisant demis tours le sourire aux lèvres.

De son coté Kimiko rentra chez elle ou elle trouva kitsune avachit sur le sofa de leur petit salon regardant des courses de chevaux une bière dans une main un ticket dans l'autre

. (on passe sur le fait qu'il n'a pas de courses de chevaux à 23h)

« Ekisha-neesan a raison t'as vraiment l'air d'un vieux . »dit elle en fermant la porte

« Peut être mais d'un vieux roulé comme une déesse »rétorqua la jeune grabataire du fond de son canapé.

« Et modeste avec ça »

« La modestie c'est l'orgueil de ceux qui n'ont pas de quoi se vanter , frangine »

L'autre ne prêta aucune attention à cette remarque et retira son sweet découvrant ainsi ses bleu sous un mince débardeur marron.

« fait moi de la place grosse vache »ordonna t'elle en autant ses chaussures .

« Crève Neko les chats ça reste par terre ! » scanda sa sœur un sourire aux coins des lèvres

« Tu l'auras voulu renarde de malheur »

Sur ces mots elle sauta sur le canapé écrasant sa sœur au passage. L'une sur l'autre elles commencèrent à lutter pour obtenir le canapé . Finalement elle se retrouvèrent toutes les deux sur le sol ou elle poursuivirent leur match d catch improvisé. Après une bonne demi heure de lutte elles finirent d'un commun accord par se partager l'objet de la querelle en s'allongent toutes les deux ,Neko la tête reposant sur le ventre de sa sœur et celle ci se servant de l'accoudoir comme oreiller. Le petit salon était plongé dans la penne ombre ou les deux sœur regardèrent la télé ensemble jusqu'au lendemain.

Au levé du soleil kitsune se leva.

« Au fait Niisan à envoyé un message tu as un nouvel objectif . Comme tu n'étais pas la Ekisha à préparé un plan , il est sur le frigo , si il te conviens elle aimerais bien que tu le mettent en action aujourd'hui » dit kitsune en s'étirant .

Kimiko lâcha un soupir , se leva et partis vers la penderie . Elle avait besoin d'un autre uniforme avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

--

Dans l'appartement tout ététait calme . Le jeune homme assit dans sa chambre regardait les rayons du soleil levant traverser le voilage recouvrant sa fenêtre. La lumière prenait différente teinte en fonction des fluctuation de l'aurore.Il aimait cette paix cette tranquillité régnant dans ce lieu ou l'harmonie du silence vous…

« Aller debout c'est l'heure. On se remue la cacahuéte les gars sinon je vais venir vous la bottez »Hurla une voix stridente depuis le couloire

« Temari … » grinça Gaara

Il sortie de sa chambre et gratifiât sa sœur aînée d'un regard signifiant clairement « _mais pourquoi je te garde en vie toi »_

_« _Parce que si je meurs je ne pourrais plus te faire à manger »dit sa sœur en devinant ses pensées.

« _Justement_ »

Le futur Kazekage se dirigea vers La cuisine.

En observant le la pièce il déclara « Vous pourriez nettoyé de temps en temps on dirait une porcherie . »

Témari se retourna pour voir de quoi il parlait. La cuisine était dans un état désastreux. Il y avait dans l'évier la vaisselle de la semaine dégoulinante de crasse . quelques trace non identifié plus loin se trouvait la gazinière et le frigo incrusté de reste d'attend de on sait quand. Le sol était jonché de trace l'aliments tombés la et que personne n'avait prix la peine de nettoyer . Et pour finir la table trônait glorieusement au centre de la pièce recouverte des paquets de céréale et des restes de la veille.( Pour ceux qui connaisent mon chéri imaginer sa cuisine en mieu ranger. lol)

Après avoir réfléchis à l'idée de nettoyer elle même la cuisine Témari se mit à hurler « Kankuro lève-toi c'est l'heure. »

« il faut vraiment penser à engagé une femme de ménage »se dit Gaara en faisant demi tour pour se rendre à la salle de bain .

La vue d la cuisine lui avait fait passr l'envie de déjeuné. Le père de Gaara Kazekage de Suna les avait envoyé à Konoha l'année précédente dans le cadre d'un échange scolaire à duré indéterminé Gaara et Témari étaient donc respectivement élèves de première et de terminal dans le secondaire et Kankuro en première année d'université tous trois dans la section ninja de KGS. En arrivant devant l'école ce matin là les trois frère et sœur se séparent pour aller chacun vers leur cours.

Devant le cours de math une fille de sa classe dont le nom lui échappait faillit heurté Gaara , mais sa barrière de sable se plaça entre elle et lui et elle tomba . La jeune fille présenta excuse au quel Gaara ne prêta aucune attention. Il observa la jeune a terre sans même pensé a l'aidé a se relevé et lâcha avec un air des plus détaché « Je te connaît .»

La jeune fille pensant qu'il s'a gisait d'une question déclaras « Oui nous somme dans la même classe »

Gaara ne l'avait pas entendu il étais déjà dans la salle.

_« Ca va être plus compliqué que prévu »_songea Kimiko tout en se disant que pour un ninja entraîné elle finissait souvent parterre.

A quelques kilomètres de là deux hommes discutaient .

Ou plutôt Kizamé parlait et Itachi réfléchissait.

« …et figure toi que Deidara à fait exploser le bâtiment alors que Sasori était encore à l'intérieur . Bon accord il s'en est sortis sans trop de bobo mais tu peus me croire, que les disputes entre membres soit proscrites ou pas ,à la première occasions il vat lui faire la peau. »

« Hn » Fut la seul réaction qu'eut Itachi sans cesser de fixer le vide devant lui.

L'homme requin se demanda si son vis à vis avait écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire .Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Et c'est la que mamie Thérèse à chopé Sasori par l'oreille et lui à dit que si il continuait de mouiller son lit elle dirait à tout le monde qu'il lui piquait ses fringues pour faire des défilés coquin. Ensuite elle c'est mise en string et elle à danser le tchatcha avec Deidara et Maya l'abeille » dit il en mimant l'histoire .

Une foie qu'il eu terminé il observa l'Uchiwa. Il n'avait pas sourciller d'un millimètre .

« Itachi ! Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de se que je viens de te dire ! »cria t'il.

Le susnommé ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder pour lui répondre « Mais si j'ai écouté Mamie Thérèse à engueulé Sasorie parce qu'il pisse au lit et l'a menacé de nous dire qu'il s'habille en femme ensuite elle à danser le tchatcha en string avec deidara et Maya l'abeille »

Malgré la réponse du jeune homme qui prouvait qu'il l'avait écouté l'homme bleu s'énerva .

« J'en ai marre tu ne fais aucun effort si tu continus je pars avec Sasori tu n'auras plus qu'à te démerdés avec Deidara »

« Mais puisque je t'écoute ! Qu'est ce que tu veus à la fin ? »

« Mais que tu t'investisses bordel ! Je me saigne à blanc pour que cette équipe fonctionne et toi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas ! j'en peu plus tu comprends ! »

« Si c'est comme ça t'as cas retourner vivre chez ta … mère ».

La fin de la phrase d'Itachi n'avait été qu'un murmure . Il venait de se rendre compte de la discutions qu'il était en train d'avoir avec Kizame. Celui-ci s'était tut . Les yeux écarquillés comme horrifier il restait immobile, lui aussi s'était rendu compte du ridicule de la situation.

Il y eu un instant de flottement

Finalement les deux hommes se rassirent et commencèrent une activité tout autre prenant soin d'éviter tout contact avec l'autre .

Papy Jo avait raison à force de passer trop de temps avec la même personne on finissait par ressembler à un vieux couple.

FIN

Datshù !! je tien juste a vous remercier d'avoir supporté mon tit délire sur l'Akatsuki .

Vilas c'est tout bonne journée !


	6. Chapter 6 bisous

Datshu ! c'est le chapitre 6 ( je crois que vous êtes déjà au courant).

Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon tit Obélix pour m'avoir apporté mes 3 litres de lait quotidien quand j'était alité . (merchii !! sans toi je n'aurais pas survécu)

CA COMMENCE ICI

Contrôle de math oblige.

La salle 108 était silencieuse comme un tombeau. Voilà bientôt une demi-heure que les élèves penchées sur leur copie griffonnaient théorèmes et équations. Mlle Makio professeur de mathématique se complaisait à la vue de ses élèves suant sur leur copies. Ils étaient tous entrain de siphonner leurs méninges à la recherche du souvenir même vague des leçons aux quel ils n'avaient accordé que peu d'attention pendent les cours . Tous non . Deux irréductibles (non pas gaulois )demeuraient sans manifester le moindre égare pour leurs copies et étaient occupé à toute autre chose .

« Messieurs puis je savoir pourquoi vous ne copiez pas »interrogea l'institutrice agacé que l'on tentent de la privé de son petit plaisir sadique.

Les garçons visé ne réagirent pas , alors que quelques élèves sortirent un instant la tête de leur copies pour voir de qui elle parlait.

« Il me semble que j'ai posé une question »

Shikamaru souleva alors la tête, qui était jusque lors plongé dans ses bras

« J'ai finit m'dam »dit il d'une voix ensommeillé.

Le professeur tourna la tête vers lui.

« _en fait il étaient trois »pensa elle_ avant de s'approcher du bureau du jeune homme, qui avait reprit sa position initial , et de saisir la copie .

Elle la parcouru rapidement des yeux puis sourit

« vous n'avez pas fait les deux dernier exercices Nara-kun »

« J'ai finit »répéta t'il alors que son esprits était déjà en d'autre lieu.

La femme soupira , avec lui de toute façon la discutions était close.

Elle passa au suivant

« Sabaku-kun peut on savoir pourquoi vous ne copiez pas ?»

Gaara la gratifia d'un regard signifiant clairement « _Toi tu m'emmerde , je t'extermine »_

L'institutrice trembla légèrement. Non pas qu'elle eut peur loin de la . Elle préférait juste s'éloigné le plus possible juste au cas ou….

Après avoir reprit son calme elle alla voir l'Inuzuka.

« Vous n'écrivez pas ? » s'enquit elle auprès de celui-ci.

Kiba la regarda avec un air niait .

« Et bien en faite je ne connais pas une seule réponse » dit il avec un sourire gêné en mettant une main derrière sa tête.

« Ca vous feras donc un zéro de plus pour votre collection personnel »

Exaspéré elle retourna à son bureau. Elle avait choisit ce métier pour pouvoir partager sa passion des mathématiques avec les générations futur . Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence les générations futur ne voyait dans les maths qu'une matière chiante de plus dans leurs emploi du temps. Elle se remonta le moral en se disant que peu être elle avait réussi à apprendre à l'un d'entre eux , une chose qui resterait plus d'une semaine . (pour trois élèves s'est triste ça se trouve parmi les autres il y a un amis des maths (si si sa existe))

Le cours suivant devait être les sciences avec le professeur Mr Simore , un grand brin un peu fêlé mais Kurénai-sama qui les attendait devant la salle.

Quand elle fut sur que tout les élèves étaient présent, elle déclara d'un ton morne. « Votre professeur étant absent je suis chargé de vous donner un cour de vie de classe et d'orientation »

Les protestations fusèrent et au bout de deux minutes la jeune femme se mit à brailler .

« A ça va hein ! moi aussi je suis coincé avec vous alors commencez pas à me prendre la tête. »

Sur ces douces paroles les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans salle presque comme des êtres civilisées.

Kurénai fit l'appel et autre formalité d'usage avant de commencer.

« Très bien . D'abors je vous informe que votre camarade Lorie kulter (0) seras absente pour une duré indéterminé suite à un choc psychologique … »

Les filles qui étaient avec Lorie dans le vestiaire , la veille , lancèrent à Neko un regard mauvais au quel celle ci répondu avec un sourire innocent.

« …En outre pour avoir tentées de faire d'une élève un Hijimé(1) les élèves suivantes sont renvoyé de cour pour quatre semaines »poursuivit Kurénai. Avant de citer les noms de toutes les filles qui avaient assisté à la scène du vestiaire mis à pars la "victime" .

Elles tentèrent de protester mais avant qu'elles n'euent le temps d'émettre le moindre son le professeur laçait un jutsu . Elles firent toutes les sept bâillonnées et ligotées. Il y eu quelques exclamations de la part des autres élèves mais quand Kurénai proposa de faire subir le même sort au prochain qui l'ouvrirait la salle devint étrangement silencieuse.

Tranquillement elle poursuivit .

" Aussi selon la règle n°69 alinéas 3 du code des punitions scolaires de cet l'établissement je vais vous apposer le seau des exclus qui ne s'effacera qu'a la fin de votre peine"

La classe commença à s'agiter. Il n'avait rien de pire pour les narines que de se trouver à coté d'une personne affublé du seau de l'exclut dans l'endroit qui lui était interdit . Vous comprenez donc que sept dans la même pièce semblait promettre une mort par suffocation. Hinata prix l'initiative d'ouvrir toute les fenêtres , pendant que l'institutrice se divisa en sept clone qui se placèrent devant chacune des condamnées toujours incapable de bouger.

D'un même geste toutes les Kurénai se mordirent le pouce laissant s'échapper une goûte de sang qu'elles appliquerent sur le front des jeunes filles en rugissant.

« Ajoru(2) no jutsu ! »

le même dessin noir, d'un petit putois ridicule , apparu sur le front de chacune des "persécutrices ". Ils se mirent aussitôt à viré au vert et à dégagé une odeur abominable. Sachant à quoi s'attendre la quasi totalité de la classe avait retins sa respiration mais quelque malheureux pas suffisamment rapide durent réprimer des hauts le cœur tellement l'odeur était insupportable. Le professeur les libéras de leurs entraves et leur ordonna de partir avant que quelqu'un ne vomissent. Les jeunes filles traversèrent le lycée dans la honte , sous les conspuassions des élèves au narines délicates. Une fois la grille franchit les tatouages reprirent leur couleur noirâtre et l'odeur se dissipât . Dés que l'air de la classe fut a nouveau respirable le professeur reprit son cour de vie de classe en parlant d'orientation.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà , a la fin de l'année certain d'entre vous seront diplômé ninja de classe moyenne. Et à la rentrée prochaine vous entrerez en classe de terminal , année je vous le rappel de détermination , à la fin de la quelle vous choisirez les spécialisations que vous suivrez à l'université à moins que vous n'ayez pas obtenu votre examen chunin cette année au qu'elle cas vous devrez le repasser aussi je vous… »

Neko n'écouta pas la suite elle s'en fichait . Elle repensa au jours ou elle s'était elle même vu afficher le seau maudit . Au moins le surveillant qui lui avait apposé avait eu la gentillesse de le faire sur la mains . C'était tampis pour cette bande de sottes elles devraient passer les quatre semaines à venir avec un putois rieur entre les deux yeux . Le cours de Kurénai se finit vite et les deux heures de taijutsu qui le suivait passèrent sans que la classe ne sans aperçoive vraiment . Bientôt l'heure du déjeuné commença , tout les jours Hinata et Kimiko mangeaient seuls sur le terrain de basket , abandonné en cette saison (on va dire que nous somme en janvier).

« A ton avis pourquoi ? »commença la Hyùga en dépliant la serviette dans la quelle se trouvait ses baguettes

« quoi ? » s'enquit ça camarade en s'asseyant sur ses chevilles et posant sa boite repas sur ces genoux

« Kurénai à dit que les autres c'étais fait virées pour avoir tenté un Hijimé et que lorie ne viendrait plus en cours a cause d'un traumatisme psychologique .Ce qui sous entend que ce soit elle l'Hijimé .Donc à ton avis pourquoi elles ont victimisé leur copine ? » précisa Hinata

« Ce n'est pas Lorie l'Hijimé »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais .Ok elles étaient dans le même groupe mais elles on puent se retourner contre elle »

Neko arrêta son mouvement , posa ses baquettes dans leur boite et retira la mitaine qu'elle portait à la main gauche découvrant ainsi son bandage . Elle approcha ensuite sa main de son visage pour qu'il soit bien apparent et le pointa du doigt avec la mains droite en faisant un grand sourire comme si il s'agissait d'un trophée de guerre. Hinata faillit s'étouffer avec son thé menthe

« C'est toi ? »toussa l'Hyùga

« Ouai , elles m'ont attendu après la douche dans le vestiaire hier »expliqua la Merode toujours en souriant.

Les yeux de la jeune Hyùga commencèrent à s'embuer , elle se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé son amie seule , la veille

Celle-ci s'en aperçut. « Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pas grand chose un os un peu fêlé et quelques bleus rien de bien méchant »

« Mais c'est déjà beaucoup »cria presque Hinata d'une voix rendu aigu par l'émotion.

« C'est rien je te dit je me suis presque fait ça toute seul »

Un instant elle revit son clone frapper son poignés avec violence . Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement , ce qui n'échappa pas à Hinata , elle sentit tout le poids de sa culpabilité lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit quand tu es venu à la maison hier » s'énerva t'elle

« Mais parce que tu ne m'as rien demandé . Je suis ninja je vais pas aller chialer dans les jupes de ma copine sous prétexte que je me fait un peu tabasser »

Hinata respira profondément elle devait rester calme . Kimiko était manifestement sur la défensive signe qu'elle avait souffert de cet événement . Elle cherchait à le dédramatisé pour se convaincre elle même que se n'était pas grave. Son rôle en temps qu'amie était de la soutenir en attendant qu'avec le recul l'adolescente aux yeux rouges s'ouvre à elle.

« Tu as raison je m'emporte pour pas grand chose . »

Un silence gêné s'installa aucune ne sachant comment enchaîner avec se sujet. L'esprit de la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu se mit à vagabonder de question en question. Etait ce la première fois que Kimiko servait d'Hijimé ? C'était déjà arrivé dans son école de kiri no kuni ? Etait ce pour sa qu'elle parlait si peu de son passé ? …? La question qui revenait le plus souvent était . Que vas t'il se passer quand les tortionnaires de son amie seront réintégré ?

Elle brisa le silence.

« Kimi-chan ? »

« oui ? »

« Promet moi que si cela se reproduit tu m'en parleras »

Comme la nuit de la veille Kimiko sauta au coup de son amie. « Tu t'inquiète encore pour moi . C 'est mimi !! »

En sautant sur elle Kimiko avait renversé leurs bentos

« moment bisou ? »demanda elle avec un air de gamine .

Hinata ne comprit pas avant que son amie se mettent a s'approcher les lèvres baveuses , tendus en avant de façon ridicule (pensé au mode viens faire un bisou a Tati Emilie qu'on toutes les grand mère) Elle étaient maintenant allongées l'une sur l'autre .Hinata luttait pour se dégager et Kimiko essayait de la bisouiller de force .

« moment bisou ! moment bisou ! file moi tes joues ! »scandait maintenant cette dernière.

Après dix minutes de lutte ou les bisous escargotde kimiko et les vainnes plaintes d'Hinata furent en nombres les deux jeunes adultes se levèrent . Leurs uniformes etaient en piteuse état , recouverts de ce qui fut leurs déjeunés.

« Bah c'est malin tu as vu dans quel état on est maintenant ? Gronda Hinata avec un air tous sauf sérieux . « En plus on as plus rien a manger et j'ai encor faim moi ! »ajouta elle sur un ton de reproche faussement exagéré.

« T'as cas te dire que c'est une nouvelle mode assorti à un nouveau régime » plaisanta sa vis à vis.

Un peu plus tard elles se débarbouillaient dans les toilettes des filles quand Hinata s'aperçu d'un détail.

« Tu n'as pas répondu »

« A quoi ? »

« Quand je t'es demandé de me promettre que si on te faisait à nouveau du mal tu viendrais m'en parler »

_« Et merde je pensait pas qu'elle sen apercevrait si vite »pensa la Merode _

Elle scrutait le plafond comme si elle s'atendait à le voir danser la rumba. Hinata voulait cette promesse et elle avait bien l'intention de l'obtenir.

« Tu m'as sauté dessus mais tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu kimi-chan »

Kimiko comprit que même si le plafond s'était éféctivement mis à danser sa elle aurait dut faire cette promesse. Elle planta ses yeux couleur sang dans ceux de neige de la Hyùga.

« A une condition »

« La quelle ? »en disant ces mots elle avait le même air soupçonneux que son père .

La ressemblance fit sourire son amie.

« Appelle moi Neko »

« ses mon surnom on m'appelle comme çà depuis que je suis enfants alors quand on m'appel par mon prénom sa me fait bizarre »ajouta t'elle devant le regard perplexe d'Hinata

« Pourquoi ?»

« Parce que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'appel par mon prénom »

« Non pourquoi Neko ? »

« Ah , parce que selon mes sœurs je suis un chat à forme humaine . Kitsune à même poussé le vice jusqu'à faire une liste des 36 points commun que j'ai avec l'animal »

« Kitsune c'est aussi un surnom ? »

« Oui »

« Je me disait aussi que s'était bizarre comme prénom. C'est quoi son vrai ? »

« Euh Kiyumi »dit elle après un instant de réflexion

« T'en est pas sur ? »

« Bah j'entend son vrai nom que quand Oneesan est vraiment en pétard alors… »

La discutions continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie les surprennent Les filles se rendirent donc au terrain d'entraiment après avoir fait un crochet par le vestiaire pour ce changé. Depuis le terrain Neko vit les garçons sortir de leurs vestiaire Elle sourit , elle avait un plans .

Fin

(0)lorie kulter : Honte à ceux qui n'ont pas saisit la vanne pourie

(1)Ajoru c'est l nom d'un plat au algue qui à une odeur atroce (et je parle meme pas du gout)

(2) Hijimé ce terme peu désigné la prsecution d'un eleve ou l'éleve persécuté lui meme


	7. Chapter 6 boite orange

Chapitre 6 le livreur de pizza.

La Techno Parade ,Les Solydays , la Fête de la Musique ,la Guai Pride ,la Fête National ,les Francofolies Le festival des vieille charue . Qui m'a dit que les vacance servait a se reposer?

CA COMENCE ICI

Le cour du jour portait sur les invocations par parchemin .

Asuma-sensei distribua des parchemins d'invocations , expliqua la technique et laissa ses élevés se débrouillé.

Hinata était très fier d'elle , elle avait réussi à invoqué un œuf à la seconde tentative étant la première à y parvenir.

Kimiko avait déjà travaillé se genre d'invocation avec Niisan .

Elle n'en fit rien paraître et rata cinq tentatives avant de finalement invoqué un œuf à son tours

A fin des deux heures de cours presque tout les élèves réussissaient à invoqué de petit animaux.

Asuma félicita les félicita et les laissa partir pour les vestiaires.

Dans le leur les filles discutaient en prenant leurs affaires pour se douché.

« oups ! j'ai oublier un truc je revient dans dix secondes » dit Neko en partant vers la sortit.

Cinq minutes après elle revenait et partait se douché avec Hinata.

Elles sortirent du vestiaire en avance.

Neko fouillait dans son sac avec un air ennuyé

« ah elles sont ou ?» fulminait elle en renversants le contenu celui-ci sur le sol.

« Ta perdu quoi ?» l'interrogea l'héritière Hyùga

« Mes médoc . Ils étaient la avant que je me douche »

« Tu les as pas laissées dans ton casier ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! Je ne les quittes sous aucun prétexte au cas ou je fasse une crise »

Hinata s'interrogea une seconde et se souvins que son amie soufrait d'épilepsie

«Continue de fouillé là je vais voir si ils ne sont pas tombé dans le vestiaire."

Sur ce elle quitta son amie pour revenir quelques instants plu tard. Bredouille.

« Tu es sur que tu les avaient »

« Mais oui je me suis dit avant de me douché que s'était ma dernière boite et que je devais en racheté »

« ah »

« je ne vois qu'une seul explication »murmura Neko avant de ce mettre a hurlé .

« Avis à la population ! Il semblerait que quelqu'un mais piqué une petite boite orange contentant des pilules vertes . Maintenant qu'il ou elle à bien rit je lui demande de me les rentres immédiatement si il ne tien pas à boufer du pavé. »

Certains élèves s'interrogèrent du regard et proposèrent d'aidé à cherché , plus pour évité de se fair agréssé que par amabilité.

Au bout d'un moment n'ayan rien trouvé ils renoncèrent .

Les cours était finit il n'allaient pas raté leur bus pour une boite.

Les filles ne s'entêtèrent pas non plus.

Kimiko décida d'aller acheté une nouvelle boite le lendemains les pharmacie étant fermer le vendredi.

Il était quinze heure trente-huit elles se séparérent en se souhaitent bon week-end.

A seize heure tapante Kimiko franchissait la porte du troisième.

Kitsune arriva dix minutes plus tard trouvant sa sœur en trains de rangé le salon.

« Tu te sens bien ? » plaisanta elle

« très drôle ! aide moi au lieu de faire de l'esprit »

« pourquoi tu range ? »

« Si le plans marche il va venir ici , il faut que se soit un minimum rangé. J'ai pas envi de passé pour un porc »

« Tu fait chier s'est ton objectif se n'est pas à moi de rangé » dit la renarde en ramassant des magazines qui traînaient par terre.

Au bout d'un moment toutes les pièces principals des trois étages étaient à peu prés rangé et les sœurs se laissaient tombé sur le canapé.

Kitsune engagea la conversation.

« Tu est sur qu'il va venir au moins parce que si j'ai fait tous ça pour rien … »

« Je suis jamais ... »

L'aînée fit son entré, dans une salopette d'ouvrier couverte de salissures.

« Vous êtes encore en uniformes ? »

Kimiko soupira en se levant

« Je vais me changé je revient »

Kitsune elle , resta affalé sous le regard désapprobateur de son aînée.

« La flemme je reste comme ça ! »

Puis faisant preuve d'une énergie insoupçonné elle se leva et fit un tour sur elle même.

« En plus il me va super bien , je vois pas pourquoi je l'enlèverait. »

Elle portait l'uniforme de la section sciences politique de la « Konoha Trésme school » .

Une école réputé pour formé les politiciens du pays du feu depuis des décennies.

Il s'agissait d'une jupe écossaise , verte pomme et noire , tombant sur des bas blancs . Et d'une chemise blanche , à cravate pourpre , sous un blaser vert foncé frappés au armoirie de l'école.

« Je renonce »articula Ekisha en regardant sa sœur faire des poses comme si elle était mannequin

Trop occupé à expérimenter une moue sexy kistsune ne l'entendit pas .

« Quoi ? »

« Cherche pas a comprendre t'es pas équipé pour »

« Ah ah ah . très spirituelle moi au moins je n'est pas l'air d'avoir sillonné toutes les caves du quartier. Tu à décidé de jouer les femmes plumeau ? »

L'ainé jetta un bref coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la télé éteinte.

« Non le panneau don j'avais besoin étai au fin fond du sou sol. »

« Sa change rien ! Sale crasseuse ! »

La fratrie était partie à une fête , il restait seul dans l'appartement à contemplé le vide.

Témari lui avait proposé de venir mais il avait refusé .

Qu'aurai t'il bien put faire à une fête ?

Il n'aimait ni la musique ni l'alcool et il n'était pas vraiment sociable.

En attendant que les deux autres ne revienne il était donc condamner à resté seul dans leur appartement plein de crasse .

En fin de compte , ça le tuerait de l'admettre mais Témari et Kankuro lui manquait.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien et ne discutaient que très peu avec lui mais leurs présences étaient une source de distraction.

Il avait beau se répété que cette distraction l'éloignait de son but en de devenir Kazekage mais il devait reconnaître que d'une certaine façon il aimait ça .

_« Mais à quoi je pense moi sans ces deux parasites j'ai enfin un peu de paix ! »_

Au bout de deux heures de " paix " il lui prit l'envi de bougé .

Il prit sa jarre et se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement qui n'était qu'a une centaine de mètres de chez lui.

La il commença a s'entraîné sans son sable d'abords puis il expérimenta une nouvelle technique avc celui-ci .

Mais quand la jarre qu'il avait sur le dos fut vide il entendit à l'intérieur un son inhabituel .

Aussi stoppa il son entraînement et disloqua il le sable de la jarre pour voir ce qui se trouvait a l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boite et plastique orange .

Il l'ouvrit et vit une multitude de pilules vertes et un petit papier bleu plier en quatre.

Il repensa alors aux hurlement d'une fille de sa classe qu'il avait entendu depuis le vestiaire.

La personne qui lui avait piqué la boite avait dut la maître dans sa jarre pour s'en débarrassé .

Gaara pensât qu'il n'aurait plus qu'a lui rendre la boite le lendemain .

Il déplia le mot pensant que si s'était les coordonnées de la propriétaire , il pourrait la prévenir qu'elle n'ait pas à en racheté.

«_ Mais pourquoi je me prend la tête moi ? Elle à cas s'en racheter c'est son problème »_

La typographie était digne d'un CM2 , l'écriture était étroite et la plupart des lettres étaient difformes.

En bref s'était presque indéchirable .

Qui avait dit que les filles avaient une jolie écriture ?

Après deux minutes passé à tenté de déchiffré les lettres il finit par s'habituer et put lire.

« Bonjours.

Je suis épileptique de type quatre et les pilules si jointes sont un traitement indispensable à la gestion de mes crises .

Si j'ai une crise sans elles je peu en mourir . Si vous les retrouvées merci de me les amenées immédiatement au 13 avenue des ninjas disparut appartement 18.

Merci »

« _comme ci j'allais lui apporté à domicile .Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son numéro de téléphone et passé les prendre ? » pensa Gaara_ sur ce il se leva et reprit l'entraînement.

En rentrant il se remis à repensé au mot « _je peu en mourir »_ disait il .

Si elle avait une crise ce soir il était possible qu'elle meure se dit il .

_« j'ai déjà tuez un tas de gens pourquoi sa mort devrait me gêné ? _

…

_En même temps j'ai promis à Naruto de ne plus éliminé personne et si elle meure se serat un peu de ma faute _

_. Et puis merde de toute façon en attendant les deux autres parasites je n'est rien de mieux à faire.»_

Sur cette idée il fit demie tours direction l'avenue des ninjas disparus.

« Tu es sur qu'il trouvera la boite » questionna Ekisha en sortant de la salle de bain ou elle venait de prendre une douche.

Kimiko repensa à de son dernier cours

FLASH BACK

_Un peu plus tôt en voyant les garçons sortir de leurs vestiaire elle avait remarqué que Gaara laissait sa jarre à l'extérieur pendant qu'il se changeait ._

_La femme de ménage lui avait interdit de la renté dans le vestiaire pour ne pas retrouvé du sable humide partout _

_.Gaara avait eu beau lui expliqué qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement chaque grain elle était resté intraitable .( le pauvre il en est réduit a suivre les ordres d'une femme de ménage)_

_Kimiko griffonnait un petit mot dans son casier en faisant semblent de cherché son gel douche._

_Elle prit soin de ne donné que son adresse pour évité qu'il l'appelle pour qu'elle vienne le cherché._

_Une fois qu'elle eut finit elle prétexta un oublis pour sortir du vestiaire_

_Elle se dirigea vers un bosquet pas très loin de la porte._

_Elle y fit un clone , celui-ci prit l'apparence d'une élève de seconde en uniforme et se dirigea vers la jarre ou il plaça la boite._

_Pendant ce temps l'original sortit de l'autre coté du bosquet et alla voir son professeur prétextant une demande quelconque pour faire diversion ._

_Son forfait accompli le clone sorti de l'école comme un élève normal et se dissipa quelque rue plus loin._

_Kimiko retourna dans le vestiaire comme si de rien n'était ._

_Même si quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène il n'aurai vu qu'une seconde confondre la jarre avec une poubelle._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

« Je suis sur qu'il la trouvera . Mais honnêtement vue le personnage il y as moins de vingt pourcent de chance pour qu'il vienne . » Déclara elle finalement.

« Il à intérêt a venir . Parce que si j'ai passé la moitié de mon aprèm à mettre tout ça en place pour rien le Kazekage de Suna vas perdre un fils »s'énerva l'aînée.

Kitsune leva la tête de sa son magazine

« Il est beau gosse ?»

La féline ne put retenir un rictus amusé , sa soeur ne changerait jamais.

« Pas mal . Je dirais même mignon »

Kitsune se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre .

Elle redescendit un quart d'heure après coiffé et maquillé .

« On peu savoir pourquoi t'as fait sa ? »demanda Neko qui avait récupéré le magazine

« Il est riche , mignon et bien placé pour devenir le futur Kazekage de l'un des villages ninja les plus réputé . Tu voit de meilleur raison pour faire bonne impression»

_« T_u n'espère quand même pas… »

« Si je vais me le séré ! »cria elle super fier de sa connerie

Sa vis a vis poussa un soupir .

« Comme tu veut sa nous arrange . Mais de toute les façon tu est prévenu c'est un garçon asocial au tendance psychopathe. »

Sa soeur l'éxaspérait . Elle recomança à lire quand sa Kitsune reprit avec plus d'entrain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas , frangine, je vais le mettre à genou. Et tu connais ma devise : Un bon partis est un bon partis »

« pff »

Le sillence s'installa .

L'une lisait paisiblement pendant que sa soeur semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de préoccupant.

« Dit je peu te posé une question ? » Reprit soudain la renarde avec sérieux.

La féline ferma le magazine et planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur.

« Bien sur ! »

« Tu ne trouve pas que ma jupe est trop longue ? »

Elle sourit , c'était encore du kitsune tout craché .

La jupe n'était pas " longue " a proprement parler vus qu'elle commençais au genou .Mais pour kitsune…

« C'est pas juste toi ton uniforme il t'arrive mi cuisse c'est beaucoup plus sexy » se plaignait elle en feignant le désespoir

« Tu n'avait cas allé à KGS » Lui répondit sa soeur peu compatissante.

« Oui mais dans se cas tu aurais dut t'occupé de la politique et comme tu n'as aucune diplomatie … »

Neko n'avait pas écouté la suite des simagrées de sa frangine .

Elle s'était levé et avait sorti un kunai.

Elle s'approcha de sa sœur l'arme a la main.

Trois coups précis et les plaintes cessèrent

C'etait radical comme solution mais Kimiko n'as jamais été une fille trés réfléchis .

Quand Ekisha monta elle vit Neko lutté avec la poubelle trop chargé pour y enfoncé des morceaux de tissu verts .

Kitsune était un peu plus loin entrain de sautillé partout en affirmant que rien ne valais une mini jupe .

_« Pourquoi faut il que je partage de l'ADN avec des trucs pareil_ »

La porte du troisième sonna les trois jeunes femmes s'immobilisèrent .En alerte .

La kunoichi partis dans la direction de la porte tandis qu'Ekisha partait cherché quelque chose dans sa chambre et que kits s'installait sur le canapé.

Kimiko se plaça devant la porte souffla un coups et la fit coulissé .

FIN.

Tadaa et chapitre de plus ! par contre dsl mais j'ai plus Internet alors je risque pas de le posté avant un moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7

Je viens de remarqué que j'ai écris deux chapitres 6 .

Que voulez vous je suis blonde je ne sais pas compté.

Et vus toutes mes fautes d'orthographes je ne sais pas écrire non plus .

Tempi ! on se refait pas !

Aller j'arrête de vous emmerdé avec des trucs dont vous vous foutez , je dédicace mon chapitre à Kikimi-chan et a ma shtrounphette soleeiila (poste ton chapitre !(j'avais dit que j'utiliserais tout les moyens en ma possession pour te motivé !!)) et je vous laisse tranquille !

CA COMMENCE ICI

« Fausse alerte livreur de pizza » hurla la jeune fille à la porte

Elle reporta son attention sur le dit livreur

« Il et mignon ? » perça la voix de kitsune à travers le salon.

Neko le regarda et lui sourit.

« Nan il à une face de Mérù »

« Ah » murmura kitsune

Sur ce elle prit un magazine sur la table basse

« Famille Kuza ? » demanda le " Méru" dans un regard noir .

« Non ! » répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire radieux avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Elle retourna dans le petit salon mais au moment ou elle allait s'asseoir la porte sonna de nouveau.

Elle reparti en direction de celle-ci pendant que kitsune hurlait la nouvelle à leur sœur.

Arriver devant la porte elle respira à nouveau un grand coup puis l'ouvrit.

_« Jackpot »_

« Gaara-san ? Mais que fait tu ici ? »

Gaara la regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour dire : ce n'est pas tes ognons.

Il s'attendait à la trouvée a l'article de la mort derrière une mère en pleine détresse de ne pas trouver les médicaments de son unique enfant.

Raté , il avait devant lui une fille en parfaite santé , qui vus son sourire réjouit n'avait absolument rien d'une personne en pleine détresse.

Il se maudit d'avoir lut se stupide message et d'etre vennu jusque ici .

« A toi » déclara t'il en lui mettant la boite de cachet dans la main.

Réalisant ensuite un demie tour silencieux il amorça sa marche vers l'ascenseur.

« Attend ! »

Ce mot le prit de court il s'attendait plus à un merci ou à un cris de térreur.

_« Elle doit _pensé_ que j'ai pioché dedans ou que j'ai remplacé ses médoc par des trucs louches »_

Il se retourna et la fixa de nouveau.

Neko sentait ses yeux vert lui brûlé la peau .

Manifestement il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Elle se reprit.

« Pour te remercier , entre , je t'offre un coup à boire »

« Non merci »

Sa ne se passait pas comme prévu , il fallait absolument qu'il entre ne serait ce qu'une seconde

« Oh mais j'insiste je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase le courant venait d'être coupé.

L'immeuble était plongé dans le noire

_« et merde ! »_

Les yeux de Gaara mirent quelque secondes a s'abitué à l'obscurité

Il pouvais distingué la jeune fille lui faisant face dans le noir.

Elle restait complètement immobile comme figé dans le temps.

Silencieusement elle se creusait les méninges.

_« je fait quoi la ?_

_Je me met à pleuré en disant que j'ai peur du noir ?_

_Non c'est pas Shikamaru sa le laisserais indifférent._

_Heu…. Je peu lui dire de venir dedans le temps que la lumière reviennent ou bien… »_

Trop tard le garçon s'engouffrait déjà dans la cage d'escalier .

Elle savait que si elle le poursuivait ça paraîtrait suspect .

Elle retourna donc dans l'appartement , elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire .

Ses deux sœurs l'attendaient dans le petit salon.

« Il est parti le mignon ? » demanda kitsune

« Oui par l'escalier. »

« Désolé imouto-chan quand kits à crier j'ai cru qu'elle voulait que je le fasse immédiatement . _J'aurait dut me douter qu'elle n'aurait pas hurler si il était déjà_ _rentré_ »

« C'est pas grave onee-san . »

Sur ces mots elle alla allumer les bougies de la table basse avec un Katon.

« Tu nous remet le courant ? »reprit la renarde

Sa sœur aînée commença à se sentir mal à l'aise

« Je ne peu pas j'ai installé une minuterie le courant reviendra de lui même à 7h demain en attendant c'est le noir complet »

« Génial on vas bien s'amusé ! » Ironisa la futur politicienne

Le moral des filles était au plus bas .

Le plan était de poussé Gaara à rentré et de coupé le courant pour qu'il se retrouve piégé avec elles.

Mais maintenant elles se retrouvaient sans Gaara et sans courant .

« En fait sans ironie oui on vas bien s'amusé » sourit la féline en donnant une bougie à chacune de ses sœurs

« Explique »

« J'ai laissé la porte ouverte se qui veut dire que l'on peu sortir alors je vous propose de dînez dehors et d'allé en boite. C'est toujours mieux que de manger des truc cru , de se les gelées à cause du manque de chauffage et de se couché avec les poules non ? »

« Vendu ! »répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.

Les trois soeurs se séparent, pour aller se préparé.

A dix-neuf heure quarante elles amorçaient le déscente des escaliers menant au hall d'entré quand kitsune fit une remarque constructive .

« On à bien fermer la porte en haut »

« Oui »

« Et comme le verrou et mécanique et la serrure électronique on ne pourra pas la rouvrir avant demain matin »

« Non s'est pas vrais incroyable ?! » S'excalma Neko l'air faussement choqué.

Après que sa sœur l'ait fusillé du regard elle ajouta « Ou tu veut en venir ? »

Kitsune se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt .

« C'est juste que comme la porte du batiment est aussi électrique je croit que nous somme coincé entre le hall et les escaliers. »

Il franchis la porte que le séparait des escalier .

Laissant en plan la jeune femme derrière lui.

_« Elle n'avait cas finir sa phrase »_pensa il en descendant la première marche.

Pour une raison mystérieuse cette fille lui mettait le poil en garde à vous.

Elle lui avait proposé de resté prendre un verre .

Elle devait avoir un sérieux problème pour invité ainsi les gens chez elle.

En plus elle l'avait invité **lui** .

Elle n'était pas au courant que s'était un ex psychopathe en puissance.

Elle aurait du le remercier en bredouillant et en tremblant.

Et au lieu de ça , elle avait le toupet de le rattrapé et de lui proposé un verre comme si s'était son pote.

On ne lui avait jamais dit de ne pas laissé entré des inconnus comme ça .

Il aurait très bien pu être un malade qui l'aurait violé tué et découpé en morceau pour garnir son congélateur et elle, elle voulait qu'ils boivent un verre.

Soudain la raison de sa colère lui apparut comme une évidence.

Cette fille n'avait absolument pas peur de lui , pas même la plus petite méfiance.

Elle ne le craignait absolument pas .

Le garçons sentit comme un poids tombez sur sa poitrine.

Il s'arrêta de descendre une seconde .

Depuis son enfance on avait toujours eu peur de lui.

Sa famille …

Ses professeur…

Même les inconnus qu'il croisait dans la rue semblaient le craindre ( le fait que se soit un tueur psychotique devait aidé.)

Depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto il avait changé .

Mais dans l'ensemble les gens continuaient à le craindre ou à sa méfier de lui a cause de son passé et de son coté froid et asocial .

Et la il venait de tomber sur une personne à qui il ne faisait absolument pas peur.

« _Les imbéciles n'on peur rien ... »_

Le fils du désert se mit à rire .

Doucement d'abords , puis de plus en plus fort , jusqu'à ce que la cage d'escalier soit complément remplis de son fou rire .

Il mit un moment à se calmé comme si son corps voulait rattrapé les années de retard .

Il finit par arrivé en bas des escaliers qui donnaient sur un immense hall en marbre.

Il voulu prendre la porte tournante mais quand il là poussa pour quelle tourne celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimetres.

Il comprit que se genre de porte était commandé par un système électrique.

Le verrou était bloquer à cause de la panne de courant , il était coincé ici.

FIN

Bon voilà mon chapinou est finit

Il est plus cour que les autres mais je suis en retard donc faut que j'arrête

Et comme j'aime bien écrire mes chapitres d'un coup…

C'est bon j'arrête !

Tchao Bisouxxx

Ps : Daminounours comme je sais que t'aime bien les chapitres_ longs pour me faire pardonné je bloquerais une demie journée pour que le prochain soit super long._

_Yuk yuk_


	9. Chapter 9 s'est bien

Chapitre 9

**Kimiko va écrire ton chapitre !!!+**

Si tu le fait pas je vais le dire à papa et il vas…

Pas faire grand choses …

Va l'écrire quand même **c'est un ordre** !!!

CA COMENCE ICI

« ah bah c'est malin t'aurait pas put dire ça avant ? »engueula Kimiko

« Sa viens juste de me traversé l'esprit . Moi au moins y a un truc à traversé ! »

« Tu sous-entend quoi la ? »

« Bah je sais pas t'as cas essayé de dépoussiéré ce qui te sert de cerveau pour deviné »

Kanako avait horreur de les entendre s'engueulées.

A chaque foi ça finissait par lui donné une migraine épouvantable.

« Silence!! »leur ordonna elle

Les deux furies arrêtèrent aussitôt de se hurler dessus .

Néanmois elle continuèrent se dévisager .

« Il y à au moins un avantage à notre situation . Si nous sommes enfermées entre les escaliers

et le hall . Gaara aussi se qui signifie que le plan n'est pas encore tombé à l'eau. »

Il alla frappé chez le portier dont l'appartement donnait sur le hall grâce à une entré discrète.

Il ne répondit pas et Gaara commença à s'impatienté .

Il distingua alors une affiche sur le même mur que la porte .

Dans la peine ombre il eu dut mal à lire

« Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche d'un portier merci de votre patience. »

Se sentant légèrement ridicule le jeune homme regarda l'annonce d'un air mauvais.

Il se tourna ver les escalier.

Il les fixa dans l'obscurité un long moment avant de lâché un soupire .

_« Je n'ai plus qu'a remonté chez la fille aux pilules en attendant le retour de l'électricité. »_

Elles descendaient toujours les marches quand la " Voyante " cessa tout à coup d'avancé.

Kitsune et Kimiko s'arrêtèrent à leur tours.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Oneesan ? »

Aucune réponse

« Ekisha tu as un probl... »

« Taisez vous ! » intérompit elle

Après un moment de silence elle reprit sa route suivit de ses deux sœur qui se questionnaient du regard , oubliant momentanément leurs conflits.

« Il m'a semblé entendre … »commença elle avant de renoncer à expliqué , de toute façon ce n'était qu'une impression.

La vitre de la porte tournante se mit à vibré.

Gaara utilisait son pouvoir pour dissocier les minéraux sur le verre (pour les incultes le verre et fait à partir de silice chauffé à très haute température se qui veut dire que d'une certaine manière s'est du sable.)

Des milliers de grains de sable s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

La ou une vitre était il y as quelque instant se tenait désormais du vide.

Il put enfin sortir , l'air frais du mois de janvier lui fouettait le visage .

Et Gaara se prit à regretté l'intérieur du hall .

Le fils du désert avait vraiment ce climat en horreur.

Il reprit sa route vers chez lui comme ci de rien n'était .

Fugacement l'image de la fille aux pilules passa dans son esprit.

_« Une chose et sur , qu'elle ait peur de moi ou pas je n'aime vraiment pas cette fille »_

Les soeurs continuèrent leur décente jusqu'au hall ou devait se trouver Gaara.

Elles posèrent leurs trois paires d'yeux rouges sur la grande salle de marbre.

Il ne restait que du vide .

Elles s'approchèrent de l'entré , l'une des vitres de la porte tournante manquait.

Kanako sourit interieurment , elle n'avait pas rêver s'était bien le bruit du vent.

Le sol était couvert de sable.

« Au moins la question de l'enfermement est réglé »déclara kitsune.

Elle sortirent et Kanako demanda.

« On vas manger ou ? »

« Chinois » « Mexicain » répondirent ses sœurs en même temps

Les filles s'arrêtent .

Les deux plus jeunes se foudroyaientt du regard.

L'aînée sentait déjà la migraine arrivé .

« Ca sera italien » dit elle en recommençant à avancé.

La discutions était close

N'ayant plus rien à ajouté les cadettes reprirent elles aussi la marche.

Minuit venait de sonné et Kakashi commandait à boire

La musique lui battait les tympans .

Il était bien.

« Tu prend quoi ? » demanda t'il à la femme qui l'accompagnait.

« Tu demande encore ? »

Il se tourna vers le serveur.

« un shtrounph pour moi une vodka pour la demoiselle »

Le serveur partit les laissant seuls.

Anko regardait le club ou ils se trouvaient.

La piste de danse peu à peu se remplissait de joyeux et presque toutes les tables étaient prise .

La soirée s'annonçait bien .

L'homme au masque la tira de ses contemplations.

« Tu pourrais changer un peu de temps en temps »

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Tu connais ma devise ! Il n'y à qu'un seul remède universel …»

Se fut au tour du ninja copieur de sourire.

Il l'aurait parier , elle passait son temps a répété ça depuis leur adolescence.

A vingt-neuf ans elle n'avait pas changer d'un pouce.

« Le quel ? »fit il mine de demandé

« Vodka »

« Ton ptit copain t'as largué ? »

« Vodka ! »

« Tu es entrain d'accouché ? »

« Vodka »

« Ta belle mère viens dîné ? »

« Vodka ! »

« Un mal de tête prononcé ? »

« Vodka ! »

« En toutes circonstances c'est … »

« Vodka !!! »finirent t'ils ensemble riants de leurs alcoolismes manifeste.

Leurs boissons furent servit et il les descendirent d'un trait.

Anko engagea la conversation.

« Alors quoi de neuf depuis notre dernière beuverie »

« Depuis mercredi , pas grand chose . Juste une mission de rend C avec mon équipe et une histoire d'Hijimé à KGS. »

« Je sais pas comment tu peu supporté d'être sensei il n'a rien de pire au monde qu'une bande de chiard se prenant pour des ninjas »

Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté . Il repensait a l'incident du vestiaire , ou plus particulièrement à ce qui c'était passé dans l'infirmerie.

Un voile obscurci son esprit le détachant momentanément du reste de la salle.

Son amie le regardait bizarrement il s'en aperçu et se reprit.

« C'est loin d'être horrible tu sais . On à l'opportunité d'influé sur les nouvelles générations de partagé notre savoir… »

Devant le regard peu convaincu de Anko il ajouta .

« Bon d'accord s'est surtout un bon plan pour ramassé un max de blé. »

« Ouai et pour mâté pas mal de filles en uniforme !! »

« Tu sais bien que je préfère les vrais femmes celles qui ont de l'expérience … Un peu comme toi Anko chérie» Sous entendit il d'un air charmeur.

Anko se prit au jeu.

« Oh , flatteur » dit elle d'une voix suave en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son ancien camarde de classe.

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soit séparé que de rares centimètres.

Il se demanda un instant si elle allait l'embrassé , quand , devinant ses pensées elle s'approcha encore.

« Je ne serais jamais suffisamment bourré ou désespéré pour succombé à ton charme de dragueur à la manque Hatake . Alors vire moi toutes ces pensés obscènes de ton esprit lubrique et comporte toi en gentleman . Autrement dit paye moi un autre verre immédiatement. »

Elle dit ses mots de si prés qu'il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres.

Non Anko ne changerait jamais .

Elle passait son temps à le provoquer pour ensuite mieux le rembarrer.

C'était la seule qui lui avait jamais résisté.

Aussi il avait renoncé , il y a de sa des années , à tenter quoi que se soit avec elle.

« Oh mai ne t'inquiète pas Anko chérie je n'oserait jamais faire quoi que se soit avec une mégère tyrannique dans ton genre . J'aime beaucoup trop avoir le dessus si tu me comprend. »

Elle le comprenait tout à fait .

Rien ne pourrait jamais se passé entre eux .

Ils était tout deux bien trop dominateurs .

Ils se regardèrent et Anko s'éloigna de lui pour se jeté sur son siège.

« Tan mieux ! »

Il allait interpellé un serveur quand il lui sembla voir ….

Les Merode avaient finit de manger il y à de sa quarante-cinq minutes et elles se dirigeaient sur le « Rouge » un club du coin dont kitsune avait entendu parlé.

Elles firent la queue et arrivèrent devant le vigile.

« Cartes d'indentées mesdemoiselles »

Kanako sortie sa carte et la tendis au vigile .

Les deux autres n'avaient pas les leurs et de toute façon elles n'étaient pas majeur.

Cependant pour une raison qui lui paraissait évidente le vigile ne crut pas nécessaire de les leurs demandées.

La carrure de cet homme bouchait littéralement l'entré , il regarda attentivement la carte puis leva les yeux sur les sœurs et se déplaça pour les laissées passer.

Les filles entrèrent.

La renarde et la fille chat poussèrent un soupir de soulagement , le truc chian était passé maintenant place au fun .

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à trouvé une table et s'installèrent avant de passé commandes.

« Un œil de chat , Un double dog et un TGV »

« TGV ? »demanda le serveur d'un air surpris.

Les trois jeunes femme prirent un air exaspéré avant de dire d'une même voix.

« Tequila , Gin , Vodka »

Il revint un peu plus tard avec les boissons.

Quand Kanako sortit son portefeuille il lui désigna un homme au bar et lui dit qu'il les leurs offrait.

Elles levèrent leurs verres en honneur de l'inconnu et commencèrent à siroté leur coptail quand celui-ci vint s'installer sur la banquette prés de kitsune.

« Mesdemoiselles je suis charmé. » Entama t'il

Kimiko lui adressa un regard aguicheur avant de s'adressé à sa sœur.

« Kitsune pourquoi ne pas apprendre le langage des signes a notre gracieux bienfaiteur »

La renarde sourit alors à l'homme à coté d'elle.

Elle se mit à balayé son bras gauche avec sa main droite.

« Savez vous se que cela signifie ? »demanda elle

L'homme fit non de la tête avec un sourire qu'il croyait sûrement irrésistible.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu peu te brosser »

Elle reprit ensuite sa place initial.

L'homme resta pantois .

Apparemment il n'avait pas saisit l'allusion , aussi Neko prit soin de lui expliquer.

« On peu aussi le traduire par : barre toi face de pamplemousse écrasé ! Mais vous conviendrez que se n'est pas des plus subtile »

Dificil d'etre plus clair. L'éconduis se leva pour partir.

« Salopes ! » cracha t'il avant de retourné au bar.

« Et fier de l'être » lui hurlèrent alors les deux cadettes d'une même voix

Ekisha resta impassible se demandant se qui était pire.

Que ses sœurs s'engueulent ou qu'elles s'entendent .

Après l'incident du pamplemousse écrasé les filles finirent leurs verres et partirent pour la piste histoire de se déchaîner un peu.

Elle enchaînèrent les danses dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Repoussant systématiquement ensembles les types qui serraient l'une d'elle de trop prêt.

Au bout d'une heure Kitsune se déhanchait toujours avec ses frangines quand un homme qui se trouvait derrière elle lui saisit violemment le poigné pour la forcé à se retourné.

Ni une ni deux elle exécuta un mouvement que Nissan lui avait enseigné pour ce dégagé.

Normalement il aurait dut briser l'avant bras de l'indélicat mais celui-ci évita le coup .

Il s'écarta de quelque mètres et dit quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas a cause de la musique.

De toute façon elle s'en fichait de se qu'il avait à dire .Si il lui cherchai des bricoles il allait se retrouvé avec des talons de quatorze centimètres dans les fesses , et se n'était pas garantit qu'il aime ça.

Un peu plus loin sur la piste la chef de famille avait vus kitsune tenté de porté un coup à un quelqu'un .

Elle traversa la piste suivit bientôt de Kimiko .

Elle restèrent stupéfaite en reconnaissant l'homme face à elles.

Il interrompit son geste .

Il lui semblait avoir vu quelqu'un.

Il regarda plus attentivement …

« Oui s'est bien se que je croyait »

Anko ne comprenait pas .

_« Il à bugué ?»_

Il se levât et se dirigea vers celle qu'il venait de reconnaître.

Il lui saisit le poigné pour la faire se retourné mais elle se dégagea .

Elle s'apprêtait à mettre une droite à celui qu'elle pensait être un agresseur quand .

« Kakashi !? »

« Et oui Kuré-chan désolé de te décevoir mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir te défoulé sur un vilain pervers c'est un collègue »

Kurénai fit la bise à son ami.

« Collègue ou pas si tu vas trop loin je te botte les fesses! »

« Tu le ferrait vraiment » Dit il en feignant l'espoir .

Anko arriva et voyant que finalement son meilleur pote ne l'avait pas abandonner pour rien elle salua Kurénai et l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux.

Les quatre adultes ( la personne avec qui était Kurénai les avait rejoins (et oui elle est pas désespéré au point d'aller dans un club seule) discutèrent tranquillement au tours d'un verre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Kurénai et son ami décide d'aller danser .( bah oui quand on est pas alcoolique s'est pour ça que l'on vas dans les clubs)

Anko et Kakashi préfèrent aller se poser au bar .

Tout les quatre se levèrent donc pour partirent dans la même direction.

L'enseignante et son ami prirent ensuite à droite pour aller vers la piste quand elle vit une chose qui la poussa à faire demie tour pour attrapé le ninja copieur par une manche.

« Dit moi que s'est bien qui je crois » dit elle en pointant la piste.

Il tourna la tête et vit à qui elle faisait allusion.

Sur la piste Kimiko Merode , l'adolescente ,qui l'avant veille pleurait dan ses bras , était entrain de se déhanché de façon particulièrement outrancière en plein centre de la dancing zone .

Sans réfléchir le Hatake s'élança dans sa direction.

Il saisit l'un de des poignet , qu'elle balançait au dessus de son crâne en suivant le rythme de la musique.

Comme pour Kurénai le mouvement qui visait à la forcé à se retourné fut contré.

La parade qu'avait employé son élève était plus agressive que celle dont l'enseignante avait usé plutôt .

Si il ne l'avait pas lâché attend son avant bras serait sans doute en miette.

Comme toujours face à une personne manifestant de l'agressivité il fit un bon en arrière , pour se mettre hors de porté.

Il se trouvait à présent à environ deux mètres de la jeune fille , qui le fixait avec un air rageur.

« Puis je savoir ce que fait une mineur dans un établissement réservé aux adultes à plus de une heure du matin »

Il avait du mal à croire que s'était bien la gamine de l'avant veille.

Non , sa ne pouvait vraiment pas être la même personne .

L'enfant terrorisé qu'il avait séré dans c'est bras , il y à peu n'était pas comme ça.

C'était une jeune fille douce et pure qui portait encore des sous vêtements de fillettes.

Une innocente qui rougissait quand un homme la serrait dans ces bras et qui se réserverait pour le mariage.

Rien à voir avec la femme se trouvant face à lui.

Elle était maquillé , paraissait plus vielle .

Elle portait qu'un mini short noir et un petit haut violet qui ne couvrait pas grand chose.

Et surtout , sa façon de danser pour le moins "explicite" pouvait être caractéristique de beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas de l'innocence .

Enfaîte , se qui le dérangeait surtout c'est qu'a cet instant précis Kimiko représentait exactement le genre de femme qui lui plaisait.

Le genre qu'il séduisait , ramenait chez lui , et oubliait.

Aucun doute celle qui était face à lui , lui faisait envi et s'est une chose qui l'écoeurait profondément.

Soudain une seconde Kimiko vient s'installé prêt de la première puis très vite une troisième les rejoins .

« _Un multiclonage ? »_

La seconde Kimiko murmura quelque chose en le voyant .

Puis la troisième à son tours.

Il avait put lire sur leur lèvres .

«Hatake» avait commencer la seconde avant que la suivante ne complète en prononçan

«Kakashi»

Il percuta .

« Des triplés »

Les yeux de celle don il avait chopé le poignet s'agrandir en réalisant à qui elle avait affaire , une chose étai sur se n'était pas Kimiko.

Un poids s'envola de ses épaules.

Puis très vite un autre le remplaça , il avait trouvé désirable la réplique exacte d'une de ses élèves

S'en était d'autant plus écœurant.

Kurénai arriva et regarda les filles avec une surprise non dissimulé .

Il lui fallu un peu de temps mais elle se reprit.

Leur faisant signe de la suivre elle prit la direction des tables.

De toute évidence elle attendait des explications.

Les sœur se consultèrent du regard puis Kanako ouvrit la marche dans le sillon de la kunoichi .

Kakashi les regarda passé en se demandant la qu'elle était Kimiko , puis il les suivis l'air préoccupé.

Kurénai amena les trois sœurs à une table un peu à l'écart et leur ordonna de s'assoire sur une banquette.

Elle s'assit face à elles et Kakashi prit place à coté d'elle.

Anko s'adossa au mur derrière les deux adultes , sa promettait d'être amusant, elle ne voulait pas raté la gueulante de sa copine.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'imagine que vous savez que vous n'avez absolument pas le droit d'être la . Aussi je ne poserais que deux questions : Vos parents savent t'ils que vous êtes ici et comment avez vous fait pour entré. »

L'aînée impassible sortie sa carte d'identité et la tendit à la furie face à elle.

La dite furie jeta un œil à la carte.

« Une fausse carte d'identité , hé bien mesdemoiselles c'est du jolie ! »

« C'est une vrais , Oneesan à vingt-deux ans . Comme on nous prend systématiquement pour des triplés , en général , on nous laisse rentré avec une seul carte d'indenté. » défendit kitsune

La femme face à elle les regardas plus attentivement.

_« Elles me croit saoul ou quoi elles sont absolument identique c'est forcement des triplés_ »

Sentent le doute dans l'esprit de leurs vis à vis la renarde reprit.

« Si je vous jure ! Si on regarde bien on voit qu'elle fait un quart de poil de cul de plus que nous . En plus elle a de ses obus alors que Neko et moi on doit se contenté d'un mini 85C . »

Kanako qui n'avait toujours glacial mit une claque derrière la tête à sa cadette qui hochait la tête stupidement pendant que les regards des femmes se dirigeaient vers sa poitrine .

Kakashi ne fit même pas attention à celle-ci .

« L_'une est majeur et l'autre s'appelle Neko ? Sa signifie que c'est bien elle Kimiko »._

Il recommença à culpabilisé de ce qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt quand Kurénai aborda directement le sujet.

« Donc si elle , elle est majeur et qu'elle s'appelle Neko , Toi tu es notre élève ! »

Conclut Kurénai pas peu fier de sa déduction.

« Non jamais de la vie! Moi c'est kitsune ! Euh … Kiyumi ! » Ronchonna la renarde , elle avait vraiment horreur d'etre confondu.

La Kurénai et kakashi était largué . Aucune d'elles n'était Kimiko. Il y en avait une quatrieme planqué dans un recoin de la boite ?

« C'est moi . Neko est mon surnom comme Kitsune pour elle et Ekisha pour Oneesan. » Expliqua l'élève devant l'air perdu de ses enseignants

Kurénai se reprit.

" Bon , est ce que vos parents sont au courant que vous êtes ici ? Parce que croyez moi , que l'une de vous soi majeur ou pas , on va m'entendre !!!. Laissé des mineurs venir dans une boite ou on vent de l'alcool ! A une heure pareille ! C'est plus que de l'inconscience c'est criminel ! Non mais… "

Le ninja copieur ne l'écoutait pas dut tout . Il détaillait celle dont il était à présent sur qu'elle était son élève.

Elle avait mis du crayon pour souligné ses yeux et une touche de rouge rehaussait ses lèvres . Ses cheveux étaient tirées en arrière dans une que cheval tressé qui flottai jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Celle-ci comportait une fente qui laissé voir le haut en dentelle noire de l'un de ses bas transparent.Pour finir en guise de haut elle n'avait qu'une veste de tailleur , noir également .

Il n'y avait aucun doute .

Elle était belle pas seulement désirable mais belle.

Le ninja copieur se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Un tas de choses étranges se mélangeaient dans sa tête : désir , envi , mais aussi culpabilité , déception , indignation , honte … Le tout étant dominé par un profond dégoût de sois même.

Il ne savait plus trop ou il en était aussi bien vis à vis de lui même que vis à cis d'elle.

Sa collègue haussa la voie , il jugea bon de reporté sur elle son attention.

Elle se tut fixant l'aînée des Merode , aussi , après un moment cette dernière parla .

Son ton était froid , cassant . Elle faisait apparemment partie de ces gens don les colères étaient froides et dévastatrices.

«** Je** suis la tutrice des jumelles . Aussi comme la lois me le permet , je les autorisent à consommer de l'alcool depuis leurs seize ans De plus j'ai toute confiance en leur capacité pour repoussé les « pervers maniaques » comme vous dites .Je ne vois donc aucun obstacle à ce qu'elles aillent en boite , surtout quand elles non pas cours le lendemain. »

Face à temps de stoïcisme Kurénai perdit le peu de s'en froid qui lui restait .

« Mais que vous les y autorisiez ou pas , les boites de nuit sont interdites au moins de vingt et un ans . Cela et passible de poursuite judiciaire que… »

Anko observait la scène dans un demie sourire .

Sa copine de toujours hurlait à plein poumon sur l'une des sœur , que sa conduite en temps que tutrice était irresponsable , celle-ci , vus son regard froid et son air impassible , se moquait éperdument de son avis.

Pendant se temps les deux plus jeunes échangeaient quelques mots dans la langue des signes.

Aussi l'ANBU décida elle de s'intéressé à cette muette conversation.

Kitsune avait toute confiance en Ekisha-neesan pour réglé le conflit , elle ne prit donc même pas la peine d'écouté le serment de l'autre geleuse .

Elle jeta un œil à la femme contre le mur qui manifestement se réjouissait du spectacle.

Son regard glissa ensuite vers le Hatake don ses sœurs lui avait parler pendant les débriefing.

_« Alors comme sa c'est lui la cible n°4 de Neko-chan . Pas mal concervé le prof , il peut me faire la leçon quand il veut »_

Elle resta à l'observé une seconde avant de se tourner en direction de Neko.

Elle avait un truc a lui dire et elle voulait le faire maintenant.

Elle tapa sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui , comme elle la connaissait devais être entrain de réfléchir a un plan pour le manipulé.

Celle-ci sortit de ses pensé et la questionna du regard.

Un problème se posa dans l'esprit de la renarde comment lui parlé sans que les autres ne comprennent ce qu'elle dirait.

La solution lui parvint vite , Niisan leur avait apprit un truc pour ce genre de situation.

Elle commença à enchaîné les signes avec ses mains formant ainsi une phrase muette.

Se qu'elle ignorait s'est que la femme adossé au mur parlait couramment la langue des signes et que c'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait apprise à leur « Niisan ».

Elle prit la conversation en cour.

Kimiko était en train de parler.

« …ne vois pas comment tu peu savoir qu'il est mignon avec ce machin qui lui bouffe la moitié du visage . Sexy ok mais mignon , sans le visage s'est dificil à dire. »

« Mais il est canon j'te dit. J'ai du flair pour les beaux mecs ! »

«A ce point s'est plus avoir un grain. C'est se trimbaler avec le Sahara entre les oreilles faudrait que tu pense à … »

Elle ne finit pas kitsune mimait déjà sa réponse.

« Mais puisque je te dit que j'ai du flair ! En plus avec la réputation de tombeur qu'il se traîne sa se saurait si il avait une gueule de flétan ! »

« Peu être mais sa veut pas dire que … »

Anko ne put pas lire la suite .

La situation était à pleuré de rire.

Kurénai engueulait des filles et pendant que l'une d'elle restait impassible , les deux autres débattaient tranquillement sur le physique du type assis à coté d'elle et que celui-ci les regardait avec l'air niait se demandant se qu'elles foutaient.

Kurénai l'entendant rire se retourna vers elle.

« Et toi tu pourrais te sentir un peu plus concerné par la situation au lieu de te poilé comme une baleine. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me sentirais concerné . Aucune des trois n'est mon élève donc se n'est pas mon problème . En plus il me semble que tu était moins regardante sur les limites d'age quand à seize ans tu utilisais le jutsu de métamorphose pour avoir l'air plus vielle et venir en boite avec nous. »

La boule de nerf se calma un peu et se tenta de se disculper auprès de Kanako .

Qui de toute les façon n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

« C'était différent à l'époque j'étais avec plusieurs adultes responsable et je ne buvait pas , sa n'avait rien avoir. »

L'ANBU éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Avec des adultes responsables !Tu ne buvait pas d'alcool ! Et puis quoi encore Kuré kuré(1) Combien de foi tu as dut me porté jusque chez moi parce que j'étai trop bourré pour marché . Et combien de foi Kakashi te tenait les cheveux pendant que tu gerbais dans les chiottes du Seven club . Ou combien de café salé Gaï t'as fait boire de force pour que tu puisse dessaouler avant que tes parents n'arrivent. Tu as une drole de notion du sens des responsabilités »

La maîtresse du Genjutsu se tassa dans son fauteuil , les joue rosit de honte.

« Si j'ai bien comprit on peut recommencé a s'éclater » demanda "devineresse" de la famille Merode d'un air étrangement froid pour une personne proposant de fair la fiesta.

Hochements de têtes approbateurs de la par de ses soeurs et Anko.

« Alors tout le monde commande c'est moi qui offre !!! » hurla elle en retrouvant soudainement la patate.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à celle qui la sermonnait un peu plus tôt et reprit plus bas pour que elle seul ne l'entende

« on va dire que ses pour me faire pardonner d'être une adulte irresponsable. »

Les boissons ne tardèrent pas a arriver et l'atmosfere se détendit trés vite .

Kanako et Kurénai contre toute atente s'entendaient trés bien et les jumelles plurent imédiatement à Anko qui était pourtant rétissante avec les ado en général .

Et avec eux même un verre à la main les adultes avaient soudain moins de scrupule à voire les deux adolescentes vidé les leurs.

Dans cet joyeuse assemblé seul Kakashi faisait tache . Il restait en retrait des conversations le regard dans le vague .

Les filles décidèrent bientôt d'aller se trémoussé un peu.

Même Anko qui en général dansait peu fonça sur la piste l'air ravit.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure de danse éffreiné Neko remarqua que l'homme au masque n'était pas sur la piste (il était temps).

Elle le chercha du regard et finit par le remarqué .

Il était assit au bar en compagnie d'une blonde .

Kakashi se dégoûtait .

Il avait eut envi de deux lycéennes dans la même soirée et le pire c'est que l'une d'entre elles était dans sa classe.

D'un autre coté il devait reconnaître que vus leurs façons de s'habiller et de danser il était difficile de faire autrement.

Mais se n'était pas une excuse il était impardonable.

Il se retourna pour voir la piste

Kimiko se déhanchait en compagnie de Kurénai .

Et Kitsune dansait collé séré avec Anko.

Il devait avoué que celle-ci aussi lui plaisait bien dans sa petite combinaison indigo.

Kurénai aussi était des plus sexy avec sa petite robe marron et ses cuissardes à talon.

Il n'aurait rein contre …

Cette idée le rassura un peu .Voire Kurénai et Anko lui faire envie lui avait permis de réaliser une chose.

Ce n'est pas le faite que se soit des adolescentes qui l'existait chez les deux Merode.

Ce n'était pas non plus le coté gamine que Kimiko avait dévoilé dans l'infirmerie.

Non il n'avait rien d'un pédophile .

C'est juste que s'était un homme .

Dés qu'il voyait une belle femme un t'en soit peu dévêtu il ne pouvait s'empêché de se demander à quoi elle ressemblerait nue.

Il était en quelque sorte rassuré par cette idée.

Ce n'était qu'un pervers ordinaire.

Il avait reprit du poil de la béte , pourquoi devrait il rester à ne rein faire alors que tout le monde s'amusait.

Il reprit sa position face au bar et commença à discuté avec sa voisine.

Une blonde plantureuse qui ne cessait pas de sourire bêtement.

Il discutèrent un moment et la femme se pencha vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose lui offrant ainsi un vue imprenable.

« On vas chez toi ? »

Il jeta u coup d'œil a la piste , les filles ne se souciaient pas de lui , la proposition était tentante …

La femme suivit son regard et vit les filles .

Elles savait qu'il était venu avec elles , elle s'en fichait l'une d'elle aurait bien put être sa femme et la mère de ses deux enfants , elle n'en avait rien à ciré.

« Si tu pense à ton fan club je crois qu'elles sont occupé. Elle ne remarquerons pas ton absence avant un moment . Alors on s'éclipse histoire d'être un peu plus au calme ou reste là a les regarder s'amuser? »

Kakashi allait accepté .

Le soutien gorge bleu nuit qu'il avait aperçu et les jambe interminable de cette fille don avait déjà oublier le nom lui criaient de dire oui.

L'image d'une Anko en furie passa dans son esprit. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait lacher pour une fille.

La colère qui en avait suivit lui bourdonnait toujours dans les oreilles.

« Désoler ma belle mais je ne peu pas faire ça »

La blonde resta quelques instants pensant sans doute qu'il réaliserait se à quoi il venait de dire non mais finalement elle se leva pour aller draguer un autre mec.

_« Bon Sang on est même pas marier et elle me pourrie quand même la vie c'est dingue. »_

« La même chose pour lui est deux shots de tequila pour moi » dit une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Il se tourna et vit Kimiko prendre place que la blonde venait de quitter.

Le décolleté de celle-ci ne lui échappa quand elle s'assit.

Il regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de la blonde. Des images de son élève dans des lieus et des positions des plus inapproprié défilaient dans son esprit.

Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise et son dégoût de lui même commençait à refaire surface.

Le barman leurs servit leurs conso et repartit .

Sans un mot elle descendit le premier shot cul sec .

Il se sentit obliger de dire quelque chose poue ne pas laisser le silence s'instaler.

« Jolie descente pour une lycéenne mais fait gaffe c'est pas de la grenadine ,demande à Kuré-chan . Quand on est pas habitué sa casse. »

Il était fier de son ton des plus naturel . Si être ninja lui avait apprit une chose s'était de ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions.

« Ne vous inquiété pas sensei on m'a tendu ma premier tequila à douze ans , je connaît. _Je risque pas de te dire que j'en 'ai été malade pendant trois jours , _En outre je vais avoir besoin de courage pour finir cette conversation alors autan me donner un petit coup de peps . _J'aurais dut formuler sa autrement sa fait alcoolo à la manque._ »

_« A douze ans mais ses parent sont complément taré c'est un miracle si il lui reste encore….Attend pourquoi elle aurait besoin de courage. »_

Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

Elle reprit avant , de vidé le second verre.

« Je vous présente mes excuses sensei »

Le barman remit deux autres shot de téquilla et lui désigna un homme au bout du bar.

Celui-ci leva son verre en faisan mine de trinqué.

_« Mais qu'est ce que sait que se pédophile il à au mois mon age _» se dit le "sensei "oublian momentanément ses propre instins.

Heureusement du haut de ses dix-sept ans Neko n'avait pas encore finit de peaufiné son alcoolisme.

Elle ne voulait plus d'alcool de peur d'être trop …

Elle réappela le barman.

« Je peu les échangées ? » demanda elle

« Oui bien sur »

« Vous avez l'ingrédient magique du White potion ? »

« Du lait ? Oui bien sur au frigo . »

« Très bien alors mettez moi trois grands verres de lait un Sky , un blue lagon …

/_Elle se tourna vers Kakashi et lui demanda_ /

Vous et les grandes prendrez … »

« Deux vodka bison et un Manathan. » compléta le ninja qui voyait ou elle voulait en venir.

« Bien le tout sur un grand plateau et vous envoyé la note à la face de pizza qui ma posté ça dans … disons dix minutes ? »

Le barman sourit et acquiesça avant d'aller préparé les coptails.

_« Cette gamine à du mordant_ » songea il en sortant le lait du frigo.

Son professeur la fixait , il restait intriguer par se qu'elle avait dit avant l'interuption.

Si elle pensait s'en tiré comme ça c'était raté .

Retour à la case « explication »

Elle rougit un peu .

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à déterminé si s'était dut à l'alcool ou à autre chose…

« En faite , je vous présente mes excuses pour mon comportement dans l'infirmerie l'autre jour , s'était complètement déplacé . J'ai agi stupidement je n'aurais pas dut . »

Elle avait tout de la gamine prise en faute . On aurait presque crut qu'elle allait fondre en larme.

A cet instant toutes formes d'attirances disparu définitivement de l'esprit du profésseur. S'était bien la gamine de l'infirmerie il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle avait revêtu une autre forme , mais c'était bien celle dont il avait vu la nuque rougir quand il l'avait séré dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il lui était désormais impossible d'envisager quoi que ce soit de trop ...déshabillé avec elle.

Aussi fort de s'être libéré de sa frustration il décida de réconforté celle qu'il considérait de nouveau comme un enfant innocente.

« Ce n'est rien ça peu arriver , de se laisser submergé par ses émo… »

« NON ! »

Elle avait presque crier.

Elle se reprit mais on sentait un peu de colère percé dans sa voix.

« Je suis un ninja je doit avoir un parfait contrôle de mes émotions et ce quelque soit la situation . Je ne peu pas me permettre de faire des crises de larmes et d'aller pleuré dans les jupes de mes profs quand ça ne vas pas. »

Ses mains tremblaient de toute la rage qu'elle ressentait pour sa propre conduite .Il n'en revenait pas de la voire s'énerver à se points contre elle meme pour de simple émotions.

_«Elle __**veut**__ être un ninja . Ca compte vraiment pour elle »_

Le barman posa le plateau devant lui et Kakashi se leva .

Rapidement il mit une petite tape derrière la tête de la jeune fille en rage.

Il prit le plateau et fit demie tour vers la salle.

« Je ne porte pas de jupes » lâcha il avant de partir en quête d'une table vide.

_« Il a marché ? »_

_E_lle se levât à son tours et vida la seconde shot , elle s'apprêtait à suivre Kakashi ,quand face de pizza l'offreur de tequila lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Elle articula pour qu'il lise sur ses lèvres

« Attend juste 5 minutes »

Elle montrât le chiffre avec sa main pour être sur qu'il percute bien.

Le barman qui avait assisté à la scène en fit tomber un verre tellement il riait

Il savait , lui , se qui attendrait l'éconduit dans cinq minutes ,ça avait deux zéro et ne portait pas de jupe.

Neko alla sur la piste pour informé les filles que les ravitaillements les attendaient .

Elles quittèrent toutes la piste ensembles pour se rendre à la table ou le ninja copieur les attendait sa vodka déjà dans la main.

FIN

(1) Kuré kuré s'est le nom du personage qui fait la moral au héro dans un célébre compte pour enfant au japon , il est un peu comme le shtrounph à lunette européen .

J'ai enfin finit ( j'ai passé 6h à l'écrire don 2 à corriger les fautes (je sais il en reste plein mais je jure que je fait des éfors ) je croit que je n'avait jamais passé autan de temps devant un écran de toute ma vie.

Daminounnours j'espère que sa à suffit à me faire pardonner parce que … plus jamais ça !

Bon à plus !!!

Ps : pour ceux qui se demande se qui et arriver à la personne qui accompagnait Kurénai . Il s'est sauvé en courant quand il la vue crier.( voilà comment expliqué une disparition mystérieuses).

Bonne fin de journée !


	10. Chapter 10 au lit !

Chapitre 10.

Vers cinq heur du matin Anko et Kitsune étaient définitivement beurrés.

Aussi Kurénai décida qu'il était temps que chacun rentre chez soit.

Les sœurs Merode expliquèrent qu'elle n' avaient nul par ou aller en attendant que le courant soit rétabli dans leur immeuble se qui , vus que leur ligne fixe n'était toujours pas rétablie n'était pas le cas.

Kurénai réfléchi à haute voix.

« J'ai des travaux chez moi y a pas la place et il n'y a pas de place non plus dans la souricière ou vie Anko … »

« Donc le mieux et que vous veniez dormir chez moi. »

La maîtresse du Genjutsu jeta un regard de total désapprobation au ninja copieur.

« Absolument hors de question que qui que se soit dorme dans ta garçonnière !! »

« Elle ne te paraissait pas si horrible que ça ma garçonnière le mois dernier si je me souviens bien. »

Elle rougit violement .

Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il réponde ça surtout pas devant une de leurs élèves.

« Je …je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle !!! »

Sa voie était un peu trop aigu pour que qui que se soit ne puisse la croire.

Aussi , pour le plaisir il en remit une couche.

« Mais rappel toi , le soir ou tu avait insisté pour me ramené « pour ma propre sécurité » et ou les agrafes de ton… »

Faute de mieux elle lui avait balancé une de ces chaussures .

Il l'évita sans problème.

_« J'ai peu être un peu abusé là … Non . »_

Kanako intervint.

« Ne vous prenez pas la tête on à qu'a toute dormir chez le pseudo bad boy . Comme ça on pourra gardé un œil sur les deux alcoolo et si il tente un truc Kuré kuré et moi on le foutras dehors. »

« Euh je croit que sa vas pas être possible je veut pas de mégère dans mon appartement , se qui exclut immédiatement les deux candidates au prix annuelle de « qui feras le plus chier Kakashi ».En plus pour se qui est de me foutre dehors de chez moi c'est absolument hors de question »

Une quinzaine de minutes et quelques coups de points tous le monde traversait la grand place pour ce rendre chez l'Hatake.

Celui-ci ouvrait la marche , derrière se trouvais Kurénai qui portait sa vielle copine de beuverie sur son dos.

Ekisha qui en faisait de même avec une Kitsune morte de rire se tenait juste à coté.

Plus loin derrière Kimiko marchait d'un pas lourd.

« Tu veut que je te porte ? » proposa le ninja copieur depuis l'avant.

Elle allait refuser poliment quand Kurénai répondit à sa place .

« Si tu ne fait ne seraient que songer à la mètre sur ton dos je te cogne !

C'est toujours une mineur je te signal.

En plus elle c'est une de nos élèves alors cochonnerie proscrite … »

Une dispute entre les deux autres merode la tira de son serment.

« Kits arrête immédiatement sinon je … »

« Mais Onneezan ze zeu zuste nérifier quel tailleuh za fait … »

(mais Oneesan je veut juste vérifier quel taille sa fait )

Kitsune profitait de sa position par rapport à l'aîné pour tenté de palpé la poitrine de sa sœur .

« Arrête ! Kiyumi arrête ou je … Ah 90E contente ? »

La cadette cessa immédiatement pour boudé.

_« N'est nraimen pas zuste ze nuis sureuh que z'est du toc »_

( c'est vraiment pas juste , je suis sur que c'est des faux)

Ce fut au tour de Kurénai de se faire embêté par une peloteuse bourrée.

« ET twa Guré Guré-zan tu faieuhhh m'elllllll taieuhhh de soubiff ? »

(et toit kuré Kuré-chan tu fait quel taille de soutif)

A ces mots dit elle glissa ses mains sous les bras de la jeune femme qui la portait et attrapa ses seins à pleine mains .

L'enseignante débattait pour la faire tomber de son dos.

« Mais lâche moi immédiatement ou je … »

Elle fut coupé par la réponse de Kakashi qui la regardait se débattre en contenant des larmes de rire.

« 85C ! »

L'enseignante réussi finalement à se débarrassé d'Anko qui s'écrasa mollement sur le bitume toujours aussi hilare.

Après qu'elle soit calmé sur l'Hatake elle refusât catégoriquement de reprendre Anko sur son dos.

Aussi pour ne pas la contrarier davantage l'homme masqué (pas Zorro) décida de s'en chargé.

Anko lui laçais un air moqueur.

« Comme au bon vieux temps » dit elle nostalgique en repensant à leurs année d'universitaire à KGS .

Kakashi sourit.

« _Comme la semaine passé tu veut dire_. Alcoolique ! »

« Oui maieuh ze nuis toonaloooooooliikeuh. »divagua elle somnolente.

(Oui mais je suis ton alcoolique.)

Trois coup de point et deux vomissement plus tard il arrivèrent à l'appartement , situé dans un quartier du centre , à deux pâté de maison de celui des soeurs.

En entrant les deux Merode encor consciente furent surprise.

Ce n'était pas du tout le baizodrôme qu'elles s'étaient imaginé.

Elles étaient tellement choqué qu'elles restaient sur le pat de la porte le regard agar.

« Je sais c'est un aparte de célibataire mais il ne mort pas. »

La voie de l'homme les arracha de leur stupéfaction.

C'était un aparte assez grand à la déco très sobre et au rangement impeccable.

Les deux comateuse avait été placé dans la chambre.

Et les quartes qui tenait encore debout (certain avec plus de facilité que d'autre) décidèrent rester un peu dans le salon.

« J'ai faim »

lâcha l'enseignante en s'asseyant sur le même sofa que Kakashi face au Kimiko et Kanako.

« Tu as envi de manger ? »demanda le maître des lieu.

« Je sais pas moi , tu à envi de faire quoi toi en général quand tu as faim ? »

Sur ces mot elle fit comme chez elle est alla dans la cuisine cherché de quoi se nourrir.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? »Hurla elle ensuite à travers la porte .

« Je veut bien du lait froid si vous en avez. » Lui répondit la jeune ninja.

Kurénai reparti les laissant tout les trois dans le salon.

La situation leur paraissaient étrange , un prof son élève et sa tutrice un peu bourré dans le salon d'une garçonnière sa à de quoi mettre mal à l'aise.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que se soit quand Kakashi remarqua quelque chose.

Il posa ses yeux dans ceux de la cadette .

« Ou son les marques des blessures faites l'autre jours ? »

_« J'avais complément oublier ! »_

Elle fit un signe avec les mains et murmura « Rupture »

Il eu un « pouf » et un nuage de fumé l'enveloppa.

Elle réapparu au bout de quelques secondes vêtu d'un short de boxe et d'un débardeur vert .

Sous ceux-ci on pouvait voir les bleus et les reste des égratignures de la jeune femme.

Kurénai revint des paquets de gâteaux et une bouteille de lait dans les bras.

« Tu utilise les jutsu de métamorphose pour t'habiller ? »

«Sa m'arrive rarement , Quand je n'ai pas le temps de me changer ou que j'ai un truc à dissimulé. »

« _J'aurait dut y pensé quand j'avait de l'acné ._T'a pas peur de tomber en panne de Chakra ? »

Elle ne dit rien baissant les yeux vers ses chaussette d'un air gêner.

Kanako éclata de rire.

« Une foie sa lui est arrivé à Kiri .

Elle devait aller s'entraîner , elle était en retard et ne trouvais plus sa tenu donc elle a choisit la facilité…

Elle est rentré avec son équipe qui devait dîner à la maison , sa réserve de Chakra à lâché pendant quelle servait l'apéro.

Son prof là appelé « string snoopy » pendant trois mois !!! »

Les deux profs explosèrent de rire à leur tour et la fan de snoopy les foudroyait du regard.

« D'abords Hamtaro ensuite snoopy . Tu vous un culte au dessin animé pour les moins de douze ans ? »

Piqué a vif elle choisit de d'ignoré la remarque du ninja copieur et prit la bouteille de lait pour la vidé d'un trait.

Le professeur raconta alors l'incident « Hamtaro » au deux autres femme qui en rirent tellement qu'elles mirent cinq bonne minutes à en récupéré.

La discutions continua ainsi sur toutes sorte d'anecdotes ridicules comme , le jours ou Anko avait

Forcé Kakashi à venir à l'école en uniforme de fille ou celui ou Kurénai c'était retrouvé en pyjama dans la gare central à trois heur du matin.

Les Merode prenant bien soin d'évité de ne révélé aucun nom ni aucun lieu précis , au cas ou…

Vers sept ils commençaient à fatigué.

« En tout cas cette soirée était vraiment génial ! il faudrait que l'ont s'en refasse une dans pas longtemps. »

« C'est pas toi qui faisait des serments sur la débauche et les relation élèves professeurs ?

Kits et Neko son toujours des mineur je te rappel leur proposé une autre soirée dans se style se n'est ni plus ni moins que de l'incitation à la débauche. »

Son amie le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier pendant que la « mineur » se fit toute petite.

Kanako bailla.

« Bon c'est pas tous ça mais je suis morte moi. »

« OK tous au lit. »

Il se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre quand Kurénai se retourna pour regardé Kakashi , qui apparemment pensait qu'il dormirait dans la même pièce que les filles.

« Toi tu dors dans le salon »

« Ma chambre et très grande il y a largement la place pour que l'on y dorme tous »

Kurénai ne bougea pas d'un pouce déterminé a le faire dormir sur le canapé.

Sentent que de toute les façon elle ne changerait pas d'avis il fut demie tour ;

_« Me faire chassé de ma propre chambre j'aurais tout vue_. Je vais vous chercher des couvertures , je revient. »

L'enseignante fit le V de la victoire en lui tirant la langue dans le dos.

Il revint les bras chargé de couverture qu'elle saisit avant de lui claquer la porte au nez .

Il repartit dans le salon et déplia le clic-clac.

_« Anko lui donne des cours ou quoi ? »_

Dans la chambre kitsune et Anko dormaient déjà depuis longtemps prenants le lit.

Les arrivante s'installèrent sur le sol avant de se souhaité bonne « nuit » et de s'endormirent.

Kakashi mit un peu plus de temps à trouvé le sommeil .

Le matelas n'était pas très confortable et il avait froid (il a donné toute les couettes)

Pour la plus part des habitent de Konoha la journée commençais mais pour d'autre la nuit devait d'abords finir.

Il était sept heure trente et en se mois de janvier le jour ne se lèverait pas avant onze heure.

Il avait donc encor un peu de temps avant de devoir se levé.


	11. Chapter 11 Anko

Yuk yuk c'est le chapitre onze.

CA COMENCE ICI .

Le silence régnait dans la maison.

Seul le doux parfum des crêpes , qui venait lui chatouillé les narines , lui indiquait que quelqu'un était déjà debout.

Anko dix-neuf ans se levât .

Aujourd'hui elle devait être à l'heure , elle allait accomplir le rêve de sa vie avec deux ans d'avance.

Demain en entrant dans la section université de KGS elle serait déjà ANBU .

Depuis qu'elle était Genin elle s'entraînait dans se but.

Elle avait passé les examen chunin et Junin avec deux ans d'avance et avait malgré tout refusé de sauté des classes pour ne pas gâcher ses chances .

La veille elle avait été convoqué dans le bureau du troisième Hokage , qui lui avait appris que elle , ainsi que deux autres génies , seraient ce matin même nommés ANBU .

Elle allait devenir la seconde femme ninja a atteindre le statu d'ANBU avant de commencer sa première année d'universitaire.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla avant de décentre dans la salle à manger ou son petit déjeuné l'attendait déjà avec un mot de la part de son père.

« Bonjours ma belle . Je dois partir en mission pour quatre semaines , je ne pourrait pas assisté à ta nomination. Désoler et bienvenu chez les ANBU ; »

Elle lâcha un soupir.

Elle serait seul pendant quatre semaines .

Vivant seul avec un père ninja elle avait l'habitude , se n'était pas sa qui la dérangeait.

_« Tempi il viendra la prochaine foi_ »se conforta elle en quittant la maison.

Elle arriva à l'adresse indiqué avec une vingtaine de minutes d'avance , sa ne la dérangeait pas d'attendre elle avait l'habitude.

Elle se présenta à l'accueil et on lui demanda de patienté dans un bureau on fond du couloir.

En ouvrant la porte elle eu la surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seul à être en avance.

Debout dos à une fenêtre se tenais Itachi Uchiwa , le génie don tout le monde vantait continuellement les mérites.

Ils se regardèrent un instant , chacun détaillant l'autre.

Il était plus tôt grand pour ses onze ans .

Il portait une tenu de ninja noir frappé du symbole de son clan.

Ses cheveux noirs bleutés étaient coiffés en arrière et associés à son regard bleu marine ils lui donnai un air mystérieux.

_« Il doit plaire aux filles de son age se petit bout »_

Il continuait de l'observé.

Elle portait sa tenu de ninja violet foncé .

Ses long cheveux était relevés dans un chignon impeccable et son bandeau frontal était fixé à son bras gauche.

Le garçon reporta son regard vers l'extérieur .

Anko s'adossa au mur prés de a porte et le silence se fit.

A dix heure précise un grand balafré entra dans la salle.

« Bonjour je suis Ibiki Morino . Installez vous ici et lisez ça. »

Il leur désigna trois chaises face à un meme bureau sur le quel se trouvait trois plumes.

Il leur tendit ensuite à chacun un énorme tas de feuilles.

Il lui restât un tas dans les mains .

Il regarda sa montre et murmura une injure en sortant.

La jeune Anko s'assit et commença à lire.

« Règlement des ANBU :

1) Le statu d'ANBU est strictement anonyme , il est donc interdit de révélé à qui que se soit l'identité d'un ANBU , sauf autorisation spécial.

2) Les ANBU ont comme signe distinctif en plus de leurs masques un tatouage prouvant leur identité .Celui-ci est dissimulé sous un autre tatouage et n'apparaît que lorsque l'on stimule la zone ou il est dessiné avec son charkra .

3) Il est interdit de montrez son tatouage d'ANBU , sauf ordre directe d'un supérieur ou…

Elle lut ainsi consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un gars avec un bandeau sur l'œil et un masque recouvrant tout le bas du visage.

« Salut les jeunes ! »

Le Uchiwa lui accorda un bref regard avant de retourné à sa lecture.

Anko le fixait , elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu …

Morino apparu derrière lui .

« Vous étiez convoqué à dix heure , vous avez une heure un quart de retard »

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lancer dans des explications vaseuses.

« C'est que en sortant de chez moi j'ai vue une petite vielle qui cherchait son chat alors…. »

L'adulte le coupa.

« Lisez ça ! »

Il lui remit un tas de feuille identique à celui qu'elle était en train de lire et il sortit avec la douceur d'un hippopotame en rut .

Apparemment Morino n'aimait ni les retards ni les mensonges.

Le jeune homme se s'installa sur la chaise entre les deux autres et commença a lire.

Les minutes passaient , Anko et Itachi avaient fini depuis une bonne demi heure quand le retardataire referma le règlement à son tour.

La jeune femme l'observait du coin de l'œil, elle aurait juré l'avoir déjà vu.

Soudain elle se remémora l'enterrement du quatrième Hokage trois ans plus tôt.

« _Mai oui ! Hatake Kakashi l'un des élèves de Yondaime ._ »

Le balafré ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas.

« Vous avez finit ?» Aboya il de mauvaise humeur.

« Oui monsieur ! » firent t'ils tous d'une même voie

« Bien , signez la dernière page avec votre sang. »

D'un même geste chacun d'eux se mordit le pouce afin d'en faire jaillir un peu de sang et y plongea une des plumes du bureau apparemment prévu à cet effet.

Des que se fut fait des seaux apparurent sur les feuilles qui disparurent.

« Si vous ne respectez pas l'une des règles écrite sur ses parchemins nous le saurons immédiatement . Le non respect d'une règle ne peu être puni que de deux façons l'enfermement à vie et la mort. Maintenant que vous savez ça suivez moi ! »

Sans autres mots Morino s'enfonça dans les couloires à une vitesse hallucinante.

Il prit à gauche puis à droite puis gauche , droite , droite , escalier et droite , droite , gauche…

Il marchait très vite et très silencieusement se qui pour un homme de sa corpulence était des plus surprenant , mais les jeunes ANBU ni prêtèrent aucune attention il étaient occupé a mémorisé le chemin.

_« Il son spéciaux ces trois la … On va peu être pouvoir en faire quelque chose… »_

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce mal éclairé , ou se trouvait un fauteuil médical et un petit bureau sur lequel était posé trois masques presque entièrement blancs.

Une femme entra par une autre porte , elle était petite , blonde et avait une drôle de machine dans les mains.

Anko n'en avait jamais vu , mais elle savait que celle-ci servirait à faire les tatouages.

Morino reparti sans meme les saluer , laissant à la femme le soin de faire les présentations.

« Bonjour je suis l'infirmière Dokuro , c'est moi qui vais réaliser vos tatouages d'ANBU.

Comme vous le savez , ceux-ci seront dissimulés sous de vrais tatouages . Cette technique est extrêmement douloureuse je vous serait donc reconnaissante de prendre chacun un mord pour ne pas crier »

Elle marqua un temps de pose pour observer les nouvelle recrut .

Aucune trace de peur , même pas de l'anxiété

_« Il ne sont pas marrant »_

Soupirant elle posa quelques mords sur la table et les informa qu'elle commencerait par Kakashi.

Celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil mais après un regard désapprobateur il se releva pour prendre un mord.

La femme lui sourit , puis lui demanda d'ôter son T-shirt avant de se rassoire.

Anko regarda sa montre .

Il était treize heure elle , commençait à avoir faim.

Une heure plus tard l'infirmière n'en avait toujours pas finit avec le ninja copieur .

Elle avait beau être un ninja entraîné et avoir bien déjeuné Anko aurait tuer pour pouvoir manger.

« _N'importe quoi pourvu que se soit à peu pré comestible »._

Pour se changer les idées elle se mit à observer Itachi.

Il ne bougeait absolument pas .

Restant à fixé le vide , sans même s'autoriser un battement de cils le de temps à autre.

Anko s'interrogea sur lui.

Qu'est ce qui avait put poussé le conseil à accepté un enfant de onze ans parmi les ANBU ?

Etait il aussi redoutable que ce que tout le monde disait ?

Ainsi , il ressemblait plus à une statut de glace qu'a un être vivant.

Etait il toujours aussi froid ?

Elle se rassura , après tout quelque soit sa force sa restait un enfant .

Un sale chiard qui pleure encore dans les jupes de sa mère quand il voit la fée clochette mourir dans ce dessin animé a la con don elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir le nom.

Comme pour la rassuré davantage Itachi tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un large sourire.

_« Oui c'est évident on peu dire tout se qu'on veut sur sa force sa reste un salle moutard »_

Après avoir finit le tatouage de Kakashi , l'infirmière sadique s'occupa du « moutard ».

Environ une heure après celui retirait le mord se sa bouche.

Les traces de ses dents y étaient profondément encré se qui ne rassura pas vraiment Anko.

« Sa va être à vous mademoiselle veuillez ôter votre T-shirt. »

La jeune femme piqua des phares.

Elle ôta tout de même le vêtement .

Sa faisais des années qu'elle faisait des sacrifices , quelle s'entraînait sans relâche , pour toujours être la meilleure , hors de question d'abandonnez pour une simple raison de pudeur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveu gris la regarda avec un air qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment .

En temps normal elle l'aurait sans doute frapper , mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le droit de laissé ses nerfs prendre le dessus.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus haineux en mettant le mord entre ses dents

L'infirmière la fit s'asseoir à califourchon et commença son œuvre.

Elle dégustait

La gravure du motif entre ses reins lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau au marteau piqueur miniature.

Comme les deux garçons avant elle , elle ne broncha aucunement , n'émis pas le moindre sons , ne versa pas la moindre larme .

« _Je suis ninja , les ninjas ne révèlent jamais leur émotion_ » se répétait elle imprimant plus profondément ses dents dans le mord.

Quand se fut finit l'infirmière leur donna leur masques et leur nom de code.

« Kakashi Hatake nom de code Copicat_, elle lui remit un masque de lézard avec un triangle gris sur le front_.

Anko Namoura nom de code , Calypso u_n masque d'ours avec deux bandes violettes sous l'oeil gauche prit place dans les main d'Anko_

Itachi Uchiwa nom de code Cowpered , _il obtint un masque de sourit avec les yeux cerclés de noir. »_

Elle sorti de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard

« Vous êtes des ANBU , vous pouvez vous en aller »

Anko sourit elle était ANBU … enfin.

Soudain le temps. se mit à tourné autour d'elle .

Elle entrait en première année à KGS , sa copine Kurénai , toujours lycéenne la félicitait…

Elle assistait à un cours de pistage avancé en binôme avec le ninja copieur , il la faisait enrager.

Elle était de retour de sa premier mission ,elle retirait sa cape et son masque le sourire aux lèvres...

Elle buvait un pot avec Kakashi et d'autres amis , elle riait…

On lui attribuait sa première mission solo…

Elle était en infiltration avec Itachi , elle lui apprenait le langage des signes…

Son premier échecs en mission …

Elle félicitait la jeune Kurénai pour son examen de Junin …

Elle dansait à la fête en l'honneur de la nomination d'Itachi à un grade supérieur…

Elle discutait avec lui…

Elle lui faisait boire sa premier tequila…

Ils riait tous les deux en rentrant de mission…

Elle courait sous la pluie.

Le temps cessa de tourné.

C'était le jours du massacre du clan Uchiwa , elle est huit autres ANBU pourchassaient Itachi dans la foret.

Soudain , elle était seule face à lui , les autres était tous mort… Il les avait tous assassiner.

Ils se jaugèrent et bataille commença .

Anko se battait à sens unique elle attaquait encore et encore et lui évitait sans même essayer de riposter.

Elle s'arrêta pour prendre du recul

Elle avait besoin d'une stratégie.

Elle se posa sur une branche face à lui , sur le sol.

Elle n'arrivait pas a réfléchir , elle ne comprenait pas .

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... »_

Cette question l'obsédait , obscurcissant son esprit, l'empêchant de formé une pensé cohérente.

Il lui fonça dessus , sa vitesse était fulgurante.

Il la projeta contre un tronc .

Elle se relevait avec peine …

Déjà un autre coup la touchait en pleine poitrine puis un autre dans le dos et un autre et encore et encore et encore.

Les coups pleuvaient sur elle comme la pluie s'abattait sur Konoha.

Du sang perlait à ses lèvres .

Elle savait ses bras , brisé , six de ses cotes aussi sûrement.

Il la jeta sur le sol , elle traînait dans la boue , trempé .

Elle se sentait pitoyable

Elle sentait qu'il se retenait.

Il la saisit par le cou d'une seul main pour la soulever à son niveau.

Ils était plus petit qu'elle ses jambes traînaient sur le sol , incapables de soutenir son poids.

Elle commençait à suffoquer.

Il la regarda dans les yeux .

Le Sharingan légendaire était fixé sur elle .

Il aurait put l'achever mais il la jeta un nouvelle foie à terre.

Il n'e cessait de la regardé , comme si le spectacle de cette fille ensanglanté, la pluie sur le visage l'apaisait .

Avant qu'elle n'ai comprit il était partit.

La laissant seule au milieu des morts.

Les heures défilèrent , la pluie avait cessé.

A demie consciente elle vis des silhouettes s'approcher.

Les secours étaient venu la chercher

Pendant tout le trajet , jusqu'au centre médical , elle n'avait cessé de répété la meme chose

« Je suis faible »

Soudain quelque chose la saisi avec violence.

Anko se réveilla .

Elle était allonger dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne .

Une espèce de créature informe au poil noire et rouge la tenait.

« Nourris moi ! » disait la créature d'une voix ensommeillé

En fait la créature n'étai autre que kitsune qui s'accrochait à elle , en enroulant ses bras au tour de ses épaules et ses jambes au tours de sa taille.

« Nourris moieuhhhhhhhhh ! » répétait elle.

Anko mis un petit moment à faire le lien avec les événements de la veille.

Cependant son dernier souvenir étant l'odeur de Kakashi contre elle (quand il l'a porté) elle ne voyait pas bien se qu'elle foutait dans un lit avec l'autre sangsue.

Elle mit un moment mais finit par se dégagé de l'emprise de la « sangsue » qui en fait dormait toujours.

Celle-ci remplaça Anko par un oreiller dont elle se mit a mâchouiller le bord dans un murmure incohérent.

Anko rigola un peu de la scène avant de sentir une super gueule de boit lui tomber dessus.

FIN


	12. Chapter 12 ?

Chapitre douze.

CA COMMENCE ICI .

Midi sonnait et Asuma tournait la clés de la porte de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci était assis en caleçon dans le salon un verre dans une main une boite de dolipranne vide dans l'autre.

« Toi t'as encore fait la fête toute la nuit »

« Pourquoi t'es la ? »

Il ne tint pas compte de cet accueil des plus chaleureux (l'habitude)

« On par en mission à quinze heure trente je te rappel . »

Kakashi soupira .

Chaque foi qu'il avait une mission Asuma venait le chercher quelques heures avant chez lui pour être sur qu'il ne serait pas à la bourre.

Seulement comme Kakashi était un lève tard , une foie sur deux il fallait défoncer la porte pour venir le réveillé .

Finalement Kakashi avait filé un double des clefs à son pote pour évité de voir sa porte fracturé trop régulièrement.

« C'est bon mon sac est la tu peu rentré je serais la à l'heure »

« Non , non à chaque foie que tu dit sa tu te pointe en retard . Je reste ici. Ca tombe bien la dernière fois j'ai oublier un bouquin je vais le finir »

Kakashi répondu sans faire attention.

« Je sais Je l'ai ranger dans la petite bibliothèque de ma chambre. »

« C'est pas vrais tu fait de la Rangîte aigu ou quoi ? Si t'as une crise bientôt mon aparte à bien besoin d'un petit … »

En parlant il s'était lever pour aller chercher son livre quand Kakashi le doubla pour lui bouché l'entré de la chambre

« Non !! Euh il fait un temps magnifique dehors …tu n'as cas aller regarder la télé »

Il fit faire demie tour à son vis à vis qui prit un sourire pervers.

« _Toi tu as encore ramenez un fille !_ Elle est comment ? »

« _Si tu savais_ . Va regarder la télé je te dit _Pourvu qu'elles continues de dormir_. »

Dans la chambre Anko s'étirait en pensant à ce qui s'était passé à la suite de son combat avec le Uchiwa.

Sa défaite contre ce môme de treize ans l'avait détruite.

Elle avait beau savoir que se n'était pas n'importe qui , elle se sentait terriblement faible.

Elle avait passé sa vie à faire des sacrifices , à enchaîné des entraînements toujours plus éprouvants… Pour être balayé en trente secondes par un gamin.

Elle entama une dépression restant continuellement cloîtré chez elle.

Jusqu'au jour un homme était venu la voir.

« Je peu te rendre puissante suit moi… »

Et elle l'avait suivit désertant le village.

Orochimaru lui avait apposé sa marque la rendant plus forte mais à quelle prix…

Elle était une esclave , uniqument bonne à exécuté les ordres barbares d'un maître sadique.

Il faisait partit d'une organisation secrète don chacun des membres possédait une force démesuré.

Le serpent l'informa que l'Uchiwa responsable de sa disgrâce en faisait partit mais il ne lui permis pas de rencontré un seule autre membre , elle ne le revit donc pas.

Deux années passèrent et un jour Orochimaru quitta l'Akatsuki.

Anko en profita pour s'enfuir et regagner Konoha.

Elle leur rapporta nombre d'information sur l'homme serpent , sa marque fut scellé et on la mis à l'épreuve pendant trois ans.

Pendant ses deux année mis à par ses amis personne ne la soutenait et quand l'Hokage l'avait réintégré au ANBU il furent les seules à la félicité.

Deux années s'était écoulé depuis , elle avait regagner la confiance du village.

Mais il y en a toujours pour …

Kurénai la tira de ses sombres pensé.

« Un sou pour tes pensé »

Elle reprit contacte avec la réalité et vis son amie qui la fixait , allonger prés de la porte.

« A un rêve , rein de bien méchant »

Kurénai n'était pas convaincu.

Elle connaissait Anko depuis ses douze ans , elle savait quand celle-ci lui mentait.

« Tu es vraiment … »

Une voie semblant venir d'un tas de couette la coupa.

« Que les personnes réveillé décline leur identité. » Ordonna elle

Les deux adultes se regardèrent .

Kimiko sorti du tas de couette et les regarda chacune leur tour avec un sourire radieux.

Puis sans crier gare elle se jeta sur le lit.

« J'aime pas être par terre »grogna elle en atterrissant sur sa frangine.

« Neko fout moi la paieuhhh !! »

Anko avait un mal de tête épouvantable elle n'avait pas envi de discuté avec qui que se soit .

Elle sortit du lit et prit la direction de la porte.

Asuma et Kakashi s'assirent sur le canapé face à la télé.

Quand une Anko en string et soutif sorti par la porte de chambre et traversa le salon pour aller se chercher un dolipranne dans la cuisine

Toujours dans le brouillard elle ne les vit meme pas.

« Ahh j'ai la gueule dans le cul. »

Kakashi se mit les mains devant la figure pendant que son pote s'étouffait avec sa cigarette.

Il put à peine reprendre son souffle que Kurénai succédait à Anko , elle aussi en quête d'un médicament ne vit pas Asuma.

Celui-ci prit un air mi choqué mis impressionné.

« Tu t'es tapé Anko et Kurénai …En meme temps ! »

« Mais non ce n'est pas se que tu crois »

Dans la chambre la féline et la renarde se regardèrent d'un air mauvais .

Elles posèrent ensuite les yeux sur leur sœur aînée qui dormait toujours en se servant de son pantalon comme oreiller.

Les deux cadettes jetèrent le traversin du lit sur elle.

Kanako s'éveilla en un instant .

PAF !

Le projectile s'écrasa sur le sol.

Elle avait rouler sur elle meme pour l'évité.

Elle se tenait à présent accroupit en position de combat.

Elle vit s'est soeurs éclatées de rire et ce laissa retomber sur le sol.

« Les entraînements de Niisan on portés leur fruit à se que je voit » minauda kitsune.

Elle regretta immédiatement de s'être autan agité , une douleur lancinante traversa sa tête et son estomac .

Elle grimaça.

« Au la jolie gueule de bois que tu dois nous avoir. »se moqua l'aînée

Kitsune lui tira la langue.

Soudain du bruit se fit entendre dans le salon.

D'un meme mouvement elles tournèrent toutes les trois la tête dans la direction de la porte.

Des voix s'élevèrent depuis la chambre a couché.

« Y'en a d'autres en plus ! faut que je voix sa !»

Asuma s'extirpa du canapé pour aller vers la chambre , le ninja copieur essaya de s'interposé mais dans son état il n'opposa qu'une maigre résistance.

Asuma parvint enfin a ouvrir la porte.

Se qu'il vit le laissa pantois.

Il y en avait une en short noire et au violet affalé sur le lit.

Une en mini short et débardeur vert accroupit face à la première

Et une en boxer et soutif bleu pastel assise par terre ?

Aucun doute

Il y avait la pas moins de trois exemplaires de leurs élève Kimiko Merode .

Dernière lui il entendis un bruit de verre cassé.

Il se retourna et vis Anko qui le fixait les yeux écarquillées à l'autre bout du salon.

Bientôt Kurénai arriva a son tours .

Elle vit le verre au pied de Anko , qui restait droite comme un piquet fixant l'entré de la chambre.

Elle s'approcha et …

« Asuma… »

elle avait a peine murmuré mais il l'avait entendu.

Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers Kakashi.

Avant de lui mettre une droite phénoménal qui l'envoya contre un mur.

« Non mais t'es pas malade ?

Que tu utilise le multiclonage au pieu ok !

Faire tes petits jeux pervers avec Anko et Kuré kuré passent encore , mais avec une élève ! Tu es complètement inconscient mon pauvre !

T'es pire qu'un obsédé t'es un foutu pédophile voilà se qu t'es !

Et si tu crois que… »

Le ninja copieur se retourna avec lenteur.

Sa gueule de bois n'était pas encor passé et il avait une sérieuse envi de dégueuler.

Il s'adressa aux fille sans meme se préoccupé de des hurlements hystériques l'accro à la nicotine.

« Quelqu'un lui explique moi je vais me douché »

Sur ceux il prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Asuma allait le chopé par le coup mais Neko fut plus rapide .

Sautant hors du lit elle fonça sur le professeur.

A cause de la colère il ne fit pas attention à ses arrière elle le frappa dans la colonne avec les paumes de mains

Déséquilibré il bascula en avant.( l'adresse légendaire des ninjas à encore frappé ?)

Il tenta de s'agrippé à Kakashi pour ne pas tombez mai il ne parvint qu'a saisir le bas de son caleçon qu'il entraîna dans sa chute.

Il y eut un moment de silence

Neko était à l'entré de la chambre à coucher , par terre devant elle se trouvait Asuma sensei qui tenait toujours le caleçon de kakachi-sensei qui étai maintenant au niveau de ses chevilles .

De l'autre coté de la pièce Kurénai et Anko regardaient la scène toujours en état de choc.

Un grand éclat de rire éclata tirant les protagonistes leur léthargie.

Tous se retourner vers la renarde qui se trouvait à l'entré de la chambre visiblement écroulé de rire devant le comique de la situation.

Sa sœur lui claqua la porte au nez.

On l'entendait toujours rire au travers.

Kurénai prit la parole en premier.

« heu Kakashi tu veut bien… »

Il était toujours dans le cirage et en entendant les éclat de rire de kitsune il avait oublier sa tenu

« Quoi ? »

Elle jeta un regard dans direction de Kimiko.

Kakashi se tourna alors vers elle.

Elle fixa ses pieds rouge comme une pivoine.

Comprenant enfin il rougit à son tours en renfilant son caleçon avant de foncé dans la salle de bain.

Asuma n'avait pas vraiment compris tout se qui avait suivi sa chute.

Mais deux chose clair semblait clair.

La fille morte de rire dans la chambre n'était pas un clone .

Et Kakashi n'avait pas couché avec leur élève vu la réaction de celle-ci quand il s'était retrouvé nue.

Il se leva et prit une cigarette dans sa poche.

« Kuré kuré tu à vingt secondes pour m'expliqué se que toi , Anko , Merode-chan et les deux autre foutez dans l'aparte de Kakashi habillez ainsi »

Elle ne savait pas bien par ou commencé aussi lui fut elle reconnaissante quand Anko répondit à sa place.

« Les gamines se sont retrouvées coincer hors de chez elles , comme elle n'avait nul part ou dormir Kakashi leurs à proposé de dormir ici.

Kuré-chan et moi on à décidé de resté au cas ou … »

« OK »

Il s'assit sur le canapé sans chercher d'autre explication.

Il ne voulait surtout rien savoir.

Son meilleur ami bien que pervers n'avait rien d'un pédophile et sa lui suffisait.

Anko et Kurénai commencèrent à nettoyé le verre cassé et Asuma alluma sa cigarette.

Kimiko s'entai sa présence affreusement déplacé.

Voyant qu'elle ne savait pas ou se mettre son professeur chercha à la mettre à l'aise.

Il tapota la place à coté de lui.

« Tu peu t'asseoir je vais pas te manger .»

Elle ne bougea pas

« Aller je te laisse même choisir la chaîne si tu veut »

Elle regarda l'horloge au dessus de la porte de la cuisine .

Puis alla s'asseoir sur la place qu'il avait indiqué.

« Mettez la une c'est l'heure du JT »

« Ah enfin une jeunette qui s'intéresse au info » répondit il en appuyant sur la télécommande.

A treize heur tout le monde était lavé et habiller.

Certain étant un plus frais que d'autre…

Kurénai , Anko et Kimiko avait utilisé des jutsus métamorphoses pour se vêtir.

Et les deux autre Merode étant des civiles et donc pas censé maîtriser de jutsu, empruntèrent des fringues au ninja copieur.

Kanako appelai à l'appartement pour « vérifier » que l'on leur avait remis le courant.

Elle tomba directement sur messagerie signe que tout fonctionnait.

« On nous à rétablis le courant on peu rentré » déclara elle en quittant la chambre pour le salon ou tout le monde se trouvait.

« Oh déjà » déclara kitsune devant la télé avec Asuma et Anko.

« Vous pouvez restez déjeuné si vous voulez » proposa le propriétaire des lieu.

Les filles acceptèrent à condition que pour se faire pardonné on les laissent cuisinés.

Pendant que le repas cuisait elle retournèrent avec les autre.

Kanako alla discuté avec les adultes pendant que les jumelle discutait sur la terrasse.

« Je te dit qu'il est canon ! »

« Mais sort du délire y a aucun moyen de savoir… »

« Elle à raison il est canon »dit une voie depuis le pas de la porte.

Les filles se retournèrent et virent Anko .

Celle-ci était venu voir se qu'elles faisaient quand elle avait entendu leur conversation.

Sachant qu'elles parlaient de la meme chose que la veille , elle avait voulu s'en mêlé.

Elle reprit.

« je l'ai surpris une foie avec une fille dans les toilettes d'un bars »expliqua elle

Elle ne voulait pas de confusion .

_« Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles croient que j'ai couché avec lui »_

« Dans les toilettes?»

« Oui s'étai le mois dernier »

«Tu vois que j'avait raison » jubilait kitsune.

« De toute façon il est vieux donc pour toi s'est mort. »

« J'ai pas dit que je voulais me le séré , juste qu'il faisait fonctionné mon radar à mecs canon »

Sa sœur lança un regard à Anko qu'elle interpréta par un « Tu vois avec quoi je vie tout les jours ? » .

Elle ci éclata de rire.

Le repas fut servit puis il se mirent tous à table dans la salle à manger.

Après le déjeuné ils discutèrent un peu avant que tout le monde s'en aille.

Kakashi et Asuma partirent en mission.

Kurénai et Anko décidèrent d'un shoping.

Elles proposèrent aux Merode de les accompagnées mais celles-ci refusèrent prétextant un coup de pompe familial.

Le trajet jusque leur aparte se passa en silence

Dès qu'elles passèrent la porte de l'aparte Kanako prit la parole

« On à raté la cible Sabaku mais on à prit énormément d'avance sur Hatake et trois autre cibles auxiliaires c'est super !!! »

Les jumelles regardèrent leur sœur trépigné de bonheur.

S'était rare de la voir se lâché vraiment.

En général quand elle ne jouait pas la comédie Kanako était plus du genre impassible , comme Niisan , alors que les jumelles avaient un sourire scotché au visage en permanence.

Elles savaient apprécier ces moments ou Oneesan quittai son air froid pour retrouvé le sourire qu'elle avait perdu étant enfant.

Les sœurs s'entraînèrent ensembles tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Se donnant à fond à chaque coup, chaque jutsu , comme lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes et qu'elles passaient leur journées à se battre en attendant le retour de Niisan.

Pendant le dîner Kanako exposa une idée qui lui était venu en préparant le repas.

Celle-ci visait à faire une pierre deux coups en remplissant deux objectif en meme temps.

L'idée fut accepté , aussi des la fin du dîné Ekisha parti pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La dernier foi il lui avait fallu plus de deux heures juste pour accédé aux archives de la population et crée leur identité.

La , la manœuvre était infiniment plus complexe il allait lui falloir beaucoup plus de temps.

FIN


	13. Chapter 13 Qui ne me ferais pas plaisir

Chapitre 13 !

Ce chapitre est maudit ahahahaha !! (laissez moi divaguer c'est rien sa va passé)

BONNE LECTURE BISOUX

CA COMENCE ICI

Nous étions dimanche matin , sept heure et demie .

Hiashi Hyùga était dans son bureau , il attendait en buvant un thé.

Le jeune homme qu'il attendait entra dans la pièce et se courba en signe de respect.

«Bonjour Hyùga-sama »

« Bonjour Takéru-kun »

Celui-ci se redressa.

« A tu les informations que je t'ai demander l'autre jour ? »

« Bien évidemment Hyùga-sama »

Hiashi posa sa tasse et porta toute son atention sur lui.

« Vas y je t'en pris »

« Bien Hyùga-sama. _Il marqua une pose_

. Comme elle vous l'a annoncé Kimiko Merode est bien la meilleur élèves de sa classe dans les matières générales.

Dans celles-ci sa moyenne la plus basse et de quatre-vingt seize sur cent »

L'homme fit signe au jeune homme de se taire .

« Tu en est absolument sur ? »

Il jeta un oeil a ses notes avant d'acquiescé.

« _Impressionnant_. Et dans les matières ninjas ? »

« Elle est troisième. Ses moyennes oscillent entre soixante-dix huit et quarte vingt douze . »

Le jeune homme se tut .

Hiashi assimilait les informations silencieusement .

Au bout de quelque instant il lui fit signe de reprendre.

« Considérant ses capacités et celle d'un autre élève , Shikamaru Nara, inexploité dans cette classe de premiere la directrice de la section ninja à décidé de les faire passé leur examen chunin entre février et mars pour qu'ils suivent une formation accéléré le reste de l'année et entre en classe universitaire des l'année prochaine. »

Intrigué l'Hyùga l'arrêta.

« Seul c'est deux la passerons leurs examens en avance ? »

« En fait Hyùga–sama je me suis posé la meme question .

La moyenne général de Merode-san est un point en dessous de celles de Uchiwa-san et de Haruno-san qui son premier de la classe ex æquo . Ils seraient donc tout deux plus indiqué pour passé les examen en avances et sauté ensuite un classe.

Surtout quand l'on considère que Nara-san et un élève moyen don beaucoup d'enseignant se plaigne.

Néanmoins ils son les seuls à bénéficier de se privilège et ce grâce à se qui est défini dans leurs dossier comme des capacités inexploités. »

« Peu tu précisé. »

« Il semblerait que Nara-san face preuve d'une intelligence surprenante.

On parle d'un quotient intellectuel dépassant les deux cents point .

Cependant en se qui concerne Merode-san je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous apporté de précision , il semblerait que personne ne sache se qui pourrait la distinguer des autres élèves Briand de sa promotion. »

«Pas de particularité intéressante ? Un héritage génétique particulier ? Un jutsu familial quel que peu spécial ? »

« Rien de se genre n'est mentionné dans son dossier scolaire et aucune information de se genre ne circule dans KGS »

« Bien , vous tacherez tout de meme d'approfondir vos recherche on ne laisse pas un ninja sauté une classe sans une excellente raison. »

« Oui Hyùga-sama. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Oui Hyùga-sama. Comme vous me l'avez demandé j'ai fouiller son passé ainsi que celui de sa famille »

Hiashi se resservit une tasse de thé

« Continu je t'en pris. »

« La famille Merode est un clan ninja remontant à la création de Konoha.

Elle ne s'est jamais distinguée par des fait d'arme impressionnant .

Les Merode était en général des ninjas moyens sans technique particulière.

Il y à vingt-cinq ans l'unique héritière de cette famille est parti s'installé dans le village de kiri pour si mariée avec un civile. L'an dernier elle et son époux sont décédé dans des circonstances imprécises. »

Hiashi reposât sa tasse.

« Imprécises ? »

« Oui il s'emblerait qu'ils aient trouver la mord suite à une attaque de l'Akatsuki , néanmoins le dossier n'apporte aucune précision sur leur décès.

Ni rapport de médecin légiste ni témoignage directe »

Hiashi fronça les sourcils pendant que son vis a vis poursuivait.

« A la suite de se tragique événement les trois sœurs Merode sont venu vivre à Konoha d'ou elle savaient leur mère originaire. »

Le garçon se tut Hiashi semblait contrarier.

Il y avait une chose qui clochait mais il était incapable de la définir.

Ce n'était qu'une impression ais il sentait que quelque chose manquait.

« On elle cherché à prendre contact avec d'ancien proche de leur mère ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance »

« Avec de la famille ? »

« Le clan Merode ne possédait plus qu'une branche , leur mère était enfant unique et ses parent son mort lors de l'attaque du démon renard. »

« Vous avez pu voir les extraits de naissance et de mariage de la mère. »

« Oui , les originaux on été détruits , comme ceux de la plus part des gens , durant l'incendie provoquer par la tentative de kidnapping du porteur du démon renard il l'an dernier.

J'ai tout de meme put consulter les archives informatique tout était en règle jusqu'aux extraits

naissances des trois filles , que la mère avait fait parvenir depuis Kiri conformément à la loi sur le mariage entre personnes issu de différentes nations. »

Tout semblait parfait , pourtant le chef du clan le plus influant de Konoha n'arrivait pas a se défaire du sentiment que quelque chose clochait.

« Comment surviennent elles à leurs besoin ? »

« L'aînée à utilisée l'argent de l'héritage et de l'assurance de ces parents pour réalisé plusieurs placements financier fructueux.

Elle as acheté des parts dans plusieurs grandes entreprises du village elle fait d'ailleurs maintenant partie des actionnaires majoritaires de deux d'entres elle .

Dans les milieux financiers on dit qu'elle est en passe de devenir une puissance moyenne du monde des affaires »

« _En seulement deux mois et demie ?! _Et que fait la troisième sœur ? »

« Kiyumi Merode , qui est la jumelle de Kimiko , à sautez deux classes en tans qu'élève de section normal. Elle est un première année de science politique dans l'académie de KTS »

« KTS ? Intéressant , _marmonna il pour lui meme avant de reprendre plus fort _.Autre chose? »

« Je crains que non Hyùga-sama »

« Et bien tu peu te retiré.

Mais continu tout de meme de fouiller on ne sais jamais…

Et envoi quelqu'un à Kiri no kuni pour précisé les informations sur les parents notamment sur le père s'il te plais »

« Bien Hyùga-sama »déclara Takéru en saluant à nouveau avant de quitter la pièce.

Hiashi s'était semble t'il inquiété pour rien .

Cette Kimiko Merode et sa famille semblait bien sous tout rapport.

Aussi il fit taire cette petite voie dans ça tête , qui lui disait qu'e cette jeune personne n'était pas nette.

Il quitta son bureau le pas léger et alla rejoindre ses filles et son neveu pour l'entraînement matinal.

Au meme moment une centaine de kilomètres plus loin deux jeunes gens sortaient d'un club ou ils avaient passé la nuit.

Toute la soirée elle l'avait dévoré des yeux .

Il était tellement beau , tellement ...

Quand il était venu la chercher au milieu de ses copines , pour l'invité à danser , elle n'en avait pas crut ses oreilles.

Depuis la piste elle avait put voir les regards envieux de beaucoup des femmes présentes.

Ses propres copines en bavaient de jalousie et quand elles étaient venu lui annoncé qu'elle voulaient rentrées la jeune fille avait sérieusement songer à fondre en larme pour gagner cinq minutes.

Elle n'avait pas eu à pleurnicher , il lui avait proposer de la raccompagner si elle voulait rester.

Tu m'étonne qu'elle voulait rester , elle ne serait pas partit même si ses amies l'avaient supplier en rampant.

Maintenant il allait la ramener chez elle , elle tremblait de nervosité.

Pendant toute la soirée il s'était comporté en parfait gentleman .

A aucun moment il n'avait eu un geste déplacé ou n'avait tenté de l'embrassé.

Aussi maintenant qu'ils était seul elle espérait qu'il passerait à la vitesse supérieur.

Elle se faisait tout un scénario en montant les marches des escalier menant à la rue ou se trouvait le club.

D'abords il allait la raccompagné jusque chez elle , ensuite sur le pas de la porte il se métrait à rougir avant de lui annoncer son amour.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps répondre il s'avancerait et poserait ces lèvres sur les sienne et s'enfuirait sans un mots.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle entendrait a sa porte , le temps qu'elle ouvre il serait déjà parti laissant son numéro sur le palier , griffonné a …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réalisé qu'il l'avait soulevé et plaqué au mur.

Il était si prés qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres.

Leurs corps étaient presque collé , elle avait l'impression que la chaleur de son corps traversait le petit centimètre qui le séparait d'elle.

Lentement il murmura

« Si tu dois me repoussé fait le maintenant parce qu'après que je t'ai embrasser je ne pourrait plus m'arrêter. »

Elle réfléchi un instant , si elle le repoussait elle ne pourrait plus sentir ce corps si prés du sien à cette idée elle se senti étrangement effrayé.

D'un autre coté si elle le laissait faire il risquai de vouloir…

Une douce chaleur envahis le bas ventre de la jeune fille .

Ses joues rosirent légèrement puis elle ferma les yeux et releva le menton laissant ses lèvres offerte .

Elle senti une légère vibration animé subitement le garçon.

« _Il est si excité que ça !?_ »

Elle attendait le baissé .

Le garçon bougeait tout contre elle .

Elle sentait qu'il ôtait un de ses gand.

Sans doute allait il lui saisir le menton ou la caresser de bous des doigt.

Le baisé ce faisait attendre quand soudain…

« Allo ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux .

Il était toujours la tout prés d'elle…

La vibration qu'elle avait sentit venait de son téléphone , et alors qu'il s'apprêtait a l'embrassé cet enfoiré avait répondu comme si de rien était.

« ….…. Ok »

Il raccrocha.

Elle s'attendait à se qu'il se confonde en excuse ou a se qu'il l'embrasse pour obtenir son pardon.

Pas du tout .

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

Elle sentit comme une absence tandis qu'il continuait de gravir l'escalier de pierre .

Sa chaleur était partit.

Elle avait en face d'elle le vide .

Elle tourna la tête et le vis grimpé la dernière marche pour arriver dans la ruelle.

Elle saisit subitement se qui se passait et se mit a monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Quand elle parvint en haut il avait disparu.

Il était partit sans meme lui adressé un mot.

La confusion s'empara alors de son esprit , elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle allait s'offrir à lui et il était partit.

« Salop !!! »ne pu elle contenir

Le hurlement retentit dans tout le quartier .

Il l'entendis alors qu'il sautait sur un toit.

« Et fier de l'être » murmura Itachi Uchiwa .

Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'au point de rendez-vous complètement indifférent au sort de la jeune fille qu'il venait de planter.

En arrivant il trouva son compagnon avachit contre un arbre .

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »Lui demanda le requin d'un air pervers.

« Elle aurait été meilleur si tu ne m'avais pas rappeler ton existence , poison panné. »

« Toi tu n'as pas eu le temps de conclure ! » Déduisis le « poison pané »

Itachi ignora sa remarque.

« On ne devait se retrouvé que dans trois jours ? »

La question sous-jacente était « Pourquoi à tu interrompu ma récréation face de poulpe »

Mais Kizamé l'ignora.

« Tu sais tu n'aurais pas se genre de problème si tu faisais comme tout le monde et que tu allais dans des bordels ou levait les filles a la cuisse légère .

Mais non toi il fau toujours que tu en fasse un défit pers… »

Il n'e finit pas sa phrase trop occupé à paré un coup de pied et un shuriken.

Itachi était bien décidé à ne lui laissé aucun répit , il enchaînait les attaques .

Tout en frappant il poursuivit la discutions comme si de rein n'était.

« Tout le monde n'apprécie pas le charme des putes et des salopes . Un peu de chalenge semble souvent plus… amusant. »

L'homme requin continuait de paré un à un les coups.

Il savait qu'avec Itachi sa pouvait duré indéfiniment .

Jusqu'a ce que finalement il se prenne la raclé que l'Uchiwa avait l'air bien décidé à lui mettre.

Il changea de sujet en espérant que sa suffirait à évité cinq heure d'esquive pour finalement se prendre un Katon dans la tronche.

«Sa ne me plais pas non plus de revoir ta tronche de pucelle mais … _L'Uchiwa frappa plus fort _. J'ai écourter nos petites vacances parce que Sasori m'a appelé . Il y à une chose don il a besoin pour que lui et Deidara puisse continué leurs partie du plan. »

Raté il continuais d'attaquer .

« _J'aurais peu être mieux fait de ne pas le traité de pucelle… Non rien que pour le voir froncer des sourcils sa vau le coup ! »_

Trois jutsu et huit shurikens plus tard sans s'arrêter d'attaquer l'Uchiwa prit la parole.

« C'est quoi ? »

Occupé éviter le Doton envoyé en même temps que la question Kizamé n'avait pas fait attention.

« Hein ? »

Itachi frappa plus fort qu'a l'accoutumé.

Kizamé encaissa difficilement mais répondit quand meme.

« Une chose qui ne va pas te faire plaisir… »

Itachi frappa encore plus fort.

Dans le vide.

Kizamé évita en faisan un bond qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres.

Itachi enchaîna les signes

« Katon les souffles de l'enfer !! »hurla t'il

Des flammes entourent son coéquipier qui se liquéfia avant d'apparaître plus loin.

Il pensait s'en être tirer Itachi était de l'autre coté , de se qui maintenant était , une clairière.

Tout à coup il sentit sa présence il saisit Samaheda…

Trop tard un kunai était sous sa gorge Itachi était juste derrière lui.

Le colonne aqueux à l'autre bout de la « clairière » se liquéfia.

_« Il a profité de l'aveuglement provoquer par les flammes . Ingénieux , tu es de plus en plus redoutable Itachi meme quand on plaisante. » _

« Et qu'est ce qui ne me ferais pas plaisir ? » lui demanda le bourreau des Uchiwa dans son dos .

« A ton avis Itachi ? »

Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de l'énervé.

Il serra d'avantage le kunai contre la gorge de son « ami ».

Soudain il laissa tomber l'arme que Kizamé rattrapa.

Quand celui-ci se retourna il était déjà une vingtaine de mètres plus loin cherchant un téléphone.

_« Il à comprit ! Sasori à du bol d'être loin. »_

_FIN_


	14. Chapter 14 la croix

Datshu !! pour commencé ma shtrounphette merci pour les msg trop mimi !!!!

(et pour c qui est des huit chapitres d'un coup j'ai du resté cloîtré a la maison sans Internet pendant une semaine crois moi sa motive)

A part ça bonne lecture .

CA COMENCE ICI

Le week-end était finit et avec le lundi les cours commençaient.

Hinata rejoignis sa meilleur amie dans la salle de Genjutsu théorique.

« Bonjour Kimi-chan . » lançât elle en s'asseyant.

Son amie lui rendit un regard insistant quelle mit quelques secondes à interprété.

« _Ah oui la promesse…_ Bonjours **Neko**-chan. »

La Merode la gratifia de son plus radieux sourire.

« Bonjours Hina-chan tu as passé un bon week-end ? »

« Oui . Mon père à décidé de s'occupé exclusivement de l'entraînement de imouto-chan donc c'est Neji Niisan qui va m'entraîné maintenant. »

Son ton était dégagé et plein d'entrain.

Malheureusement elle ne trompait personne , son grand sourire et ses exclamations joyeuset ne suffisaient pas à dissimuler la douleur dans son regard.

Elle était triste.

Malgré ses efforts , elle était une foie de plus relégué au second rang derrière sa sœur.

Elle avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était le fait d'être considéré comme inférieur par son propre père lui faisait mal.

« Génial tu vas pouvoir te rapproché de ton cousin . En plus comme sa quand tu recommenceras à t'entraîner contre ton père il sera surpris par tes progrès !! »

Kimiko faisait partie de ceux qui pensait que parfois être un bon ami s'était savoir faire comme si de rien n'était quand tout va mal.

D'une certaine façon Hinata lui était reconnaissante de ne pas la réconforter ,elle en avait marre d'être constamment plainte ça lui donait l'impréssion d'etre d'auttend plus faible.

Cependant elle devait reconnaître que parfois , elle aurait aimé que son amie se montre un peu plus …sensible .

Kurénai entra dans la pièce.

Comme un seul tous se levèrent avant de s'asseoir quand elle leurs en fit signe.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle avant de s'arrêté sur Kimiko.

« Nara-kun , Merode-chan , venez. »

L'enseignante sortit de la salle bientôt suivit par ses deux élèves.

Arriver dans le couloir elle attendit que Shikamaru ait fermé la porte pour parler.

« On m'a demander de vous informez que vous êtes attendu au secrétariat de section à l'heure de la pause , pour les papiers concernant les examens anticipées. »

Ils acquiescèrent et attendirent la suite.

Elle ne les aurait pas fait quitter la salle juste pour leur dire ça.

« Shikamaru tu peu retourner en court . »

Après avoir poussé un long soupir il retourna dans la salle d'un pas lourd.

Dès que la porte fut fermé de nouveau elle reprit.

« J'imagine que tu sais déjà se que je vais te dire. »

L'adolescente poussa un soupir. Bien sur elle savait elle n'était pas complètement attardé.

« Probablement que je ne dois m'attendre à aucun traitement de faveur et que je reste malgré ce week-end une élève comme les autres. »

« Tout à fait nous en avons discuté avec les garçons et nous tenons à se que tu sache que dans ces mur tu n'est qu'une élève ordinaire . »

« Bien madame. » répondit elle .

« En outre nous apprécions ta compagnie et celle de tes sœurs donc il est possible que l'on ressorte ensemble un de ses jours mais il serait préférable … »

« …que je n'en parle à personne parce que d'un point de vue théorique vous êtes mes enseignants et je n'ai pas à sortir avec vous » finit l'adolescente d'un air faussement solennel.

Sa vis à vis sourit.

« Je vois que tu à saisis le concept . Aller maintenant place au cours , on est en retard sur mon planning »dit l'enseignante en commençant à faire coulisser la porte.

« Oui madame Kuré kuré » répondit Neko en mimant un salut militaire.

Kurénai put tout juste lui lancer un regard noir avant qu'elle entre dans la salle de classe.

Les deux heures de théorie s'écoulèrent dans le calme puisque comme à son habitude Kurénai menaçait de mort chaque élève qui tentait de perturbé son cours.

Comme convenu pendant la pause Shikamaru et Kimiko se rendirent au secrétariat ou on leur remis des documents sur le déroulement des épreuves.

« Vous devrez les lire , les signer et les rendre avant la pause déjeuné de mercredi. » expliqua la secrétaire avant de les congédier.

Dés qu'ils passèrent la porte la sonnerie retentis .

« Génial on à meme pas eu de pause » ronchonna le beau feignan en fourrant les documents dans son sac.

« Je suis certaine que tu y surviras » se moqua l'adolescente en prenant la direction de leur cours de Genjutsu pratique sur le terrain numéro trois.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre »souffla il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le terrain soit en vue.

« Tu viens manger avec Hina et moi sur le terrain de basket après le cours ? » demanda la jeune fille

« _Manger avec deux filles ? Galère !_ Pourquoi ? »

« Tu l'as dit à cause de cet histoire d'exam on vas être obligé de passé du temps ensemble alors pourquoi pas manger ensemble ? »

« _Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler un truc aussi gros_ ? Tu à une autre raison c'est évident. »

« Qui sais peut-être que je suis amoureuse de toi » répondit elle d'un ton neutre

Il lui jeta un regard en coin .

Elle regardait loin devant , son visage était inexpressif.

Impossible de savoir si elle plaisantait.

« _Les filles sont des plaies_ . Tu ne peu pas te contenté de me donné la vrai raison ? »

Elle sourit sans même le regardé.

« Le travaille d'équipe est un des critères d'évaluations de l'examen . Comme nous sommes , apparemment, les deux seuls à participé à l'examen anticipé il y à de grande chance que certaines épreuves nécessites du travail en binôme donc je préférerais que l'on jette un coup d'œil aux paperasses ensembles » Expliqua elle sans changer d'expression.

Il y avait déjà pensé mais si s'était le cas il y à de grande chance pour que l'on ne leur révèle qu'à la dernière minute . Donc les feuilles ne leurs apprendraient sûrement rien de fascinant mis à par les dates des épreuves.

« _Galère si je refuse sa risque de la vexé et de compromettre un éventuel futur travaille d'équipe_ , Ok mais j'emmène deux ou trois potes. »

Elle ne répondit pas ils étaient arrivé le cours commençait .

Elle alla s'asseoir par terre à coté d'Hinata qui buvait les paroles de Kurénai.

Pendant le cours l'enseignante avait proposé l'éventualité de travaille de groupe .

Shikamaru se mis comme à son habitude avec Chouji Kiba et Naruto .

« Galère , les gars je dois manger avec Merode pour voir un truc pour l'exam vous venez ? »

Chouji acquiesça sans faire vraiment attention , lui du moment qu'il mangeait peu importe avec qui.

Naruto et Kiba était entrain de se lancer un défi il n'avait pas vraiment entendu.

« T'as dit quoi ? » demanda l'Inuzuka

« Je mange avec Merode et Hyùga vous venez ou pas ? »

Aucune réaction.

_**« Galère il sont en état de choc. »**_

« T'as un grain personne ne vas manger avec Merode ! Je tien pas à mourir jeune moi. » déclaré l'homme chien en s'asseyant par terre.

« Ta peur de te faire battre par une fille Kiba ? Demanda Naruto l'air moqueur.

« _Et c'est partit. » _se lamenta Shikamaru en s'allongent .

« Moi tu rigole !J'ai peur de rien ! C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi blondinette , cette fille attaque les gens sans raison , regarde ce qu'elle a fait à e terminal le jour de son arriver. Elle pourrait t'attaquer et faible comme t'es , tu vas te prendre une raclé. »

Naruto démarra au quarts de tour.

Il se leva et défia son vis à vis du regard.

« Tu veut la sentir ma faiblesse ? Lève toi que je te botte les fesses. »

Kiba se leva à son tour et se plaça face à Naruto.

La tension était presque palpable , ils allaient se sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre.

Habituer à ce genre de scène Shikamaru restait allongé dans l'herbe , indifférent , et Chouji observait sans plus d'intérêt.

Naruto envoya un coup de pied vers la tête de son ami .

Celui –ci fut bloqué d'une main .

Une main de femme.

Devant lui se tenait une Kurénai furieuse qui tirait Kiba par l'oreille.

Elle saisit la jambe de Naruto sous son bras et l'éjecta au sol en un mouvement.

Très vite Kiba le rejoins l'oreille encore rouge.

« On est pas au club Med ici ! Nara tu te lève Chouji tu range tes chips et vous si y en à un qui à envi de se battre qu'il le dise tout de suite , que je lui mette sa raclé et que le cours puisse continuer dans la paix . »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de discuter et repartit en direction d'un autre groupe laissant les garçons de nouveau seuls.

Shikamaru soupira en se redressant .

« _Même adulte les filles sont galères_ . Donc puisque aucun de vous n'est un trouillard qui à peur d'une fille on mange tous avec l'agresseuse potentiel. »

Kiba est Naruto acquiescèrent , si ils disaient non maintenant il passeraient pour des mauviettes.

Après tout ce n'est qu'une fille …elle ne peu pas leur faire grand mal . (erreur fatal le fait qu'on les sous-estimes et la principal arme de filles)

Pourtant pendant qu'il commençait l'exercice le blond ressentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine .

Il y avait quelque chose chez cette Kimiko … quelque chose dont il devait se méfier , il le sentait .

Le cours passa et le déjeuné sonna.

Hinata se dirigeait vers son casier avec sa copine .

« J'ai demandé à Shikamaru de manger avec nous , il viendra sûrement avec Chouji , Kiba et **Naruto**. » Elle avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot pour que la fille aux cheveux bleu saisisse bien le message.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monté au joue. Elle faisait des efforts pour se contrôler mais rien n'y faisait elle restait irrémédiablement pivoine.

« Je …je … je vais manger avec Naruto-kun ? » demanda elle si bas que Neko eu du mal à entendre.

«_Non mais qu'elle gourde ! _Il y a de grande chance . »répondit celle-ci en ouvrant son casier pour prendre son bento.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient installé sur le terrain de basket ou les garçon les rejoignirent en silence.

Il s'assirent et sortirent , leurs repas ..

Personne ne disait mot on se serait cru dans un cimetière .

Au bout de quelques minutes où les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient les baguettes qui saisissaient les aliments , Neko parla.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi silencieux ? » demanda elle de façon trop agressive.

Le prenant pour lui Kiba réagit immédiatement .

« Et toi , tu es toujours aussi aimable » répondit il acerbe

« Oui parfois meme plus tu veut que je te montre ? »

Elle le défiait du regard comme Naruto l'avait fait plutôt ça avait le don de le faire enrager .

« _Elle veut se battre je suis son homme_ . Vas y fait moi rire »

Elle se leva et lui a son tour.

Ils se faisaient face , sa allait dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre.

Hinata ne voulait pas d'une bagarre .

« Kimi-chan calme toi je t'en pris. » demanda presque en suppliant.

Kiba était dans son équipe et meme si ils ne se parlait pas beaucoup hors des mission elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse pas , plus que Neko d'ailleurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je sais se que je fait » répondit celle-ci sur d'elle

Elle s'approcha de l'Inuzuka d'un pas mesuré .

Il était déjà en garde s'appétant à devoir essuyé un assaut à tout moment.

Soudain la jeune fille se pencha en avant , exécutant un salut parfait.

Toujours penché déclara d'un voie forte.

« Monsieur enchanté de faire votre connaissance , je suis Kimiko Merode . »

Sa phrase finit elle se redressa dans un sourire radieux.

Les autres comprirent ou elle voulait en venir mais Kiba lui restait les yeux écarquillées .

Il s'était attendu à peu prés à tout mais pas à ça .

_« je lui ai demander d'être aimable … » _finit il par comprendre

Il s'inclinait, la saluant à son tour.

« Mademoiselle Merode je suis Kiba Inuzuka ravit de constater que vous n'êtes pas très proche du portait que l'on m'a fait de vous »

Il redressa souriant comme elle auparavant.

« Et que dit on de moi , cher monsieur ? »questionna elle sur le meme ton polie.

« Ma foi un tas de choses forts déplaisantes. Que vous étes une brute espèce un peu dingue qui agresse les passants sans raison …»

« Elle n'est pas du tout comme ça ! »

Hinata avait crier , interrompant ainsi leur simulacre de politesse.

Aussitôt ses joues se mirent à rougirent , elle baissa la tète et se mit a triturer ses doigts.

Tout les regards convergèrent elle , elle se sentait terriblement embarrassée.

« On le sait bien sinon pourquoi serions nous venu. » Déclara Shikamaru en s'allongeant pour observer la ciel.

Ce n'était que la moitié de la vérité. De puis l'épisode de l'araignée il se doutait bien que la Merode n'avait rien de la folle furieuse décrite dans les rumeurs mais il devait reconnaître qu'il ne l'imaginait pas non plus en petite fleur fragile et ses amis non plus.

Kiba et Neko se rassirent et le repas reprit pour tous , sauf pour Shikamaru scrutait les nuages.

Entant normal Hinata et Kiba ne se parlaient que pendant les mission ne mais le jeu entre le jeune homme et la Merode avait détendu l'atmosphère et ils commencèrent à discuter pour ne plus s'arrêté.

Chouji et Neko les écoutaient parler de leur équipier Shino qu'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment non plus.

Dans son coin Naruto restait étrangement silencieux.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre il se serrait immédiatement décoincé et aurait discuté et rit sans problème.

Mais voilà s'était Merode et il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille qui lui hérissait les poils du dos.

Oui il le sentait dans ses tripes il y avait une chose qui clochait chez elle.

Il réfléchissait silencieusement (deux choses étranges pour Naruto) quand une voie fit irruption dans son esprit .

Il n'en reconnu pas le son , qui était a chaque foie différent mais la sensation qui s'en dégageai était toujours la meme…

« Je ne l'aime pas »Avait prononcé la voie sans timbre du démon renard.

Naruto essaya de le questionné mais il ne répondit pas .

Lui non plus cette fille ne lui plaisait pas s'est tout se qu'il avait à dire.

A ce moment elle se mit à le fixé avec ses grands yeux rouges et noires.

Il s'attendait à se qu'elle lui dise quelque chose , mais elle se contenta d'incliné la tête sur le côté et d lui sourire.

Elle avait vraiment l'air sympa pourtant chaque particule de son être lui disait de se méfier .

Il lui rendit son sourire sans y mettre d'énergie.

_« Le crétin de service se doute de quelque chose . » ._Pensa elle en reportant son attention sur Kiba qui vantait ses exploits.

Elle faisait semblant d'écouter tranquillement quand elle vue sur l'un des panneaux de basket une chose , qui elle en était sûre n'était pas là à leur arrivé .

Il y avait , dessiner à l'encre noire , une croix .

Une croix Gothique avec des fioriture très compliqué , une croix qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vue .

« Sa fera bientôt deux » pensa elle en regardant partout au tour d'eux .

Il n'y avait rien , que le paysage commun des bâtiments ou ils avait cour.

Une voix interrompis sa scrutation.

« Tu cherche quelque chose ? »

FIN

Mai à qui appartiens cette voie mystérieuse ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitres.

(vous allez être déçu…)

Et hop un chapitre de plus .

Merci d'avoir lut

Et comme dit ma chtite mélodie **le bouton en bas à gauche n'est pas piéger alors appuyez .**


	15. Chapter 15 juste une petite vieille

Chapitre 15 !!

Bon dsl mais je commence se chapitre avec un msg

**Urgent****Pour Anique : La Japan expo ne ma pas envoyé mon salaire ( on est le 22) je voulait savoir si t'avais pas non plus reçu le tien ou si ça venait de moi . Donc tu me rappel dés que tu lis ça . (pardon d'être chiante mais j'ai pas jouer pas la potiche tout de rose habiller pour rien)**

**Ps dsl de faire comme ça mais t'es jamais connecté et je sais plus ou j'ai foutu ton num alors …**.

CA COMMENCE ICI

Kimiko tourna la tête.

Chouji la regardait l'ai inquiet.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? » répéta il .

Elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour lui dire ce qu'elle cherchait ou plutôt qui elle cherchait.

« Non j'avais cru voir quelqu'un mais j'ai du rêvé. » mentit elle en souriant l'air bêta.

Chouji reporta son attention sur Kiba.

Elles s'interrogea sur la présence de la personne qu'elle cherchait quelques instants plus tôt , avant de se souvenir de la raison de la présence des garçons .

« Shikamaru ? »

Le brun était allonger derrière elle les bras croisés sous la tête , les yeux dans le vague.

En entendant son nom il redescendit sur terre.

« _Galère j'étais tellement bien._ Oui »

Sa voie était faible et ensommeillé , manifestement il n'était pas ravis d'être déranger.

« On devrait peut être jeté un œil à la paperasse »

« _Ah oui c'est pour ça qu'on est là …_ Va y tu m'expliqueras après » répondit il distraitement en replongeant dans sa contemplation des masses nuageuses .

Si il croyait s'en tirer comme çà s'était raté .

La jeune fille lui sauta dessus sans la moindre délicatesse.

Elle atterrit à califourchon , sur le ventre du jeune homme dont la respiration fut coupé par le choc.

« Tu t'en tira pas comme ça, tu lèves ton cul et tu sort ta paperasse » ordonna elle s'en prêté attention à la position pour le moins étrange dans la quelle ils étaient

Il ne bougea pas , profitant alors de son immobilité elle prit sur elle de le détaillé .

Elle commença par le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il était noire comme ses cheveux. Il paraissait contrarier se qui lui donnait un charme étrange au yeux de la jeune femme.

Ses traits étaient fin et sa peau légèrement basané.

Elle repensa à la dernière fois ou elle l'avait vu en T-shirt , pendant un exercice.

Le tissu moulent laissait deviné ses formes . Son torse et ses bras était finement musclé .Une entaille sur le bas de son vêtement laissait apercevoir lors de ses mouvements une fine toison brune qui partait de son nombril pour descendre jusque …

Kimiko sentait un courant de chaleur monté le long de son corps. Son cœur commença à accéléré.

« Kimiko »appela doucement la voix de Shikamaru .

« Oui » répondit elle distraitement.

« Tu veut bien te levé de moi que je puisse bouger »

Elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours à califourchon sur lui qui affichait un air mi blasé mi gêné .

Les autres , qui s'étaient arrêtés de discuter , les regardaient les yeux pleins de sous entendu.

Rougissants subitement elle se releva en une micro seconde .

Ils prirent chacun les documents dans leurs sacs en prenant soin de ne pas se regarder.

«_ Mais qu'est ce qui me prend à moi … Je vire nympho ou quoi ? Kitsune n'est quand meme pas contagieuse… »_

_« pourquoi elle me regardais comme ça celle la … En plus dans cette position...J'ai pas fini d'entendre jaser … Galère »_

Ils lurent distraitement chacun de leur coté.

Toutes les épreuves des matières général consistaient en un oral de vingt minutes et un écris de quarte heures dont les sujet étaient libre .

Shikamaru avait tort on les informait d'hors et déjà qu'il aurait , en plus deux travaux en binôme à rendre.

Un essai de français et un exposé d'histoire.

En se qui concernait les matières ninja qui comptaient pour soixante-dix pourcent dans les résultats de l'examen , il était expliqué qu'ils ne seraient pas convoquer dans les différent matière. Des Junin viendraient les chercher à des lieus et dates inconnu .

Il n'y avait aucune autre précision sur la nature des épreuves ninjas qui pourraient avoir lieu dés le début de semaine prochaine.

Leur lecture fini ils se concertèrent du regard.

Ils deux projets à mené a bien ensemble ils devaient en discuté.

Kimiko s'appétait à faire une suggestion mais il fut plus rapide.

« Tu choisis le sujet du mémoire et moi celui de l'exposé. Pour le reste on en discutera plus tard »

Elle allait lui lancer une remarque cinglante mais elle se retint .

Il remit les papiers dans son sac tout en se relevant .

Les cours allaient rependrent et tous les autres était déjà prés à y allé .

_« Et puis de toute façon je m'en fou » Songea elle en se levant à son tours._

La fin des cours arriva vite et elle rentra chez elle en quatrième vitesse.

Elle n'avait pas oublier se qu'elle avait vu sur le terrain et était pressé d'en parler à ses sœurs.

Elle devait absolument leurs faire part de sa présence.

Il était seize heure pile , elle passait la porte de l'étage de sa chambre .

Si il était en ville il allait sûrement venir les voir. Elle était nerveuse . Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis deux ans. Et pour être franche il ne lui avait pas du tout manqué.

Il n'y avait personne à cet étage , elle descendit , regarda dans le grand salon , dans la chambre de l'aîné et dans la salle d'entraînement , tout était vide. Son anxiété augmentait à chaque seconde. Il ne les avait quand meme pas …

Elle retourna au troisième où était resté son sac .

Son téléphone ci trouvait , avec de la chance elle arriverait à joindre ses soeurs qui lui apprendraient que le dessin n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle cherchait à se persuadé d'un mensonge.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui dessinait cette croix.

Ses frangines ne se seraient amuser à lui faire croire qu'il était ici , surtout pas Ekisha-neesan .

Elle commençait à composé un numéro quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger , comme geler dans le temps.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

« _Depuis quand je suis devenu une mauviette »_ pensa elle en reprenant possession de ses mouvements.

Elle ouvrit la porte s'attendant à voir toutes ses craintes réalisé.

Elle posât les yeux sur la personne qui se tenait face à elle .

Il lui fallu se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas éclaté de rire.

Sa vis à vis ne devait pas mesuré plus d'un mettre quarante. Son dos était voûté et ses trait ridé.

Ses cheveux gris perles étaient retenu en arrière dans un chignon complexe. Elle portait de de grosse lunette en écaille tout se qu'il y a de plus ridicule et un vieux kimono gris froid.

En un mot comme en cent c'était juste une petite vielle ,une sexagénaire des plus banals comme il y en avait des centaines.

« Vous désiré quelque chose Obasan' ?_Dire que j'ai eu peur de ça , je me fait honte _»

« Bonjour je désirerais parler aux sœurs Merode » dit la veille d'un ton aimable.

« Je suis l'une des cadettes , c'est à quel sujet ? » déclara Kimiko dans un sourire

« Je ne peu en parler que si les trois sœurs sont présente . » expliqua la veille dans un regard pernicieux.

Cette petite mamie l'agaçait sérieusement.

« Mes sœurs sont absentes si vous tenez absolument à notre présence , à toutes , repassez plu tard. » répondit la jeune fille sans quitté son sourire jovial.

« Hors de question je vais les attendre. » répliqua la vieille femme

Son ton était sans appelle se qui énerva d'autan plus la Merode qui il fallait le savoir ne brillait pas par sa patience.

« _Reste calme pas de meurtre_ . Vous attendrez sur le palier je ne fait pas rentrer les inconnus quand mes … »

Elle s'arrêta en entendant le bruit d'arriver de l'ascenseur .

Elle regarda les portes métallique en priant pour que ses sœurs se trouve derrière.

Quoi que à la réflexion un service d'urgence psychiatrique pour la débarrasser de veille peau aurait aussi bien fait son affaire . Les portes coulissement et…

« _Jackpot, la fratrie est arriver. »_

De la cage métallique sortirent Kitsune et Ekisha . Si cette dernière conservait air neutre habituel se n'était pas le qu'a de sa comparse qui paraissait préoccupé.

En les voyants la vieille femme fit un sourire des moins rassurant.

« Apparemment je n'aurais pas à attendre . »dit elle à celle qui lui avait ouvert

En voyant l'inconnu les deux arrivantes interrogèrent leur sœur du regard.

Celle-ci hocha les épaules et l'aîné décida de prendre les renseignements directement à la source.

« Je vous aidez madame »

Sa voix était calme et mesuré mais légèrement plus aigu qu'a l'accoutumé , Kimiko devina que quelque chose n'allait pas .

« Je veut vous parlez »répondit la veille sans plus de préambule.

Manifestement elle voulait entrer.

Kanako n'avait pas envi de s'étendre sur le pourquoi du comment .

Elle avait vu une chose fort déplaisante , dans la matinée , ce qui , elle en était certaine , était le signe annonciateur d'une visite peu désiré.

Elle pensa que faire entrer la vielle , expédier la conversation ,quel qu'elle soit ,pour ensuite virer la mémé sans fioritures était le moyen le plus rapide et politiquement acceptable qui se présentait à elle.

« Entrez , je vais faire du thé .»

Kimiko se décala pour laissé le passage libre et toutes s'engouffrèrent dans l'appartement

Loins de là , dans un autre pays , un homme téléphonait à un autre.

Il était de mauvaise humeur , il avait horreur de devoir prêté ses jouets.

« Pourquoi en as tu besoin ? » demanda il , à la seconde ou l'autre décrochait.

_« Efficace et glacial comme toujours_ . Il nous faut une fille et les jutsu métamorphose ne sont pas une option. »

« Pourquoi pas une marionnette » enchaîna il restant stoïque

« Sa ne marcherait pas. _Les tiennes sont plus utiles dans ce cas précis_ »

« Je les préviens » répondit il avant de raccrocher.

Il commençait à levé le quand lorsque son téléphone vibra.

Il décrocha en silence.

« C'est déjà fait » déclara celui qu'il venait de quitté.

Il raccrocha de nouveau puis reposa ses affaires et gratifia celui qui l'accompagnait d'un regard noire.

Une chose était sur Itachi Uchiwa n'était vraiment pas partageur.

Elles s'installèrent dans le petit salon et Ekisha partie faire du thé.

Pendant son absence la pièce restait silencieuse .

Kimiko demanda discrètement , en quelques signes se qui n'allait pas.

Kitsune regarda dans le vide un instant .

Puis lentement elle leva la main gauche et fit un signe de croix.

_« Elles aussi … Aucun doute il et en ville . »_pensa l'adolescente avant que la vielle ne brise le silence.

« Mes enfants , savez vous ce qui brise le monde , ce qui est le fléau de notre univers ? »

Les jumelles se lancèrent un regard inquiet , ces mots leurs laissaient la même sensation de déjà vue.

Devant leur silence l'ancêtre continua.

« Le péché »dit elle d'une voix forte , presque délirante.

Les filles se raidirent , la veille assise à coté de Kimiko n'avait que l'apparence d'une sexagénaire.

Avant qu'elles aient put dire quoi que soit leur aînée revenait avec le thé .

Elle déposât la théière sur la table basse et s'assit prés de Kitsune , faisant face à la veille et à son autre sœur. Celle-ci était restait raide comme un piquet .

Ekisha assénât à la femme un regard glacial qui lui fut rendu … Par des yeux rouges orangés.

Elle avait déjà vu ses yeux auparavant mais elle mit quelques seconde à faire le lien.

Elle quitta immédiatement son air impassible . Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et sa bouche prit la forme d'une moue horrifier.

« Hidan-san » Finit elle par articuler dans un murmure inaudible.

Celui-ci sourit , ses yeux reprirent le ton marron qu'ils avaient à son arriver .

Malgré la métamorphose il lui avait suffit d'un regard pour être reconnut.

« Bonjour les filles , ça faisait longtemps . »

Aucune d'elles ne dit mot.

Chacune ce remémorant leur dernière rencontre avec le prêtre meurtrier.

Et les long mois de convalescence qui en avait découlé.

« Vous , vous doutez que je ne suis pas venu pour discuter du bon vieux temps .Je vous serait grés de redescendre sur terre à moins que vous ne préféreriez la quitter définitivement. »

En un instant les filles reprirent toutes contacte avec la réalité.

« Que nous vaux le déplaisir de votre visite Hidan-san. » demanda kitsune d'un ton froid qui aurait mieux convenu à son aînée.

« Itachi à besoin de l'une d'entre vous . Nous étions les plus proche , alors je suis venu vous en informé. »

Le cœur de l'aîné rata un battement. Elle abandonna instantanément son air terrifier , oubliant presque se que Hidan lui avait fait deux ans plus tôt .

« Itachi Niisan ? » demanda elle comme si le sort de l'humanité dépendait de la réponse.

« Oui dans un mois , l'une de vous devra … »

Le Nukenin continua ainsi pendant presque une heure , rarement interrompu par les questions de Kitsune et Ekisha.

Ses explications finies , toujours sous la forme d'une vielle femme , il décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire en ce lieu et voulu partir.

Il était à cran , considérant tout les êtres vivants comme des pécheurs à exterminés il avait horreur des missions où il ne fallait tuer personne.

Il méprisait particulièrement les femmes et pour cause , elles créaient la vie faisant le pire des affronts au dieu mort qu'il servait.

Aussi quand , en lui ouvrant la porte Kitsune lui frôla le bras il ne contenir une grimace de dégoût.

« Toujours aussi misogyne à ce que je vois … »murmura t'elle.

Il ne sortit pas , reprenant sa forme d'origine. Celle d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années , aux cheveux argenté et les yeux rouges orangés.

La renarde comprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Hidan avait toujours été un impulsif , si elle l'avait énervé il la tuerait même si c'était contraire au plan.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Son regard la pénétrait jusqu'aux os.

Dans ce couloir exigu il la dominait de toute sa hauteur , elle se sentait minuscule . Des images du passé resurgirent dans son esprit . Hidan la frappant , tranchant Kimiko de sa fau , gravant le dos d'Oneesan …

Il l'attrapa brusquement part les épaules pour la plaqué contre le mûr . Ses pieds tremblaient au dessus du sol , à présent elle était sa hauteur.Il la fixait toujours avec la meme intensité. Elle aurait pu se dégager avec une prise simple mais il se serait énervé d'avantage et elle avait conscience de ne pas faire le poids. Elle se laissa faire écoutant se qu'il avait à dire.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne considère pas les femelles comme dés inférieurs.

Oh bien sûre se sont toutes d'abjectes salopes multipliants les affronts au plus puissant des dieux , en engendrant toujours plus de pécheur. Mais les hommes ne valent guère mieux , ils sont capable de toutes les bassesses pour se qui se cache sous vos jupes , ce qui rend leurs existences aussi misérables que les vôtres. »

Elle ne répondit rien soutenant son regard. Elle était pétrifié mais jamais elle ne lui donnerait la satisfaction baisser les yeux devant lui.

Il restèrent ainsi un moment , avant qu'il ne la lâche.Quand ses jambes touchèrent le sol elles se dérobèrent un instant , par réflexe elle saisit son vis à vis par le bras pour ne pas tomber. Il la regarda faire sans bouger et l'espace d'une seconde , il sourit.

L'équilibre retrouvé elle le lâchât avec précipitation , lui prouvant ,sans le vouloir , que malgré ses remarques acerbes et ses oeillades meurtrières elle avait toujours peur de lui.

Il fit un jutsu métamorphose pour retrouvé l'apparence d'une petite vieille inoffensive et sortit.

A l'instant ou la porte fut close Kitsune poussa un énorme soupir.

Il était parti et aucune d'elles n'était morte , c'est tout se qui comptait .

Elle retourna dans le salon ou les autres étaient rester.

Elle s'assit la ou ce trouvait le prêtre quelque instant plus tôt. Elle sentit comme un frisson . Son odeur était toujours présente , sa l'écoeurait .

L'aînée prit une gorgé de thé avant de grimacer .

Il était froid depuis bien longtemps déjà.

« Ce sera toi » dit elle en reposant la tasse.

Kitsune acquiesça.

Puis réfléchissant , elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de se à quoi elle venait de dire oui.

« Se seras moi quoi »demanda elle

Kanako soupira , elle avait le don de l'exaspéré.

« Neko à des examens et je dois resté ici pour veillé à se que tout se déroule celons le plan donc se seras toi qui iras dans un mois. »

Ça paraissait logique mais il y avait un problème.

« Le boulot dur deux semaine , je fait comment pour KTS ? »

« J'ai une idée , je t'expliquerais plut tard .» répondit sa jumelle avant que l'aînée n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

C'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis l'arrivé d'Hidan une heurs plus tôt .

Elle était en coller contre Niisan .

« _pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il envoi se prêtre de malheur._ » s'énervait elle en son sein.

Sa question était stupide Hidan avait déjà dit que lui et Kakuzu étaient les plus prés. Les filles n'avait jamais rencontré se dernier elle n'aurait pas eut confiance et une personne seule était plus discrète que deux .

Le choix était dés plus logique mais elle refusait de le cautionné.

Comme ses sœurs elle haïssait Hidan , depuis leur rencontre deux ans auparavant , depuis qu'elles avaient vu le triangle dans le cercle. Depuis que Niisan l'avait laissé jouer avec elles.

Après cette visite désagréable les filles avaient besoin de se défouler . Sans se concerté elles se dirigèrent toutes vers la salle d'entraînement deux étages plus bas. Peu importe contre qui mais là elles avaient besoin de se battre.

Fin !

Bi voilà j'ai fini un chapitre de plus.

Je le dédicace à ma soleeiila qui m'aide à progressé en français ( sa se vois pas mais je fait des efforts).

Il mio angelo è quando vuoi per rivisto il vostro italiano a tre ora della mattina.

Tchao !


	16. Chapter 16 le sa à térrain

Chapitre 16

Avant de commence je présente mes excuse au fan de neji mais je trouvais qu'il y avait un peu trop de Ice man dans Naruto donc j'ai décidé de réchauffé un peu l'ambiance.

CA COMMENCE ICI

Neko allait se couché quand Ekisha-neesan entra dans sa chambre.

« J'ai failli oublier de te le dire . J'ai finalement réussi à rentré dans l'ordinateur du conseil , si tout se passe bien tu recevras le courrier demain . »

La plus jeune mit un peu de temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait .

« T'as fait vite … »

« Pas tan que ça , j'ai commencé le piratage juste après vous en avoir parler samedi. » dit la voyante en sortant .

« Bonne nuit imouto-chan. »ajouta elle en faisan coulissé la porte.

« Attend » cria celle-ci avant qu'elle ne soit totalement close .

L'aînée rouvrit .

« Est ce que ça vas ? » lui demanda sa cadette , l'inquiétude perçant sa voix .

Elle retenait cette question depuis le départ de Hidan-san . Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de la poser plus tôt , craignant que la réponse soit celle à la quelle elle s'attendait.

« Oui bien sûre » répondit l'aînée , fermant la porte sans lui laissé le temps d'ajouté quoi que se soit d'autre.

_« A qui veut tu faire croire ça Oneesan ?_ » pensa le féline en fixant la porte close.

Kanako descendit à la salle de bain principale.

Pendant que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire elle fit glisser ses vêtements sur le sol.

Ce retrouvant entièrement nue , dos au miroir elle plongea son esprit dans le passé.

Son regard se fit lointain .

Au fur réa mesure que la pièce s'emplissait de vapeur chaude , l'odeur des huiles essentielles montait à ses narines . Lentement , elle tourna la tête jusqu'à voir l'objet de sa mélancolie.

_« Tu ne disparaîtras donc jamais ?_ »demanda elle à son reflet.

Ou plutôt à se qu'elle y voyait , commençant entre les deux épaules , une énorme cicatrice recouvrait l'intégralité de son dos .

C'était ce qu'Hidan lui avait laissé en souvenir deux ans plus tôt , le dessin d'une croix gothique , gravé au kunai , à meme la peau.

En temps normale les Merode n'avait jamais de cicatrice , quelque soit la gravité des blessures jamais elles ne laissaient de trace.

Mais malgré les années écoulés cette croix restait immuable , comme le symbole de la supériorité du prêtre.

La jeune femme savait que s'était son inconscient qui empêchait cette marque de disparaître , sans doute pour lui rappelé un peu plus chaque jour le poids de son insignifiance

Mais elle s'en moquait la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'a chaque foi qu'elle la voyait elle était prise d'une furieuse envi de s'arraché la eau du dos.

Mais quand bien meme elle le ferait son dos cicatriserait sans une trace et le dessin réapparaîtrait , alors à quoi bon ?

Elle poussa un soupir et se plongea dans la baignoire ou l'attendait le liquide brûlant . Celui-ci était si chaud que sa peau rougit immédiatement à son contact .N'importe qui aurait crier ou grimacer avant de sortir précipitamment. Mais elle , elle ne remarqua meme pas que l'eau qui la brûlait , son corps n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Son esprit l'avait quitté , il était loin dans le passé…

Décidément ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Il était huit heure un quart et à KGS les cours allaient commencé .

La jeune femme assise à la terrasse d'un café du centre ville aurait due y être mais elle et sa copine devait sécher le lycée pour récupéré quelque chose .

En attendant que l'autre arrive , elle sirotait un café crème en feuilletant un magazine d'armurerie .

Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année s'approcha , Il toussota pour indiqué sa présence.

Elle leva la tête pour voir qui la dérangeait.

« Cette chaise est vide ? » demanda il en arquant les sourcils .

« Oui , mais si vous vous asseyez c'est la mienne qui le sera. » dit elle avec dédain en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Le garçon visiblement agacé la quitta sans insisté.

Elle continua de lire attentivement pendant une bonne demie heure quand une voix l'interpella.

« Témari ? »

La blonde se leva les orbe émeraude qui était jusqu'ici fixé sur l'étude sur la qualité d'une lame de kunai.

« Non , c'est pas moi »dit elle en se levant pour embrassé la nouvelle venu.

Après les salutation d'usage l'arrivante aborda directement le sujet du jour.

« Comme je pensait c'est Neji Hyùga qui là . _Donc vu qu'il commence à neuve heure il est obliger de passé par ici dans le quart d'heure_ . Tu as une stratégie pour **le** récupéré ? »

**Le** s'était « le sac à terrain » il s'agissait d'un sac en cuir à l'apparence des plus banals qui passait ainsi que onze de ces congénères d'années en années parmi les élevés de KGS .

Ce simple sac à était enfaîte le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé le premier directeur de l'école pour mettre fin à un conflit récurent dans la section ninja. A savoir , qui avait accès aux terrain d'entraînement à l'heure du déjeuné et à la fin des cours.

L'établissement possédait douze terrains d'entraînement et douze sacs à terrain répartit entre les six années d'études nécessaire à l'obtention de l'examen Junin .

Ainsi il y avait deux sac pour les secondes , deux pour les premières deux pour les terminal …et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la troisième année d'universitaire.

Hors chaque année il y avait une cinquantaine d'élèves ninjas répartie en deux classe . Et sur cette cinquantaine d'élève seuls ceux qui ont un sac à terrain ont la permission d'accéder à un terrain en dehors des cours. Les autres qui désire s'entraîner devant se rendre sur les terrains d'entraînements publique plus éloigné et souvent moins bien entretenu.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peu pensé les sacs ne sont pas remis par les professeurs mais passent d'élève à élève.

Il arrivait que les élèves décident de se passé un sac à terrain à tours de rôle comme des êtres civilisé mais la plus part du temps obtenir un sac est une véritable guerre ou tout les coups sont permis. Vol ,chantage, extorsion ,pari , combat …

Témari en ayant marre de ce tapé le trajet jusqu'une aire d'entraiment , qu'elle devrait partagé avec une quinzaine d'inconnu , elle s'était mise en tête de récupéré l'un des sacs .

Sa copine lui avait appris que l'Hyùga en avait gagnez au poker la semaine passez et elle avait décidé de lui prendre.

« J'ai une super stratégie »répondit la blonde aux quatre couettes identiques

Elle et son amie patientèrent quelques instants quand cette dernière repéra la cible.

« Il est la ! » s'écria elle en pointant le garçon du doigt.

Témari repéra sa proie .

Il marchait en compagnie de son coéquipier à la coupe au bol et d'un groupe de fan girls surexcitées.

L'Hyùga portait le sac à terrain sur une épaule comme si s'était un sac ordinaire d'un sac ordinaire.

La fille du désert se glissa entre les fans girls et les garçons.

Elle saisit le sac et tira dessus un grand coup il glissa de l'épaule de Neji mais celui-ci le retint par une anse en se retournant.

Ils étaient désormais face à face chacun tenant une lanière du sac.

Elle le fit fixa droit dans les yeux .

« File moi ce sac ! »demanda elle

_« C'est ça sa stratégie_ ? » pensa celle qui l'accompagnait.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard.

« Non »

Le ton était froid , mais désintéressé , l'agressivité ni perçait pas. Pourtant le défit était palpable dans ses yeux. Il semblai à la foi calme et sur le qui vive

L'enfant du sable resserra sa prise sur le sac.

Il en fit de même.

Les fans girls commencèrent à s'énervé.

« Lâche le sac de Neji-kun ! C'est le sien trouve t'en un autre. »vociféra l'une d'elle

Elle soupiras devanl'ignorance de ces idiotes , qui étaient manifestement en section ordinaire.

«_Il a l'air mollasson je peu l'explosé en deux coup d'éventail._ J'en ai marre de partagé le terrain publique . Comporte toi en homme , abandonne. » dit elle en tirant sur le sac.

Neji tira un peu plus à son tour, cette fille avait du cran , sa lui plaisait.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué au lycée , elle était loin d 'être désagréable à regardé .

Elle avait les cheveux blonds cendrés regroupé en quatre couettes similaires.

Sa peau était légèrement basané se qui m'était en valeur le vert chaud de son regard.

Son corps fin et musclé était mit en valeur par un mini short noire sur ses éternelles caleçons en résille. Elle revêtait également un T-shirt en résille sous le quel apparaissait un top violet assortie a ses sandales.

Ses cheveux et son maquillage étaient impeccable , elle était couverte d'accessoires diverses.

En bref elle avait tout de la fille superficiel avec un sale caractère .Exactement le genre qu'il se complaisait à énervé.

Il décida de la testé juste pour voir si il faisait erreur sur son caractère .

« _Si elle a des tripes elle préférera se battre ._ File moi un million de yen et il est a toi ? »demanda il avec tout le sérieux du monde

« J'ai pas un sous et meme si j'en avait il est hors de question que je te file un seul yen. »

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du Hyùga.

D'un mouvement souple il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à être tout prêt .Il allait vite elle n'eut meme pas le temps de réagir.

Il lui saisit le menton et le releva pour voir son visage bien de face.

« Alors tu n'as cas me payé avec ton corps après tout c'est un truc au quel tu doit être habituez non ? »

Ses mot prononcé il eut tout juste le temps de penser _ « Tien mais d'ou elle sort cet éventail ? »_

Que déjà celui-ci l'envoyait voltigé à plusieurs mètres , sous les regard hébété de l'assistance.

(Heureusement qu'il à des pupilles légendaires )

La blonde était furiblonde (je sais je vais me cacher).

« Ne me mésestime pas ! Je préférerais crevé que de faire en genre de truc en plus moi je suis toujours vierge !» hurla elle sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce quelle disait.

Toute la rue l'avait entendu , passant et commerçant compris.

La réaction fut immédiate les fans girls éclatèrent de rire , Lee devint soudainement pivoine et Neji la gratifia d'un demie sourire satisfait.

Elle comprit se qu'elle venait de révélé , la encore la réaction ne se fit pas attendre elle devint toute aussi rouge que le garçon à la coupe au bol avant de partir à grand pat manifestement folle de rage.

Elle n'alla pas loin , son amie la rattrapa .

« Au moins on à récupéré le sac »dit elle essoufflé d'avoir dut la poursuivre

Témari baissa les yeux , elle tenait toujours fermement le sac , elle n'avait meme pas remarqué.

L'Hyùga avait dut le lâché en recevant l'éventail dans le menton.

Géniale elle pourrait aller s'entraîner pendant le déjeuné .Puis elle repensa à sa révélation en publique et changea aussi tôt d'avis.

Hors de question d'aller en cours aujourd'hui , elle aurait bien trop honte de retombé sur le jeune homme aux yeux blanc ou sur ses groupies , qui s'étaient esclaffées en la traitant de pucelle

De toute façons elle avait la flemme de rentré mettre son uniforme alors …

« On sèche toute la journée. » ordonna elle en faisan disparaître son éventail .

Quelques rue plus loin Neji était toujours assis par terre.

La blonde venait de partir suivit de prêt par sa copine.

« Oh Neji d'amour attend je vais t'aidé a te rel… »

« Cassez vous ! »ordonna t'il aux groupies qui commençaient sérieusement à l'agacé.

La fille fondit en larme et pendant qu'il se relevait sans y prêter la moindre attention.

Il se dépoussiéra et continua a avancé en compagnie de Lee pendant que les fans girls restaient à consolé la chialeuse en se plaignants de la blonde .

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres Gros sourcil se décida à parler.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça »demanda il. Inutile d'aller dans la précision Neji n'était pas bête il savait qu'il ne parlait pas de la groupies pleureuse mais de la blonde à l'eventail.

« Sur le moment ça ma semblé drôle de voir comment elle réagirait. »répondit l'Hyùga impassible.

« _Toi tu as des airs de glaçon qui ne colle pas du tout avec ta personnalité_ . » pensa Lee en jetant un regard en coin à son rival .

« Je me demande si c'est vrai . » dit celui-ci sans quitté son masque stoïque.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'elle est vierge . » la encore il était d'une froideur implacable ce qui n'empêcha pas Lee de rougir comme un gosse.

« Tu commence vraiment à devenir pervers Neji » dit il en fixant ses chaussures .

Neji fit son premier sourire depuis le départ de la blonde.

« Il paraît que c'est de mon age »

Lee s'arrêta sans y faire vraiment attention.

Il fixa le dos de son camarade qui s'éloignait peu à peu .Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se comporté ainsi tout en ayan l'airs si calme.

« _Se serait ça la fougue de la jeunesse don parle constamment maître Gai_ ? »pensa t'il avant de reprendre le chemin à son tours.

A quelque centaine de mètres de la , dans le bureau de l'Hokage une voix de femme commençait à s'élevé.

« Non , hors de question ! »Hurlait elle si fort que tout le bâtiment en trembla.

« Tu 'as pas le choix nous n'avons plus suffisamment d'équipe et le conseil m'a demandé d'en formé de nouvelle après réflexion tu était le choix le plus approprié »répondit calmement l'Hokage de Konoha en entassant de nouvelles feuilles sur son bureau déjà bien couvert.

« Je refuse , plutôt la mort ! Si vous me faite se coup la vous pouvez d'hors et déjà me déclaré Nukenin parce que je m'en vais ! Je suis ANBU moi pas … »

Tsunade en avait assez de ses hurlements. C'était son bureau et elle était la seul autorisé à y crier.

« Silence , tu le fait c'est un ordre » Hurla elle à son tour.

Anko s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose mais le regard de la Sanin l'en dissuadât .

Celle-ci reprit.

« Tu n'as qu'a te dire que c'est une mission d'infiltration ou un truc dans le genre…

Les concernés ont pour consigne de te rejoindre au pont des sources chaude à huit heure alors ne soit pas en retard. »

Elle lui désigna la porte et Anko prit sa direction.

L'Hokage ajouta un dernière chose avant de retourné à sa paperasse avec mauvaise humeur.

« Shizuné vas te donné leurs dossiers respectif pour que tu sache à qui tu as affaire. »

Anko soupira et sortit.

En fermant la porte elle grogna et mis un coup de poing dans un extincteur prés de la porte.

Celui-ci se plia du le métal percé à l'angle se mit à fuir quelques gouttes de neige carbonique.

« Cet extincteur sera retenu sur votre première paye , Anko-sensei »déclaras une voix féminine dans son dos.

Anko se retourna prête à mettre une correction à la personne qui avait parler .Elle n'en eut pas le temps à peine était elle face à elle que Shizuné lui enfonçait une pile de papiers dans les bras.

« Bonne chance »dit elle dans un sourire moqueur avant de retourné à ses occupations journalières.

La femme était d'une humeur massacrante.

Elle allait devenir sensei et ça se n'était certainement pas une idée qui lui plaisait.

FIN

Merci pour les reviews !

Et bisous a tout le monde (vas y c'est la fête j'embrasse tout le monde !)

Tchao !

Ps : maman dsl mais j'écrie tchao comme sa pour un délire avec Daminounours donc cette faute la reste .


	17. Chapter 17 préssion

Chapitre 17

CA COMMENCE ICI .

Les cours avaient commencé depuis environ deux heures et les élèves de première s'ennuyaient ferme.

Gaara rêvassait à un nouveau moyen pour amélioré les effets de se ses jutsu quand quelque chose attira son attention.

« Sabaku no Gaara et Merode no Kimiko sont convoqués au secréterait de section immédiatement » déclara la voix cristalline de mademoiselle Mendès à travers le haut parleur au fond de la salle.

Des murmures emplirent la pièce mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention , et jeta un regard en coin à la Merode qui questionnait leur professeur.

« Allez y » déclara celui-ci avant d'engueulé Chouji qui mangeait des chips en plein milieu de son cours.

La jeune femme se levât et sortit, une foi dans le couloir elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour regardé dans la salle à par la porte resté ouverte.

Il se demanda un instant se qu'elle attendait pour partir.

_« C'est moi qu'elle attend » _pensa t'il finalement en se levant à son tour

Il prirent la direction des escaliers ,le secrétariat était au réez de chaussé et eux se trouvaient au troisième ils allaient mettre un peu de temps pour y arrivé.

Elle n'essayait pas d'engager la conversation , se qu'il trouvait étrange . Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'attendre quelqu'un si on avait rien à lui dire .

Il songea une minute à lui demandé pourquoi elle avait ça , mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt alors il ne le fit pas .

Elle rompit finalement le silence en franchissant la première marche.

« Tu as passé un bon week-end ? »demanda elle comme si cette question était tout à fait naturelle.

Le fils du désert ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Là encore il ne voyait pas l'intérêt , ils n'étaient pas amis , elle n'avait aucune raison de lui posé se genre de question.

Cette familiarité à la quelle il n'était pas habituer l'agaçait au plus haut point .

En plus cette fille lui donnait toujours le même sale pressentiment .

Il était incapable de dire pourquoi mais à chaque foi qu'elle s'approchait de lui il avait une étrange sensation , quelque chose de difficile à définir.

Ça partait du bas ventre pour se diffusé partout dans son corps , il avait horreur de ça .

Il se sentit tout à coup menacé , et fit un bond sur le coté il put voir son sable arrêté quatre kunaï qui étaient lancer droit sur l'endroit ou il se trouvait une poigné de secondes plus tôt .

Les armes étaient partit du haut des escaliers , il se tourna pour faire face à son agresseur.

C'était la Merode , elle s'était arrêté d'avancé alors qu'il continuait de descendre . Absorbé dans ses pensés il n'avait pas remarqué.

Quel qu'en soit la raison elle l'avait attaqué .

Gaara adopta une position de défense son sable commença a tournoyé a ses pied.

Sans un mot elle descendit deux marches et ramassa l'un des kunai qui avaient été dévié . Pensant qu'elle allait tenté une attaque , il la projeta sur le mur du fond de la cage d'escalier.

Elle s'écrasa contre celui-ci dans un bruit mat .

Elle était incapable de bouger , hormis sa tête tout son corps était recouvert du sable qui la maintenait fermement contre le mur.

Malgré sa position de faiblesse son visage restait parfaitement calme, elle s contentait de regardé Sabaku droit dans les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

Se calme lui confirma se qu'il savait , déjà elle n'avait absolument pas peur de lui.

La pression du sable se fit plus forte , Gaara voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait attaqué.

Mais l'idée de simplement demandé ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit . La question paraissait évidente il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la posé.

La pression du sable s'intensifia encore , à se rythme dans quelques minutes la cage thoracique de la jeune femme serait broyé.

Celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucié , elle se contentait de le fixé le visage parfaitement impassible .

Une pléiade de secondes passèrent encore sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge , le sable la pressant toujours plus fort contre le mur .

« J'ai mal » dit elle soudain brisant le silence.

Malgré la douleur qu'elle disait ressentir son visage ne laissait filtré aucune émotion .

La pression continua d'augmenté , elle restait malgré cela complètement inerte.

Finalement il réduit quelque peu l'écrasement produit par le sable.

« Pourquoi m'as tu attaquer » demanda il abouts de quelque minute de silence ou il lui était apparu que si il ne posait pas directement la question elle ni répondrait certainement pas.

« J'ai remarqué , en te fonçant dessus l'autre jour , que ton sable te protégeait alors je savais que tu ne risquais rien. »

Ces yeux se firent plus menaçant , il n'aimait pas que l'on élude ses questions .

« Tu n'as pas répondus à la question. »

« Tu n'as pas non plus répondu à la mienne »

Il réfléchi un instant et comprit de quoi il s'agissait .

« Pourquoi m'as tu attaquer »répéta il

« Répond a ma question »répondit elle imperturbable.

Le sable recommença a la séré contre le mur

« J'ai mal » ajouta elle après un blanc.

Il avait conscience que si il serrait davantage ses cotes transperceraient ses poumons la tuant à coup sure.

« Répond ou tu mouras »

Elle n'avait pas l'impression que ça le dérangerait outre mesure de lui donner la mort , mais ça ne l'empêcha de posé un ultimatum à son tour.

« Répond ou je mourais »

Elle avait prononcé sa comme si ça ne signifiait rien .

Gaara réfléchit un instant , tuez cette fille , aussi antipathique lui soit elle , ne valait pas les ennuis que sa mort allé lui attirer.

« Non , mon week-end n'était pas bon » dit il s'en pour autan la quitté des yeux.

Manifestement il attendait la réponse à sa question. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je t'ai attaqué pour savoir si tu avait passé un bon week-end » dit elle dans un sourire .

Il n'y avait aucune logique dans cette réponse , personne n'aurait mis sa vie en danger pour une raison aussi stupide. Ça ne tenait pas debout il ne s'en satisferait pas .

Elle sentit sa cage thoracique se séré encore et choisit donc d'expliqué son raisonnement .

« Je ne supporte pas le silence , comme tu refuse la discutions j'ai utilisé un moyen pour t'obligé à en avoir une. »

Si ça n'avait pas été elle Gaara se serait autorisé à levé un sourcil pour marqué sa stupéfaction.

Il s'était fait avoir , en l'attaquant elle le poussait à demandé une explication et donc à répondre à sa question pour l'obtenir.

Il la libéra de l'étreinte de sable. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement sur le palier de l'escalier , ses mains étaient bleuis par le manque de circulation du sang et sa respiration était haletante d'avoir du resté limité aussi longtemps .

Il avait séré plus fort que ce qu'il pensait .

Il remarqua que ses cuisses portaient des marques rouges , son corps devait en être recouvert , signe qu'il avait causé des dommages internes.

Elle tentât de se mettre debout , sans sucé .

Elle levât alors les yeux vers lui , il n'y lisait n'y amertume ni rancœur , juste un peu de malice. Il comprit ce quelle voulait.

Il en était hors de question , quoi qu'elle fasse il ne la porterait pas. Il fit demis tour et recommença à descendre les marches.

Comprenant qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir elle changea de stratégie.

Gaara sentit une étrange émission de Chakra dans son dos ce qui le poussa à se retourné.

La jeune femme était assise , les yeux fermés , baignant dans un halo vert d'eau .

Il mis un certain temps a faire le lien avec les techniques de Medic'nin . Elle était entrain d'activé toute les cellules de son corps une par une pour optimisé leur guérison.

Il dut reconnaître qu'il était surprit , il ignorait qu'elle était médic'nin

De plus pouvoir guérir seul ce genre de blessure nécessitait deux choses qu'elle n'était pas sensé avoir : un contrôle du Chakra extrêmement précis et une formation de médic'nin trés pointu.

Le halo disparu et elle se releva difficilement .

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi a se guérir complètement il fit demie tours et reprit sa descente .

En revenant à son niveau elle rompit de nouveau le silence.

« Et pourquoi ton week-end était mauvais »demanda elle en souriant comme elle l'aurait fait à Hinata .

Il l'ignora royalement. Très vite sa barrière de sable arrêtait de nouveaux kunai.

I

l réfléchit à un moyen d'avoir la paix et trois solutions lui apparurent .

Il pouvait , répondre à ses questions , la laisser l'attaquer laissant sa barrière de sable le protégé comme si de rien n 'était, ou bien la tuez.

Il envisageait sérieusement la troisième option quand une autre lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas eu peur ? » demanda il .

Ça lui semblait idéale , si il lui posait des questions elle parlerait sans qu'il ait à l'écouté et elle cesserait de l'importuné.

« _Si tu voyait comment m'a élevé tu comprendrais qu'après ça tout ce que tu pourrait me faire ressemble à une tape sur les doigts _. Pourquoi aurai je du avoir peur ? »

Gaara soupira le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envi de parler mais d'avoir une conversation , le chemin s'avérait long .

Finalement la troisième option n'était peu être pas si mal.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur route en discutant , enfin s'était surtout la Merode qui posait des questions et lui qui répondait le plus court possible.

En arrivant au secrétariat Gaara ne put s'empêché de pensé que finalement parler avec quelqu'un sans avoir de raison précise n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il avait pensé , d'une certaine façon il avait meme trouvé ça…

« _A quoi je pense moi ! j'ai détesté ça c'est tout »_ se reprit il.

Quand elle passa devant lui pour passé la porte il sentit de nouveau cette sensation étrange au fond de lui . Quoi qu'il en pense cette avait quelque chose de pas du tout naturel.

Sans prêté plus d'attention à la voix qui lui criait de ne pas s'approché de cette fille il pénétra dans la salle à son tour.

La secrétaire les attendait assise sur son bureau.

Kimiko la reconnu immédiatement , c'était celle que Kakashi sensei draguait le jour ou elle était venu avec Shikamaru .

« Vous en avez mit du temps » leur reprocha elle en allant les annoncer.

Elle leur fit signe d'entré et ils s'installèrent dans le bureau face à la directrice de section qui les attendait.

« Gaara sais tu pourquoi ta sœur n'est pas allé en cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda elle dés qu'ils furent assis .

Si le jeune homme fut surpris par la question il n'en laissa rien paraître. Témari était une grande fille , elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

« Non » répondit il implacable.

La femme paru quelque peu décontenancé , elle poursuivi tout de meme.

« Je vous ai convoqué pour vous informer que le bureau de l'Hokage vous a assigné une équipe et que vous avez… »

« Les ninjas étranger ne sont ils pas censés résider dans le village pendant trois ans avant de pouvoir partir en mission ? » coupa la jeune fille aux cheveux bicolore sans se soucier de l'air agacé de la femme face à elle.

« Normalement si mais étant donné que ta famille est originaire de Konoha et que Gaara et Témari son issu d'un village ami une exception a été faite pour … »

La kunoichi la coupa de nouveau .

« Konoha manque d'équipe à ce point la ? »demanda elle incrédule.

« Il est vrais que depuis la dernière attaque d'Orochimaru le village rencontre des problèmes de sous effectif mais je suis persuadé que ce qui motive cette décision s'est la confiance que le village accorde a vos compétence en temps que … »

Pour la troisième fois la Merode lui coupa la parole.

« …En temps que Genin n'ayant jamais réalisé de mission à son service » ironisa elle.

S'en fut trop pour la directrice cet élève était dés plus désagréable . Lui couper ainsi la parole à plusieurs reprise . Critiquer le village . Mettre en doute la véracité de ses propos d'adulte. On ne lui avait donc jamais enseigné le sens du mot respect ?

« Vous apprendrez jeune fille , qu'il est fort mal élevé de coupé ainsi la parole à un adulte . A plus forte raison quand c'est à plusieurs reprises . »

La merode s'excusa et elle reprit.

« Je m'apprêtait donc à vous informer que vous aviez rendez vous avec votre nouveau sensei à dix-sept heure sur le pont des source chaude . »

L'entretien était terminé.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et Gaara qui ne s'était pas manifesté de depuis la question concernant sa sœur s'autorisa un soupir exaspéré.

Il ne voulait pas être en équipe , et surtout pas avec cette fille.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois mètres que celle-ci ouvrit la conversation en sortant ses shuriken.

« On dirait que nous allons devoir faire équipe »

Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme qui continuait d'avancé en silence elle poursuivit.

« J'imagine que ta sœur va être notre troisième équipier , elle à quel niveau ? »

Il ne répondit toujours pas, elle lui lança donc un shuriken qui comme elle s'y attendait fut dévié . Cependant le Sabaku restait muet.

Elle en envoya un autre , toujours aucune réaction.

Le manège continuât jusqu'au onzième shuriken qu'il attrapa avant que sa barrière de sable ne s'interpose.

Il avait l'air énervé , elle se demanda un instant si il allait l'attaquer mais il se contenta de lui poser une question.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Non pas que l'ignoré le gênait mais il était tout de meme préférable qu'il connaisse au moins son nom si ils devaient faire équipe.

Loin de répondre la jeune femme éclata .

Elle se retenait contre la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire devant Gaara qui restait t de glace.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction , quel genre de personne riait quand on leur demandait leur prénom. Cette fille avait manifestement un sérieux problème .

Elle finit pas cessé de rire , et se redressa pour le regardé dans les yeux .

« Toi t'es trop mignon ! » dit elle en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil , avant de recommencé à gravir les marches.

On lui avait dit beaucoup de choses sur lui, on l'avait souvent désigner comme cruel , psychopathe , effroyable ou terrifiant .

Mais jamais , non jamais en dix-sept ans d'existence on ne lui avait dit qu'il était « mignon ».

Elle le dépassa sans rien ajouté , toujours avec le meme sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Et au bout de quelques seconde il s'aperçut qu'il fixait désormais une surface vide, il se retourna et la vit , de dos montant les marches comme si de rien n'était.

Ses mains se serrèrent un peu devant se manque total de considération et réalisa qu'il avait toujours le shuriken qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Elle ne l'attaquait plus il avait enfin la paix .

Non ça ne le satisfaisait pas . Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait ainsi ignoré , hors de question qu'elle soit la première . Il lança le shuriken sur elle , il allait se fiché tout droit entre ses omoplates quand elle se retourna pour le dévié du plat de la main.

L'arme alla tout droit se fiché dans le mur à coté d'elle.

Elle regarda le fils du sable qui lui faisait face , il restait immobile ses yeux persan fixé dans les siens . Apparemment il attendait un réponse .

_« C'est pas juste d'utilisé les trucs des autre contre eux_ . Tu devrait le savoir je m'appel Kimiko , mais appel moi plutôt Neko c'est plus simple a retenir. »

_« Neko … »_

Il recommença à monté , et quand il atteint son niveau elle aussi reprit son ascension .

En ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe il lui murmura quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas la mémoire des nom »

Ces mots sonnaient comme une excuse ,pourtant Kimiko savait que ça n'en était pas une , le fils du Kazekage de Suna no kuni ne se serait jamais abaissé à faire des excuses . C'était tout bonnement impossible . Pourtant, ces mots il les avaient bien dit non ? Alors si se n'étai pas des excuse alors qu'est ce que s'était….

Le professeur la tira de sa rêverie.

« Bon alors tu rentre ou pas ? » lui demanda il depuis l'intérieur d la salle .

« Hein ? »

L'enseignant lui lança un regard lui lu fit prendre conscience de sa situation. Gaara était assis à sa place et tout les élèves c'étaient retourné pour la regardé par la porte . Ça devait faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle restait planté la les yeux dans le vague.

« Oui , veuillez m'excusé j'ai eu comme un vertige » mentit elle en pénétrant dans la salle.

Elle alla s'assoire à sa table ou Hinata la regardait l'air inquiète.

« Ça va t'es toute rouge , tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda elle.

« Oui , oui c'est rien la fatigue . J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

L'Hyùga fit une mine peu convaincu .

« Rien de vraiment fascinant . Pourquoi tu as été convoqué avec Sabaku ? »

Elle avait ajouté le dernier mot avec un drôle d'air , manifestement ce garçon ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup , il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Kimiko expliqua l'affaire à sa camarade qui lui fit promettre de faire bien attention à Gaara . Le cour passa puis d'autres lui succédèrent et très vite la journée fut finit.

Les filles restèrent une heure de plus à l'école pour que la Merode aide la jeune femme aux yeux de nacre à préparer l'évaluation d'histoire du lendemain puis elle se sépareraient . L'une rentrant chez elle et l'autre se rendant à son rendez vous.

En arrivant sur le pont celle-ci ne pu s'empêché de sourire , tout se passait comme prévu .

La seul chose qui l'intriguait ,était l'identité de son sensei.

« Qui cela peu il être… »se demandait elle rêveusement en attendant les autres .

Elle entendit des bruit de pat s'approché et sentit une aura hostile , elle ce retourna pour voir à qui ils appartenaient…

FIN

Hop chapitre 17 je risque de mettre un moment à le posté parce que j'ai plus interne alors merci d'être patient.

Yukyuk.

Bonne journée


	18. Chapter 18 lingerie

Chapitre18

**HYPER IMPORTAN :**

**Hello , dsl de faire chier mon monde mais je lance un appel . Je vien de voir « la mort en ligne » et c'est peut être parce que je suis blonde et que par conséquent j'ai le QI d'une huître dans le coma mais y a un truc que je n'ai toujours pas pigé.**

**Pourquoi le fantôme de la sœur du héro revient dans notre monde pour dire « il y a autant de cieux que d'êtres humain » parce que j'ai beau tournée sa dans tout les sens je ne vois absolument pas le rapport avec l'histoire . Je veut bien que dans tout les films il y ai « La phrase hautement philosophie du jour » mais la j'ai vraiment pas compris alors si quelqu'un qui à vu ce film lis ces mots se serait gentil de me dire si je suis aussi attardé que j'en ai l'air ou bien si cette phrase ne veut vraiment rien dire dans le contexte de l'histoire .**

**Merci**

CA COMMENCE ICI

Kakashi prenait tranquillement un café avec son ami Asuma quand son téléphone sonna.

« Mochi mochi

…

Ah Anko comment vas tu ?

…

Non , toi tu vas devenir sensei ? Félicitation.

…

Mais ne cris pas c'est loin d'être horrible comme job.

…

Mais non . Au moins tu ne donne pas de cours.

…

on avance notre soirée bar à demain ?

…

Non ce soir je peu pas .

…

Je vais me libéré .

…

D'accord à ce soir , bye . »

Pendant toute la conversation Asuma l'avait écouté mort de rire. Dé qu'il raccrocha celui-ci ne tint plus.

« T'es vraiment gonflé de l'avoir recommandé pour ce poste. »

Sous son masque Kakashi fit un sourire machiavélique .

« Je sais mais Tsunade-sama m'a demandé qui ferait un bon sensei , pas qui était le plus motivé pour le poste. »

« Anko un bon sensei ? C'est un miracle si les élèves survivent plus d'une journée. » articula le fumeur invétéré entre deux éclats de rire.

Kakashi prit tout à coup un air sérieux.

« Je ne plaisante pas elle ferait un fabuleux sensei » Puis il éclata de rire à son tour avant d'ajouté : « si il y a des survivants ils seront indestructibles »

Ils avaient l'air complètement bourrés tellement ils rigolaient et certain client en virent à ce demandé ce que la serveuse leur avait donné comme café pour qu'ils s'esclaffent à ce point .

Après qu'ils se soient reprit , Asuma fit une remarque qui rendit l'home au masque (toujours pas Zorro) blanc comme un linge.

« En tout cas j'espère pour ta vie qu'elle ne saura jamais que c'est à cause de toit qu'elle est sensei . »

Kakashi était tellement heureux de jouer se sale tour à sa compagne de beuverie qu'il n'avait meme pas envisagé la possibilité qu'elle puisse découvrir son implication dans l'affaire.

Il déglutit difficilement. Si elle l'apprenait il était mort .

Dix heure sonnait Neji était en cours de math quand un surveillant vint les chercher lui , Tenten et Lee .

Il n'y avait qu'une seul explication a cette convocation groupé , ils allaient partir en mission.

On les emmena au secrétariat de section ou Gai sensei les attendait déjà.

En les voyant arriver celui-ci prit la position nice Guy que Neji et Tenten détestait tan.

« Ouah , il dégouline de charisme c'est magnifique » s'émerveilla Lee en approchant de leur professeur.

_« Il dégouline ,oui mais certainement pas de charisme._ » pensa l'Hyùga en observant l'adulte vérifier sa coupe au bol dans le le reflet d'une vitre.

Quand il finit de se contemplé , l'enseignant le s'informa qu'ils avaient une mission de rang C .

Ils leur fallaient retrouvé Sabaku no Témari avant dix-sept heure ce soir pour qu'elle se rende à un rendez vous avec son nouveau sensei. Le professeur leur distribua une photo de la jeune fille et Neji hoqueta de surprise.

Il s'attendait à voir une jeune Genin de treize ans , mais celle qui se trouvait sur la photo avait au moins , dix-huit ans et en plus il l'avait déjà rencontré , c'était la fille à l'éventail de ce matin.

Tenten posa la question la première.

« C'est une chunin . Pourquoi n'a t'elle un sensei que maintenant ? »

« C'est une kunoichi étrangere , il fallait attendre avant de lui assigner une équipe.

Bon nous savons qu'elle sèche les cours puisqu elle n'est ni chez elle ni ici . Ça signifie qu'elle peut être n'importe ou en ville . Nous allons nous séparer et fouiller chacun un coin de la ville , celui qui la repère en premier préviens les autres et prend le contact , celons la situation nous aviserons de la conduite à adopté. »

« Gai sensei vous êtes super » déclara Lee des étoile plein les yeux.

L' Hyùga ne put retenir un soupir

_« nous aviserons de la conduite à adopté ? On la trouve on lui dit pour le rencard et basta , pas la peine d'établir une stratégie de guerre. »_

Tenten ne manqua pas de remarqué l'exaspération de son camarade aux yeux blancs . Mais elle s'abstins de tout commentaire , quand il était dans cet état mieux valait le laissé tranquille.

Ils se séparèrent aux quatre coins de la ville pour retrouvé la fille du désert .

Lee fouillait les quartiers résidentiels , parc , et aux domiciles de ces amies .Tenten était charger des lieu publique ou traînait les jeunes : centre commercial , rue piétonne , cinéma ossen . Gai fouillait un à un les quartiers de la ville qui restait.

Neji quand à lui fouillait la lisière de la foret , souvent les ninjas n'ayant pas trouvé de terrain disponible venaient si entraîné . Il savait qu'il était stupide de la cherche ici , si elle avait désiré s'entraîner elle serait allé à KGS et aurait utilisé le sac à terrain .

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres alors il cherchait inutilement.

Il remarqua des empreintes sur le sol . Elles avaient été laissé par deux femmes et un homme . Vue la taille est la profondeur celles de femme correspondaient à la taille et au poids de Témari est de son amie. Peut être avait elles été rejointe par un ami . Il décida dans avoir le cœur net après tout peut être qu'elle préférait s'entraîner en milieu naturel.

« Byakugan ! »s'exclama t'il en composant un signe avec les mains.

Sa vision s'étendait maintenant sur un rayon de douze mètres partout au tour de lui.

Il n'y avait personne mais en sondant la zone plus précisément il trouva un cheveu blond cendré.

Témari avait convaincu sa copine de sécher les cours.

Elles avaient décidé de passé la journée à fêté leur acquisition du sac à terrain faisant ce que seul les filles savent faire pendant plus de trois heures … du shoping.

Elles s'enfonçaient dans les rayons d'une boutique de fringue à la recherche des trucs les plus moches de l'histoire du vêtement.

Elles prenaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient de plus affreux ou ridicule . Apres une bonne demie heure de recherche fructueuse ou elles c'étaient chargé de fripes toutes plus hideuses les une que les autres elles se dirigèrent vers les cabines.

« Tu vas voir poulette tu vas souffrir »rigolait Témari en slalomant entre les clients

« Toi tu vas souffrir , je t'ai prit l'intégrale des fringues de la petite maison dans la prairie !! » lui répondait sa copine en la suivant de prés.

Arriver devant les cabines elle échangèrent leurs tas de vêtements et se séparèrent pour préparé leur petit défilé des horreurs .

Toujours dans sa foret l'Hyùga suivait les traces laissé par la blonde.

En fin arrivant prés d'une clairière il entendit des cris , pensant que les jeunes femmes devaient être en difficulté . Il s'élança à leurs secours sans prendre le temps d'activé son Byakugan.

Il regretta immédiatement son empressement devant le spectacle que lui offrait la verte étendu.

Il y avait là un quinquagénaire dés plus rabougrit entrain de ce livrer a des jeux pas très catholique avec deux prostituées d'une vingtaine d'années.

En voyant le jeune homme arriver , loin de s'arrêté le vieux accéléra la cadence .

« Va falloir attendre ton tour petit gars » lui dit il toujours concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Neji ne comprit que lorsque l'une des gourgandines , une blonde outrageusement maquillé , lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il fut prit d'un haut le cœur et partit en courant dans la direction opposé. Peu importe le moyen , la fille à l'éventail allait lui payer cette humiliation.

Midi sonnait , il était de mauvaise humeur et avait faim . Il décida de retourné en ville pour manger, de toute façon à cette heure ci il avait plus de chance de la trouvé dans un fast-food que dans un sous bois.

De leur coté Témari et sa copine enchaînaient les éclats de rire en cabine , faisan un concours de celle qui serrait la plus mal habillé.

Elle sortirent de leur cabines respectives et exécutaient une série de pose toutes plus ridicules les une que les autres avant de ce regarder et d'éclater de rire.

Témari portait un T-shirt doré à motif psychédéliques rose rescapé de l'époque disco ainsi qu'un chapeau de cow-boy motif pâquerette et un corsaire en tweed vert fluo .

Elle levât une main vers le ciel .

« J'abandonne Shiba (1) t'as gagné t'es trop moche »déclara t'elle d'un ton solennelle avec un sourire de trois kilomètre de long.

La dite Shiba (j'en avait marre de tjs dire son amie …) portait une mini jupe rose pupute (et oui c'est une couleur qui existe ) dont la matière étai proche du cellophane sur une jupe à carreau plus longue avec un pull sans manche au motif … indéfinissable.

Elle éclata en fau sanglot et se mit à saluer une foule imaginaire en faisan signe de triomphe.

Témari se chargea de la faire redescendre sur terre.

« Du calme jeune fille on à finit nos pile de fringue immondes et je gagne par dix-huit à quatorze. »

Elle allait répliqué mais son estomac le fit à sa place. Elles se regardèrent un instant.

Il était midi et elle avaient faim. Ainsi après avoir supplier une vendeuse de les prendre en photo dans ses ignobles tenu elles revêtirent pas peu fier leurs linges habituel et prirent la direction de la cafétéria du centre commerciale.

Neji furetait dans les rue commerçantes un sandwich à la main.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait put pensé qu'il marchait tranquillement mais Tenten elle savait qu'il sondait le visage de chaque personne qui entrait dans son périmètre.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune chance mais elle tenta tout de meme de ne pas se faire repérer en se glissant derrière lui.

« Tu ne devait pas fouillé la lisière de la foret et les terrains d'entraînement » dit elle en l'observant de dos.

Aucune réaction, aucun sursaut ou mouvement de surprise , raté il l'avait vu arriver.

« Oui , mais comme je l'ai déjà dit elle à le sac à terrain elle n'a aucune raison d'allé sur un terrain publique et pour ce qui est de la lisière de la foret je ne lui souhaite pas de s'y rendre. _Quoi que , elle pourrait y apprendre des trucs …_ »

Tenten ne tint pas compte de la dernier remarque.

« J'ai déjà fouillé le centre commercial , les cinémas et karaokés je ne l'ai pas vue , si tu veut tu peu y retourné avec le Byakugan tu as plus de chance de la repéré parmi la foule . Moi je m'occuperait des terrain et du bois puisque tu n veut pas y allé . »

Elle avait envi de lui montré qu'elle était toujours la pour lui , mais il ne vit qu'une coéquipière soucieuse de bien faire le travail .

« Comme tu veut , mais à ta place j'éviterait les sous bois . » répondit il avant qu'elle disparaisse.

Jusque quatorze heure il fouilla les fast-foods et restos de toute les rues piétonnes ou se rendaient les filles en général, il n'y trouva que les numéros de téléphone de quelques filles inconnus. Ensuite il alla avoir dans les cinémas et les boutiques de fringues comme lui avait conseillé Tenten.

Il montrait la photo de la blonde à une vendeuse quand une femme qui passait par là la reconnu.

« Je l'ai vue essayé des vêtements affreux à la boutique « 109 » du centre commercial dans la matinée »déclara la cliente observant l'image.

Après quelques autres questions qui lui firent inutiles le garçon prit le chemin du paradis de la fièvre acheteuse ,le centre commercial.

En questionnant les vendeuses de chez « 109 »il apprit que Témari et son amie avaient passé la matinée à faire des essayages avant d'allé mangé à la cafete du centre ou une employé les avaient vu.

Si elles avaient manger ici il y avait de grande chance pour qu'elles soient toujours quelques part dans la galerie marchande.

Il appela son ses coéquipiers et son prof en renfort et à quinze heure les quatre membres de l'équipe se séparaient pour fouiller les quatre étages du temple des victimes de la mode .

Après mangé Témari et Shiba décidèrent qu'il était temps de ce mettre à faire les boutiques sérieusement (si si c'est possible (et meme marrant)) .

Elle firent deux ou trois magasins ou elles n'achetèrent pas grand chose avant d'échoué au « coquine » une boutique de lingerie fine ou elle se lâchèrent complètement dépensant la moitié de leurs économie en sous vêtement fantaisie .

A seize heure un quart elle sortirent du magasin les bras chargé de paquet quand …

Voilà bientôt deux heures que Neji fouillait le deuxième étage sans résulta et son Byakugan commençait à fatigué.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler son professeur pour admettre qu'il avait sûrement fait erreur quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Immédiatement il sortit son téléphone pour appelé son coéquipier.

« Lee ? appel Tenten-chan et Gai-sensei . Au deuxième en face de la boutique maison du monde. »

Témari franchit la porte les bras chargé de paquet quand elle le vit.

Nonchalamment adossé a la vitre de a boutique d'en face , ce tenait Neji Hyùga dans toute sa splendeur .Il avait n'avait pas quitté son air froid habituelle.

« Vous en avez mit du temps , sa fait un moment que je vous attend »

Cette remarque eu le don de faire enrager la Sabaku , don l'éventail apparu mystérieusement dans son dos.

« Décidément tu as un cynisme qui ne cadre pas du tout avec sa gueule »lança elle en lui tournant de dos pour partir .

« _On me le dit souvent_ . Et toi tu à une lingerie qui ne cadre pas du tout avec ton état de pucelle frigide(2) » dit il sans sourcillé.

Les mouvements de la jeune fille s'interrompirent immédiatement. Comment peu on fair se genre de remarque en ayant l'air si … froid

« En temps normal je n'aime pas trop les motif camouflage mais il faut reconnaître que ça te vas à ravir » reprit il

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui , comment pouvait il savoir ce qu'elle avait essayé , il devait bluffer.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux des yeux blancs .

_« Bien sur un Hyùga_ ! » réalisa elle

« Je préfère quand meme les ensembles en dentelle … tu sais le noir et le rouge . »rajouta il toujours impassible.

Cette foi s'en fut trop , d'abords il la ridiculisait en publique en lui faisant avouer qu'elle était vierge devant toute la ville et maintenant il l'espionnait entrain d'essayé de la lingerie dans une boutique.

Que cela pose des problèmes diplomatiques entre Suna et Konoha lui était bien égale . Témari allait atomisé sa jolie petite gueule de descendant de la plus grande famille du village ,sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle lâcha ses paquets et décrocha l'éventail de son dos .Elle s'apprêtait à envoyé une rafale monumental au voyeur quand une tornade verte lui fit lâché son arme . Trop obnubilé par l'envi de meurtre sur la personne de Neji elle n'avait pas vu le fauve de jade et sa réplique miniature arriver par derrière.

L'enseignant fit un bon de coté pour se retrouvé à prés de son élève au yeux blanc.

Ça ne changeait rien pour la jeune fille prof ou pas prof elle était bien décidé à envoyé cet abruti dans un autre monde . Elle frappa dans ces mains et l'éventail disparu de celles du fauve de jade pour réapparaître entre les sienne. Comprenant qu'elle allait réattaqué le professeur se jeta sur elle avec une vélocité extraordinaire. Témari n'eu pas le loisir de comprendre le mouvement que déjà elle était au sol , face contre terre les bras coincé dans le dos par Gai qui s'était agenouillé sur elle pour l'empêcher de pouvoir réaliser le moindre geste.

Elle était folle de rage de s'être fait maîtrisé avec autant de facilité et se débattait de toutes ces forces sous le regard amusé de Neji toujours appuyé contre le mur. Elle appelât son amie mais celle-ci se contenta de lui rendre un petit regard désolé en rassemblant les sacs que Témari avait balancé pour attaqué l'Hyùga. Manifestement elle ne tenait pas à s'en prendre à un professeur.

La blonde sembla se calmé un moment.

« Gai sensei » dit elle d'une voie sobre .

« Oui » lui répondit dans un sourire sans pour autan la libéré de sa prise.

«** Lâchez moi immédiatement que je puisse explosé ce cancrelat vicieux sur le champs** »hurla elle si fort qu'inconsciemment l'enseignant eut un petit mouvement de recul.

Tenten émergea du petit cercle de curieux qui c'était formé autour de la scène.

« Neji-kun pourquoi elle t'en veut à ce point » demanda elle en reprenant son souffle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules innocemment ce qui n'empira que d'avantage la colère de la jeune femme face à terre.

Elle se débattit avec une force jusque la insoupçonné se qui fit basculé le professeur en arrière , il faillit relâché sa prise mais il tint bon.

Elle tenta de réalisé un jutsu mais ses mains étaient tropélognées pour qu'elle puisse formé un signe.

Alors à la surprise général Shiba rappela son existence.

« Il à utilisé ses Byakugan pour nous mâté dans la boutique de lingerie. »accusa elle.

Son professeur et Tenten levèrent sur lui des yeux incrédules . Lee qui savait à quoi s'attendre de l'Hyùga malgré ses airs froids , lâcha un juron silencieux en signe de reproche.

« Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça »se défendit l'Hyùga.

Si la Sabaku avait put tuez par la simple force de la volonté , il serrait mort d'une quinzaine de façon différentes en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Et comment tu sais quel ensemble de lingerie je me suis acheté alors »hurla elle toujours face au sol.

Il lui jeta le regard le plus glacial au quel elle ai jamais eu droit , meme de la part de Gaara.

« Je suis arrivé quand la vendeuse mettait les vêtements dans les sac ,alors je les ai vue. »

Il avait l'air tellement calme en disant sa que meme Témari pensa une seconde à le croire.

Elle arrêta de se débattre pensant qu'il serait toujours temps de le tuer quand l'enseignant serait partit.

Gai se releva et elle fut a nouveau libre .

« maintenant que nous savons tous que Neji n'a rien d'un pervers nous pouvons reprendre la mission » déclara le professeur dans sa pose favorite sous le regard admiratif de Lee et ceux exaspéré du reste de l'assistance.

Témari se releva à son tour et lança une oeillade meurtrière au Hyùga qui restait complètement imperturbable .Elle s'apprêta à récupéré les sacs que son amie lui tendait et à partir quand Tenten s'interposa entre elle et ses achat .

« Notre mission te concerne tu es prier de resté. » expliqua la jeune femme aux macaron le plus sèchement possible.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé la blonde . L'année précédente elle avait fais sa connaissance lors de l'exam chunin ou elle s'était pris une correction monumental . Bien évidemment elle n'en garderait pas toujours rancoeur si cette peste ne s'évertuait pas à se trimbalé à peine vêtu meme en hiver . Elle avait déjà vus neji lui lancé des regard en coin et il faut bien avouez que sa l'énervait profondément.

En plus elle venait de d'insulté cet ange de perfection en insinuant en publique qu'il usait de ses aptitudes naturelles pour mater les filles comme le ferait n'importe quel pervers lubrique. A cette seconde précise Tenten haïssait la fille du désert autan qu'il est possible de haïr quelqu'un .

« On peu savoir pourquoi ? Vous êtes la brigade anti-séchage de cours peut être . » demanda la Sabaku une lueur de défis dans le regard.

Voyant la tentions entre les deux jeune fille , Lee intervint.

« Nous somme chargé de te remettre un message de la plus haute importance »dit il en faisan la pose nice Guy à son tour .

Il était seize heure cinquante et les source chaude étaient à l'autre bout de la ville , il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps pour les explications .

« On à pas le temps de t'expliqué ,prend tes sacs et suit nous » déclara le professeur avant de partir en courant bientôt suivit par deus de ses élève.

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'est qu'ils lui voulaient a la fin . Shiba lui tendit ses sacs et lui fit signe de les suivre.

« De toute façon ce soir je dois rentrez tôt » s'excusa elle .

Témari s'appétait à lui dire qu'elle n'avait l'intention d'aller nul part quand elle sentit un danger elle se retourna vive comme l'éclair et sentit la main de neji passé a quelque millimètre de sa nuque . Elle fit un bon en arriérer .

« Raté » dit elle le sourire au lèvres.

Il lui rendit son sourire , tout à coup elle se sentit lourde . Des points noirs troublèrent sa vision , puis plus rien. Elle s'affaissa vers l'avant et il la rattrapa sur la taille .

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de te touché pour t'avoir » _

Shiba prit une position d'attaque ,mais il lui fit signe de lui donné les sac.

« On ira plus vite si elle ne proteste pas »expliqua il

La jeune femme pris un air méfiant mais lui remit quand meme les sacs.

Il prit la Témari sur son dos lui mettant une jambe de chaque coté de sa taille et un bras de chaque coté de son cou , il la saisit par les cuisse pour l'empêché de glissé et installa les lanières des sacs entre ses doigts avant de partir dans la meme direction que le reste de son équipe.

Quand il arriva au niveau de Tenten elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Plus rapide comme ça » murmura t'il avant d'accéléré pour rejoindre Lee et Gai plus en avant.

Témari sentit le froid du moi de janvier sur son corps . Toujours à demie inconsciente elle se colla un peu plus encore au gros coussin au quel elle était accroché. Il lui semblait être en mouvementer pourtant elle ne bougeait pas. Cette idée l'intrigua une seconde puis elle se sera encore plus fort contre son oreiller pour ne pas en tomber. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le tissu , l'odeur qui s'en dégageai était douce et chaude , sa sentait le garçon. Très vite les idée s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit encore vaseux , depuis quand son oreiller sentait aussi bon , et depuis quand bougeait il .

Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux mais l'odeur l'en dissuada , elle était si bien pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu avant de se réveillé et de se posé des questions.

« Plus rapide comme ça »murmura l'oreiller.

Un oreiller qui parle et alors pensa elle s'en vraiment faire attention . Puis soudain elle eut un déclic , le son de cette voix lui rappelait quelque chose . Quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas … Neji Hyùga. A cet instant tout lui revint , le sac à terrain , le magasin de lingerie l'attaque par derrière…

_« Tien l'attaque par derrière que c'est il passé après déjà ? _»pensa elle toujours les yeux clos.

Elle respira encore la délicieuse odeur de son oreiller parlant . C'est dingue ce qu'il pouvait remuer quand meme . Il y eu comme rayon lumineux dans son esprit . Elle s'écarta légèrement de son cousin et ouvrant les yeux elle vit se qu'elle craignait. La nuque de neji .

Il l'avais mise sur son dos et la portait en sautant de toit en toit, un rapide coup d'œil sur le coté lui indiqua que Lee se trouvait à coté d'eux .

Prise de rage à l'idée de se faire porté comme une gamine par se type qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas voir elle tenta de sauter de son dos quand elle remarqua un léger détail .

Elle était incapable de bouger , les bras et les jambes , quoi qu'elle fasse seul son cou et son abdomen pouvait remuer. En d'autre terme elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait resté la ou elle était ses à dire sur le dos de l'Hyùga.

La sentant remué le jeune homme devina qu'elle s'était réveillé.

« T'as fait vite dit donc , Tenten et Lee restent dans les cordes au moins huit minutes quand je leur fait se coup la » dit il sans pour autan cessé de courir.

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention au compliment , si s'en était un , elle enregistrait les informations . Primo , elle se faisait enlevé par une équipe ninja au complet donc sûrement mandaté part l'Hokage , deusio ils se dirigeaient vers le sud et Tercio cela faisait moins de huit minutes qu'elle était dans les choux , ils était donc pas toujours a Konoha .

Elle chercha de nouveau à se dégagé sans sucé. Il le remarqua.

« J'ai prit la liberté de t'infligé un jutsu de mobilité réduite tu ne peu donc pas trop gigoter. » expliqua il.

Elle sortit son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine . Elle était si inquiète que ça ?

Il lui fallu quelque instant pour comprendre que s'était le cœur de l'Hyùga qu'elle sentait . Elle était tellement collé à lui qu'elle avait automatiquement pensé que s'étai le sien .

L'idée d'être suffisamment proche pour sentir son cœur l'énerva d'avantage elle tenta de s'en écarté . Là encore il le remarqua .

«Quoi tu ne me renifle plus ? » demanda il moqueur.

_« Il a remarqué ! La honte !! »_

La Sabaku sentit le rouge lui monté au joue , heureusement qu'il était de dos.

« Elle rougit comme une gamine comme c'est mignon » dit il un brin moqueur.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse avant de la relevé à toute vitesse. Comment avait il sut que …

« Le Byakugan et très utile n'est ce pas ? »répondit il avant qu'elle n'ais formulé la question.

Elle s'énerva encore mais contre elle meme cette fois. Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle ait rougit à cause d'un crétin pareille.

Elle était toujours en train de se monter contre elle meme , quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ralentissait .Un rapide coup d'œil pardessus l'épaule du garçon lui indiqua que l'enseignant s'étai arrêtez à une trentaine de mettre de la , sur un petit chemin. Elle se rappela alors sa situation d'otage.

Ça colère contre elle meme augmenta , elle était sans doute en train de se faire kidnappé et elle reniflait son agresseur avant de rougir comme une midinette attardé . Toute sa rage se déversa alors sur l'Hyùga (évidemment c'est un peu de sa faute .)qu'elle gratifia d'une bonne douzaine de juron sans qu'il ne semble s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin face à son professeur elle ce tut , ayant écoulé son stock d'insanité

Et voulant savoir le pourquoi du comment de son enlèvement.

A sa grande surprise Gai interrogea Neji sur sa présence sur son dos .

« Les au revoir s'éternisait alors j'ai prit les mesures qui s'imposait. »dit neji avec sa froideur habituel.

Elle s'attendait à se que l'enseignant le réprimandé pour sa conduite ou pour son manque de délicatesse mais pas du tout.

Il leva le pouce et lança son sourire le plus étincelant.

« C'est bien Neji je suis fier de toi »

Si elle avait pus bouger la Sabaku l'aurait étripé prof ou pas prof il y avait des limite à la stupidité.

« **Bordel de merde est ce que quelqu'un dans se foutu village n'est pas totalement aliéné ? »** hurla elle encore une foi folle de rage.

« Il n'est pas bon de s'énervé ainsi à ton age tu vas faire de la tentions » répondus l'Hyùga pas le moins inquiété du monde.

Elle pensa sérieusement à lui mordre la nuque mais Tenten coupa cour à c'est délire.

« Je croie que se que Témari veut dire , _et ce avec une pointe psychotique de rage_ , c'est qu'elle aimerait bien savoir ce qu'elle fait ici. »

Le professeur considéra la proposition quelque instant . Avant de regardé sa montre.

« _Nous avons trois minutes d'avance , il reste cent mètres on a le temps_. Félicitation tu vien d'être mise en équipe , nous t'emmenons à ta rencontre avec ton professeur . »

Il lui fallu une dizaine de secondes pour intégrés l'information.

Elle avait une équipe ? Génial ! Cela devait bien faire un an et demis qu'elle n'était pas partit en mission. L'aventure lui manquait , elle voulait se battre.

Dans sa réflexion elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle avait de nouveau posé sa tête dans le coup de neji sous le regard haineux de sa coéquipière.

Le garçon avait du prendre ce geste comme un gage d'affection car il fit glissé une de ses mains un peu plus haut sur l'une des jambe de la fille qu'il portait.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça , sous l'effet de la surprise elle poussa un petit cri aigu.

Vu les regards qu'ils lui lancèrent les autres n'avaient pas remarqué la manœuvre de l'Hyùga.

Elle s'apprêtait a lui hurlé dessus mais sa voie se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Les autre se demandèrent vaguement ce qui lui avait pris et commencèrent à suivre le chemin sur lequel il s'étaient arrêté. Ils pouvaient se permettre de marcher le pont n'était pas loin

Témari restait silencieuse tête baissé , si elle l'avait engueulé les autres aurait suent se qu'il venait de faire et bizarrement ça la dérangeait . Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il l'avait touché .

Elle savait cette fierté stupide mais elle n'y pouvait rien , elle ne se résoudrait jamais à paraître faible devant qui que se soit.

Elle dirigea toute sa haine dans le regard qu'elle lançât à la nuque du garçon.

« Fait moi descendre » dit elle rageuse.

« Arrête de jouer les vierges outré , tu descendra quand on serra arrivé » répondit tranquillement l'Hyùga en suivant la ligne du chemin sur le quel ils s'était arrêté.

Cette remarque lui fit monté le rouge aux joue, elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pouvoir être aussi impassible que son cadet.

Les derniers mettre avant le pont aurait put ce passé dans le silence , du au malaise de la jeune femme mais l'Hyùga aimait définitivement l'entendre crier.

« En plus jusqu'a preuve du contraire rien ne prouve que tu le soit »ajouta il.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle allait le tuer ça elle en était sûre elle allait le trucidé. A défaut de pouvoir le frapper vraiment elle s'abatis sur lui dans une pluie de juron des plus inventifs , déployant inconsciemment une aura hyper agressive.

Ainsi il arrivèrent au pont sans que la blonde ne tarisse d'insultes au sujet de l'Hyùga.

Se fut une voir venu de derrière elle qui lui permis de retrouvé instantanément son sang froid.

« Témari , silence »ordonna celle-ci , glacial.

Neji se retourna , il n'avait pas senti cette personne arriver , ce qui , il devait l'avouer l'inquiétait quelque peu . Elle , n'avait pas besoin de regarder par dessus l'épaule du garçon au yeux blancs pour savoir à qui cette voix appartenait .

« Gaara » murmura elle.

Seul les yeux verts de son frère lui répondirent , la fixant quelques secondes avant de reporté son attention sur l'Hyùga. Celui-ci fut interpellé par la voix de son sensei qui se trouvait déjà sur le pond en compagnie de ses équipier et la fille au cheveux rouge .

Il se retourna et alla les rejoindres silencieusement . Il sentit la jeune femme essayé de se retourné sur son dos sans y parvenir . Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le regard que le possédé venait de posé sur lui , lui fessai peur. Ça l'intriguait , il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir peur.

De son coté Gaara restait immobile au milieu du chemin. Voir sa sœur sur le dos de se garçon lui avait provoqué une suite de sentiments indéfinissables . Il ne pouvait s'empêché de se questionné sur les liens que ce type entretenait avec elle. Etait ce un ami , un camarade , un petit ami …

Il secoua la tête comme pour en faire sortir ces pensées .

« _Qu'est ce que ça peu me foutre ? C'est une grande fille elle fait ce qu'elle veut_ » se dit il finalement en reprenant son chemin.

Il faisait comme si de rien n'était , pourtant au fond de Gaara de nouveaux sentiments commençaient à percé . Peut être était ce de la jalousie parce que sa sœur s'ouvrait au autre et pas lui et peu être aussi était ce de l'inquiétude pour celle qui malgré tout restait sa sœur. Il l'ignotait mais quoi qu'il en soit le fils d desert était bien décidé à les ignorés . Après tout prétendre qu'une chose na jamais existé s'est un peu comme la faire céssé d'être , non ?


	19. Chapter 19 il aime sa soeur ?

Chapitre 19

Coucou

Je commence par remercier les gens qui on laissé des msg c'était très sympa . Mai comme j'aime pas trop les entré en matière de 60 pages je leurs répondrait que si il laisse une adresse pour ça .

Ps : **TT **Maman kimiko tu me mank ( bah oui t'es la seule conne de ma connaissance qui reste connecté après 4h du mat dc jme sen seul (snif c'est pas marrant d'être insomniaque))

**Sinon dédicace aux laisseur de reviews anonymes et s'est tout !!**

Bonne lecture !

CA COMMENCE ICI :

Kimiko se retourna et vit que les bruits de pas venaient d'un groupe de ninjas arrivant droit sur elle . Elle se demanda vaguent se que Gai sensei et son équipe venaient faire ici quand elle reconnut la personne à qui appartenait l'aura hostile qu'elle venais de ressentir.

C'était celle de la personne que le cousin d'Hinata portait sur son dos , une personne qu'elle connaissait déjà pour avoir lu son dossier plutôt dans la journée.

_« Témari Sabaku , sœur de Gaara et fille du Kazekage de Suna . Rang , chunin . Arme de prédilection , l'éventail , qui la prédispose aux combat à courte et moyenne distance. Caractère de cochon assorti d'un tempérament explosif . ne supporte pas les phallocrates et les dragueurs…. »_ commença à se résumé l'adolescente en l'observant crier su l'Hyùga.

Gaara apparu derrière eux et s'adressa a Témari , celle-ci sembla se calmé instantanément .

Cette réaction n'intrigua pas Neko, c'était inscrit dans le dossier que Kanako lui avait donné: « le cadet est le chef de famille , ses frère et sœur semble le craindre ».

Gai hurla quelque chose , que dans ses pensé elle ne comprit pas bien. Se disant qu'elle ferait mieux de faire profile bas elle se retourna pour s'accoudé à la rambarde et se penché sur le bord. Elle observa son reflet en silence pendant que Gaara sa sœur et l'Hyùga rejoignaient le pond.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko se dirigeait vers le pond avec mauvaise humeur. L'idée d'être sensei ne l'enchantait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas. Elle arriva enfin et fut surprise de voir son ami Gai et son équipe au grand complet.

« Ta coupe de cheveu et toujours aussi atroce à ce que je vois »lui lança elle en guise de bonjour.

« Et toi tu es toujours aussi aimable »répondit le fauve de jade sur le meme ton.

Pour tout les élèves alentour (mis à part Gaara qui ne faisait pas attention) la tentions entre les deux adultes semblait à son comble . Il paraissait évident qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas .

Gai disparu en l'espace d'un instant pour réapparaître derrière elle . Il lui lança un puisant coup de pied rotatif qui s'arrêta à une poigné de millimètre de la peau de son visage. Elle n'avait pourtant pas sourcillé , meme pas bouger. En tout cas pas de façon visible.

« Quel vitesse impressionnante »dit finalement Lee après un silence d'une dizaine de secondes.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser il ne faisait nullement allusion au coup de pied de son sensei mais aux mouvements de la jolie ANBU .Elle avait paré le coup avec son avant bras le stoppant net pour ensuite revenir à sa position initiale .Un œil peu exercé ne l'aurait pas vu bougé mais les personnes ici présente n'étaient pas peu exercé , s'étaient des ninjas entraînés. Aussi ils avaient tous remarqué la parade. Certain n'avait pas perçut le mouvement dans son intégralité mais cela leur avaient suffit pour comprendre à quel vitesse phénoménal Anko réagissait.

« Alors comme ça tu es sensei maintenant » dit Gai tout en restant le pied a proximité du visage de sa comparse.

« Ne remue pas le couteau Maïto. »

Son restait sec manifestement ,elle était de mauvaise humeur. Gai reposa lentement son pied sur le sol.

« Ce soir le balais à chiotte (Kakashi) et moi on va prendre un verre au « Goodie's » tu vien ? »

« Oui »

Etrangement ils ne se lançaient pas des regards amicaux comme le fessaient en général les gens qui prévoyaient de sortir boire un verre. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux comme si il s'apprêtaient à reprendre le combat. On s'attendait a tout moment à les voir sortirent les armes pour s'attaquer mutuellement . Ils n'en firent pourtant rien. Pendant trois longues minutes les élevés se sentirent de trop puis Gai sourit à son ancienne camarade de classe. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire plus grand encore.

_« Ce n'est qu'un jeu_ »comprit Tenten en les observants se lansser désormais des œillades complices.

« Félicitation la mission est un succès , vous pouvez rentrez chez vous » dit finalement son sensei lâchant le regard d'Anko pour reprendre sa pose favorite avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumer .

Neji qui portait toujours la Sabaku sur son dos fit un rapide signe de rupture pour qu'elle retrouve sa liberté de mouvement. Sentant que ses membres lui obéissaient de nouveau elle resserra son étreinte sur l'Hyùga et se colla à son dos pour être suffisamment proche pour lui murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille.

« La prochaine foi que je te croise je t'extermine » le menaça elle la voix tremblante d'impatience.

Le visage du garçon restait glacial mais son esprit était en ébullition.

_« Bonjour le bonnet C_! »pensait il au contacte de la poitrine de la jolie blonde dans son dos , sans vraiment se rendre compte des menace proféré a son encontre .

Voyant ça Tenten tiqua , de l'extérieur on avait l'impression qu'elle serait Neji dans ses bras. Elle bouillonnait de rage , mais ne pouvant pas se permettre de paraître affecté par cette démonstration d'affection intempestive elle se contenta de fusillé Témari du regard ce que celle-ci ne remarqua meme pas.

« On rentre ensemble les garçons »proposa elle mine de rien dés que la Sabaku posât les pied a terre.

Après avoir vu **son** Neji se laisser sérer dans les bras de cette **gourgandine** , sûrement plus par politesse qu'autre chose . Elle avait besoin de passé un peu de temps en sa compagnie pour effacé cette image de sa tête. Lee n'habitait pas loin , elle l'aurait à elle toute seule pendant la plus grosse partit du trajet. La copie miniature de leur enseignant adopta une parfaite imitation de la pose Nice Guy en signe d'assentiment et neji se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête avant de faire demie tour en direction du chemin par le quel ils étaient arriver. Tenten se mit à poussé des cris de joie intérieure avant de le suivre bientôt suivi par Lee qui avait décidé de faire le chemin sur une main comme punition pour ne pas avoir trouvé la Sabaku en premier dans le centre commercial.

Dés que l'Hyùga fut loin le cadet des Sabaku , desserra ses poings qui commençaient à bleuir .Voir sa sœur si proche de ce type l'avait mit dans une rage folle . Il avait lutté de toute ses forces pour rester calme et ne pas leur envoyer une salve de sable à les mettre en orbite.

La colère quasi imperceptible de Gaara n'échappa pas à la fille chat qui l'observait à la dérobé.

Un moment passa sans que personne ne dise mot , les trois élèves attendant que leur enseignante prenne la parole , ce que celle-ci ne semblait pas prête de faire . Les yeux dans le vague Anko paraissait déconnecté de la réalité. Elle cherchait à se rappelé de ce qu'elle avait lut sur leur dossier , dans un acte de flemme elle n'avait supporté que les noms et situation familial , elle pourrait découvrir le reste plus tard , non ?

Témari en ayan assez de l'observé regardé l'air comme si il était fascinant décida de la bougé un peu.

« Vous avez l'intention de resté comme ça longtemps »interrogea elle.

Anko leva les yeux sur la blonde , elle ainsi que le rouquin étaient les enfants du Kazekage de Suna ,il fallait faire preuve de courtoisie et de diplomatie avec ses deux la au risque de provoqué un incident diplomatique.

« Toi la morveuse tu l'ouvrira quand on t'y aura autorisé en attendant tu la ferme. »

Simple , directe , concis …et totalement dénué de tact , du Anko tout cracher. La Sabaku s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un regard de son frère la refroidit , elle tenait trop à la vie pour mettre son cadet en colère.

« _Bon on suit le protocole_ . Vous aller commencer par décliner vos identités après quoi vous me direz ce que vous aimez et détestez et votre but dans la vie. » déclaras la « sensei » d'un ton las pointant ensuite Témari signe que s'était à elle de commencé.

La blonde soupira mais s'exécuta.

« Témari Sabaku , j'aime la chaleur je déteste l'eau et mon but et de devenir un puissant ninja »

Anko acquiesça avant de désigné Kimiko.

« Kimiko Merode j'aime le lait . Le reste ne vous concerne pas »

Anko ne voulait pas ce prendre la tête à insisté , ses questions étaient obligatoires « pour obliger élèves et enseignants à mieux se connaîtrent » mais y répondre n'était pas une obligation .Elle passa au jeune homme au cheveu roux.

« Gaara Sabaku »dit il simplement en fixant l'ANBU sans laissé traversé le moindre sentiment.

Elle les regarda en soupirant , sa aurait pu être pire au mois il n'avaient pas l'air d'une bande de pleurnicheuse.

« je suis Anko Mitarashi / elle fit craquer les os de ses doigts / et maintenant bouger vous on va voir de quoi vous étés capable. »

Elle sauta par dessus la rambarde du pont pour atterrir sur l'eau avec un bruit mate et se mit à courir , remontant la rivière chaude s'en prendre la peine de vérifié si ses élèves avaient le contrôle de Chakra nécessaire pour la suivre .

Gaara et Neko sautèrent du pont avant d'atterrir sur la surface liquide à leur tour.

Témari quand a elle se mit debout sur la rambarde pour mieux voir l'eau qui coulait à quelques mètres en dessous d'elle . Elle fit une grimace et bondit de son perchoir pour atterrir prés de son frère qui commençait déjà à courir pour rattrapé leur enseignante qui filait comme le vent. Il remarqua son air tendu .

« _Elle à toujours peur de l'eau ? Pathétique_ » pensa il en fixant de nouveau son attention sur les semelles d'Anko trente mètres plus loin .

Inconsciemment il se rapprocha d'elle comme pour la rassurer , il n'avait fait qu'un dans sa direction et s'était presque imperceptible , mais la encore c'est un détail qui n'échappa pas à la Merode. Une chose lui paraissait à présent certaine, quoi qu'il en pense Gaara aimait sa sœur .Et ça sa pouvait lui servir.

FIN

Voilà je sais que le chapitre et un peu plus cours que d'habitude mai je vien de rentrez d'une semaine de camping avec des potes et je suis morte alors … c'est déjà merveilleux que j'ai réussi a écrire un truc cohérent .

Allez bonne journée/nuit !!!

(je vien de constater que je ne me connecte que la nuit alors si sa se trouve vous aussi donc bonne nuit)


	20. Chapter 20 les trois portes

Chapitre 20

Vous êtes prévenu je suis pas vraiment inspiré la toute suite (j'espère que sa va s'amélioré au cour du chapitre) donc il risque d'être court.

CA COMMENCE ICI

Ça faisait prés de trois heures que l'équipe nouvellement formée courait dix mètres derrière l'élève du serpent.

En temps normal aucun d'eux n'aurait été fatigués mais courir sur l'eau présentait le désavantage de nécessité une grande concentration, ce qui devenait vite épuisant aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Gaara le savait , il fatiguait sérieusement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir sur de longue distance, en temps normal son sable le transportait. Devant à présent faire les frais de se manque d'exercice , ses membres s'engourdissaient et se faisaient de plus en plus lourd à mesure qu'il avançaient. Il aurait voulu faire appel à son sable mais malheureusement pour ses jambes douloureuses Anko avait précisé en voyant Témari planer sur son éventail qu'elle voulait les voir **courir** .

Aussi après une dizaine de minutes constatant que ses élèves s'ignoraient les un les autres la jeune ANBU décida de les obligées à prendre conscience de leur état de groupe .C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient finit relier les uns aux autres par une corde fixé à leurs tailles. Gaara était au milieu et les filles chacune à une extrémité , tirant au maximum sur la corde pour mettre pleinement à profit le petit mètre de liberté qu'elle leur offraient.

Le jeune homme s'autorisa un bref regard vers sa sœur. Elle fixait les semelles d'Anko avec détermination , il savait qu'elle tenait absolument à ne pas faiblir pour prouver sa valeur. Mais mis à par son regard aiguiser tout son corps la trahissait par les signes d'une intense fatigue physique à la qu'elle il fallait ajouter la présence d'une grande quantité d'eau autour d'eux ce qui , il en avait pleinement conscience , usait psychologiquement la jolie blonde . Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien , sa peau était couverte de sueur, sa respiration haletante et son teint terne. Elle s'efforçait de toute évidence de courir comme si de rien n'était , mais il paraissait certain qu'elle ne continuerait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Anko accéléra encore et ils furent obligés dans faire de même pour ne pas la perdre de vue. La blondinette faiblissait a chaque seconde ses jambes commençaient a s'enfoncé dans les eaux , à chaque foulé elle glissait un peu plus profondément dans la rivière ralentissant les deux autres. Ils furent bientôt obligés de s'arrêter car il devenait évident qu'elle ne tarderait pas à finir complètement dans l'eau les entraînant avec elle. Ils s'installèrent sur le bord malgré Anko qui continuait de courir s'éloignant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Témari était blanche comme un linge , il aurait fallu la lassé ici mais l'enseignante avait dit de ne dénoué la corde qui les liait sous aucun prétexte. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de récupérer mais si l'enseignante changeait de chemin pendant qu'ils étaient là ils ne pourraient sans doute pas la retrouver.

La chunin était furieuse contre elle meme, elle laissait sa peur de l'eau l'envahir ce qui l'empêchait de ce concentré correctement la poussant à consommé trop d'énergie. Elle essayait de reprendre contrôle de ses émotions quand la fille aux cheveux bicolore proposa une solution toute autre.

« Gaara, porte la. »Dit elle en regardant leur institutrice disparaître au loin.

L'enfant du désert lui lançât un regard glacé pour toute réponse.

« On ne peu pas se permettre de perdre encore du terrain et comme tu es attaché au milieu si c'est moi qui la porte on ne pourra plus courir »insista la jeune femme tout en plantant c'est deux bille rubis dans celles d'émeraude du jeune homme.

Si la situation avait été autre, la blonde aurait rit de voir cette fille insisté auprès de qu'elle savait hermétique à toute opinion extérieur . Et si la situation avait été autre celui-ci aurait gratifier cette impudente qui se permettait de lui donné des ordres d'une œillade assassine. Mais en l'occurrence la situation était tel quelle était et la Merode avait raison , c'était la solution la plus efficace qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

« _Depuis quand Gaara obéit il a une gamine ?_ » pensa la blonde pendant que son cadet la chargeait sur son dos.

Ils reprirent leur course et mirent un certain temps avant de rattraper l'enseignante.

Kimiko courait sans vraiment réfléchir pendant que de son coté le Sabaku s'interrogeait sur son compte .Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés pour Témari un peu plus tôt , il n'avait put s'empêcher de remarquer un détail. La merode ne présentait quasiment aucun signe de fatigue, c'est tout juste si elle était essoufflée. Comment pouvait elle ne pas être fatigué alors que lui meme avait le front en sueur et les jambes lourdes.

Anko le sortit de sa réflexion en prenant un brusque virage pour sortir du sillon de la rivière et s'enfoncé dans la foret. Ils la suivirent et des qu'ils furent à leur tours sur la terre ferme Témari reprit la course., Ils commencèrent à courir au sol mais très vite naquit la nécessité d'aller d'arbre en arbre instar de leur enseignante qui se déplaçait avec l'aisance d'un chat sauvage .

Normalement se mouvoir ainsi demandait beaucoup moins d'éfors et de concentration que de courir sur l'eau , malheureusement être attaché les uns aux autres rendait la tache beaucoup plus ardu. Dé que l'un d'eux s'élançait vers une branche la corde le retenait brutalement tout en faisan perdre l'équilibre aux deux autres. Et si par malheur ils s'élançaient vers une même branche immanquablement l'un deux se prenait le tronc de l'arbre parce qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment longue pour tous les acqueuilir.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de tomber et de se prendre des arbres , il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne rattraperaient pas Anko en continuant ainsi. Aussi après s'être prit un neuvième tronc dans la tronche (1) ( parce que les filles avaient sauté sur deux branches opposées d'un meme arbre) le fils du dessert ordonna un arrêt immédiat.

« On va continué au sol »

« On ne pourras certainement pas la suivre depuis le sol parce … »commença la merode

« J'ai crée un œil de sable qui la suit à notre place »coupa il aussi glacial que qu'une boule de givre.

La solution paraissait bonne, elle leur permettait de rester sur les trace de l'enseignante a distance tout en restant au sol.

« Non. »Dit Témari en regardant la corde qui la liât à son frère. « Elle nous attaché parce qu'elle attend un travail de groupe il faut trouver un moyen pour se déplacé sur les arbres à trois »

Les deux autre se turent un instant. Le raisonnement était logique, l'institutrice ne les aurait pas attaché si elle voulait juste les savoir capable de la suivre. Elle s'attendait à mieux.

Gaara rompit le silence « je sais comment faire »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko s'était arrêté , elle était arriver là ou elle voulait emmené son équipe.

Depuis environ une heure elle avait remarqué qu'elle était suivis par un œil de sable, apparemment les adolescents n'avaient pas comprit que l'exercice visait à les faire travailler en équipe.

« _Il sont incapable d'avancé sur les arbres à plusieurs_ »pensait elle en s'adossant à l'immense battisse pour la quelle ils avaient fait tout se chemin.

Il lui fallu encore deux minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait tord, elle sentait ses trois élèves évoluer ensembles au sein de la foret , et vus leur vitesse ils allait bien d'arbres en arbres en groupe. Elle attendit encore un peu avant de les voir . Les deux filles tenaient Gaara par les poignets et celui ci était un peu en avant d'elles pour leur donné la trajectoire à suivre.

« Ils ont comprit. »Pensa Anko pendant qu'ils prenaient place face à elle.

Les filles lâchèrent les poignet de Gaara et elle fit disparaître les cordes qui les unissaient.

« Vous étés lent » articula elle en louchant avec avidité sur le sang qui coulait d'une égratignure de Kimiko.

Témari allait riposté mais l'institutrice lui imposa le silence d'un geste de la main après quoi elle les examina du regard.

_« Témari à quelques égratignures, ses réserve de Chakra sont acceptable mais elle est excrément fatigué et son frère la porté._

_Gaara n'a pas le plus petit bobo (1) et sa réserve de Chakra n'est pas trop entamé par contre lui aussi a l'air crevé._

_Neko-chan (2) et couverte de griffures, elle à du s'en prendre des branches. Néanmoins … elle a à peine transpiré et n'est pas vraiment essoufflé …Ils ne sont pas trop mauvais ces chiard ! » _

Elle continuât à les observé pour être sure d'avoir décelé chaque détail avant de prendre la parole.

« Gagnant du jour Neko qui , malgré le faite quelle soit incapable d'esquivé un arbre vus son état, n'est quasiment pas fatigué par rapport à vous deux qui ressemblé à des zombis_ fau avouez quelle à de l'endurance pour une genin._ »Elle prit le bras de la jeune fille et le levât comme si il s'agissait d'un champion de boxe. « Et grosse mauviette du jour celle qui non contente de ne pas savoir esquivé les arbres non plus ignore également le sens du mot endurance, J'ai nommé Témari , la chunin qui se faisait porté par son petit frère parce que trop fatigué pour … »

Témari folle de rage la coupa. « Sa na rien a voir avec l'endurance c'est…c'est … » elle se tut, elle ne se résoudrait pas à dire quelle n'arrivait pas à se concentré à cause de l'eau.

Devant l'hésitation de la jeune femme Anko reprit « Peu importe la raison t'es celle qui a fourni le moins d'effort et t'es malgré tout la plus fatigué. » Le ton était sans appel Témari était de loin la dernière un point ces tout.

L'enseignante se tourna vers Gaara qui avait les yeux dans le vague et n'avait retenu qu'un seul mot de ses phrases précédentes.

« Quand à toi tu est avant dernier pour être aussi fatigué que ta sœur mais aussi second pour ne pas avoir une égratignure et avoir porté l'une de tes… »

Le fils du désert n'écoutait pas . Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes mais il avait quand meme fait le lien. Il coupa Anko qui s'adressait à lui sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte.

« Pourquoi l'avez vous appelé Neko ? »Demanda il suspicieux

Anko fronça le sourcil , elle n'avait pas fait attention. En se présentent la merode n'avait fait mention de son surnom à aucun moment.

« Je ne te doit aucune explication. ».

Voyant qu'il ne sillait pas elle reprit. « Néanmoins comme tu semble faire preuve de caractère_, qualité que j'apprécie_, je te répondrais tout de meme, _pour cette foi_e, Sa tutrice est une connaissance à moi et à force d'en entendre parler sous ce pseudonyme j'ai finit par l'adopté. »

Le jeune homme parut se satisfaire de cette réponse car il reporta son attention sur la battisse face à lui . La discutions semblait close et l'éducatrice les invita à pénétré à l'intérieure . Après avoir traversé un hall et un couloire ils pénètrent dans une grande pièce totalement vide.

Cette salle était complètement blanche mis à part trois porte noire aligné en plein centre du plafond.

Anko ce plaça au milieu de la pièce et jeta au sol deux clefs argenté « vous devez sortir de cette pièce par les portes du plafond en sachant trois choses, primo les murs ne vous seront d'aucune utilité Deusio les portes sont fermé à clef et Tercio les clefs ne peuvent servir qu'une seul foi »

Elle regarda sa montre avant de poursuivre « _vingt-trois heure je vais être en retard. _Je vous laisse la , mais au cas ou l'un de vous soit tenté de sortir par la porte d'entrer sachée qu'elle est verrouillée , malgré cela elle s'ouvre je le saurait instantanément et vous serrez tout les trois renvoyé de la section ninja. Même chose si Gaara se fait porté par son sable ou si Témari vol sur son éventail. Mis à par cela tout les coups sont permis alors éclaté vous bien »

Elle fit un rapide signe de main et disparu dans un nuage de fumé.

L'ANBU partit la tentions était à son comble. Sortir par les portes … deux clefs… pour trois … tout cela semblait suggéré que…

Un bruit d'explosion retentit derrière la porte d'entré , d'un même mouvement les adolescents se retournement pour être face à celle-ci. Ils la fixèrent méfiant pendant la seconde qui précéda son ouverture. Ils furent légèrement surprit en voyant que la nouvelle arrivante n'était autre que celle qui venait de les quitter.

« J'ai oublier de vous dire deux trucs. Il y a à l'entré du bâtiment des parchemins téléportation pour ceux qui réussirons à sortir .Et je passerais demain à neuve heure , celui ou celle qui est toujours dans cette pièce sera recalé. »Dit elle avec un grand sourire avant de refermé la porte.

Elle venait de confirmé leur soupçons , seul deux d'entre eux allaient pouvoir sortir d'ici. Les regards se tournèrent vers les clefs toujours sur le sol . En une fraction de seconde Témari et Neko foncèrent vers elles et saisirent d'une clef chacune. Gaara malgré son insensibilité apparente n'avait absolument l'intention d'être celui qui passerait la nuit dans cette pièce.

Neko eut juste le temps de sentir la clef entre ses doigts que déjà elle lui échappait capturé par un cocon de sable. Elle sortit des shurikens et les jeta sur le Sabaku espérant que le cocon se disloquerait pour lui servir de boulier. Comme il fallait si attendre ça ne fonctionna pas , du sable sortit de la jarre pour faire barrage , le cocon resta intact et vint prendre place dans la main du jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps Témari s'était glissé derrière la merode dans le l'intention de l'assommer, elle savait que quand celle-ci s'apercevrait qu'elle ne pourrait pas reprendre la clé a son cadet elle allait essayé d'obtenir la sienne. Si elle l'assommait pendant quelle était occupé avec Gaara elle n'aurait pas à essuyé ses attaques plus tard et elle et Gaara pourrait sortirent en la laissant inconsciente.

_« Tout les coup sont permis_ »se rappela la fille au couettes en abatant sa main sur la nuque de son équipière.

Celle-ci était occupé à lancé des shuriken à Gaara , elle ne verrait pas le coup venir. Pourtant à la seconde ou le tranchant de la main de Témari allait rencontré sa peau, la merode bascula en avant évitant l'attaque de peu. Elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied retourné que Témari para de justesse. Sous l'impacte elle recula d'un mètre. Comprenant qu'il fallait changé de tactique la blonde réalisa un flip arrière pour se retrouver à bonne distance. Kimiko dut éviter une lame de vent. Témari ne lui laisserait pas de répit elle réattaqua obligeant la féline à reculer. Pendant que les filles s'affrontait le cocon de sable remit la seconde clef à Gaara qui commença à se dirigé vers le mur le plus proche dans l'espoir d'atteindre le plafond en marchant dessus. Entre deux assauts de sa coéquipière la Merode enchaîna les signes.

« Ushi meuh sawagu jutsu ! (3) »hurla elle

Devant cette phrase incongru le rouquin ne put s'empêché de se retourné pour levé un sourcil interrogateur. Il vit une boite à meuh (4) apparaître dans un nuage de fumé. Flottant dans les air elle se retourna toute seul pendant que la merode se bouchait les oreilles. Les deux Sabaku ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui suivit.

Un bruit atroce , semblable au meuglement de millier de ruminant amplifier des centaines de fois, parcourut la pièce en leur vrillant les tympans. Quand elle vit la terre basculé Témari comprit que son oreille interne avait été touché et que son sens de l'équilibre en était partiellement affecté. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le reste de la salle lui apprit que non seulement Gaara était dans le meme état qu'elle mais que la fille au cheveu bicolore aussi avait fait les frais de son attaque.

Malgré ses précaution le son était quand meme parvenu jusqu'au tympan de la merode. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et était douloureuse, elle savait que ce jutsu ne s'utilisait qu'en extérieur et à bonne distance de la cible mais c'était la seul idée qu'elle avait eu pour arrêté d'un coup Gaara et Témari.

Ils leurs fallut à tous une dizaine de seconde pour retrouvé un équilibre correcte après quoi la situation redevint exactement la meme qu'avant que la boite à meuh ne leur explose les oreilles

Dés que son pied toucha la surfasse lisse du mur Gaara reçu une décharge électrique qui l'envoya un mètres plus loin. Le voyant grillé les deux jeune femme cessèrent immédiatement le combat. Le garçons se releva douloureusement.

« Primo, les mur ne vous seront d'aucune utilité »leur rappela Témari dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Logique , si il avait suffit de marché sur les murs pour rejoindre le plafond et sortir n'importe quel abruti aurait pu réussir cette épreuve. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple , de toute évidence cette pièce était une énigme à résoudre.

_« Avant de résoudre quoi que se soit il fau éliminé l'un de nous afin que les deux autres puissent réfléchir à la situation sans risqué de se faire attaqué_ »pensa Gaara en regardant la merode.

Elle n'avait pas de clef à l'instant présent ce qui pouvait la poussé a l'attaquer lui , en outre dans l'hypothèse ou elle obtienne la clef de Témari celle-ci ne s'en prendrait jamais à directement à lui concentrant ces attaque sur Neko ce qui n'était pas très pratique parce que les attaque constante de Témari pour récupéré sa clef le dérangerait sûrement dans sa réflexion. En d'autre mots pour Gaara le plus profitable était d'aidé sa sœur à se débarrassé de la demoiselle aux yeux couleur sang pour ensuite se concentrer sur son objectif.

Sentant convergé sur elle les regards des deux Sabaku Neko comprit qu'elle avait été désigné comme ennemie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pensé à une stratégie quelle entendit Gaara murmuré quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas très bien.

« Sarcophage de sable »

Très vite elle se sentit oppressé par des million de grain de sable qui la recouvrait entièrement elle était incapable de bougé , piégé a l'intérieur d'un gigantesque cocon de silice.

A l'extérieur de celui ci Témari gratifia son cadet d'un énorme sourire, qui s'évanoui bien vite devant la mine renfrogné de celui-ci. Il regardait l'immense cocon de sable d'un œil mauvais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain il se produit une chose qui n'était jamais arriver avant , la fille chat était en train de sortir du sarcophage Elle traversait lentement l'écrin de sable comme si elle avait été immatériel .. Elle finit par se libéré complètement de la prison de sable tout en faisant apparaître un katana entre ses mains , elle ne quittait pas Gaara des yeux . Témari vive comme l'éclair créa une lame de vent qui traversa l'espace qui la séparait de sa coéquipière en un instant. Mais inexplicablement l'attaque la traversa comme si elle n'avait aucune consistance avant de s'écrasé contre le mur derrière elle . Le regard rouge de la jeune femme bien que toujours fixé sur Gaara se fit plus menaçant. Le beau rouquin fit un mouvement dans la direction de la jeune femme.

« Tombeau du dessert. »Dit il en serrant le point

Le sarcophage de sable se disloqua avant de fondre sur elle. Quelque chose s'en échappa pour tomber sur le sol mais Gaara ni fit pas attention il restait fixé sur la merode immatériel qui ce faisait traversé par son attaque .

« Katon hi shoonetsujikogu ! »Hurla une voix depuis le sol.

« Un Genjutsu »pensèrent en meme temps les Sabaku en regardant la merode fantomatique disparaître .

Ils venaient de comprendre , la vrai Kimiko n'avait jamais quitté le sarcophage de sable. Elle avait généré une illusion depuis celui ci dans le but de poussé Gaara a la libéré, ce qu'il venait de faire en commandant a son sable de se refermé sur du vide. Le jutsu de la merode créa un énorme une sphère de flamme qui encercla l'amas le tombeau de sable empêchant Gaara de le ramené a lui ou de l'attaquer avec. Elle voulais faire fondre la silice pour crée du verre pensant profité du temps qu'il faudra à Gaara pour le déminéralisé pour en refaire du sable.

Témari tenta d'attaquer mais Kimiko esquiva , cependant elle perdit une seconde le contacte visuelle avec la sphère de feu ce qui suffit à la faire disparaître libérèrent ainsi le sable avant qu'il n'ait fondu . Celui-ci s'empressa de foncé sur elle pour l'emprisonné de nouveau . A peine eut elle évité la salve de sable qu'une rafale tranchante se précipitait sur elle pour qu'elle l'esquive de nouveau. Les attaques continuaient de pleuvoir sur elle et la fille chat semblait réalisé une véritable danse de l'esquive elle se glissait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle évitant avec grâce chacun des assauts de ses coéquipier .Malheureusement une quinzaine de minutes après le début de cet étrange balais une sensation trop bien connut vint troublé sa chorégraphie.

Témari lui envoya une « tornade tranchante » celle-ci fonça droit sur elle . Etant de face elle l'avait vu arrivé et pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, elle regarda l'attaque lui venir doigt dessus sans chercher à l'évité . Quand celle-ci fut sur elle , elle la tranchant de toute part déchirant ses vêtement et faisant giclée son sang avant de la projeté sur un murs avec violence. Comme il fallait ci attendre le mur l'électrocuta et elle s'écrasa sur le sol fasse contre terre.

Une seconde passa , puis deux ,trois quatre …et elle ne se relèverait pas. Témari rangea son éventail et s'approcha pour lancé un jutsu d'emprisonnement au cas ou elle se réveillerait. Elle fit un signe et posa sa main sur le dos de sa coéquipière . Instantanément des liens firent leur apparition autour du corps de la jeune femme inconsiente . Témari s'éloigna pour allé examiné les murs électrique comme le faisait déjà son frère quand un bruit attira son attention.

Elle se retourna et vit que la féline tremblait de tout son corps, elle pensa un instant qu'elle devait pleurer ou se débattre quand les tremblements s'intensifièrent pour devenir des convulsions. Elle saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et la retourna , ses yeux bien qu'ouvert était entièrement blanc , deux filait deux filet de sang s'en échappant.

« Gaara ! »Appela la blonde en prennent son pouls. Le garçon qui n'avait pas remarqué la situation quitta son examen des murs pour la rejoindre .

« _Des larmes de sang_ »pensa il en regardant la merode tremblé dans les bras de sa sœur.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »Lui demanda Témari tendit que du sang commençait a s'échappé des narines de Neko .

Gaara réfléchit une seconde avant de se rappeler du mot bleu qu'il avait lut quelques jours plus tôt.

« crise d'épilepsie »répondit il absolument indifférent à la situation

Sa sœur lui lança un regard ou perçait la panique, comprenant quelle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse il tourna la tête vers la porte par la quelle ils étaient entré. A coté de celle ci se trouvait le sac de Kimiko. Elle portait encore son uniforme donc il s'agissait de son sac de cours et normalement il contenait ses pilules (6). Il ramassa le sac et renversa son contenu sur le sol la boite orange en faisait partit . Il la ramassa et en sortit quelques pilules qu'il tendit à sa sœur.

« Il lui en faut autant ? »Questionna elle en observant la quinzaine de gélules que lui tendait son cadet.

Il lui répondit d'un regard indifférent qu'elle traduisit par « je ne sais pas »

_« Si elle ne va pas mieux dans quinze minute je lui en donne une autre_ » pensa elle finalement en saisissant une capsule pour la placé dans la bouche de l'épileptique.

Gaara toujours indifférent à l'état de la merode repartit étudié son mur.

De son coté Témari continuait à séré la merode par les épaules pour l'empêché de tremblé trop fort. About d'une poigné de minutes celle-ci reprit brusquement conscience .

« Ça va ? » lui demanda La blonde.

« J'ai fait une crise n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui on t'a donné une pille verte , on à bien fait ? »

« Oui c'est passé il n'y a plus rien a craindre. » sourit Kimiko . Elle tenta de se redressé et s'aperçut qu'elle était attaché Elle jeta une regard interrogateur à Témari qui se relevait déjà puisque qu'apparemment tout risque était écarté.

« Tout les coups son permis. » cita elle en retournant dans un coin de la salle

Kimiko comprit que sa libération n'était pas à l'ordre du jour aussi elle décida de mettre sa situation a profit pour réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de cette pièce. Après tout elle aurait tout le temps de ce libérer et de voler une clef quand elle aurait trouvé un moyen de sortir et meme si l'un deux trouvait avant elle, il lui suffirait de piqué la clef de l'autre.

Ces comme ça quelle pu assisté aux tentatives des deux autres pendant prés d'une heure.

D'abor Gaara avait recouvert un mur de sable pour s'en servir d'isolant mais à peine avait il fait trois pas sur le mur que l'électricité était remplacé par des flammes l'obligeant à renoncé a cet solution.

Peu après Témari avait fait appel à un Doton pour faire poussé une fleur géante sous ses pieds mais sa plante avait à peine eut le temps d'atteindre le plafond quelle prenait feu et se consumait en quelque secondes .

Cette tentative inspira Gaara qui utilisa également un dotons pour crée une colonne de terre pour le porté jusqu'au plafond mais des qu'il fut suffisamment prés pour touché une porte sa colonne s'écroula entraînant sa chute.

A la suite de cet échec il tenta de créé une pyramide humaine a l'aide de deux clones mais comme il fallait s'y attendre des qu'il effleura le plafond de l'électricité jaillit du sol et fit explosé les copie laissant l'original tombé une foi de plus.

Il y eut d'autres tentative tout aussi infructueuse puis la créativité commençant à faire défaut Témari entreprit d'utiliser une méthode moins imaginative. Elle prenait de l'élans puis sautait sur un mur et ignorait l'électrocution le temps de prendre l'appui nécessaire pour ce propulsé vers l'une des portes. Elle espérait s'accrocher à la poigné pour ne pas tomber et ensuite ouvrir la porte. Après une quinzaine de tentative raté et autan d'électrocution inutile Gaara décida de prendre la parole.

« Ça ne sert à rien » dit il en fixant le plafond l'air absent.

« Je vais y arrivé » s'enhardissait Témari sans lui prêter plus d'attention .

Et une foi de plus elle sautait sur le mur y prenait appui juste le temps de recevoir une électrocution qui lui tira une grimace avant de bondir sur l'une des portes du plafond et de frôlé sa poigné pour la seizième foi consécutive avant que la gravité ne la ramène sur le sol.

« Regarde la porte , les charnières sont de l'autre coté il faut l'ouvrir en poussant , _chose impossible si tu y es accroché_. »Lui expliqua son frère après qu'elle ait atterrit .

Témari leva la tête une seconde et constatant que le jeune homme disait vraie elle assit et en tailleur pour se concentré sur le problème.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Les Sabaku en tailleur et la merode sur dos dans un silence quasi religieux .

_« Il n'y avait aucune raison de construire trois portes _»pensa soudain la demoiselle aux yeux bicolores .

Il y eu un déclic dans son esprit et instantanément elle comprit tout l'esprit de cette pièce .

« Je sais comment sortir »murmura elle pour elle même, mais Témari pensa qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

« J'imagine que pour nous le dire tu veux être libéré et avoir une clef » répondit la blonde d'un ton moqueur.

« En fait je veut juste une clef » bailla Neko en s'étirant à la manière d'un chat visiblement libéré de ses liens.

D'un meme geste les deux Sabaku se levèrent le sable tournoyait au pied de Gaara et l'éventail réapparaissait dans le dos de Témari.

« Vous ne trouvé pas bizarre qu'il y ait trois porte ? »Demanda Neko sans prêter attention à leur posture de combat .

Elle assit et se fit rapidement un chignon avec un des crayon que Gaara avait fait tombé de son sac en cherchant ses pilules.

« C'est vrai sa ne sert a rien d construire trois portes pour deux clef. Et d'ailleurs ou réside l'intérêt de nous donnez des clefs qui ne marche qu'une foi, quand la porte est déverrouillé la clef ne sers plus a rien. » Elle se mit debout. « Le classement quel a fait quand nous somme arrivé devant le bâtiment et cette menace pour celui qui serait toujours la à son retour aussi n'avait aucun sens. A moins que … Tout ceci ne vise a nous monter les uns contres les autres »

« Le but et de nous poussé a agir en équipe »déduisit Gaara pendant que son sable reprenait place dans sa jarre.

Témari ne comprenait pas ou ils voulaient en venir (bah oui elle est blonde) elle restait en garde face à la merode.

« Rien ne nous empêche de tous sortir par la meme porte , si il y en a trois avec deux clé ses pour nous poussé a croire que seul deux preuve sortir mais ses faut. Anko la dit tout les coups sont permis » expliqua finalement Kimiko .

L'éventail disparu de la main de la jeune femme à la couette.

« Comment fait on pour sortir ensemble ? »Demanda elle.

« On va imiter les clones de Gaara .Nous allons formé une pyramide humaine , nous ne somme pas des clones on n'explosera pas à cause du courant » s'exclama joyeusement la féline comme si l'idée de se faire électrocuté lui paraissait excellente .

Etant forcé d'admettrent qu'ils ne sortiraient qu'en si mettant à trois et à défaut d'autres proposition ils devraient s'en tenir a celle ci . Ils choisirent la composition de la pyramide et commencèrent. Kimiko monta debout sur les épaules de Gaara , quand elle fut stable ils firent monté Témari sur ses épaules . Malheureusement quand celle-ci fut debout un problème qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé se manifesta. Témari et Kimiko étant plus petites que Gaara cette pyramide montait moins haut que celle faite avec ses clones , il manquait un centimètre à la jolie blonde pour que la clef ne pénètre dans la serrure.

Gaara décida de prendre une initiative.

« Témari plis les jambes et ne touche pas le plafond avant que je te l'ai demandé.»

Sa sœur s'exécuta rapidement , en prenant soin de ne pas faire basculé cette tour a l'équilibre fragile .Le rouquin dirigea alors tout son Chakra dans ses bras pour optimisé la puissance de ses muscles avant de saisir Kimiko par les pointes de pied qui dépassait de ses épaules . Il glissa ses mains en dessous de ses pieds et commença a la soulevé avec lenteur. Il finit par parvenir a tendre les bras au dessus de sa tête portant ainsi Kimiko et sa sœur a bout de bras.

« Vite » ordonna d'une voix bizarrement clame pour quelqu'un qui accomplissait un tel effort physique.

Témari ne se fit pas attendre , elle se redressa pour atteindre le plafond quelle pouvait désormais touché aisément. Comme ils s'en doutaient un courant électrique venu du sol traversa attaqua cette fragile tour humaine à la seconde ou les doigt de la jeune femme frôlait le plafond. Sous la douleur Gaara faillit cédé, Kimiko crut basculé et Témari lâcha presque la clef Pourtant chacun d'eux remplit efficacement sa mission malgré la souffrance. A l'instant ou la porte fut remplacé par la lumière nocturne le courant électrique qui les torturait cessa , Témari sortit sans problème, bientôt suivit par Neko et Gaara

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans un bar du centre ville Anko s'apprêtai a descendre son verre quand quelque chose dans sa poche tinta .

Elle reposa le récipient toujours plein de ce liquide si chère à son cœur pour jeté un œil a son téléphone .

« Ils ont mit deux heures et trente-six minutes »dit elle à ses amis en reprenant son verre.

« C'est tout ?! »s'étrangla Asuma qui avait avalé sa bière de travers.

« Sa n'a rien d'exceptionnel nous on a bien mis vingt-deux minutes »glissa le nija copieur en dans un regard complice à Anko.

« Oui c'est une épreuve pour universitaire et avec des cerveaux comme toi et Ita… »la fin de la phrase du professeur se perdit dans un murmure.

Un silence gêné prit remplaça vite les discutions joyeuse du petit groupe.

« N'empêche sortir aussi vite de la salle de fraternité pour des Genin c'est plutôt impressionnant »reprit le fumeur avant de descendre sa bière.

« Tu dit ça parce que ton équipe ses fait recalé deux fois avant d'y arriver . » se moqua Kurénai visiblement éméché.

« Ouai je me souviens il leur avait fallu trois heures pour trouvé la à la dernière tentative. »Renchérie Kakashi en pointant Asuma mort de rire.

« Et alors Hayate, Genma et Hura il leur à fallu cinq heures si je me souviens bien »se défendit celui-ci devant les moquerie de ses amis.

« Oui mais ils on réussi à la première tentative et… » Enchaînait Kurénai.

Anko sourit , l'ambiance était repartit de plus belle .

_« C'est vrais qu'il se sont vraiment bien démerdé »_pensa elle en regardant ses amis se disputé joyeusement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une foi dehors il appela le sable de sa jarre resté en bas et en profita pour remonter le sac et les affaires de Kimiko. Ils s'apprêtaient a descendre du toit quand le téléphone de Kimiko sonna .

C'était sa messagerie qui l'informait que Shikamaru Nara avait essayé de la joindre cependant tendit quelle écoutait son répondeur à la voix mécanique et sans timbre une idée germa dans l'esprit de la merode.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama elle comme ci elle apprenait une nouvelle éberluante « Mais comment je vais faire moi ? …. Mais je n'ai nul par ou aller et meme si s'était le cas je pourrait pas allé en cours mon uniforme et en lambeaux »Témari s'autorisa une légère grimace coupable « … Non je sais que se n'est pas ta faute mais… oui Je vais voir si je peu dormir chez Hinata mais il est … »elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil a sa montre « Une heure et demie son père ne va sûrement…Ok je vais me débrouiller …Oui bisous aussi …ciao »

Elle raccrocha son téléphone d'un air las.

Comme elle ci attendait Témari lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« C'est pas grand chose »dit elle avec dédain sachant que sa allait attisé sa curiosité.

« Mais si explique »insista Témari

Kimiko jubilait intérieurement que son simulacre de conversation eut semblé réaliste.

« Non t'inquiète c'est rien je te dit »

« Ecoute j'en ai entendu suffisamment pour comprendre que t'es dans la merde , alors grouille de craché le morceau. »

Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas en faire trop elle passa au « aveu »

« Il y a encore eut une coupure de courant dans mon immeuble , ma sœur a téléphoné pensant me laissé un message pou me dire que je ne pourrait pas rentré ce soir. »

« Sa veut dire que tu es à la rue »l'interrogea Témari.

« Un peu oui, mais s'est pas grave si sa se trouve je pourrait dormir chez un amie , au mieux elle pourra me prêter un uniforme , on fait pas vraiment le meme gabarit mais en descendant la jupe elle aura l'air plus longue » elle avait un peu murmuré la fin de la phrase comme ci elle ne voulait pas vraiment que Témari entende, alors que bien sure s'était tout le contraire.

« Mais si ta copine ne peu pas te recevoir… »Commença la blonde

Kimiko s'empressa du coupé comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de s'inquiéter. « Oh s'est pas grave j'irait dans un pub , bon y a des types un peu louche des fois mais t'as pu voir en bas que je m'en sort pas mal en esquive alors y a pas a s'inquiété »

Témari n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu et s'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

_« Je peu pas la laissé dehors avec des types louches_ (5), Tu vien dormir a la maison. »

Kimiko s'apprêtait a faire mine refusé d'un air gêné mais Gaara la coiffa au poteau.

« Hors de question »

Lui qui était habitué a être obéit sans discutions par sa sœur se prit la plus belle gifle de sa vie (au figuré).

« Elle dors à la maison un point c'est tout ! » trancha sa la blonde avec colère, sa tête était pleine d'images de pervers lubriques s'attaquant à sa nouvelle coéquipière.

Gaara tourna lentement la tête pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux grand yeux vert si semblable au siens .

« _Depuis quand te permet tu ce ton avec moi Oneesan_ ? Non »

La blonde soutint son regard .

« Il s'agit de ma coéquipière je me dois de veillé a ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien »répondit elle avec une froideur plus commune à son cadet.

Gaara ne voulait pas de Kimiko comme coéquipière et il la voulait encore moins chez lui hors de question de se voir imposé les deux dans la meme journée…

L'image de sa sœur sur le dos de cet Hyùga repassa dans son esprit… Il devrait peu être de arrêté traité continuellement sœur comme une domestique sinon elle finirait par s 'éloigné…

Etrangement cette idée fit mal à Gaara , il ne pensait pas avoir jamais avoir déjà ressentit ce genre de douleur . Une chose lui parut soudain clair il ne voulait pas que Témari s'éloigne. Depuis son enfance elle avait été la , elle avait souvent tremblé devant ses colère et elle ne lui avait pas toujours obéit elle l'avait excédé ou énervé mais elle avait toujours été la et finalement il s'était habitué à sa présence et il voulait que sa dure . Même si sa voulait dire accepté de voir cette fille étrangement antipathique dormir chez lui .

« ok »murmura il en faisan un vague signe de la mains avant de commencé a descendre du bâtiment sur un escalier de sable.

« Et moi on ne me demande pas mon avis » demanda Kimiko.

Témari reprit l'expression dur qu'elle avait face à Gaara quelque seconde auparavant

« Non »lâchât elle avant de descendre à la suite de son frère.

Seul sur le toit Neko envoya rapidement un SMS a Kanako sur le quel on pouvait lire ses mots :

« Provoque une panne de courant dans l'immeuble je dors chez Gaara ».

Dés que se fut fait elle s'engagea à la suite de ses nouveau coéquipier un sourire machiavélique peint sur les lèvres.

FIN ;

**Après s'être prit un neuvième sapin dans la tronche** : le bouclier de sable ne le protége pas si c'est lui qui fonce dans l'arbre ( se qui n'empêche pas l'armure de sable elle de le protégé raison pour la quelle il na pas une seul égratignure.)

**neko-chan** : Anko à prit l'habitude d'appeler Kimiko par son surnom depuis la nuit chez Kakashi

**Ushi meuh sawagu jutsu** : littéralement « jutsu de la vache qui fait meuh »

**Boite a meuh** : il s'agit d'un jeu pour les tout petit c'est une boite cylindrique sur la quelle et dessiné une tête de vache quand on la retourne la boite fait meuh (j'ai parié que j'arriverait à placé se ce truc dans une fic dans une fic )

**Je peu pas la laissé dehors avec des types louche** : admiré l'art de la manipulation on ne s'incruste pas on se fait invité en introduisant des idées dans l'esprit de l'autre

**son sac de cours et normalement il contenait ses pilules** : j'entend d'ici le mais comment il sait qu'elle les range dans son sac de cours ? bah c'est tout simple Gaara n'est pas complètement ramolli du bulbe l'autre foi elle les a perdu en cour signe qu'elle les avais sur elle et en plus elle avait renversé son sac sur le sol s'attendant à les trouvé dedans déduction elle range ses médicament dans son sa de cour .


	21. Chapter 21 une nuit chez les sabaku

Voilà j'ai honoré ma promesse avec la fic sur Itachi donc je revient sur celle la.

CA COMMENCE ICI.

Comme Anko le leur avait dit des parchemins de téléportations (1) les attendaient à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ceux-ci les ramenèrent à la porte Nord de Konoha en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait à Tobi pour parvenir à prononcer Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Après qu'ils aient passé le poste de garde , où l'on confirma leur identité , la jolie blonde apprit à la squatteuse d'un soir que leur appartement se trouvait dans le quartier ouest et qu'il leur faudrait une bonne demie heure pour y parvenir. Bien sur en courant une poigné minutes suffiraient , mais après les six heures de footing de cet après midi il coulerait de l'eau sous les ponts avant que l'on reprenne l'un de ces trois la à courir sans y être absolument obligé.

Ils marchaient donc bien sagement vers la demeure Sabaku. Gaara se maintenait en avant pendant que les filles discutaient gaiement. Car oui au grand malheur du jeune homme, bien qu'elles se parlent (vraiment) pour la première foi les deux demoiselles s'entendaient déjà assez bien.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur but quand la sœur de Gaara aborda un sujet qui le poussa tendre une oreille. Les crises d'épilepsie.

Non pas que la santé de la Merode l'intéressait, loin de la. Mais il fallait bien qu'il s'y intéresse un minimum ne serrait ce que pour sa propre sécurité. (Évidemment il serait fâcheux qu'elle crève d'une crise à un moment ou elle devrait le couvrir pendant une mission.)

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de déclencheur sa me tombe dessus c'est tout. » expliquait elle à sa soeur

« Y à aucun moyen d'évité ça ? Un genre de médicament ou d'exercice spécial ? Un truc pour prévenir quand sa va arriver ? » Questionna la blonde en se remémorant les convulsions intempestives de sa vis à vis.

Celle-ci sembla réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Pas à ma connaissance. En général je sens que ça vien et trente secondes plus tard je suis dans les vaps à me tortiller de partout. »

A la surprise de la féline ce n'est pas Témari qui posa la question suivante.

« Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Il avait l'air détaché, comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait guerre. Mais il paraissait évident que ce n'était qu'une façade. Gaara n'était pas le genre à poser des questions pour rien.

« _Il ne s'intéresse sûrement qu'a la gène que ça pourrait provoqué pour les missions. Au moins c'est un début …_ Non c'est relativement rare , ma dernière crise remonte à plus de huit moi. »

Gaara hocha légèrement la tête mais aucune des deux kunoichi ne savait comment interpréter ce geste. Les cinquante derniers mètres avant l'appartement passèrent dans un silence digne de salle de classe en plein intéro.

En franchissant la porte d'entré Kimiko fut quelque peu décontenancé. Elle se serait attendue à ce que les enfants de l'illustre Kazekage de Suna logent dans un appartement de grand standing bourrer de domestiques obséquieux et d'objets luxueux. Et bien pas du tout elle avait la un aparte des plus ordinaire.

La porte d'entrer donnait sur un grand salon tout juste meublé d'une table basse d'épais coussins. A droite , derrière un comptoir , on apercevait une cuisine. Tendit qu'au fon de la pièce se discernait un escalier de bois derrière des rideaux de fils. Le tout baignant état indescriptible , à cotés du quel la décharge du coin ferait figure de doux foyer. Si un domestique avait mit les pieds ici il y à longtemps qu'il avait du s'enfuir.

Témari tira la manipulatrice de ses penser.

« Gaara ne dors jamais alors tu prendra sa chambre. »Déclara elle en ôtant le manteau qui recouvrait son vêtement(2).

Kimiko était vaguement en train de se demander à quoi pouvait bien servir une chambre si on ne dormait jamais (3) quand celui-ci protesta.

Enfin protester c'est un bien grand mot. En réalité il se contenta d'un « Non » glacial. Témari voulut insister mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps , traversant la pièce en une seconde pour disparaître par une porte à gauche des escaliers. Elle se retourna vers leur invité , qui était toujours dans l'entrez , avec un air désoler.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait ? »Demanda elle en la regardant retirez ses chaussures.

Kimiko s'apprêtait à répondre « c'est pour évité de salir » mais un nouveau regard dans l'appartement dévasté l'en dissuadât.

« L'habitude »s'excusa elle en renfilant ses chausses.

Témari esquissa un sourire et l'invita à la suivre dans sa chambre. Celle-ci , comme celles de ses frères se , trouvait l'étage. En haut des escaliers elles empreintèrent un couloire avec trois portes don Témari ouvrit la première offrant un spectacle rare à la merode. Armageddon , ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus en terme de chambre s'étendait devant ses yeux . C'était la première foi qu'elle voyait une chambre pire que la sienne. En plus des tonnes de vêtements qui couvraient le sol traînaient ici et la une multitude d'objets divers . Des assiettes sales des armes des ustensiles inconnu …

Comme si cette pièce était tout à fait ordinaire Témari s'y élança . Elle pataugeait littéralement dans son bazar , qui lui arrivait aisément aux genoux , comme si de n'était.

«_ Je sais ce qui et arriver au domestique , il est mort dans un éboulement de chaussette sale_ . »Pensa Kimiko en observant la scène.

Témari dégagea le lit qui croulait sous les fringues , au fond de la pièce. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta une seconde en constatant que sa coéquipière restait éberlué sur le pas de la porte.

« Je crois que tu comprend pourquoi tu ne peu pas dormir ici »dis elle d'un air gêné avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau semblant avoir trouver . Elle renifla le bout de tissu vert menthe qu'elle venait d'extirpé de sous un tas de chaînes (ne me demandé pas ce quelle fait avec). Puis elle lâcha un sourire satisfait avant de retourné à son lit pour prendre autre chose sous son oreiller. Quand se fut fait elle entreprit la traversé de la pièce dans l'autre sens pour rejoindre son invitée.

« Un pyjama propre »murmura elle en fourrant la boule de tissu vert dans les bras de celle qui commençait à penser que son plan n'était peu être pas si brillant .

La blonde la par le bras pour la mené à la deuxième porte du couloire qu'elles franchirent . Il s'agissait de la chambre de Gaara à en croire le lit , dans un angle de la pièce , et l'uniforme de première de KGS , suspendu à la porte de l'armoire. Témari s'assit à califourchon sur la chaise du bureau et désigna le lit pour que Neko y prenne place. Celle-ci préféra s'adossé au mur , pensant que Gaara n'apprécierait pas qu'elle s'installe sur son lit.

La maîtresse des vents fixait la féline d'un air amusé , manifestement elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette pièce. Elle ne devait pas comprendre se qu'elles y faisaient puisque Gaara avait refusé qu'elle y dorme.

« On à pas de futon d'appoint . » expliqua la blonde en devinant la question.

« Il n'acceptera jam… »

Kimiko laissa sa phrase en suspend . Gaara venait de rentrer et vue le regard qu'il abordait il était loin d'être ravi de les trouver ici. Les deux Sabaku ce fixèrent un instant et Kimiko en profita pour détailler rapidement le rouquin.

Il sortait sans doute de la douche puisque qu'il s'était changé et que ses cheveux étaient trempés. La jeune femme nota mentalement deux choses premièrement la pièce ou il s'était rendu à leur arriver une quinzaine de minutes plutôt était la salle de bain et secondement Gaara était encore plus canon les cheveux humides. Quelques mèches rendus sombre par l'eau et l'éclairage ruisselait sensuellement le long de sa nuque pendant que d'autre…

« Sortez »ordonna il toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tirant brusquement la merode de sa contemplation

« Non , Kimiko dort ici un pont c'est tout »rétorqua Témari

C'était la seconde foi de sa vie que sa soeur lui ordonnait expressément quelque chose . Il avait beau avoir céder la première foie Gaara ne comptait pas obéir à chaque injonction de son aînée .

« Non »

Le regard qu'il lui lançât en prononçant ce mot suffit à lui faire perdre toute l'assurance qu'elle avait prise après la capitulation de son cadet fasse à l'invitation de la Merode.

« Peu tu au moins lui laisser ton matelas et tes draps ? »interrogea elle d'une petite voix.

« Juste la couette et l'oreiller. »

Paraissant vouloir insister elle se leva de sa chaise pour finalement prendre son du et sortir avec mauvaise humeur. Kimiko prit sa suite mais en passant la porte elle ne pu retenir un dernier regard vers le beau rouquin.

« Il _n'est pas franchement coopératif sa va poser des problème _»pensa elle en descendant les escaliers.

Arriver dans le salon elle aida la blonde à dépoussiéré un coin du sol pour y installer la ouverture et l'oreiller.

« Désoler de ne pas avoir mieux à te proposer. Je te ferais bien dormir dans ma chambre mais comme tu a pu le voir il faudrait bien une heur pour dégager le sol alors … »s'excusa celle-ci en disposant les coussins pour crée une sorte de matelas.

Kimiko força un sourire reconnaissant.

« C'est déjà mieux que dormir sur une banquette dans un bar louche , j'ai pas trop de quoi me plaindre. »

_« J'aurais peut être du la lasser essayer de passer la nuit chez sa copine . _Oui mais c'est quand meme un peu limite de te faire dormir comme ça. Si tu veux tu peu prendre ma chambre et je dormirais ici»

L'image de la chambre de sa sempaï passa rapidement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Non c'est bon le sol me convient très bien »s'empressa de répondre la fille chat . Elle n'avait pas spécialement envi d'attrapé le tétanos ou une joyeuseté du genre.

Comprenant que l'état de sa chambre laissait vraiment à désiré la blonde n'insista pas.

Après que le « lit » fut installer Témari invita Neko à se doucher la première .

A la surprise de celle-ci la salle de bain était plus proche de l'état de la chambre de Gaara que de celui du reste de la maison . En d'autres mots s'était nickel , pas un truc qui traîne sur le sol , pas une tache non identifier sur les murs , le paradis de toute les femmes de ménage. Aussi quand la porte fut verrouiller la jeune femme s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement , elle n'avait rien contre le bazar mais se lavé dans une pièce sale était pour elle le summum de l'horreur.

Avant toute chose elle jeta un regard dans un grand miroir. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit presque sursauté. Elle était dans un état méconnaissable . Son uniforme était en déchiré un peu partout ,laissant voir des plaie diverse. Ses cheveux , noué en chignon d'ou s'échappaient quelques mèches folles , étaient plein de petit morceau d'écorces et de feuilles , sûrement récupérer pendant la course dans la foret . Enfin son visage , en plus de quelques griffures , présentai quatre sillons rouge tracer par le sang qui avait couler de son nez et de ses yeux pendant sa crise et qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'essuyer. Riant du triste spectacle qu'elle offrait elle ôtât ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous la douche.

Une foi propre elle guérit ses plais d'une onde de Chakra et enfila la boule de tissu que Témari lui avait donner. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite nuisette verte qui lui arrivait mi cuisse . La féline se demanda un instant si la blonde n'avait pas voulu plaisanté ou si elle ne s'était pas trompez. Elle ne pensait tout de meme pas que Kimiko allait se trimbaler dans cette tenu alors qu'il y avait un garçon dans l'appartement ?

Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit. Peut être que se n'était pas une mauvaise idée . Gaara était un homme . Et comme tout les hommes il ressentait du désir.

Si elle n'arrivait pas à remplir sa mission en devenant son amie peu être aurait elle plus de succès en le séduisant.

Niisan avait déjà confier ce genre de mission à la merode et a ses sœurs . Elle l'avait déjà fait elle pourrait le refaire . Elle se remémora la dernière foi ou elle avait du faire ce genre de chose.

**Flash back.**

C'était le moi du juin , Niisan leur avait ordonné de lui apporté un parchemin au pays du riz.

Le problème étant que le dit parchemin ce trouvait dans le sous sol de la villa d'un chef de village et que celui-ci faisait gardé sa demeure par une cinquantaine de garde armer.

Les filles s'étaient incrustées à la fête qu'il donnait en l'honneur de son troisième divorce . Kimiko était changer de faire diversion auprès du garde qui était posté devant la porte de la cave. Elle fit semblant de trébucher à quelques mètre de lui et il vint l'aider sans pour autan s'éloigner suffisamment de la porte.

**« Ai !** Je crois que je me suis déchiré un muscle »dit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux tendit qu'il s'accroupissait prés d'elle.

« Vous désirez que je fasse appeler un médecin mademoiselle ? »demanda il

« _Il est pas assez tourner_. J'ai très mal juste ici regardez. »dit elle en relevant sa jupe jusque le haut de sa cuisse.

Le garde rougit un peu puis se releva pour prendre sa radio et appeler un médecin.

« Attendez »cria presque la féline . Devant son regard suspicieux elle ajouta . « Je ne veux pas que l'on me vois ainsi aidez moi à me relevez avant d'appeler qui que ce soit. »

Il remit sa radio en place et s'exécuta. Dés qu'elle fit debout Kimiko feignit un accès de faiblesse pour s'appuyer de tout son long sur le garde qui commençait à avoir très chaud.

« Ce que je peu être maladroite » murmura elle avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

« Ce n'est rien je… »

Sa phrase fut brusquement interrompu par les lèvres de la merode qui vinrent se coller aux siennes. Il resta pantois une seconde puis ouvris la bouche pour la laisser approfondir le baisser.

Dans son dos la Kimiko fit un rapide signe à son aînée , pour lui enjoindre de faire vite , avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'homme , pour l'obliger à concentré toute son attention sur elle.

Ils auraient pu continuer de s'embrasser ainsi pendant le quart d'heure nécessaire à Kanako pour récupéré le parchemin et sortir . Elle aurait put , une foi sa sœur loin , le laisser en plan à garder la porte d'un trésor disparut .

Mais malheureusement pour lui notre cher petit garde était un homme entreprenant. Après cinq minutes de fiévreux baiser il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire. Si ça avait été Kitsune elle aurait continuer comme si de rien n'était . Si sa avait été Kanako elle aurait serré les dents sans cesser de jouer son rôle. Mais voilà c'était Kimiko et elle était incapable de contrôler son fichu caractère. A peine les mains de l'homme avait elles eues le temps d'empoigné ses fesses que déjà son genou s'enfonçait dans les parties sensibles du malheureux. Ça aurait put s'arrêter la , mais Kimiko était au bord de l'hystérie . Elle ajouta à se coup une série d'autres dans une pluie d'insultes jusqu'a ce qu'une dizaine d'autres garde déboulent sur elle , parce qu'un invité avait prévenu la sécurité qu'une petite brune était entrain de tabassé quelqu'un devant la porte du sous sol.

**Fin du flash back .**

Kimiko poussa un soupir en ce remémorant les difficultés aux qu'elle est ses sœur avaient fait face par la suite à cause de son manque de self contrôle.

_« Il fau absolument que j'arrive à garder mon sang froid .Il y a peu de chance qu'il morde au coup de l'arachnophobie comme Shikamaru . » _songea elle en passant la porte.

Témari prit sa suite dans la salle de bain.

« _Pourquoi c'est pas kits à ma place ? Ses son truc les opérations séduction_ » pensa elle grimpant les marches de l'escalier.

Elle traversa le couloire , pour ce trouver face à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand elle s'aperçut d'un tout petit truc au quel elle n'avait pas penser.

_« J'ai pas d'excuse pour venir le voir dans sa chambre_ .» Elle commença à partir puis fit demie tour et frappa. _« De toute façon il ne dors pas et puis mon imagination fonctionne mieux sous pression_. »

Elle patienta mais aucune réponse ne vint , pensant qu'elle n'avait pas dut entendre son soupir d'assentiment à travers la porte elle l'ouvrit.

La pièce était vide , pas de Gaara en vue. Kimiko resta sur le pas de la porte l'air ahuri pendant une quinzaine de seconde. L'absence du jeune homme l'avait couper dans sons élan.

_« Ou peu il être ? Je ne l'ai pas vus dans le salon en sortant de la salle de bain . Il devait être dans la cuisine , j'ai pas fait attention… »_ Les réflexions de la Méroé s'arrêtèrent la. Elle avait repéré quelques choses de familier sur le sol. Elle traversa la pièce pour aller le ramasser. Il s'agissait d'un bout de tissu à motif écossai noir et rouge. En d'autre mot un lambeau de sa jupe , il s'étais probablement détaché lorsqu elle s'était dossé au mur.

Kimiko sentit une présence dernier elle , sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait elle préféra rester immobile.

« Que fait tu dans ma chambre ? » l'intérogea un Gaara aussi froid que d'habitude.

Si il eut ressentit quoi qu se soit en la voyant ainsi vêtu il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Kimiko se retourna lentement , rouge comme un cul de babouin . Elle bredouilla des excuses incompressible au quel il ne prêta aucune attention.

« Que fait tu dans ma chambre »répéta t'il

Les bredouillement de Kimiko se firent encore plus indistinct. Gaara pensa une seconde à l'attaquer mais sachant que sa ne changerait sûrement pas grand chose il essaya une technique plus douce.

« Arrête de bredouiller dis clairement les choses »ordonna il (mesdames et messieurs la douceur celons Gaara.)

Pour la première foi depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux . Il put lire dans son regard une chose qu'il avait déjà vu de nombreuse fois chez de nombreuse personne mais jamais chez la Kimiko. De la peur ,ou plutôt non , de l'anxiété , comme une forme de malaise.

_« Elle vien enfin de se rendre compte de se que je suis . Il en aura fallu du temps pour que sa monte au cerveau_. »pensa il en faisant un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Aussitôt elle en fit un en arrière. « Dit moi ce que tu fait ici **clairement**. »

Elle recommença à fuir son regard en bredouillant un flot d'excuse incompréhensible. Il remarqua qu'elle agitait un petit bout de tissu noir et rouge . Il s'approcha , elle voulu reculé encore mais elle était dos au mur. Quand il fut assez prés il attrapa son poignet lui faisan lâché le tissu.

«_ Elle ne veut quand meme pas me faire croire qu'elle ai venu chercher ça. »_pensa il en reconnaissant un morceau d'uniforme féminin.

Il la saisie par les épaules et la secoua légèrement espérant qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits. Ça sembla fonctionner car elle recommença à le regardé . Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un avec une couleur pareil.

« que fait tu dans ma chambre ? » la colère perçait légèrement dans sa voix d'habitude si calme . Il commençait a perdre son sang froid.

« J'était venu pour … pour …tu répondait pas j'ai …le … d'uniforme … Et … je l'ai ramassé et … tu es entré et… et… » bredouilla elle vaguement.

Gaara la plaqua au mur par les épaule il allait lui répété une dernière foi la question quand une autre lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi es tu rouge comme ça ? »demanda il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Elle répondit d'une toute petite voix , il avait du mal à entendre. « Trop prêt … dans la chambre…habiller…. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il parvint à comprendre mais s'était amplemant suffisant pour qu'il comprenne.

« _Elle est gêner parce que … »_

Les yeux de Gaara descendirent sur la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle était si légèrement vêtu. Il se recula précipitamment . Elle remarqua qu'il prenait soin de ne regarder ni dans sa direction ni dans celle du lit ce qui la fit sourire.

« Que fait tu dans ma chambre _dans cette tenu_ . »répéta il toujours glacial. Malheureusement pour sa réputation de psychopathe ses regards meurtrier faisaient nettement moins d'effet quand il visaient une lampe.

Kimiko ce décrispa quelque peu .

« Je suis désoler. »murmura elle.

« _Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre_. Que fait tu dans ma chambre ? » répéta il une énième foi (a croire qu'il ne sais rien dire d'autre).

« Je ne voulait pas entrer je … »la phrase de la jeune femme s'interrompit brutalement. Gaara venait de faire , par réflexe sans doute , un mouvement qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vue des milliers de foie. « Tu as mal au dos n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme surprit par la question oublia la tenu de la jeune femme se tourna vers elle avec un visage des plus impassible.

« Une douleur musculaire sur tout le bas de la colonne ? »reprit elle après un moment de silence.

Gaara hésitait entre un ordre et une question . Après une microseconde il choisit les deux options.

« Répond . Comment sais tu pour mon dos ? »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire . Elle n'avait toujours pas trouver d'excuse pour être venu dans sa chambre et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle savait pour son mal de dos à cause de Kizame-san . Une solution pour gagner du temps lui apparu .

« Après t'être tourné vers la lampe tu as imperceptiblement fait osciller tes reins . J'avait un amis à kiri qui avait le meme tic . Il portait , presque toujours, une énorme épée sur le dos , le poids de celle-ci avait musclé intensivement le de son bas du dos ce qui faisait que sa colonne vertébrale avait prit l'habitude d'être maintenu dans cette zone . Mais quand il se désarmait les muscles étaient moins contractés le maintien de la colonne changeait et le bas de son dos devenait douloureux. Comme tu à le meme tic et que tu porte ta jarre très souvent j'ai penser que …. »

« …J'avait les mêmes problème de dos . Revenons en aux sujet principale veut tu qu'est ce que tu est venu faire dans ma chambre. »

Kimiko pensa à lui faire remarquer que c'était sans doute la première foi de sa vie qu'il parlait autant mais elle se retint de justesse.

« Enlève ton T-shirt et allonge toi je vais t'arranger ça . »dit elle en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Apparemment elle avait complètement oublier l'ambiguïté de la situation . Pourtant de son coté le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais ressentit aussi présente. Il affichait toujours la mine impassible qui lui était caractéristique mais il n'avait put empêché un léger rosissement de coloré ses joue ne serait ce qu'une seconde.

« _Mais a quoi je pense moi_ .Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »dit il tendit qu'une série d'image évocatrice venait troublé son esprit d'habitude si froid.

« _Il commence à mordre_ »pensa la merode a qui , malgré l'obscurité le « rougissement »(si on peu appeler sa ainsi) n'avait pas échappé. « Allonge toi je te dit tu verra sa sera pas douloureux et sa va te faire du bien» reprit elle. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte . Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée .

Le jeune homme recommença à s'emporté . Non seulement elle ignorait ses ordres mais en plus elle faisait des sous entendu particulièrement …sans meme sans rendre compte. Il s'approcha en une milliseconde et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur , en la maintenant par les épaules. La jeune femme ne put s'empêché d'affiché un air surprit avant de recommencer à rougir en détournant le regard. Il ne prit pas la peine de reformuler la question elle l'avait déjà suffisamment entendu.

« recule »souffla la jeune femme sans arrêter de fixé le bureau comme si des Schtroumpfs y dansait la polkas.

_« Elle n'était pas si mal a l'aise quand elle me demandait d'ôter mon T-shirt et de m'allonger sur le lit _»ragea il en son fort intérieur.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre il tenait absolument à avoir une réponse , dut il l'obtenir par la force. Comprenant cela la jeune femme se décida enfin de délaisser le bureau pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se creusa les méninges pendant trois seconde avant de recevoir l'illumination.

« En faite je voulait te demander quelque chose mais sa ne sert à rien donc je ne voie plus l'intérêt de le faire. »dit elle avec détermination sans que le rouge quitte ses joue.

Il la serra d'avantage contre le mur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait un réponses complète. Il restèrent un moment ainsi se défiant du regard. Toute ambiguïté avait disparu ils s'agissait maintenant de rivalité chacun attendait que l'autre cède.

« Tu n'a pas vu …**euh pardon je **… »s'étouffa Témari depuis l'entrez de la chambre.

Ne voyant pas la merode dans le salon elle était monter demander a son frère si il ne l'avait pas vu. Hors elle venait de les trouver dans une position pour le moins compromettante (rappelons que se sont deux ado seuls dans une chambre mal éclairé , que la fille est dans une tenu légère et que le jeune homme la plaque contre le mur. ). Pensant qu'elle dérangeait la blonde fit rapidement demie tours.

Contrairement à Gaara qui ce contenta de ce retourné et d'haussez les sourcils (signe trahissant une intense stupeur chez le jeune homme) la merode fit un bon pour ce retrouver dans l'encadrement de la porte d'ou elle saisit la bras d la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à filé dans sa chambre , craignant de se faire engueule , par son cadet , pour les avoir interrompu.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. »assura Neko avec conviction.

« _Au moins sa résous le problème du couchage_ . Je m'apprêtait à te dire que si tu avait besoin de quoi que se soit tu n'avait cas me demander mais je voie que tu est en de bonne main alors bonne nuit. »sur ce elle fit un léger clin d'œil à son frère avant ce dégager rapidement pour foncer dans sa chambre.

Visiblement en état de choc la merode ne fit pas un geste avant une quinzaine de seconde. Puis elle se tourna vers Gaara qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je lui expliquerait demain »soupira elle avant d'essayé de regagner le salon . Je dit bien essayer puisque deux murs de sable se dressaient bientôt dans le couloire l'empêchant de s'éloigné de la porte de plus d'un mettre de chaque coté.

Voyant qu'elle était coincé elle retourna dans la chambre.

« Vire ça que je puisse aller dormir. »ordonna elle au jeune homme qui lui répondit par un regard qui signifiait clairement que les récents événements ne changeaient en rien sa détermination.

« Très bien dans ce cas je dors dans le couloire »grinça la jeune femme avant de passer la porte pour s'allonger sur sol.

Le rouquin ne l'entendait malheureux pas de cette oreille , les murs de sable commencèrent à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et elle fur bientôt obliger de retourner dans la chambre à quatre patte pour éviter de trop maigrir trop vite ( aplati).

Des qu'elle fut dans la pièce le sable qui était toujours dans la chambre ferma la porte et celui qui formait les murs dans le couloire le rejoint dans la jarre en passant par la serrure et le dessous de la porte.

La demoiselle foudroya le maître du sable du regard sans que sa ai l'air de l'affecté le moins du monde.

« Tu compte me séquestré longtemps ? »l'interrogea elle en se relevant.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre se qui agaça profondément la jolie kunoichi . Qui sortit d'on ne sais ou n kunai et lui envoya. A peine l'arme était elle lancer que le bouclier de sable l'arrêtait.

Kimiko n'en avait pas la moindre idée à cet instant mais elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de faire ça , elle venait de faire germer une idée particulièrement sadique dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Le sable l'assaillit sans qu'elle s'y attende . Il lui saisit les mains et les pied et les écarta de façon à obliger le corps de la jeune femme à former un X .

Malgré sa position de faiblesse elle défiait Gaara du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de ramasser le kunai insensible a tant d'hostilité..

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant me torturer »défia la prisonnière pleine d'assurance .

Non il n'allait pas a torture ,non pas que l'idée ne le dérange particulièrement mais elle avait montré dans la cage d'escalier ce matin que la douleur ne lui déliât pas la langue. En faite Gaara ne lavait vu qu'une seul foi en état de réédition. Quand il était entrer l'heure , quand sa colère ne lui avait pas encore fait oublier qu'elle était coincé dans une chambre , en nuisette avec un homme. En d'autre mot la seul faiblesse qu'il connaissait à la jeune femme au yeux couleur sang s'était sa pudeur.

« Répond ou je te déshabille »menaça il.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

Non je dis sa pour vous faire chier c'est la pub.

Donc je fait la promo des fic suivante.

« Le secret d'Itachi » de …moi

« Tada aida douryou » de soleeiila et yoshi kuni emi .

Ainsi que « S'aimer ne suffit pas toujours » (sauf pour ceux qui son allergique au romantisme) et « Secrets enfouis » de ma maman chewiii soleeiila.

Lisez les !!

voilà maintenant on retourne a l'histoire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle l'observa un moment , ni sourire pervers ni regard moqueur pas meme un aire de défit. Il demeurait absolument impénétrable . Elle en était certaine il Gaara était tout ce qu'il y de plus sérieux.

« Et tu va faire quoi une foi que je saurait à poil ? Me violer ? »elle essayait de conserver un ton dégager pour paraître sure d'elle mais elle doutait que sa fonctionne.

Pour toute réponse le Sabaku donna un vif coup de kunai sur le bas de la nuisette traçant ainsi une fente la ou il n'y en avait pas.

« Comme _si elle était déjà pas asse courte ! On reste cool , voilà on respire on garde son sang froid. _»D'un second coup de kunai il dessina une deuxième fente « _mais je vais le buter se sale …_»

Gaara mit un terme à ses penser injurieuse en pointant l'arme sur la poitrine de la jeune femme l'informant ainsi que le prochain coup agrandirait sensiblement son décolleté déjà trop présenta son goût.

« J'ai un marcher à te proposer. »Essaya la jeune femme.

Il ne fit pas sensible à la remarque car sans lâcher ses yeux du regard il pressa avec douceur la pointe du kunai sur le centre du décolleté fendillant ainsi légèrement le tissu.

« Tu me promet d'accepté ce que j'était venu te demandé en venant, et en échange je te débarrasse de ton mal de dos. »S'empressa elle de proposer avant que le kunai ne descende trop loin . L'idée sembla lui plaire puisque il arrêta aussitôt son mouvement.

« Qu'est ce que tu est venu me demander ? » questionna il toujours stoïque.

« Je ne te le dirais que si accepte mon… »Il recommença à trancher le haut de la nuisette avec lenteur aprofondissant un peu plus à chaque seconde son décolleté. « D'accord tu à gagner , **arête !!** »

Il stoppa son geste mais ne retira pas la pointe de l'arme du tissu. La jeune femme était subjuguée par ses yeux vert. Pas une seconde ils n'avaient quitté les siens. Non à aucun moment le regard du jeune homme n'avait glissé sur son corps. Une chose était sure il lui faudrait plus qu'une tenu légère pour faire craquer Sabaku Gaara.

Il recommença à presser sur le kunai la sortant de ses penser.

« C'est bon je te le dit ! **arrête !** »Cria elle presque.

Il se stoppa et elle se remit à rougir sans pour autant le quittez des yeux.

« Enfaîte …. C'est que … je voudrais pas faire ma chieuse mais … le pyjama que ma filler ta sœur n'est pas vraiment très … enfin…. Alors j'était venu pour savoir ci … tu pouvait pas m'en préter un à toi. »Murmura elle un peu honteuse.

Il réfléchi une seconde. Pourquoi n'était elle pas aller demander à sa sœur ? Devinant ses penser la jeune fille expliqua que celle-ci était déjà très gentille de l'avoir l'invité et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire la fine bouche en lui disant que son pyjama ne lui plaisait pas.

L'excuse tenait la route. Il la libéra de l'emprise de sable. Dés l'instant où elle fut à nouveau libre de ce mouvement Neko tenta de gifler le Sabaku. Malheureusement le bouclier de sable le protégeait meme des simple baffe. Folle de rage elle fit demi tour pour passer la porte quand un mur de sable cacha celle-ci. Elle se retourna avec la ferme intention de transformer le rouquin en charpie quand il tenta de la gifler à son tour. Elle esquiva le coup et en lança un autre. Il allait s'écraser contre la muraille de silice quand Gaara dit quelque chose qui la stoppa dans son élan.

« J'accepte le marcher. »

Il y avait réfléchi et après compte il n'avait rien à y perdre. Il se débarrassait de son mal de dos et il évitait à son taré de frère de mourir d'un saignement de nez trop abondant quand il la croiserait dans cette tenu demain matin.

« Évidemment maintenant que je suis à moitié à poil tu n'a plus trop le choix. »Grinça la jeune fille en abandonnant sa posture de combat.

Le Sabaku lui adressa un regard qu'elle traduisit par « on pari ? » Avant de reprendre lui aussi une position plus décontracter. (Si on peu dire que Gaara ai des poses décontracté)

« Le pyjama » demanda la demoiselle.

« Après que mon mal de dos ait disparu »elle fronçât les sourcils avant de faire demie tour vers la porte. « A moins que tu préfère dormir dans le salon « a moitié a poil ». _Je suis sure que le spectacle serait intéressant…. Non mais qu'est que j'ai moi !_»

A ses mots elle opéra une autre demie tours (une vraie girouette)

« Je pose une condition. J'explique à ta sœur la position quand elle est arrivée et tu lui explique pour ce qui est arrivé à sa nuisette. »

Gaara poussa un soupir qu'elle considéra pour un oui. Et elle lui demanda de retirer son T-shirt et de s'installer sur le ventre. Il s'allongea sur le lit sur le ventre mais n'enleva pas son vêtement. Ce fut au tour de Kimiko de soupirez.

« Je dois faire passer le Chakra par ta peau .Enlève ton T-shirt »

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme s'autorisa un battement de cils. Comprenant qu'il ne bougerait pas elle entreprit de remonté le tissu .Ce qui s'avéra vite impossible puisque Gaara refusait obstinément de se soulevé de quelque millimètre pour l'empêché de redescendre. S'énervant vite Kimiko déchira d'un coup sec le vêtement ce qui fit serré les dent au Sabaku qui s'abstins tout de meme de commentaire.

D'abor elle essaya de le masser en restant a genou à coté du lit se qui s'avéra vite difficile Dans un souci de commodité elle finit par monté dessus et s'asseoir a califourchon sur les du garçon.

Encore une foi si il fut gêné le fils du désert n'en laissa rien paraître , restant complément impassible. Kimiko recommença a lui masser le bas du dos en envoyant un flux continu de Chakra dans celui-ci. Elle opérait depuis bientôt cinq minutes quand pour une raison apparemment inexplicable tout les muscles du jeune homme se crispèrent.

« J'ai appuyer trop fort ? » interrogea elle en s'adressant a la nuque du garçon.

Il ne répondit pas mais son dos recommença à se détendre alors elle reprit son œuvre sans se posé plus de questions . Quand le dos du jeune home se crispa de nouveau elle s'arrêta , il se détendit vite mais elle ne recommença pas .Elle réfléchissait à une erreur qu'elle aurait pu commettre pour qu'il réagisse ainsi , dans sa réflexion elle lâcha le dos du garçon des yeux pour les poser sur le reste de la pièce . Elle comprit vite ce qui se passait. Le lit était dans un angle mais ils étaient installés à l'envers donc il avait en face d'eux le miroir de l'armoire de l'autre coté de la pièce. Un regard dans celui-ci lui indiqua que le jeune homme allonger sous elle , regardait avec fascination les chaussures de son uniforme. Elle recommenças à le masser comme si de rien n'était sans toute foi lâcher le miroir des yeux. Au bout de quelque minutes les yeux du fils du sable glissèrent vers son reflet. Des qu'il le vie son dos se crispa , mais cette foi il ne se détendis , il ne détourna pas le regarde la jolie kunoichi assise sur lui. Le reflet de la merode le fixait avec colère . Le léger rosissement qui colorai ses joue tout à l'heur refit mystérieusement son apparition malgré son visage toujours imperturbable.

En son fort intérieure la féline luttait pour ne pas devenir hystérique.« Reste calme …respire …c'est rien …Au moins maintenant t'est sur qu'il n'est pas homo … Aller respire reste calme et rougis avec une air gêner … Aller tu peu le faire … aller les air de gamines innocentes c'est ta spécialité vas y …. »La colère s'intensifia sur son visage. « Arrg ! Je vais le buter !!! Non ! on reste calme !!! Mais comment il fait pour rester aussi froid alors qu'il vien de ce faire choper entrain de me mâter !!! je vais le butter »

Sou l'effet de la rage elle serra un peu les cuisses qui s'appuyèrent une peu plus fort contre les flan du garçon. Il comprit qu'elle ne t'arderait pas à exploser de fureur .

« Je vais te passer un truc à enfiler maintenant »déclara t'il froid comme le givre.

Le ton glacé don il faisait preuve fit l'effet d'une gifle à la féline . Elle réussi à reprendre un peu de contenance. Il lui fallait établir de bon rapport avec le Sabaku ce qui s'avérerait vite difficile si elle le tuait .Aussi , décida elle décida de reporté son meurtre a plus tard en se dégageant de lui pour qu'il puisse se levé. Ce qu'il fit.

_« Evidement maintenant qu'il s'est fait choper il se sens obliger cet espèce de _»Gaara retira ce qui restait de son T-shirt avant d'aller fouiller son. « _Au putain les abdos !! Pourquoi j'était en colère déjà ?_ »

Le fils du dessert tendit finalement , à la jeune femme un Sweet gris et un pantalon de survêtement bleu électrique. Elle ne les saisit pas , restant les yeux fixés sur le garçon en bas de pyjama noire. S'énervant (sans vraiment savoir pourquoi) il lui jeta les vêtement à la figure.

« Change toi »dit il avant de se mettre de dos.

Il fallu quelques secondes a la Merode pour redescendre sur terre et encore quelque une pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir.

« Va dans le couloir le temps que la j'enfile ça »lui enjoignit elle en descendant du lit.

« Non. » La réponse était sans appel.

« Si tu croix que je vais me changer dans la meme pièce que toi c'est que tu t'es prit un arbre de trop. »Rétorqua la demoiselle en le poussant vers la porte.

Malgré son effort il ne bougea pas.

« Change toi dans le couloire. »Ordonna il.

La demoiselle se mit en tailleur sur le lit et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en signe de négation. Elle était bien décider à ne pas bouger. Une grande quantité de sable commença a s'élevé de la jarre, elle pensa qu'il allait la forcer à sortir mais les grains s'assemblement pour muré le lit. Bientôt elle se retrouvait dans une pièce plonger dans le noir don le matelas constituait le sol. En d'autres mots Gaara lui offrait une cabine d'essayage.

« J'y voie rien »dit elle au travers de la muraille de sable.

Aussitôt le sommet de celle-ci se déconstruisait pour s'arrêter au niveau du coup de la demoiselle qui était a pressent debout sur le sommier.

« Merci »chuchota elle rapidement.

Elle retira ensuite la nuisette d'un geste ample avant d'enfilé le vêtement de rechange .

Les vêtement étaient beaucoup trop larges et trop grands. Si bien qu'elle nageait complètement dedans. Il avait retourné les manche du Sweet pour qu'elles ne lui arrivent pas sur les genoux et elle marchait littéralement sur le pantalon.. Pourtant elle était infiniment plus a l'aise ainsi que dans sa précèdent tennu. Elle informa Gara qu'elle avait finit et il dissolu les murs de sable. Elle sauta du lit pour qu'il y prenne place et se rassit sur ses fesse pour finir se qu'elle avait commencer.

Quand se fut fait elle s'écroula à coté du jeune homme. Ce qui soit disant passant agaça celui-ci sans vraiment qu'il en sache la raison .Elle lui demanda de ce lever pour exécuter une série de positions afin de vérifier si elle avait bien fait son travail. Il s'avéra que oui, le dos du jeune homme ne lui fessait plus mal.

Fier d'elle meme la jeune femme descendit du lit et s'étira.

« Maintenant au lit les petits loup. »plaisanta elle .

Comme il fallait si attendre Gaara resta de marbre. Capitulant devant tan de stoïcisme elle se contenta finalement d'un vague « bon soir » avant de passer la porte.

Quand il fut seul le prince du désert s'assit sur son lit comme il le faisait d'habitude pour médité .

A peine avait il fermer les yeux que la porte s'entrouvrait pour laisser passé la tête de celle qui venait de le quitter.

« Au fait je voulait te dire . Tu es très bien sans T-shirt tu devrais essayé plus souvent »glissa elle pour ensuite repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

Gara esquissa un sourire « _c'est toi qui devrait penser à porter des nuisette plus souvent. »_ Pensa il .

Il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir , son sourire s'évanouit rapidement . « _Mais quoi je pense encore » . _

Il s'installa confortablement pour médité.

Son esprit vagabondait depuis presque une demie heur quand l'image de la merode à califourchon sur son dos revint semer le trouble en lui .

Peu être était il temps qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus au autre. Faisant taire le grondement intérieure qui lui rendait cette fille antipathique il commença à réfléchir sur le sujet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son coté Neko tournait et retournait sur son tas de coussin depuis bientôt une demie heure. « J'aurait du insisté pour avoir au moins le matelas »pensa elle tout en sachant que se n'aurait rien changer. Elle avait dormis de nombreuse nuit dans des lieu bien moins confortable. Ce n'était certainement pas sa couche qui posait problème et elle le savait.

Ayant trop chaud , elle n'arrêtait pas de ce remémoré le corps a demie nu qu'elle venait de quitter . Un regard vers l'horloge sur le mur lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heure douze. Elle rejeta sa couverture avec violence.

« Je suis décidément bien trop énervé pour dormir. »murmura elle avant de se lever .

Fin

(1) parchemin de téléportations : Une nécessité puisqu'il leur à fallu 6h pour arriver la puisqu'il est 2h sans les parchemin il serait rentré à 8h hors il avait cour le lendemain. (tout sa pour dire que sa n'arrangeai pas mes affaire.

(2) en ôtant son manteau . Je vien de relire le chapitre ou je décri ses fringue et je me suis rappeler que théorique ils son en janvier donc s'est l'hiver . Sans manteau la fille du désert n'aurait pas tenu cinq minute dans sa tenu de résille.

(3)a quoi sert une chambre quand on ne dors jamais :Bah à votre avis qu'est ce qu'on peu bien faire dans une chambre quand on et jeune ? Ecrire une lettre à mamie jeannette bien sur !! (non daminounours se n'est pas un code pour dire se à quoi tu pense (pervers !!))

**voilà merchi d'avoir lu !!**

_**review ? **_


	22. Chapter 22 matiner chez les sabaku

Chapitre 22 ;

Ce seras sûrement mon dernier chapitre avant un moment parce que je part pour des vacances marathon (deux semaines deux mariages trois continents et une trentaine d'heures en avion c'est plus des vacances c'est un rallye)

Quand je rentrerais j'espère que certaines personne (elle se reconnaîtrons) auront posté leur chapitre … parce je ne suis pas très patiente et que sa fait déjà un moment que j'attend alors...

On se bouge !!!

C'est tout bonne lecture

CA COMMENCE ICI

Kankuro , dormait paisiblement quand la douce voix de sa petite sœur parvint à ses oreilles.

« Kankuro bouge ton cul !Tu commence à huit heure. »hurlait Témari depuis le couloire.

Le marionnettiste se leva avec difficulté , et traversa sa chambre en ne loupant aucune occasion de trébucher sur les membres de pantins désarticulés qui jonchaient le sol. Il traversa ensuite le couloir et decsendit l'escalier avec non moins de difficulté.

Il entendit sa sœur claquée la porte des toilette avant de traverser le salon. Pour aller dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta nette à l'entrez de celle-ci.

Quand Témari sorti de des toilettes trois minutes plus tard il n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque quand elle jeta un œil par dessus le comptoir voyant ainsi la raison de son éberlumant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme chaque nuit Gaara avait longuement médité. Mais contrairement à d'habitude , sa réflexion ne penchait pas sur lui meme mais sur les autres. Ou plutôt deux autres. Sa sœur et sa nouvelle coéquipière.

Aussi quand l'une de ses ''autres'' le tira de ses penser en braillant à leur frère de se lever. Il fut pour une raison mystérieuse particulièrement agacée de l'entendre. Il sortit une première foi de sa chambre pour voir son frère dans l'escalier, avant de faire demie tour. Il n'avait pas pensé à remettre de T-shirt après le départ de la Merode. Et il ne voulait pas se trimbaler torse nu dans l'appartement alors qu'elle y était. Surtout après la dernière remarque qu'elle lui avait faite. Il fouilla son armoire à la recherche du frère jumeau du T-shirt qu'elle avait déchiré. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour le trouver , quand ce fut fait il l'enfila avant de ressortir. En arrivant en bas des escalier il vit sa fratrie en état de choc devant comptoir de la cuisine.

Ils affichaient la une expression proche de celle de personnes qui venaient d'apercevoir un troll en tutu rose manger des nouilles sur le dos d'un âne. Il s'approcha un peu et comprit la raison de leur stupeur. La cuisine , habituellement sale, crasseuse et mal ranger , rutilait de propreté , le carrelage était immaculé , l'évier vide, la table nickels , le comptoir ciré etc.…Tout était absolument parfait on se serrait cru dans une publicité pour la cuisine de l'année.

La surprise passer il pénétra dans la pièce pour ce servir un verre de jus d'orange. En prenant celui-ci il constata que même l'intérieure du frigo avait été briquée consciencieusement.

Kankuro et Témari revinrent à leurs tours à leur esprit.

« Qu'est ce qui s'et passer ? »Demanda le garçon en pénétrant dans la salle à son tour.

« Je sais pas. Kimiko à du vouloir nous remercier de l'avoir invité_. Au putain elle à meme ranger les placards_. »Dit la blonde en sortant un paquet de céréale.

« Kimiko ? »Interrogea le marionnettiste.

Sa sœur ne lui répondit pas. Une boule de poil noire et rouge émergea d'un tas de coussin du salon. Le jeune homme pensa d'abords qu'il sa gisait d'un chien avant de la voir ce mettre debout Elle avança vers eux avec un aire de zombi souffreteux.

« Enchanté »lui lançât le garçon , sans qu'elle sans aperçoive.

Il ne pu s'empêché de la trouver ridicule , les yeux mis clos , les cheveux en bataille et cette tenu cinq foi trop grande pour elle , elle avait tout d'un clochard bourré. Elle prit place sur la chaise à coté de lui pendant que Gaara quittait la pièce pour ce rendre dans la salle de bain.

Témari ne comprenant guère que la jeune femme n'était pas encore complément consciente ,engagea la conversation.

« C'est gentil d'avoir nettoyer la cuisine mais tu n'aurait pas du , tu es notre invité. »

La merode lui accorda un regard vaseux.

« Je suis pas sure qu'elle t'entende , elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être du matin. » dit le marionnettiste en secouant sa main sous les yeux de Neko sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Après dix minutes passer à faire surface elle fut enfin apte comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Témari lui présenta Kankuro. Ils parlèrent tranquillement jusqu'a ce que la blonde ne demande dans un sourire plein de sous entendu pourquoi Kimiko ne portait pas le meme pyjama que la veille. La fille au yeux rubis ne put s'empêché de rougir en lui répondant de demandé à son ''crétin de frère''. Puis comprenant se qu'elle venait de sous entendre implicitement elle s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Gaara.

La blonde fit un sourire amuser. « Mais oui bien sure et quand je suis rentré dans la chambre hier soir vous n'étiez pas entrain de batifoler dans le noire. »

L'aîné s'étouffa avec ses céréale. « _Gaara batifoler ?_ » L'idée semblait bien trop incongrue pour laisser qui que ce soit de marbre.

Le visage de la merode s'empourpra d'avantage au souvenir des événements de la veille. « Ce n'est pas se que tu crois il était entrain de m'engueuler parce que je …. »

« Mai oui et tu as mis des fringues à lui juste pour le plaisir de nager dedans. Tu sais c'est une honte vous étés grand vous faite ce que vous voulez.» coupa la blonde.

Kimiko s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une longue explications mais elle fut coupée dans son élan pas le rouquin qui venait de finir de se préparer.

« Si il s'était passé quelque chose elle n'aurait pas dormit dans le salon. »

Témari se tourna vers lui comme pour rétorquer quelque chose mais elle ne trouva rien à dire alors elle se replongea dans son bol de céréale et Kankuro partit se doucher à son tour en affichant un air rassuré.

_« Il ne manquerait plus que le bloc de marbre se trouve une copine avant moi _»pensa il en passant la porte de la salle de bain.

Les trois coéquipiers se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Témari ce réservait des corn flakes pendant que Gaara entamait une tartine et que la merode … faisait la vaisselle de Kankuro. S'apercevant qu'elle manquait à ses devoirs d'hôtesse la blonde s'interrompit pour prendre l'éponge des mains de la jeune femme.

« Laisse je m'en occuperait plus tard. Installe toi et mange. »

« Je ne mange pas le matin »répondit l'invité en récupérant l'éponge.

« Non t'en à déjà bien passé fait d'ailleurs merci mais tu n'aurait pas du je … »

La merode la coupa « C'est rien je n'arrivait pas à dormir alors quitte à rester debout autant que se soit pour quelque chose. »

Quelques politesses plus loin Gaara remonta dans sa chambre et Témari la convainquit de s'installer à table et de faire comme chez elle. Ce qu'elle fit en vidant d'un train une bouteille de lait. Quand la maîtresse des vents eu finit elles montèrent pour fouiller sa chambre à la recherche de son ancien uniforme de première. En remuant son fouillis Témari jeta un oeil à sa montre, il était sept heur vingt cinq.

« Votre classe commence à huit heure et demie ? »Demanda elle.

« Non dix heur trente le prof de sport et en séminaire. »

La blonde s'arrêta pour regarde sa coéquipière qui fouillait un tas de vielle fripe.

« Gaara n'aime pas arriver en avance, il ne quittera pas l'aparte avant dix heure un quart. Tu préfère rester ici avec lui ou venir au bahut à huit heure avec Kankuro et moi ? »

Sa vis à vis réfléchie une seconde. Seul avec le Sabaku pendant deux heurs ? L'occasion était trop belle.

« J'ai rien d'urgent au lycée je vais rester avec Gaara. »

Témari fut quelque peu surprise .En temps normal personne ne voulait passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec son cadet. Puis elle recommença à chercher en silence jusque ce qu'un détail ne la frape.

« Au faite je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es changer. » dit elle

« J'avait froid »mentit sa vis a vis.

Témari s'aperçut du manque de sincérité de la réponse. « Menteuse . On est originaire du dessert. Le chauffage est toujours à fond. Donc meme la nuit il fait plus de trente degrés. »

Kimiko rougis de s'être fait prendre si rapidement. « C'est que la nuisette… » la fin de sa phrase ne parvint pas jusqu'aux oreilles de la Sabaku.

« Quoi la nuisette »

Kimiko remarqua alors que Témari en portait une encore plus légère que celle qu'elle lui avait passé. Elle prit grand soin de choisir ses mots pour ne pas la vexer.

« Enfaîte c'est que Gaara et Kankuro ne sont pas mes frère donc … »

La blonde comprit. « _J'y avait pas penser _.T'aurai du me le dire tout de suite. »

« Je ne voulait pas te vexer. »

Témari allait répondre mais la douce voix de son frère aîné l'interrompit.

« Bougez vous ou on va être en retard. »Hurla il depuis le bas des escaliers.

Les fille accélèrent le mouvement mais ne trouvèrent pas se qu'elles cherchaient. En désespoir de cause Témari prêta à la merode un uniforme de terminal. Après tout ils étaient presque pareils et si elle expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement on ne lui en tiendrait certainement pas rigueur.

La blonde fonça dans la salle de bain pour débarbouiller et elle et le marionnettiste quittèrent l'aparte en catastrophe à huit heure vingt.

Des qu'ils furent dehors la merode prit une douche et s'habilla à son tour . Elle s'observa dans la glace une seconde. Elle préférait de très loin l'uniforme de terminal à ceux de première.

« Dommage ci tout marche comme prévu je n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'en porté un. »Murmura elle tristement à son reflet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A l'étage Gaara lisait tranquillement quand le son d'une porte qui claque parvint jusqu'a lui.

« _L'enquiquineuse à finit de se préparé avec de la chance elle vas partir tout de suite. »_

Malheureusement pour le fils du dessert ce n'est pas le sont de la porte d'entre qui succéda au claquement de celle de la salle de bain mais belle et bien le grincement des escaliers que l'on monte. Bientôt trois coups raisonnèrent à la porte. Le jeune homme les ignora , espérant vainement que sa dissuaderait la jeune femme d'entrés.

A peine la porte était elle ouverte qu'il croisait ce regard rouge qui lui déplaisait tan. Il patienta quelques secondes s'attendant à ce quelle dise quelque chose. Mais elle restait obstinément muette , la bouche entrouverte , un air stupide sur le visage. Manifestement elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence. Ce qui agaça d'autan plus Gaara.

« _Elle ne réfléchi jamais avant d'agir _? Tu ne vas pas en cours ? »Questionna il agressif.

La jeune femme quitta son masque d'ahuri. « On commence à dix heure je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller au lycée avant. »Rétorqua elle en s'appuyant sur le bords de la porte.

« Alors rentre chez toi la coupure de courant dois être passer depuis le temps. »

Elle répondit sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. « Tu cherche à te débarrasser de moi ? »

Question stupide la réponse était évidente.

« Oui » dit il glacial.

Cette foi elle sembla réfléchir avant de répondre. « _Ça me permettrait de changer d'uniforme mais je louperait une occasion en or_ …Désoler de te décevoir mais j'ai un sens de l'orientation proche de celui d'un fer à repasser donc si je quitte cette maison toute seul il y a de grande chance pour que je sois retrouver la semaine prochaine dans un champs de haricot a trois cent kilomètre d'ici. »

En d'autre mot elle ne quitterait l'appartement que lorsqu'il le ferait lui meme pour ce rendre en cours. Il pensa une seconde à la foutre dehors de force (il n'avait rien contre l'idée qu'elle finisse dans un bled à trois cent borne de lui.). Finalement il reporta son attention sur le livre se disant qu'après tout elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait sa lui était bien égale.

Voyant que sa proie l'ignorait la merode fit légèrement désarçonner .L'idée était de passer un moment seul avec lui pour pouvoir se rapproché, mais si il faisait comme si elle n'était pas la sa ne servait pas à grand chose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen...

« Euh …sa te dit de faire une partie de carte ? »Proposa elle.

Gaara leva sur elle des yeux meurtriers. La réponse était limpide.

_« Traduction du regard d'iceberg numéro onze cent vingt-deux : absolument pas non_ »pensa la jeune femme tandis que les yeux du garçon redescendait sur son livre. _« Apparemment je peu faire ce que je veuf tan que je ne l'emmerde pas directement. Donc on va le jour au culot_. »  
Sur cette idée la jeune femme pénétra complètement dans la pièce pour la traversé et aller s'installer sur le lit parfaitement au carré du propriétaire des lieus. Elle sentit sur elle l'oeillade assassine qu'il lui adressait sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre , les bras en appui sur le matelas , les jambes plier balançant dans son dos.

« Je peu savoir qui t'a permis … »commença le rouquin avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

« Personne mais je m'emmerde et tu na pas l'air décidé a faire la conversation alors je m'occupe comme je peu » dit elle avant de sortir son baladeur pour mettre le casque sur ses oreilles et de montez le son à un volume , qui ne pouvait que la rendre sourde.

Gaara pensa sérieusement à la tuer pour la façon dont elle osait lui parler. Mais il avait promis d'en avoir finit avec cette période de sa vie. Au moins ici il pourrait la surveiller et si elle écoutait son baladeur elle ne discuterait pas . Il décida donc de la laisser faire a sa guise. Pour cette foi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le rouquin ferma son livre et jeta un oeil à son réveille. Neuve heure trente , voilà bientôt une heure qu'il lisait tranquillement avec pour seul fond sonore les bruits de respiration et le léger chuchotis qui s'échappait du baladeur de la merode. Son regard glissa vers celle-ci . La dernière foi qu'il l'avait regarder elle bâtait la mesure avec sa tête et ses jambes , les yeux clos , en total immersion dans sa musique. Mais la elle restait parfaitement immobile. Elle avait rouler sur le dos et seul le léger soubresaut qui animait sa cage thoracique prouvait qu'elle vivait toujours. Cette tranquillité soudaine ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose . Elle s'était endormit.

Il se leva et sans s'en rendre compte s'approcha pour la regarder de plus prés . Son casque avait glisser de ses oreilles et siégeait à présent dans son cou . Les quelques notes de rock qui s'en échappaient indiquèrent au garçon aux yeux d'émeraude qu'elle n'avait pas éteint l'appareille.

«_ Elle s'est endormit sans y faire attention_ . »pensa Gaara en s'apprêtant à passer la porte. Un murmure presque imperceptible l'interrompit. Il se retourna pour constater que la jeune endormit en était l'origine . Il la regarda une seconde avant de se retourner de nouveau pour sortir.

« Maman ! »

Le cris de sa coéquipière l'arrêta brusquement . Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il fut soudain prit d'une soudaine envi de s'approcher de la jolie somnambule . Peu être était ce parce le mot qu'elle avait prononcé l'ait toujours fasciné. N'ayant jamais eu de mère il n'avait jamais eut le loisir de le prononcer. Il vint se placer tout prêt lit , suspendu au lèvre de la jeune femme ,il attendait inconsciemment qu'elle en dise plus .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De sont coté « l'endormi » poussait un énorme soupir intérieur . Voile prés de vingt minutes qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir et quand le rouquin s'en était enfin rendu compte il avait faillit partir. Sa première tentative pour le faire s'approcher avais été infructueuse mais la seconde semblait avoir fonctionner. Elle avait eu une bonne intuition en utilisant la carte de la mère .

Elle sentait sa présence debout à coté du lit. Il la regardait elle le savait._« Le rideau s'ouvre ._ »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara la fixait depuis maintenant quinze secondes , elle n'avait pas émis un son depuis le cris qui l'avait pousser à s'approcher. Il allait repartir quand le visage si serein de la demoiselle fut troubler par deux larmes s'échappant de ses yeux clos pour sillonné ses joue.

«_ Pitoyable. _» pensa devant ses larme qu'il considérait comme une preuve de faiblesse.

Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de la trouver belle ainsi allonger quelque mèche rebelle se perdant sur ses joue mouiller par les pleurs. Il approcha sa mains du visage de la jeune femme dans l'intention d'en écarté quelque mèches . Mais il interrompit vivement son geste. «_ Je voulait faire quoi la ?_ »

Une légère plainte s'éleva des lèvres de la féline « _elle fait un cauchemar_ »réalisa il _« elle va foutre de la flotte partout sur mon lit si elle continu_ »

Il tendit une nouvelle foi le bras vers elle mais cette foi pour la secouer comme un prunier .

Il eut juste le temps de toucher son épaule qu'elle lui saisit violemment le bras . Elle le tira vers le lit en se projetant avec ses jambes , pour ce glisser derrière lui sans pour autant lui lâché le poigné. En une milliseconde il était à moitié allonger sur le lit et la merode se tenait accroupit sur sont dos , lui maintenant le bras tordu.(1)

Il y eu un instant de flottement Durand le quel il ne se débâtit pas , surpris par une tel vitesse. Puis la jeune femme lâcha le bras qu'elle lui maintenais dans le dos et fit un bon en arrière.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité Gaara se releva et se retourna pour lui fer face .

L'émeraude croisa le rubis. Sans prévenir elle se pencha brusquement en avant . Plier en deux elle présenta ses excuse. « Désoler j'ai de mauvais réflexe au réveil. »

La jeune femme se redressa . Un blanc s'installa. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comment enchaîner la dessus.

En sont fort intérieure Kimiko pestait contre elle meme. Elle avait agit par réflexe en faisant cette prise au jeune homme.. En tan normal quand elle utilisait cette technique (que sa sœur kitsune appelait la pleureuse au bois dormant) la personne qui la regardait pleuré s'attendrissait et chuchotait des parole apaisante , la réveillait avec douceur ou essuyait ses larmes. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il la secoue comme un barbare. La surprise l'avait empêché d'analyser la situation son corps avait réagi par impulsion , en attaquant. Elle était dans de beau drap.

De son cotés le rouquin ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle l'avait clairement attaqué. Pas intentionnellement certes , mais elle l'avait fait Il devait la punir ? L'attaqué à son tours ? Ça lui semblait illogique ,elle n'avait pas fait exprès et elle s'était excuser . Pourtant il avait une envi folle de s'en prendre à elle. Peu être l'idée de s'être fait coincé avec autant de facilité l'insupportait elle . Peu être voulait il juste lui prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Ou s'était simplement cette fille qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui …

La merode fit un pas vers lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte . Un seconde y succéda puis un troisième encore deux autres . Au sixième il la remarqua tout prés de lui il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre que les lèvres de la jeune femme se posait sur les sienne.

Dans son esprit il vit sa colère monter en lui. Il vit son sable s'extirpé de sa jarre pour frapper la jeune femme en pleine estomac , la projetant avec force qu'elle aille s'écraser sur le mur du couloire. Il vit ensuite son sable la plaquer avec violence contre ce meme mur et….

Elle écarta son visage du sien l'arrachant soudain a sa vision chimérique. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une seconde. « Merci de m'avoir réveillé Gaara-kun »murmura elle avant de faire demie tour pour disparaître dans le couloire.

Gaara resta interloqué , elle venait de l'embrassé et il n'avait rien fait . Pas la moindre tentative pour la repousser , pas le plus petit soubresaut . Il s'était contenté de rester la , complètement agars à s'imaginer réagir comme il aurait du le faire .Une rage incommensurable l'envahit soudain , il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il s'élançât à sa suite dans les escaliers. Bientôt suivit son sable .

Arriver en bas il vit la jeune femme ramasser son sac, il envoya tous son sable sur elle quand….

La silice ce stoppa net dans les airs à une vingtaine de centimètre de son visage. Il n'avait pas put. La jeune femme avait lever la tête vers lui et en croisant les deux orbe rouge de son regard toute rage s'était dissipé.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »demanda elle comme si elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'il venait d'essayé de l'attaqué. Comme ci il ne s'était absolument rien passer de notable depuis son réveil.

« Pourquoi m'as tu embrasser ? »demanda glacial.

« Bah pour dire merci »répondit elle de but en blanc.

« Décidément cette fille a un grain , non la c'est plus un grain à ce point la c'est une plage » pensa il . Il n'arrivait décidément pas a la cerné. D'abords elle venait dans sa chambre en petite ténu et rougissait comme une fillette . Puis sans prévenir elle lui proposait de s'allonger sur le pour qu'elle lui fasse « du bien » comme ci de rien n'était et enfin elle l'attaquai avant de l'embrasser et de faire ensuite comme si s'était tout à fait normal. Non il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre sa façon d'agir .

« Pourquoi ma tu embrasser »répéta il comme ci il n'avait pas entendu la réponse.(2)

« Tu ma réveillé alors que je fessait un cauchemar je te remercie » dit elle en commençant à fouiller son sac .

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir que l'on soit devenu suffisamment proche pour que tu m'embrasse » La colère perçait de nouveau dans voix glacé

Elle s'emblât réfléchir une seconde. « Désoler , je suis du genre embrasseuse je pensais pas que çà te ferais cet effet la . »

Cette remarque énerva d'avantage le Sabaku. « Ça ne me fait** aucun** effet . Je ne supporte pas ce genre de familiarité c'est tout. »

« Moi je ne supporte pas que l'on me reluque et pourtant ça n'a pas eu l'air de te gêner hier ! »pesta la jeune femme . Qui sans le vouloir commençait à s'emporter aussi.

La remarque sur la veille fit tiqué le fils du désert , il ne l'avait pas ''reluquer'' à proprement parler . Il l'avait déshabiller sans arrière penser , dans l'idée de la déstabiliser. Cependant il ne pouvait nier que la vision de cette fille dénudé aussi antipathique soit elle , ne l'avait pas vraiment laisser indifférent.

Il coupa court a la conversation. « Ne le refait plus jamais .»

Sur ces mots il alla ce servir un grand verre d'eau dans la cuisine

Le voyant partir rageur la merode ne put retenir un petit sourira. Elle avait gagner , l'air de rien elle se rapprochait de lui sans qu'il ne l'admette. La prochaine foi peu être ne s'arrêterait elle pas à un simple smack. Après tout s'était la premier foi qu'elle embrassait un homme plus parce qu'elle en avait envie que parce que ça lui était utile. Sur ceux elle se replongea dans la recherche de son téléphone .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la cuisine Gaara l'observait par dessus le comptoir en buvant son verre d'eau.

_« Si je ne la tue pas avant l'heure de partir en cours c'est un miracle_ »songea il .

Il posa le verre dans l'évier avant de s'arrêter net . Il venait de réaliser quelque chose .

« _Elle m'a embrasser » _(non c'est pas vrai incroyable !!!)

Personne ne l'avait jamais embrasser . Que se soit sur les lèvres ou ailleurs , il n'avait pas le souvenir qu'en dix-sept ans d'existence ,quelqu'un ne lui est fait le plus petit baiser.

Réalisant cet état de fait le Sabaku ce mis a ressentir une suite d'émotion contradictoire. Il fut d'abords légèrement confus , son premier baiser . Puis après une milli seconde il fut triste , pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais accordé une preuve d'amour aussi simple. Sans prévenir la colère arriva , pourquoi faillait il que cette idiote au cheveux bicolore lui ait voler son premier baiser , maintenant il ce souviendrait d'elle à jamais (ce n'est pas une perspective des plus réjouissantes pour le pauvre Gaara puisqu'il ne peu pas la voir). Enfin se fut la mélancolie qui l'emporta.

Il se remémora jardin d'enfant quand il regardait les mères sérer leurs gamins dans leurs bras et les embrasser sur le front . Chaque foi l'enfant qu'il était ne pouvait s'empêché de se demander ce que l'on ressentait en recevant un baiser. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres. Même après en avoir reçut un il l'ignorait toujours. Il avait été tellement surprit qu'il n'avait pas fait attention , il n'avait pas le plus petit souvenir de la sensation des lèvres de la jeune femme contre les sienne.

Aussi il se surprit à penser à l'embrasser de nouveau juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Sans qu'il y fasse vraiment attention il commença à fixé la féline qui pianotait sur les touches de son téléphone . Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et il remarqua qu'elle avait le tic de faire glisser un petit bout de langue entre ses dents quand elle réfléchissait. Soudain elle releva la tête et croisa son regard avant de retourné a son SMS .

Le prince du sable poussa un léger soupire . « _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée d'attardé je ne peux pas supporté cette fille . Sa simple présence m'irise les poils du dos et maintenant je veux l'embrasser…Ce doit être les hormones …_ »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son coté la Merode jubilait , elle l'avait vu la regarder à la dérobé pendant quelle écrivait. Gaara commençait à marcher dans le plan s'était indéniable.

_« Qui à dit que séduire c'était la spécialité de kits ?_ »sourit elle en envoyant son message.

Gaara sortit de la cuisine « Il est l'heure d'y aller . »dit il tendit que sa jarre prenait place sur son dos. La Merode prit son sac et ils sortirent en silence.

Celui-ci se prolongea dans la rue , Le rouquin marchait deux ou trois pas en avant .. Après cinq minutes de marche dans une ambiance pesante elle décida de prendre les devants. Sans dire quoi que se soit elle lançât un shuriken dans le dos du garçon qui n'y prêta meme pas attention laissant la barrière de sable faire tout le travail. Il ne prit pas la non plus la peine de se retourné quand une deuxième arme fila dans les airs.

Elle l'attaquait sans raison , de sa par cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seul chose , elle avait envie de discuter.

Pourtant elle ne disait rien. Se contentant d'attaquer en silence , récupérant au fur réa mesure les armes dévier. ça paraissait clair , elle voulait que se soit lui qui engage la conversation. « _Après tout pourquoi pas ?.Autant en profité pour se renseigner sur des choses qui pourraient m' êtres utile entant qu'équipier_ .Tu utilise quel type de jutsu ? »

La féline esquissa un sourire « _Pas trop tôt _. Et bien en fait … »

La « discutions » poursuit jusque leur arriver à KGS .

FIN

Voilà c'est fini.

(1) c'est une prise que j'utilise souvent sur mes cousin pour récupéré la télécommande ou leur piqué leur clés de bécane. Sa marche à tout les coup je vous la conseille.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ciao plusheee !!!

**ps: pour ceux qui on MSN si italia90 , taicia90 ou ptiboudechou vous contact ne les accépté surtout pas ce sont des virus . Faites passer l'info au tour de vous.**


	23. Chapter 23 l'infirmerie

Chapitre 23

Et voilà je suis de retour et je suis crevé … Qu'est ce que je fou la moi déjà ? Trop la flemme je par retrouvé mon pieu ça fait trop longtemps je lui ai manqué….

Ah non c'est vrai j'ai promis de posté un chap dés mon retour.

Bon bah ça arrive….

Trois minutes plus tard : j'ai pas d'inspi …. Je sais meme plus ou finissait le dernier chapitre. Je vais voir je revient.

c'est bon je sais ou j'en suit donc je vais essayé de m'y remettre…

Au fait merci pour les review (je les ai vu en relisant le dernier chap) sa fait cré cré plaisir !!!

Bon sa aller c'est décidé je mi met .

ÇA COMMENCE ICI

En fait non . Dsl j'ai oublier un cruc …

**Maxi dédicace à maman soleeiila** !!!! J'ai écris se chap spécialement pour toi

Ps : c'est la fin du monde on reprend les cours dans trois jours …

Au fait temps que j'y pense pour le réveil en douceur y'a bien eut Jessica mais celle que j'ai vraiment traumatisé c'était Anne si tu te souviens bien depuis pour me réveillé elle me jetait des trucs dessus.

Aussi je préviens **j4m3s-3nd-lily** que si elle est fan des temari/neji elle peu déjà se mettre a danser .ah et aussi . C'est pas bien de ne pas avoir plus avancé ta fic « moi ze voulait la suiteuhh ».

CA COMMENCE VRAIMENT ICI

Le rouquin et sa ravissante coéquipière pénétrèrent dans le hall de KGS à dix heure trente huit précise. Ils étaient en retard , mais pas suffisamment pour que l'un d'eux ne se décide à pressé le pas. Il arrivèrent donc trois minutes plus tard devant la salle de biologie ou le cours avait déjà commencer.

Gaara qui marchait un peu en avant , frappa à la porte , l'ouvrit , présenta ses excuses pour leur retard et pénétra dans la salle pour gagner sa place. Kimiko allait en faire de meme quand le professeur l'arrêta.

« Mademoiselle Merode peut être l'ignoré vous mais le blaser rouge , et les bas noires son les attributs des uniformes de terminal. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire des plus ahuri. « Oui monsieur je sais »

L'enseignant patienta quelques secondes pensant qu'elle allait ajouté quelque chose. Mais elle se contenta de continuer de le regarder niaisement . Apparemment elle n'avait pas comprit qu'il attendait des explications sur sa tenue.

« Elle s'y crois déjà »lâcha finalement un élève avec mauvaise humeur.

Il s'en suivit une invasion de murmure envahissant la pièce que l'enseignant fit cessé , après plusieurs minutes de vains efforts , en décidant de coller tous ceux qui ouvriraient la bouche. Après quelques colle distribuer il concentra de nouveau son attention sur la merode qui n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre .

« Merode-chan, ce n'est pas parce que vous allez sauter une classe , l'an prochain , que vous êtes autorisé à porter l'uniforme des classe supé… »

. « Oh mais sensei ça n'as absolument rien à voir »se défendit elle en semblant (enfin) saisir la situation.

« Dans ce cas pouvez vous nous fournir une explication pour votre tenue »demanda patiemment l'enseignant , en se demandant en sont fort intérieur comment une godiche pareil pouvait avoir une moyenne de quatre-vingt-dix-huit dans sa matière .

La dite « godiche » répondit en toute bonne foie sans réfléchir « C'est que j'ai dormis chez Gaara et comme il à déchiré mon uniforme et que l'on avait pas le temps de passer chez moi j'ai dut en emprunter un à sa sœur »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Témari était en cours depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux heures et son humeur ne faisait qu'empiré. Pourquoi ? Et bien en fait juste à cause de deux petits détail de rien du tout. Premièrement cette matinée était consacré à l'entraînement au combat sur l'eau , ce qui signifiait que le cours avait lieu **sur** le lac. Ce qui pour Témari digne fille du désert , détestant l'élément liquide constituait une réel épreuve. Et secondement parce que pour « changer un peu » les professeurs avaient décidé que les deux classes de T'nin (terminal ninja) s'entraîneraient ensembles , ce qui avait aboutit , il y a une dizaine de minutes , à la mise en binôme de la jolie blonde et du garçon au yeux blanc qu'elle détestait tan .

L'Hyùga dévia une série de lames de vent à l'aide du tourbillon divin.

« C'est ce que tu as de mieux ? Moi qui pensait que les ninjas de Suna méritaient leur réputation »ce moqua il.

La rage de la Sabaku augmentait au fils des secondes. Bien sur elle savait qu'il essayait de la pousser a s 'approcher en l'énervant au maximum , aussi elle prenait soin de garder ses distances , mais elle ne pouvait empêché la colère de monté en elle à chaque remarque. Face à n'importe quel autre adversaire elle serait resté de marbre face aux provocations , ce moquant meme d'une stratégie si peu inventive , mais lui… Il était l'archétype meme du style de personne quel détestait. Froid , trop sur de lui , pervers , désobligent …il semblait ne lui manqué aucun des défauts qu'elle haïssait le plus.

De son coté Neji jubilait . La Sabaku enrageait à vue d'œil et il se complaisait à en rajouter toujours un peu plus.

Et hop ! Encore une attaque meurtrière évité assortit d'une remarque du maître (autoproclamer) de la persécution mentale.

« Peu être que tes attaques gagneraient en efficacité si tu te déhanchait suffisamment pour donner plus d'ampleurs a tes coups d'éventail en… » Il d'eut interrompre sons soi disant conseil pour évité de finir transpercé par une série de tornades tranchantes. « Si tu veux je connais un excellent moyen d'assouplir le bassin d'une femme … »Il dévia une volé de shuriken. « Bien sure ça te ferais un peu mal la première foi mais je suis sure que tu y prendrait vite goût… »

S'en fut trop pour Témari , les quelques gouttes de sang froid qui lui restait se mirent à bouillir. Elle se lança dans une série d'attaques désordonné , trop folle de rage pour établir la moindre stratégie. La plus part des rafales passaient a plusieurs mètres du garçon pour aller s'écraser contre les arbres qui bordaient le lac ou sur les membres des autres binômes. Toute notion de plan de combat avait déserté son esprit furieux , seule l'annihilation de Hyùga Neji lui importait. Elle ne faisait plus attention à la distance qui les séparait.

« enfin »murmura le beau brun.

En une seconde il était devant , il tenta de bloquer le méridien faisant afflué le Chakra de sa main vers l'éventail . Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la frôler qu'elle paraît déjà le coup de poing souple en repliant son arme. Il enchaîna alors avec une clef de taijutsu hérité de Gai . Son corps bascula en arrière et son pied gauche vint heurté le menton de la jeune femme la projetant dans les airs.

Elle voulu improviser une réception sur les mains mais a peine avaient elles toucher le sol qu'elles ci enfonçaient entraînent tout le corps de la Sabaku à leur suite.

Elle était tellement obsédé par Neji qu'elle avait oublier qu'ils combattaient sur l'eau . Elle n'avait pas penser a faire basculé son Chakra dans ces mains. C'est comme si elle avait plongé dans le lac. A un détail prêt . Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout . Le temps qu'elle comprenne il était trop tard . Ses poumons étaient gorgé d'eau , elle suffoquait . Ce débattant de toutes ses forces dans le liquide glacé elle ne vit pas le coup venir .

Elle ferma doucement les yeux , black out complet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« _J'ai dormis chez Gaara … il a déchiré mon uniforme… Mais elle est vraiment conne ou elle s'entraîne ? A elle la moindre idée de ce qu'elle vient d'insinuée_ ? »S'énervait intérieurement le Sabaku.

La cohue s'installa vite dans la salle , et les questions fusèrent dans sa direction . _« Elle n'a meme pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Et puis de toutes les façon je m'en fou , que les autres croient ce qu'ils veulent …. C'est elle qui passe pour une …_ »Ce dit il finalement en demeurant aussi impassible que d'habitude malgré la quinzaine de regards qui passaient de lui à elle.

Finalement le choc passer le prof reprit la parole , faisan taire les commentaires.

« Prenez vos précautions …. Euh je veux dire prévoyez des vêtements de rechange la prochaine foie…_Je suis censé enchaîner comment avec ça moi maintenant…._ Euh aller vous assoire ! Ah_ les jeune de nos jours_… »

Sur ces mots la merode alla s'installer à son pupitre en se demandant vaguement pourquoi tout le monde lui jetait des regards en coin. Le cours reprit , bien que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention trop occupé a commenté ce qui était devenu la nouvelle croustillante du jour.

Neko rêvassait paisiblement à son dîner depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand monsieur Takuhino quitta la salle pour aller chercher des copies oublier. Aussitôt eut il passé la porte Hinata lui chuchota quelques chose en se tripotant les doigts comme a son habitude lorsqu'elle était gêner.

« Tu ne pense pas y être allez un peu vite ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »demanda elle distraitement en imaginant des bouteilles de laits dansants joyeusement en l'attendant dans le frigo.

« Je veux dire … enfin hier vous vous connaissiez peine et …et… »bredouilla timidement l'Hyùga

Son amie ce concentra finalement sur la conversation en plongeant ses yeux dans les deux billes nacrés qui forme le célèbre regard Hyùga.

« Hina-chan il vas falloir être beaucoup plus précise parce que je ne voie vraiment pas ou tu veux en venir. »

Il fallu une longue minute à la belle héritière pour prendre le courage nécessaire pour formuler sa phrase. « Enfin c'est que hier vous n'étiez meme pas amis… et aujourd'hui… enfin voilà quoi … Vous êtes aller tellement vite…et c'est bien ! Enfin je veux dire que vous ayez si rapidement été sur de vos sentiment pour … mais … c'est que une journée ça fait peut être un peu rapide pour … enfin tu ne pense pas que ça fait un peu …marie couche toit la » Elle murmura tout juste les derniers mots , elle avait peur que son amie ne les prennes mal.

Elle releva ses yeux blancs qui était resté résolument accrocher a ses lacets depuis le début de sa tirade et les posa sur la féline , inquiète de sa réaction.

Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air du tout froisser , enfaîte elle n'avait pas d'air du tout . Elle restait muette les yeux dans le vague comme absente.

Les deux dernières phrases d'Hinata lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Son esprit avançait avec la vivacité d'une tortue de mer paraplégique atteinte d'apoplexie.

« _Un garçon et une fille arrivent en retard ensembles + la fille dit « j'ai dormis chez lui …il a déchiré mes vêtements »+ le garçon ne proteste absolument pas je vien de confirmer toute la classe que j'avait coucher avec Gaara._ »

L'alarme incendie retentit brusquement et en l'absence d'enseignant , les élèves quittèrent lestement la salle de cours avec la grâce et le calme d'un troupeau de gnou.

L'esprit de Neko reprit brusquement contacte avc la réalité, tandis qu'Hinata lui tirait le bras pour la faire lever de sa chaise.

« Je ne peu pas laisser tout le monde croire que j'ai coucher avec Gaara »s'exclama elle soudain en bondissant sur ses pieds , faisant sursauter l'Hyùga .

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »s'étonna celle ci une légère lueur d'espoir dans la voix ;

« Mais bien sure que non ! »

Son amie poussa un soupir visiblement soulager qu'elle ne soit pas ce genre de filles.

C'est ce moment que choisit monsieur Takuhino pour faire son apparition complètement essoufflé par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Ou sont passé les autres »demanda l'homme qui manifestement avait couru depuis la salle des profs en entendant l'alarme retentir.

« Dehors »somnola Shikamaru , seul autres occupant de la salle puisqu il avait eut la flemme de quitté le bureau sur lequel il était avachit.

«_ Et merde a tout les coup il se sont dispersés jusqu en Sibérie … _Allez vous ranger sur l'emplacement de cette salle dans la zone de regroupement anti-incendie numéro cinq . »dit il en sortant ses clefs.

Les trois élèves s'exécutèrent en silence pendant que l'enseignant fermait pour ensuite partir à la recherche de leurs camarades.

La merode réfléchissait à haute voix. « Mais qu'elle idée d'avoir dit ça comme ça J'aurait plus vite fait de me trimbaler avec une pancarte marqué ''je couche avec le premier venu . Tarif de groupe soir et week-end'' »

« Mais non neko-chan. On va leur expliqué que c'est une erreur et le mal entendu serra dissipé. »essayait Hinata pour la réconforté.

Sa copine allait répondre mais le manipulateur d'ombre fut plus rapide.

« Tu rêve . A la fin de l'alerte les commères auront fait circulé l'info des collégiens aux universitaires. Et meme ci elle démentait s'expliquait devant tout KGS ils y en a toujours qui penseront qu'elle ment pour ce rattrapé. »

La principal concerné poussa un soupir sonore

_« Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler . Et puis pourquoi l'autre abruti n'a pas précisé que j'avait squatté le salon, il apprécie ce genre de pub ou quoi ? »_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans l'infirmerie c'est le tintement sonore de l'alarme incendie qui accueilli au réveil une jolie blonde du nom de Sabaku no Témari .

Des voix familières s'élevaient derrière le rideau. La première appartenait à mademoiselle Okuni la plantureuse infirmière de la section ninja .Et la seconde à celui qui avait incontestablement un don pour la faire sortir de ses gons Neji Hyùga.

Elle prit la conversation en cours.

« …visage familier . Je vais allé vérifier si c'est une fausse alerte , restez avec elle »disait la Medic'nin .

Il y eu un bruit de porte que l'on ferme et le crie de l'alarme ce fit moins présent indiquant a la Sabaku que l'infirmière avait quitté la salle .

« Enfin seuls »entendit elle l'Hyùga prononcer depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Derrière le rideau Témari commençait déjà a s'énervé . A tout les coups il allait se foutre de sa gueule parce qu'elle s'était évanoui ou parce qu'elle ne savait pas nager à son age. Elle l'entendit traversé la pièce avec lenteur , pour enfin voir sa silhouette se dessiner derrière le mur de tissu. Elle vit sont bras se tendre vers le bords du rideau , il allait l'ouvrir.

Sur un coup de tête elle replongea sous les draps et ferma les yeux. Si il la croyait toujours dans les vaps il lui ficherait la paix.

Le bruit caractéristique des tringles se fit entendre suivit de celui des pas de l'Hyùga dans sa direction. Ils cessèrent , seul le silence leur succéda. On percevait a peine le son de l'alarme dans le couloir .

Malgré ses yeux clos Témari savait pertinemment que le regard de Neji était fixé sur elle.

« Il a l'intention de rester comme ça un moment parce que je ne … »Les pensées sarcastiques de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent là .

Quelque chose avait frôler ses lèvres lui arrachant un frémissement quasi imperceptible. Le jeune homme n'avait pas du s'en rendre compte parce qu'il se pencha un peu plus pour cette foi ne pas ce contenté d'un simple effleurement. Il posa une main pour prendre appui de chaque coté de l'oreiller. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son torse se gonflé et s'abaissé , au rythme de sa respiration , a quelques centimètre d'elle. Il resta ainsi quelques seconde, puis le souffle chaud qui caressait les lèvres de Témari fut remplacé par celle du garçon. Elle ne bougea pas le moins du monde comme paralysé , persuader que si elle faisait le moindre mouvement il saurait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il s'écarta un instant pour aussitôt recapturé sa bouche.

Prit d'ambition il passa lentement sa langue sur la lèvres inférieur de la jeune femme comme pour quémander un baisé plus profond . La bouche de la Sabaku resta obstinément close. Changeant alors de stratégie il s'éloigna de nouveau , sa main gauche délaissa l'appui de l'oreiller , pour glisser le long de son visage et s'arrête sur son menton. Il tira légèrement dessus pour déceler ses lèvres rosé qui lui faisait tellement envie mais il n'y eu aucun résultat. Il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette foi ci plus légèrement. L'espace d'une seconde , elle le sentit sourire dans son baiser , elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que sa main recommençait à glissé sur son visage. Il la posa très délicatement sur son nez avant de pressé ses narines doucement les bouchant ainsi. Le résulta fut immédiat elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour pouvoir respiré.

Aussitôt il réattaquait , glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouverte de la jeune femme pour y rencontré la sienne. Il eu a peine le temps dans savouré le goût qu'une voix féminine le tira de son plaisir.

« On joue au prince charmant ? »l'interrogea elle.

Surprit , il n'en laissa rien paraître se redressant avec lenteur pour se retourné et croisé le regard chocolat de mademoiselle Okuni qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte , un sourire triomphant scotché sur le visage.

Fidèle à lui meme Neji conservait un visage aussi glacial qu'impénétrable.

« _J'ai passer l'age de la belle au bois dormant ma jolie _. Elle toussait , je me suis dit qu'elle avait encore de l'eau dans les poumons. Je lui faisait du bouche a bouche. »mentit il

« _Mais oui et le papier d'alu mais le chocolat dans la marmotte. Ta beau être champion en stoïcisme je sais reconnaître un chaudard quand j'en voie un_ . Je vais m'en occupé Hyùga-kun . Vous pouvez retourné en classe l'alerte n'était qu'une farce de collégiens »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'alerte avait cessé depuis bientôt vingt minutes quand monsieur Takuhino eut finit de rassemblé ses élèves. Seul Gaara manquait a l'appel et il n'avait l'intention de passé trois plombes a retourner l'école pour un seul élève . Qu il soit ou non le fils de l'éminent Kazekage de Suna.

Le cours s'apprêtait donc a reprendre quand mademoiselle Merode leva la main et demanda à faire une annonce.

« _Au point ou nous en somm_e … faite vite »répondit il

La jeune femme se leva alors pour le rejoindre sur l'estrade . Comme le silence ne se faisait pas elle passa rapidement ses ongles sur le tableau produisant ainsi un son suraigu qui arracha une plainte toute la classe après quoi chacun lui accorda toute son attention de peur qu'elle ne recommence.

« Il faudra pensé a réutilisé se truc la avec les premières AA »marmonna rapidement l'enseignant avant qu'elle ne commence a parler.

« Je tenais juste a apporté des précision sur ma déclaration de tout a l'heure. J'ai dormis** chez** Gaara et non pas** avec** Gaara je tien a ce que ce soit claire . Sa sœur m'a invité parce qu'il y avait des problèmes de courant chez moi et j'ai dormis** seul** dans le salon. Donc si vous pouviez évité de vous imaginez des trucs et de les répandre cela m'arrangerais grandement. »

A la fin de sa tirade le brouhaha ambiant reprit de plus belle et elle retourna sagement a sa place sans pouvoir s'empêcher de murmuré. « trop tard la bombe est lancé. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans l'infirmerie Melle Okuni remplissait des papiers tendit que sa jeune patiente restait allonger les yeux clos. Elle était comme paralysé. Neji , ses lèvres , son souffle , sa langue… Ces souvenirs l'obsédaient. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher pas un mouvement , pas un son. Elle s'était tout bonnement laisser faire , comme réellement inconsciente. Cette idée l'énervait au plus au points. Ce n'était pas son genre , elle n'était pas le style de fille a se laissé faire sans rien dire. Et pourtant ….

Ses penser glissèrent vers l'objet de sa colère , Neji . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet abruti qui passait son temps a la faire enrager l'avait embrasser quand il la croyait inconsciente ?

Sans s'en rendre compte elle ouvrit les yeux .

« Tu est réveillé ? »lui demanda la séduisante brune à qui ce détail n'avait pas échappé.

N'ayant d'autre choix la blonde se redressa .

« Tu te souviens de se qui c'est passer ? »lui demanda l'adulte en quittant son bureau . Devant son manque de réaction elle poursuivit « tu as faillit te noyer , ton binôme t'as assommé _soi disant _pour que tu soi plus facile a ramené sur la berge. La il ta fait du bouche a bouche pour dégager tes voix respiratoires et ensuite il ta emmené ici sur ordre de monsieur Moriaki. »

Témari enregistrait les informations une à une. « Un je ne me suis pas évanoui c'est ce salle con qui m'a assommer . Deux il m'a fait du bouche a bouche devant tout les T'nin . Et trois ou son passer mes vêtements »

En effet la Sabaku venait de constater qu'elle ne portait plus sa tenu de combat , mais une espèce de blouse en coton vert. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard et s'arrêtât sur le radiateur ou ses vêtements étaient étendu , soutif et boxer comprit. Melle Okuni suivi son regard et comprit ce a quoi elle pensait.

« T'es vêtement était trempé il a fallu te les enlevé »devant les yeux écarquiller de sa vis a vis elle s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle s'en était charger personnellement et que son binôme était rester derrière le rideau.

Témari poussa un soupir de soulagement puis l'infirmière lui fit quelque examen avant de lui prêté des vêtements et de la laisser partir.

La fille au yeux de jade se pressa de retourner au vestiaire pour troquer la mini robe d'Okuni contre son uniforme habituelle bien quelle fut obliger de conservé le soutien gorge trois fois trop grand et le string car elle n'avait pas de sous vêtement de rechange. Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours un short avec son uniforme.

Elle retourna ensuite prés du lac pour suivre la fin du cours , pendant la quel les profs expliquaient quelle tactique de tels ou tels élèves étaient ou non pertinentes sur l'eau. A son grand bonheur le déjeuné sonna , les deux classes se séparèrent vite et elle n'eut pas le temps de recroisé les yeux de porcelaine d'un certain garçon.

Comme ses frère Témari ne se préparait jamais de bento (par peur de mourir intoxiqué) elle devait donc chaque midi acheter son repas pour ensuite rejoindre sa copine Shiba à une table. En cette saison hivernal peu d'élèves mangeaient dehors et le réfectoire était bondé elle dut donc faire la queue pendant prêt de vingt minutes pestant intérieurement contre l'Hyùga , l'infirmière l'inventeur du string et chacune des personnes qui se mettaient entre elle et la caissière du déjeuné. Finalement elle paya ses râmens , pour ensuite partir à la recherche de son amie dans la salle bondé.

Elle la trouva rapidement attablé dans un coins avec trois personnes don une lui était particulièrement antipathique.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez la ? » demanda elle avec ''diplomatie'' a l'équipe du fauve de jade.

Ce fut la réplique miniature de celui-ci qui lui donna la réponse. « Neji en gentleman , a tenu a ce que l'on mange avec toi pour s'excusé a cause de ce matin. »

Les yeux vert de Témari glissèrent vers celui don il parlait. La jade croisa le nacre.

« Désoler d'avoir faillit te tuer j'ignorait que tu ne savait pas nager. »dit il avec un regard qui fessait honneur a son surnom d'ice man.

Son ton était neutre ne trahissant aucune émotion , pourtant Témari ressentait ses mot comme une moquerie . « Excuse accepté . maintenant Shiba vien je … »

La dite Shiba coupa la blonde en lui arrachant son plateau des mains pour le poser entre elle et lee.

« Non , non , Temi-chan j'en ai mare que ton sale caractère fasse fuir tout les amis qu'on pourraient ce faire alors tu pose ton cul sur cette chaise . En plus sa va t'intéressé on parlait justement de ton cadet. »dit elle si vite que seul la blonde qui était habitué a cette vitesse d'élocution comprit clairement ce quel disait.

Elle voulais protesté mais le regards suppliant de sa copine au cheveu vert l'en dissuadât. Après tout elle n'aurait cas ignoré l'Hyùga et puis il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi ils parlaient de Gaara.

_« J'espère qu'il na rien fait de grave il est beaucoup mieux depuis que nous sommes ici_ »pensa elle en prenant place a l'endroit indiquer par son amie.

Celle ci commença a cancané joyeusement « Donc comme je disait pendant que je me faufilait entre le table j'ai entendu deux collégiens parler de ton frangin. Il paraît qu'il aurait payé une fille de sa classe pour coucher avec et que… »

Tenten ravit de ne plus être condamner a parler de truc de garçon la coupa gentiment « J'en ai aussi entendu parler , sa dur depuis des mois et d'ailleurs hier il ont été convoquer parce qu'ils auraient été filmer en pleine action dans la salle d'arme du … »Elle dut s'interrompre parce que Témari riait ci fort qu'elle avait elle meme du mal a s'entendre.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite »dit elle entre deux esclaffades « mon frère et bien trop froid et fier pour ce faire une pute , c'est forcement infondé »

« Justement la copine qui ma dit ça ce trouve être dans la classe de ton frère et de la fille en question , qui a reconnu avoir passer la nuit avec lui ce matin meme. Il est clair que tu ne connaît pas aussi bien ton frère que tu semble le croire. »rétorqua la fille spirituelle de princesse leia . Qui ne pouvait toujours pas voir la bonde.

Celle ci reprit la parole après un court moment de réflexion. « Alors je voie comment est partit la rumeur. Mais désoler de te le dire mais ta copie est une gourde elle a prit une goutte d'eau pour l'océan. Il y a bien une fille qui a passer une grosse partit de la nuit avec Gaara et qui a meme dormis chez nous mais pas **avec** lui . Hier elle et Gaara on été convoqué pour être informé que désormais nous trois étions mit en équipe ensembles. Et après l'entraînement je lui ai proposé de dormir chez nous parce qu'il y avait un problème de courant dans son immeuble. Il ne c'est **absolument** rien passer entre eux je peu vous le garantir »dit elle sans précisé qu'elle avait elle aussi a un moment pensé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose . Et qu'elle ne désespérait pas d'ailleurs que ça se passe un jour. Après tout Kimiko était très loin d'être repoussante et Gaara sous la couche de glace n'en restait pas moins un homme.

_« Ce serait bizarre de le voir casé celui la . Mais d'un autre coté ça me ferait plaisir pour lui ci il s'ouvrait un peu plus aux autres _»pensa elle avant d'entamé ses râmens tendit que Shiba repartait de plus belle sur un autre ragot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko et Hinata faisait la queue pour que la merode achète son déjeune. La fille aux cheveux bleus aurait très bien put laisser son amie y aller seul mais vu son état de nerf elle avait préféré l'accompagné. Elle ne savait que trop bien que les colères de Neko était dévastatrice. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance …

Un terminal 'nin la sortit de ses penser.

« Hey chérie tes tarifs c'est a la nuit ou à la culbute ? »demanda il a Kimiko depuis sa table .En faisant ainsi profiter les trois mecs avec qui il déjeunait , toute les personnes qui faisaient la queue avec elles et une quinzaine de gens aux tables alentour. Kimiko se crispa et tourna lentement la tête vers lui . Elle fit un pas dans sa direction ayant clairement l'intention de lui défoncé le crâne avec la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main. Hinata comprenait son amie s'était au moins la septième remarque dans ce style depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le cours de bio une dizaine de minutes plus tôt . Sans parler des insultes et des regards en coins qui eux se comptaient par dizaines . Pourtant elle la retins par l'épaule.

« Du calme Neko-chan ce n'est qu'un abruti pas la peine dans venir au mains . »

Kimiko était au bords de l'explosion , mais elle renonçât quand meme a l'idée d'occire le dit abrutit sachant qu'il ne serait pas bon pour les plans de Niisan qu'elle se face expulsé de l'école ou enfermer pour meurtre.

Elle arrivèrent enfin en caisse , Kimiko commanda ses sushi et paya . Elles quittèrent le réfectoire en silence sous la meme masse de chuchotements de remarques et d'insultes que celle qui les avait accueilli. Une foi dehors elles se rendirent sur le toit du bâtiment des sciences des lycéens qui ce trouvait juste en face du réfectoire. Elle montèrent sur le toit ou Shikamaru , kiba, Chouji , et Naruto discutaient.

Ils mangèrent en discutant certainement pas tranquillement bien que Naruto comme a chaque foi qu'il était proche de la merode se faisait plus discret et calme qu'a son habitude.

Quand il eut finit le manipulateur d'ombre s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour s'allonger . A son grand regret il fut vite rejoints par Kimiko qui troubla sa paix.

« La sieste c'est pas tout de suite mon mignon je te rappel que a la base on est la pour parler boulot »

« _Galère ,_ j'ai choisit les diversités et disparités qui divisent notre monde .Et toi ? »

« La religions dans la littérature depuis ses débuts a nos jour. _Merci Hidan pour l'inspiration_. »

« Ok » dit il en reportant son attention sur les nuages.

Elle le regarda une seconde avant de s'allonger elle aussi . il crut l'espace d'un instant que cela signifiait qu'il allait enfin avoir la paix.

« On s'y met quand. »

« _elle a vraiment décidé de me prendre la tête _. le vingt-cinq ça devrait aller »soupira il

Elle se redressa d'un coup. « mais on doit les rendre le vingt-huit »

Il poussa un nouveau soupire « oui ça nous laisse trois jours »

« Hors de question . On commence ce week-end . Je passerait chez toi samedi à quatorze heure pour que l'on définisse une problématique et le champ d'action de chacun »rétorqua elle.

« _Raisonnement typiquement féminin , elle me demande de choisir alors qu'elle la déjà fait ._ Tu ne connais meme pas mon adresse. »

«_C'était dans le dossier que Oneesan m'a donner …Ha oui_ ,d_eux impasse des partis Konoha quartier nord_. Non mais ce n'est une information très dure à trouver. »

« Galère »murmura il

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le réfectoire à la table de Témari les discutions allaient bon train entre elle , Shiba et lee. Tandis que Tenten participait relativement peu et que Neji restait silencieux. A la surprise de la blonde il était aussi peu bavard qu'il en avait l'air .

« _Ça fait au moins un aspect de sa personnalité qui colle avec son air impassible »_se dit elle tendit que Lee épiloguait sur ses futurs conquêtes au prés de la gente féminine. Car oui , on ne sait comment mais la conversation avait dévié sur ce sujet .

Ce qui il fau l'avouez finit par agacé sérieusement son rival de toujours , qui ce décida (enfin) a ouvrir la bouche , pour le remettre a sa place.

« Tu a beau te dire irrésistible avec se look (ridicule) et tes poses (stupides) . Je n'ai pas encore vu de filles se bousculées au portillon pour sortir avec toi . »lança il .

L'adolescent aux sourcils proéminent ne se laissa pas démonté par cet argument. « C'est parce qu'elles me considèrent comme la relève du fauve de jade . Un homme viril et puissant inaccessible pour leur fragile mains .Mais dés que … »Il ne put continué tan les rires des filles étaient fort , meme neji s'autorisait un sourire amusé.

« Arrête de déliré Lee la seul bouche dans la quelle tu ai jamais glissé ta langue c'est celle que tu dessinait sur ta main quand nous étions en maternelle. »ajouta il quand les filles furent à nouveau en état d'entendre.

Elles repartirent aussitôt dans leur fou rire et Lee rougit de honte. « Moi au moins je ne saute pas sur la première venu . Je suis sure que tu ne te souvient meme pas du nom de la dernière fille que tu à embrasser. »tenta il pour détourné de lui l'attention du groupe.

Mission accomplit les trois filles cessèrent immédiatement de s'esclaffé et portèrent leur regards sur le jeune homme aux cheveux long.

Faisant fit du début de la phrase de Lee Tenten voulait connaître le nom de l'immonde créature qui osé avait débauché son bien aimer ( c'est beau les illusions d'une fille amoureuse). Shiba elle était juste curieuse de savoir , comme toute bonne fan de ragot qui se respecte. Mais Témari , contrairement aux autres ce fichait de la réponse de l'Hyùga comme de son premier éventail , elle avait arrêté d rire de au souvenir du baiser donner alors qu'il la croyait endormis.

_« Pourquoi ?_ » Elle fixait ses grands yeux blancs comme ci la réponse à sa question muette allait ci inscrire d'un instant a l'autre.

L'Hyùga mit un certain temps a répondre , comme si il cherchait lui meme cette réponse , mais en réalité il pesait le pour et le contre. _« Au et puis après tout_. Facile c'était ce matin meme , Témari , qui faisait semblant de dormir dans l'infirmerie »répondit il sans que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion.

Tenten tournât la tête si vite vers la blonde que Shiba crut la voir ce dédoublé l'espace d'une seconde. Elle était rouge de rage. La Sabaku elle par contre était pale comme la neige.

« il savait que j'était réveillé »murmura elle sans s'en apercevoir , confirmant ainsi l'information.

Neji répondit par un micro sourire. En une seconde la stupeur fit place a un sentiment tout autre . La fureur , jamais de toute sa vie Témari n'avait été aussi en colère .Et de mémoire d'homme aucun homme n'avait survécu à la colère d'une Sabaku .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru dormait paisiblement quand des cries vinrent le réveillé. Il releva paresseusement la tête vers ses amis mais il n'étaient pas a l'origine des hurlements. Qu'importe , il reposa sa tête sur ses mains. Cela pouvait bien être l'apocalypse tan que ses amis étaient en vie et qu'on le laissait dormir ce n'était pas son problème.

Les autres quand à eux allèrent se collé au grillage de sécurité pour voir ce qui se passait , semble t'il du coté du réfectoire.

Les élèves se bousculaient hors de celui ci par masses comme ci Godzila s'y trouvait ou pire comme ci le prof d'allemand y faisait un streap-tease .

«_La mousse rose du mercredi a prit vie ou quoi ?_ Hinata tu nous éclaire ? »lui demanda son coéquipier

A l'entente de son prénom elle sursauta presque. Puis timidement elle joins les mains en murmurant « Byakugan ».

Ce qu'elle vit a l'intérieur du réfectoire lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur. Augmentent davantage la curiosité des autres qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle ne parle. Mais elle restait obstinément muette suivant le spectacle que donnait les occupants du réfectoire.

« Hina-chan nous nous ne voyons pas a travers les murs »la pressa Naruto.

La jeune femme rougis violemment a l'entente du premier mot de l'Uzumaki avant de répondre en tripotant ces doigts sans pour autan quitté la scène des yeux.

« Une fille avec un éventail géant poursuit neji-niisan en envoyant des tornades dans tous les sens . Elles va réussir a …Oh … _ce doit etre douloureux_ . Un surveillant la neutralisé »

Sur les dernier mots elle avait légèrement grimacé indiquant que la « neutralisation » n'avait pas dut ce faire en douceur.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien a voir elle désactiva son Byakugan et alla ranger sa boite à bento. « Je me demande se qu'il a bien put lui faire »murmura elle pour elle meme en pliant sa serviette.

L'héritière Hyùga avait depuis quelque années déjà l'habitude de voir des filles s'en prendre à son cousin. Les premières fois elle avait pensé a des folles mais , à force de devoir modéré la colère de jeune femme hystérique ou d'essuyé les larmes d'autres malheureuses elle avait finit par comprendre que son cher cousin était très loin d'etre aussi froid et sérieux qu'il le laissait paraître. Elle ne contait plus les fois ou elle et Hanabi avait du consoler les conquêtes délaisser qui venait traîné au abords du manoir . Finalement les deux sœurs avaient finit par le surnommer le skieur entre elles (non pas parce qu'il zigzag entre les femmes comme un champion de slalom entre les drapeaux . Mais parce que : homme glaçon + coureur de jupon skieur (ma logique et indiscutable.))

« J'espère que aux moins celle-ci ne viendra pas traîner du coté du manoir elle a plus l'air du style vengeresse que pleurnicheuse. »se dit elle finalement en referment la boite a repas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Témari fut réveillé par un odeur des plus abominables . En ouvrant les yeux elle vit Melle Okuni qui lui secouait une fiole sur le nez.

« Pas trop tôt »dit elle en referment la fiole nauséabonde « encore dix secondes et c'est moi qui perdait connaissance. »

La blonde voulu ce redresser mais une intense douleur a la tête l'en dissuadât rapidement. Elle grimaça .

« Comme tu était incontrôlable un jonin t'a assommé , _avec une table_ , tu risque d'avoir mal a la tête pendant un moment. Je ne te donnerais rien sa te mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle . _Tu as interrompu mon déjeuné avec Kakashi tu paye _. »

Les événements de la cafete lui revirent en mémoire . Ignorant la douleur lancinante qui lui traversait le crâne la blonde sauta sur ses jambes. « Je vais atomiser cet sale tronche d'igloo ! » s'exclama elle en fouillant la pièce des yeux comme ci elle s'attendait a l'y trouvé.

_« Tronche d'igloo ? A tout les coups elle parle du chaudard a gueule d'iceberg_ . »pensa la jeune infirmière en explosant de rire. Mais elle se reprit aussitôt en voyant la blonde se diriger vers la porte d'un pas décidé.

« Minute papillon la directrice de la section ninja veut vous parler _, d'ailleurs stoïcisme-man doit déjà y etre._ »

Fin

Bon voilà c'est finit je vais me pieuté enfin. Ah non il fau qu je réponde au review anonyme d'abords.

**Anthale :** ravi que ça te plaise !Ta review ma fait crocro plaisir (c'est la premier foi que l'on me dit que je fait dans la subtilité alors forcement je me sens plus )

**Yuki **: Oui ou plutôt non .En fait je sais pas encore . Sa dépend de quel humeur je vais etre.

**Témari** : Merci pour les encouragement ! Mais pour ce qui est du bêta lecteur en faite j'en ai déjà un. Mais il ne me corrige jamais parce qu'il n'est jamais connecté et que j'ai la flemme d'attendre qu'il décide de refaire surface pour publier. Vu que sa à vraiment l'air horrible (a se que l'on dit moi je voie pas mes fautes.) je vais essayé de trouvé quelqu'un d'autre promis.

**Ps : Recherche Bêta lecteur parce que le mien a l'air d'etre partit hiberné .**

**Ciao et merci de me lire!**


	24. Chapter 24 le soutif rose

Coucou

Bon pour commencer je pressente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté depuis crécré longtemps mais l'ordi sur le quel j'avais tapé le chapitre suivant à griller et j'avais la flemme de tout retapé (en plus avec la reprise des cours …)

Donc tous ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolé et que à partir de maintenant je vais faire des efforts pour posté plus souvent mais que comme je suis en internat et que j'ai beaucoup de boulot mes chapitres vont être nettement moins long qu'avant .

Voila c'est tout merci et bisou.

ÇA COMMENCE ICI :

Temari ressortait du bureau de la directrice de section en claquant la porte. Elle en avait pour un mois. Un mois de travaux d'intérêt généraux en compagnie de la personne qu'elle était maintenant sure de haïr le plus au monde : Neji Hyùga.

Comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie elle le croisât alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui-même a entré dans le bureau qu'elle venait de quitter.

Sans même lui accorder un regard elle le contourna pour sortir. Hors de question de reparler a cet abruti sans y être absolument obliger.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dé qu'il passa la porte le rouquin fut surprit par une sonnerie inconnue. En se rendant à la source du bruit il découvrit un petit appareille orange, évidement il le connaissait pour avoir vu sa propriétaire s'en servir le matin même.

_« Pourquoi moi ?_ »Se demanda il en ramassant le téléphone de la Merode. Il put juste voir le nom « Kitsune » affiché sur l'écran externe avant qu'il ne cesse de sonné.

Sans se poser plus de questions que nécessaire il traversa la pièce et déposa l'objet sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de monter dans sa chambre. Rendre son bien à la kunoichi n'était pas dans la liste de ses priorités, il le ferait demain s'il en avait l'humeur.

--------------------------------------------------------

Treize heures sonnaient, Temari venait de finir les cours et comme chaque mercredi elle rentrait chez elle seul puisque ses frères finissaient plus tard et que Shiba s'entraînait avec son équipe.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux rues quand un certain garçon vint l'importuné.

« Ça va mieux ? »Lui demanda l'Hyùga bien trop insensiblement pour que la réponse ait l'air de l'intéressé.

La Sabaku du résister de tous son être pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

« _Reste calme, ça ne vaut pas le coup de ce faire viré de KGS pour un crétin pareil, reste calme. _Casse toi »lui ordonna elle en continuant sa route.

« _Quel accueil._ Tu n'était pas ci froide dans l'infirmerie ce matin »lui répondit le garçon comme ci il résolvait un théorème de math.

Temari s'arrêta net « Sort de ton délire tronche d'iceberg si je n'avais pas été complètement dans le gaz tu serais déjà mort »

Pour toute réponse le garçon arqua un sourcil moqueur.

« Ne t'imagine même pas que j'aurais put me laissé faire concisément »ajouta elle avec rage tout en sortant éventail sans en avoir pleinement conscience.

« Arrête de te voiler la face, avec ton caractère si tu n'avais pas été cent pourcent consentante tu n'aurais même pas songer à te laisser faire Et puis si tu avait été aussi groggy que tu le dit tu n'aurais pas réagis au baiser »

La blonde resserra sa prise sur son arme, ou avait il vu qu'elle avait réagis de quelque manier que ce soit, elle s'était contenté de demeuré parfaitement immobile.

« D'ailleurs ton comportement présent prouve que j'ai raison tu ne serais pas aussi en colère si tu n'avais pas autant apprécier mon baiser » Ajouta il toujours aussi froid.

Hors d'elle la Sabaku déplia son éventail pour envoyer une première attaque. Neji l'évita habilement avant d'ajouter quelques mots, histoire d'accroître encore la fureur de la jolie blonde.

« Si l'infirmière n'était pas arriver tu ne serais certainement plus vierge à l'heure qui l'est, nous le savons tous les deux. »

« Pas du tous j'allais t'étriper d'un instant à l'autre »hurla elle en entament une nouvelle attaque.

Il lui lançât un regard moqueur signifiant évidemment « ça j'en doute »avant de lui accordé son premier sourire depuis son arriver et de disparaître.

La jeune femme resta pantoise quelques instants puis rangea son éventail et se remis a marcher. Seulement elle ne se dirigea pas vers la demeure Sabaku, il lui fallait se dégourdir un peu avant de rentrer, direction l'air d'entraînement la plus proche.

--------------------------------------

Il était bientôt quatorze heure et Gaara commençait à avoir faim (il était temps) il descendit donc au salon.

Après une dizaine de minutes passées à retourner la pièce il mit enfin la main sur le combiné et passa sa commande au livreur de ramens du coin de la rue. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de thé pour patienter.

Alors qu'il buvait en silence son regard se posa sur le comptoir où se trouvait le téléphone de la Merode.

« _Et si cette idiote venait le cherché_ ? »Ce demanda il soudain en reposant sa tasse.

Après sa déclaration publique de se matin il n'avait certainement pas envi de la revoir, et surtout pas chez lui.

Il réfléchi a la question quelques secondes puis saisit l'appareille enfila ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement. Sa classe finissait à 15h il lui restait donc une heure pour ce rendre chez la Merode et y déposé l'objet avant qu'elle ne rentre.

Tout en tentant de se remémoré l'adresse de la jeune femme il compassa le numéro de son frère avec son propre téléphone. Il eut de la chance celui-ci répondit bien qu'il soit en cour.

« Mochi mochi »

« Prévient la fille de ce matin que son téléphone est chez elle »ordonna le rouquin avant de raccrocher.

----------------------------------

A quatorze heure les 1A'nin (première ninja classe A) sortait d'une évaluation d'histoire. Kimiko et Hinata marchaient vers leur cours suivant en traversant le bâtiment de universitaire pour gagner du temps.

« Tu t'en est bien sortit ? »Demanda la première.

« Les questions portaient exactement sur ce qu'on avait révisé hier c'était trop facile. » murmura l'Hyùga avant de s'incliné légèrement vers son amie. « Merci Neko-chan c'est la seconde intéro que e réussi grâce à toi »

« Mais c'est rien tu as déjà les connaissances tout ce que je fait c'est t'aiguiller dans tes révisions »

Evidement ce que Kimiko ne dira jamais à son ''amie'' c'est qu'elle savait très exactement quoi réviser et ce pour une raison très simple. Elle avait les sujets des interrogations bien avant que celles-ci n'arrivent. Il ne lui était donc pas difficile d'apprendre les réponses par cœur et de les faire apprendre à Hinata par la même occasion.

Comment faisait elle ? Et bien c'est très simple en faite. Une loi impose au professeurs des matières général de toutes les écoles de Konoha de faire validé toutes leurs interrogations trois jours avant de les proposé aux élève afin d'uniformiser le niveau des classes des différents établissements. Dans un souci de simplicité la quasi-totalité des enseignants envoi leur maquette de copie par mail dans une boite sécuriser du service de l'éducation.

Mais se qu'ils ignorent c'est qu'une brillante informaticienne du nom de Kanako Merode en a depuis longtemps déjà infiltré le système informatique et qu'a chaque foi qu'une épreuve écrite est programmé pour l'une de ces cadettes l'aînée s'empresse de l'imprimé et de la fournir à l'intéressé. Voila donc le secret des jumelles Merode pour obtenir des résultats quasiment parfait dans toutes les matières général sans jamais ouvrir un bouquin.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent tiré de leur discutions par l'intervention d'un U'nin qui avait trouvé opportun de faire profité de son point de vue sur la Merode a ce moment la.

« Regarder moi un peu ses airs de sainte nitouche alors qu'elle couche avec le premier venu » prit il soin de déclaré suffisamment fort pour que la principale intéressé ainsi que la totalité du couloir l'entendent.

Kimiko s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher comme ci un mur venait de se dresser devant elle. Hinata qui s'entait la tempête venir adressa un regard suppliant a son amie tout en remuant nerveusement les doigts.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Bokusu »déclara subitement la voix d'un garçon que don la bicolore n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence.

Elle ce retourna lentement pour voir Kankuro face au U'nin qui venait de l'insulté.

« Si elle couchait avec n'importe qui elle aurait accepté les avances de Nijinska dés son arriver »ajouta il en défiant l'autre garçon du regard.

La fille aux yeux couleurs sang ce gratifia intérieurement d'avoir sympathisé avec le frère de ses coéquipiers.

« Il n'avait pas du proposer assez. Mais j'imagine que toi et ton frère vous avez du être plus généreux hein monsieur le fils du Kazekage »Surenchéri le dénommer Bokusu.

Kankuro allait répliquer quand un professeur l'interrompit.

«Vous discuterez de vos vie une autre fois messieurs la classe n'attend plus que vous pour commencer »

Bokusu ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la salle à la suite de son professeur. Kankuro parut hésité une seconde puis ferma la porte derrière son camarade et se retourna vers les filles qui n'avait pas bouger depuis son intervention.

« Pas envie de passé deux heures dans la même pièce que ses deux la » dit il en arrivant au niveau des filles. « Mesdemoiselles permettez moi de vous escorter jusque votre salle de classe »

Hinata parut légèrement confuse puis hocha lentement la tête en prenant soin de fixer uniquement les chaussures du garçon. Kimiko quand à elle répondit au jeune homme par un grand sourire avant de passer son bras sous le sien.

« Monsieur vous nous en voyez ravit »Dit elle avant de lui présenter Hinata qui bredouilla un vague enchanté toujours fasciné par ses pompes.

Ils se rendirent ainsi jusque la salle ou les filles avaient cours. Hinata s'inclina légèrement en signe d'au revoir et s'engouffra dans la salle.

« Désolé elle est toujours un peu timide quand elle ne connaît pas quelqu'un »dit la féline avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le garçon sur la joue, de murmuré un léger merci et de partir à la suite de son amie.

Elle n'avait pas fait un pas que l'aîné des Sabaku la rattrapait déjà par la manche. « Du calme jeune fille, j'ai encore deux choses à vous dire » la Merode plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne put s'empêché de remarquer à quel point ses yeux noirs étaient différents de ceux des deux autres Sabaku qui était d'un vert profond.

« Premièrement mon charmant petit frère me charge de te dire que ton portable et chez toi et deuxièmement ne croit pas que vous allez vous en tirer à si bon compte, j'ai trouver les restes de la nuisette de Temari en fouillant dans son placard ,_à la recherche d'une chemise ,_ ce matin et j'attend des explications sur ce qui…. »

La jeune femme le coupa. « Demande à ton ''charmant'' crétin de petit frère » dit elle avant de se dégager pour lui fermer la porte au nez dans un sourire.

Kankuro ne put empêcher un léger rire nerveux de remonter dans sa gorge. Demander au « crétin de petit frère » ? Oui si il tenait a mourir s'était vraiment une super idée.

----------------------------------------------------

De son coté le ''crétin'' mit plus d'une demie heure à erré dans le centre avant de ce remémoré le nom de la rue de la famille Merode. Il arriva vite au pied de l'immeuble espérant vainement qu'il y aurait cette foi ci un portier à qui remettre l'objet qu'il devait rendre Kimiko.

Malheureusement comme la première fois la place du tourier s'avérait vide.

Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de prendre l'ascenseur jusque l'étage ou il avait pour la première fois adressé la parole à la jeune femme.

Il sonna et attendit quelques instants que la porte s'ouvre. Il s'apprêtant a mettre le téléphone dans les mains de la personne qui ouvrirait en marmonnant un vague « A votre fille » mais il s'arrêta net en la voyant.

«_ Qu'est ce qu'elle fou la ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fou la dans cette tenu ? »_

La personne qui lui faisait face n'était autre que Kimiko Merode , vêtu d'une jupe écossaise verte et noire et d'un soutien gorge en dentelle rose, un truc en laine noir à la main.

« Oui ? »Dit elle comme si la situation était tout à fait normal , en enfilant la boule de laine qui s'averra être un col roulé sans manche

« En général on s'habille avant d'ouvrir la porte »ne put s'empêché de s'emporter le rouquin une quasi imperceptible traîner rose venant colorer ses joues.

La jeune femme lui s'excusa tout en commençant une natte « _en général on ne fait pas se genre de réflexion quand une fille sublime vous ouvre la porte en soutif,_ désoler j'était en train de m'habillé et j'ai penser que c'était ma sœur qui avait oublier ses clef puisqu'en général il n'y qu'elle et moi qui passons par cet étage»

Le Sabaku ne chercha pas à comprendre outre mesure, il tendit le téléphone, attendant manifestement qu'elle le prenne pour partir. Kimiko soupira.

« Ou la elle oublier cette foi ci ? » demanda elle en finissant sa natte.

Le Sabaku tiqua, cette fille n'était pas Neko ça paraissait évident pourtant elle lui ressemblait exactement et elle dégageait la même impression désagréable. Elle semblât remarquer qu'il l'avait confondus avec sa sœur puisqu'elle ce présenta.

«Enchanté je suis Kiyumi et comme vous venez sûrement de vous en apercevoir je suis la soeur jumelle de Kimiko. » expliqua elle en tendant la main pour qu'il la serre.

Evidement il se contenta dit installer le téléphone avant de faire demi tour vers l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme le retins par le coude « attend le mignon tu ne m'a même pas dit ton nom »

A l'entente de ce ''surnom'' le rouquin ce retourna et la fusilla du regard. Décidément elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa sœur. De quel droit ces deux filles se permettaient elles autant de familiarité ? Ne leurs avait donc jamais enseigner la notion de respect ? Ne ressentaient elles aucune crainte ç son égards ?

La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas l'œillade assassine qu'il lui assénait. « Aller entre j'aime pas rester toute seul, tu vas me tenir compagnie »minauda elle en passant son bras sous celui du garçon pour l'entraîner vers l'appartement.

Malheureusement pour ses plans de drague Gaara n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un garçon coopératif, elle avait beau tiré sur son bras il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Aussi elle décida de changer de stratégie en levant vers lui un regard aguicheur « tu ne vu pas rester un peu avec moi »demanda elle d'une voix suave.

« Non »

Le mot du garçon fit la sensation d'une douche froide à Kitsune. Cette froideur et ce regard impassible n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler un certain Niisan. Elle le lâchât immédiatement. Elle savait dés à présent qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de le pousser à rester de cette façon. Elle pourrait aussi bien se mettre à poil et lui proposer une partie de jambe en l'air au milieu du couloire, il resterait de glace.

« Très bien je resterais seul alors » répondit elle avec cet air qu'on les enfant lorsque leur mère leur refuse un gâteau.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle s'inclinât respectueusement en signe d'au revoir et retourna dans l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-----------------------------------------------

Temari n'était pas arriver depuis deux minutes qu'un livreur lui apportai une portion de ramens au poisson. Elle pensa d'abords qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur mais pendant que le livreur lui certifiait qu'un jeune homme avait passé commande pour cette adresse il y à vingt minutes elle aperçut le combiné du téléphone bien à sa place sur le meuble qui convenait. Gaara étant le seul Sabaku a prendre soin de toujours le remettre en place elle déduisit qu'il avait du rentré plus tôt.

Sans faire plus d'histoire elle paya le livreur et posa les ramens sur le meuble à chaussure avant de monter a l'étage pour informer son cadet que son repas était arriver.

Comme il ne répondait pas elle l'ouvrit pansant qu'il devait avoir mis c'est écouteur elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

Voyant que Gaara n'était pas elle commença à ressortir petit détail attira son attention.

Un morceau de tissu vert dépassait légèrement de l'armoire. Dans toute autre pièce elle n'y aurait pas fait atention mais dans la chambre de Gaara un objet n'étant pas exactement à la place où il devait être ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Leur frère aîné avait fouillé dans ses affaires sans prendre soin de les remettre en place.

Ne tenant pas à ce qu'il ait du problème avec leur cadet la jeune femme ouvrit l'armoire avec l'intention de remettre de l'ordre dedans. Seulement il lui apparu vite que le morceau de tissu vert était en faite la bretelle de la nuisette qu'elle avait prêté a leur coéquipière la veille et la dite nuisette était dans un état des plus déplorable. Manifestement elle avait été sciemment tranché à certain endroit ''stratégique''.

Le regard de la jeune femme glissa ensuite sur une autre boule de tissu faisant tache dans ce placard ou tout était ci soigneusement plier. Curieuse elle la déroula et il s'averra qu'il s'agissait d'un T-shirt de Gaara don le dos avait été complètement déchiré.

L'esprit de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour. Leur position quand elle était entré dans la pièce hier soir, l'envi de Kimiko de rester avec Gaara ce matin et maintenant ses vêtements déchiré et roulé en boule à la va vite dans cette armoire. Il lui paraissait maintenant évident que sa première intuition était la bonne. Gaara n'était pas aussi insensible au charme féminin qu'on pourrait le croire. Après tout la jeune femme avait très bien pu descendre dormir dans le salon tôt le matin pour lui faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passer.

_« Je vais mettre tout cela au claire_ »ce promis la blonde en sortant de la chambre du rouquin après avoir remis tout les éléments en place.

FIN

Et voila c'est finnit merci de laisser des com's

Tchao !!!

**PS : didicace à ma potiche n°1 bon courage pour ton job a la chibi japan expo après ce qu'on a supporté a la première je pensait pas que tu retenterais l'expérience !!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25 les gateaux

Datshùùùù !!!!!

Devinez quoi ? C'est halloween !!!La meilleure fête de l'année (avec noël et paque bien sure) alors sortez du placard les sorcières diablotins trolls en tutu rose et cornichon volant à poils court et commencer la fiesta !!!!

Dsl d'être taré mais j'y peu rien j'adore faire la fête.

ÇA COMMENCE ICI

Quatorze heures trente quatre, Gaara passait la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa fratrie. A peine eut t'il fait un mètre qu'il repéra la pointe de ramens sur le meuble à chaussures. Il avait complètement oublié la livraison, mais apparemment quelqu'un s'en était chargé pour lui. Il pensa une seconde prendre la boite pour la mettre au frigo ou la jeté, mais puisqu'il ne les avait pas mis là ce n'était pas à lui de le faire (selon lui). Il continua son chemin jusque l'étage. Du bruit provenait de la chambre de sa sœur, lui indiquant que c'était probablement elle qui avait accepté la livraison. Il ouvrit la porte sans même penser à frappé la trouvant ainsi en plein duel avec une pile de chaussures.

« Les ramens »ce contenta il de murmurer avant de quitter la pièce pour ce rendre dans sa chambre.

Il entendu un bruit mat signe que la pile de chaussure avait certainement gagner puis des sons de pas et enfin trois petits toc sur sa porte .Il poussa un léger soupir d'assentiment, que Temari ne du pas entendre puisqu'elle demanda si elle pouvait entrer. Cette foi il acquiesça suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende et bientôt elle lui faisait face.

« Je voulait savoir si tu savait ce que Kimiko à fait de ma nuisette vert bouteille »lui demanda elle d'une petite voix.

Pour toute réponse le rouquin l'ignora. La blonde savait parfaitement qu'il savait ou était la nuisette aussi elle insista espérant que par je ne sait qu'elle miracle son frère s'ouvre à elle et lui raconte exactement ce qui se passait entre lui et la Merode.

« Je me disait que comme tu lui avait prêter un autre pyjama tu devais savoir ou elle l'avait mis. »

Le rouquin continua de vaguer à ses occupations, indifférents aux efforts que sa sœur fournissait pour engager la conversation.

« C'est que sa m'embêté vraiment de ne pas savoir ou et cette nuisette. Tu ne saurais pas où elle aurait put la mettre ? »

Toujours aucune réaction. Comprenant qu'elle aurait autan de chance d'obtenir une révélation de la part de son Cadet que de croiser un Nazgûl en tong Temari capitula et regagna sa chambre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était quinze heures dix-sept et Kimiko Merode passait la porte de l'étage qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur.

« Chérie je suis rentr... »

Malheureusement la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade habituel .Une étrange créature lui avait sauté dessus et il lui avait fallu évité la collision en réalisant un flip arrière. A la vu d la dite créature elle baissa sa garde. Ce n'était que sa sœur Kitsune. Erreur fatal celle-ci réattaqua immédiatement. Lui assenant un coup de pied magistral, qui lui permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec la porte de l'ascenseur.

« On peu savoir ce qui te prend »demanda la féline en évitant un second coup.

« J'essaye de te tuer »lui répondit sa jumelle comme si elle annonçait le dîner

« Dans le couloire ?! »

La renarde s'arrêta net. « Rentrons a l'intérieur. »

Les deux sœur pénètrent donc dans l'appartement .Dés qu'elle eut fermer la porte Neko d'eut faire face a de nouveau assaut. Ceux-ci continuèrent un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Puis lacé Kitsune arrêta de s'en prendre a sa jumelle pour aller redressé ce qui restait du sofa et y prendre place. Kimiko ôta sa veste d'uniforme et la rejoignis. Elle était sure maintenant de ne plus rien avoir à craindre.

Sachant que ce qui détruisait généralement une équipe était la rancœur ou la jalousie d'un des membres envers un autre (ou même les autres) Itachi avait décidé d'éliminé ces notions même. Pour ce faire il avait instauré un code non seulement entre lui et les sœurs mais aussi entre lui et Kizame. Si jamais l'un d'eux était blessé ou offusqué du comportement d'un autre il devrait extériorisé cette émotion de manière violente (en attaquant la personne ayant susciter cette animosité). Se déchargeant ainsi son hostilité latente et permettant a l'attaqué de mieux cerné l'autre. C'était exactement ce qui venait de se passer entre les jumelles.

« J'ai fait quoi? »Demanda la féline après un petit moment de silence dédié à la reprise de leurs souffles .

« Je suis jalouse »lui répondit la renarde en croisent les bras comme une gamine. Kimiko attendit qu'elle poursuive. « Un super canon et venu pour te voir tout à l'heure. »

« Un rouquin aux yeux verts …pour te donner mon téléphone. »Compris sa vis-à-vis après une seconde de réflexion.

« Oui et il à pas voulu resté avec moi !! »Bouda Kitsune.

« C'était Sabaku Gaara »

« A parce que en plus tu as put dormir chez lui »s'exclama Kitsune qui venait de faire le lien avec le SMS que Kanako avait reçu la veille.

Kimiko se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. « Pour me faire pardonner je vais te faire des cookies »lança elle avant de passer la porte.

Depuis sa chambre elle ne put pas voir Kitsune qui entamait une danse de la joie en plein milieu du salon. Celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement pour foncer jusque la chambre de sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la porte en fracas complètement indifférente au fait que sa sœur soit a moitié à poils, entrain de lutter pour retirer ses bas d'écolière.

« Fait en plein, **vraiment, vraiment** plein. J'ai une** super** idée. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était dix sept heurs quinze et Kankuro Sabaku passait la porte de l'appartement. A peine eut t'il eut le temps de posé ses affaires que, déjà le téléphone sonnait.

« Mochi mochi. »

« Kankuro-san c'est Kimiko »

« Salut »

" Mes soeurs voulaient vous remercier de m'avoir héberger cette nuit donc elles aimeraient savoir si il était possible de passer pour vous apporter des gâteaux »

« Ah, euh… bah oui si vous voulez. »

« Ok j'en profiterais pour rapporter son uniforme à ta sœur »

« Tu te souviens de l'adresse ? »

« Oui »

« Ok alors à toute a l'heure »

« Oui Bisous »

Il raccrocha le combiné avec un sourire mauvais.

« _Peu être que finalement cette histoire de nuisette vas s'éclaircir…_ »Pensa il avant de poser les yeux sur le salon dévasté. « _Vas quand même falloir ranger un_ minimum »

Sans ce posé plus de question il prit la direction de l'étage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine. (Et non cette partie ne commence pas par quelqu'un qui passe une porte)

« C'est quand même dommage qu'il n'ai pas voulu rester avec moi. »Dit elle en prenant ses jambes dans c'est bras.

Neko posa le combiner du téléphone. « Je te l'avait dit, il n'est pas vraiment du genre social »

« Oui mais le faite de m'avoir vu en soutif aurait put le décoincé un peu »marmonna sa jumelle sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Soudain la renarde se redressa l'air paniquer.

« Il n'est pas du coté obscure quand même? » demanda elle comme si le destin de l'humanité dépendait de la réponse.

L'image de son reflet en nuisette assise sur le dos de Gaara repassa dans l'esprit de Kimiko. Aussitôt la colère de la veille refit son apparition. Elle en serra si fort les poings que ses jointures en blanchirent _« À ça non cette espèce de voyeur pervers est tout ce que l'ont veut sauf gai !!! »_

« Hein t'en pense quoi ? » demanda Kitsune avant de remarquer qu'elle ne l'entendait même pas.

« Neko ? »Aucune réaction.

« Neeekooooo ? » toujours rien.

« Ça t'énerves à ce point qu'il puisse être homo le mignon ? »

Kimiko releva la tête d'un coup « Non ! »Cria elle presque. « Ne vas pas te faire des idée »

« Oh mais je ne me fait rien du tout »rigola la renarde en joignant les mains pour imiter une sainte.

« _Ouai c'est ça et moi je suis une tortue ninja sans carapace. _Je disais donc **non** Gaara n'est certainement pas Gai »

Kitsune insista pendant trois bonnes minutes sur le motif d'une telle certitude avant que Kimiko consente à lui expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre du garçon. Toute contente d'apprendre que le rouquin était du coté ''lumineux de la force'' la renarde ce remis à exécuté la danse de la joie avant d'aller prévenir Ekisha.

--------------------------------------------------------

Du coté des Sabaku Gaara descendait l'escalier pour savoir pourquoi sont frère et sa sœur faisait autant de bruit. En arrivant dans le salon il tomba sur un des spectacles les plus rares qui lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Temari et Kankuro ''rangeaient'' et ''nettoyaient'' la pièce. Si il fut choqué Gaara n'en laissa rien paraître ce contentant de fixer sur sa sœur un regard inquisiteur. Signe qu'évidement qu'il entendait bien la raison de ce que le plus part des gens connaissants les Sabaku auraient appelé un miracle. 

«_Et merde pour la surprise._ La famille de Kimiko-chan voulait nous remercier pour l'avoir hébergé cette nuit alors il vont nous apporter des gâteaux »répondit sa sœur à la muette question.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à menacer de mort quiconque oserait ne serait ce que penser à laisser pénétré un membre de la famille Merode dans l'appartement quand on sonna à la porte. Les deux aînés continuèrent alors de fourrer dans le placard tout ce qui traînait (arcane secret du rangement à la Sabaku). Le prince des sables comprit alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il aille ouvrir. Il pensa une seconde se rendre immédiatement dans sa chambre et à y demeurer aussi longtemps que les Merode y resteraient, mais une ''meilleur'' idée lui apparu.

Il ce rendit donc dans l'entré et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Neko ce trouvait juste derrière, ou plutôt non c'était Kiyumi, euh non Neko, quoi que … Bon enfin bref une Merode ce trouvait derrière la porte un air abruti sur le visage et un saladier remplis de cookies dans les mains. Sans ce soucier de plus de détaille Gaara lui arracha le saladier en déclarant « remerciement accepté ». Des que ce fut fait il claqua la porte au nez de la jeune femme posa le saladier à coté de la boite a ramens sur le meuble à chaussures et fit demie tour.

« Pas besoin de tapé l'incruste pour apporter des gâteaux »marmonna il en traversant le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre.

FIN

Voila le tit chapitre spécial halloween (je vous non plus vous voyer pas en quoi il est spécial ?)

Réponses au review anonymes :

**Yuki-chan** : Les travaux d'intérêts généraux c'est un petit délire que je me suis tapé pour une copine. Pardon mais il n'y aura pas plus de précision avant le prochain chapitre, voir celui d'après.

**Osore **: Gomen. Je promets de faire des efforts.

**Tamago** : Je viens de réaliser que ton pseudo était tiré de love hina (je sais j'ai mis le temps mais que veut tu ze suis blonde) je suis crocro fan de ce manga !!! Et pour ce qui ai de continuer t'inquiète temps que ça m'amusera (et ça c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter) je continuerais

**Bibiche** : Oui j'ai bossé à la Japan cet été. Pour le faire y a deux moyens 1) s'inscrire directement au prés du comité d'organisation, dans ce cas tu ferais de la présentation (potiche) ou de l'orientation (potiche parlante) , dans les deux cas il faut répondre à un certain nombres de critères physiques (+ de 170cm , - de 60kg être regardable . pour les filles pour les mec je sais pas), parler anglais et voir le contact facile. 2)tu peu aussi te présenter dans les boites d'intérim environnante pour faire de la manutention et du service au quel cas y'a pas vraiment de critère d'embauche. Voila c'est tout ce que je sais, mais un conseille ne t'inscrit pas en pour faire mannequin de présentation c'est l'enfer (les uniformes son moche et l'essentiel du boulot consiste à monter sur scène, sourire bêtement, et désigner le gagnant pendant les matchs de sumo et de catchs). Ps : si tu as d'autres questions pose les par MP.

**Daminounours **: dsl mais t'es pas conecté la toute suite alors je te dis zuste «** va te faire mettre espèce de yeti imberbe !! Je ne suis pas un chat** ! »

**Ino 3000** : Pardon d'avoir mis du temps. En tout cas heureuse que ça te plaise.

**Dark ichigo** : thank's

Tchao les gens !


	26. 26 sais plus ce qui est ds le chap dsl

Chapitre 26 :

Ca commence ici.

Il venait tout juste de passer la porte de sa chambre quand Gaara entendit celle de l'entrée se réouvrir. Apparemment Temari et Kankuro n'avait pas saisit le message. Il ne voulait pas de cette fille chez lui, et encore moins avec sa taré de sœur et leur probablement dingue de parents.

« Je devrais leur mettre les points sur les i. » Pensa-t-il avant de reprendre la direction de son bureau en entendant le rire niait de la Merode filtré par la porte.

Il commença à faire ses maths. Non pas qu'il tienne à amélioré ses notes dans cette matière, Gaara méprisait les cours généraux, mais il fallait qu'il se tienne occupé pour oublier la présence de la famille Merode sous son toit.

En bas les deux autres Sabaku et les Merode s'installaient dans le salon pour prendre le thé tout en mangeant les gâteaux.

« Vos parents sont restés vivre à Kiri ? » Demanda Temari depuis la cuisine où elle mettait de l'eau à bouillir.

« Nos parents sont décédés l'année dernière, on ne vit que toutes les trois. » Expliqua l'aînée en prenant place sur un coussin.

« Oh, je suis désolé. » S'excusa la blonde en revenant dans le salon.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« C'est arrivé pendant une mission ? » S'enquit l'aînée des Sabaku.

« Non, notre père était boulanger et maman avait abandonné le monde des ninjas à la naissance d'onee-san. » Expliqua la féline, « Et vous vos parent sont resté à

Suna n'est ce pas ? Ils doivent vous manquer. »

Kankuro se permit un petit rire. « Pas vraiment non. Notre mère est décédée il y a de ça des années et notre père n'a jamais été plus qu'un instructeur pour nous donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous soyons nostalgique de Suna.» Voyant que l'atmosphère était des plus froides, il poursuivit. « Enfin sauf du climat, on se les pèle dans ce pays. »

« Vous trouvez ? Moi je dirais que cette hiver est plutôt doux. En même temps on viens du pays de la brume alors c'est normal que l'on soit habituées au froid. »

« Comment vous faisiez … »

Kitsune n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation, une seule question lui taraudait l'esprit. Où était donc passé le mignon ? Au départ elle avait pensé se faire les dents sur le frère aînée mais après examen il ne lui parraissait pas vraiment appétissant. Non elle voulait le rouquin et elle comptait bien l'avoir.

------------------------------------------------------------

De son coté le dit « mignon » ne parvenait pas à se concentré. Dès que ses yeux se posaient sur ses exercices, son esprit se mettait à imaginer la famille Merode tranquillement en train de discuter avec la sienne. Il les voyait Neko et sa jumelle exhibitionniste papoter gaiement avec Temari pendant que leurs parents aimants discutaient de techniques ninjas avec Kankuro.

A qui les jeunes femmes pouvaient-elles bien ressembler le plus ?

A leur mère ? Il voyait déjà une femme gracieuse et élancée avec de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux rouges où transpirait son amour pour ses filles. A leur père peut-être ? L'image d'un quadragénaire de haute stature, les traits durs, avec des cheveux rouges coupés en brosse et de petits yeux noirs chaleureux lui apparaissaient.

Le fils du désert secoua la tête pour en faire sortir ces images. Après tout qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. C'était la famille de Neko, ça ne le regardait aucunement.

-------------------------

« Ces gâteaux sont délicieux t'es un vrai cordon bleu »s'exclama Temari en enfonçant un énième cookie dans sa bouche.

Kitsune sortit de sa réflexion depuis l'hors ( rappellez vous elle pensait au mignon ), éclata de rire sous l'incompréhension des deux Sabaku.

Kanako crut bon d'expliquer la raison de cette hilarité. « Neko n'est pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler un cordon bleu. »

« Ah ça non c'est très clair. » Rajouta Kitsune ignorant royalement le regard assassin de sa jumelle. « Elle fait cramé la moitié de ce qu'elle prépare et elle trouve le moyen de rendre l'autre moitié immangeable. »

« Pourtant ces gâteaux sont excellent. » Dit Kankuro qui venait lui-même d'en manger une dizaine.

« En fait c'est la seule chose que je sache cuisiner » Expliqua la principale concernée avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Au moins tu sais faire quelque chose, Temari elle est incapable de préparer quoi que se soit qui ne soit pas mortelle. » Rigola Kankuro avant de commencer à raconter les expérimentations culinaires de sa sœur et de recevoir un coup d'éventail en pleine tête.

-----------------------------------------

Gaara ne parvenait toujours pas à Se concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il pensa une seconde à descendre prendre quelque chose à manger mais le rire gras de son frère lui parvint aux oreilles, le dissuadant définitivement de mettre un pied en dehors de sa chambre avant le départ de "l'idiote", "l'exibo" et leurs parents . Il se leva et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il se sentait las, il aimerait pouvoir dormir. Rien qu'une fois il voudrait pouvoir fermer les yeux et se laisser plonger dans l'inconscience. Trois petit toc provenant de sa porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. N'attendant pas de réponse l'auteur de ces sons pénétra dans la pièce.

La première pensée du Sabaku en la voyant fut « Mais elle est au courant qu'on est en hiver ? »

Dans l'embrasure de sa porte se trouvait une Merode vêtu d'une minirobe dos nue bleu ciel. Sans prêter vraiment attention à sa présence, elle alla posé une assiette de gâteaux et deux tasses de thé sur le bureau avant de s'y assoire elle-même, les jambes croisées de façon bien trop provocante au goût du garçon.

« C'était bien essayé le coup de la porte mais je devait aussi rendre son uniforme à ta sœur et elle nous a invité à prendre le thé. » Dit-elle en mordant dans un cookie. Gaara resta muet, se demandant si cela valait le coup de risquer de rompre la promesse faite à Naruto, (et accessoirement de déclencher un conflit diplomatique avec Kiri et Konoha) en trucidant cette fille ici et maintenant.

« Sort d'ici. » Finit-il par dire.

La jeune femme décroisa les jambes avant de les recroiser dans l'autre sens.

« Sort d'ici immédiatement. » Répétat-t-il.

« Tu devrait goûté les gâteaux ils sont extra. »

Le rouquin manifestement agacé répéta une troisième fois tout en intensifiant son regard assassin. Ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet sur la jeune femme. Il n'eut plus aucun doute, c'était Kimiko.

Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha du lit pour lui tendre un cookie. Bien sûre il ne le prit pas. Il pensa à la mettre dehors de force mais une autre idée lui vint vite à l'esprit. Peu être ainsi lui ficherait-elle définitivement la paix.

Il saisit la jeune femme par le poignet et la tira violement vers le lit. Une seule fois la Merode lui avait obéi sans se faire prier, et après tout on ne change pas une technique qui gagne. En l'espace d'une seconde elle était allongé sur le dos, les bras maintenu par Gaara qui était à quatres pattes à quelques centimètres au dessus d'elle. (Vive les super réflexe ninja de Kimiko qui se fait maîtrisé en deux secondes comme la première gourdasse venu.)

Il sortit un shuriken de sa ceinture et l'appuya sur le haut de la cuisse de la jeune femme entament ainsi légèrement le mince tissu de sa robe.

« Sort d'ici ou je te déshabille. » Dit-il en la fixant froidement.

Contrairement à la veille, la jeune femme ne blêmit pas. « Vas y mais je te laisse le soin d'expliquer ensuite aux autres pourquoi je suis monté te voir habillé et je suis descendu à poil. » Dit-elle une lueur de défi animant son regard.

Gaara comprit instantanément. « Tu es l'exibo. »

La renarde sourit « En temps normal on m'appelle Kitsune. »

Le rouquin retira le shuriken de la cuisse de la jeune femme et vint le placé sous sa gorge. « Tu sors immédiatement. »

La renarde fit une moue boudeuse. « Si tu le prend comme ça … »

Le garçon se poussa et elle fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, restant allongé comme sur son propre lit. Au bout de quatres secondes, où Gaara s'imagina la tuer de cent quatorze façons différentes, elle produisit un bâillement sonore toute en s'étirant les bras, faisant ainsi remonté le bas de sa robe déjà bien trop courte .Elle passa ensuite lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Gaara. Elle le provoquait ouvertement.

Ni prétant aucune attention le rouquin se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre, le message était clair. Elle se redressa sans pour autant se lever du lit.

« Tu ne veux pas descendre avec moi par hasard ? » Demanda-t-elle

Aucune réaction.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire elle se releva et reprit les tasses de thé avant de sortir.

« Goûte quand même les gâteaux c'est Neko qui les a fait. » Dit-elle une fois dans le couloir.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas en manger. » Pensa le cadet des Sabaku en fermant la porte derrière elle.

----------------------------------

Arrivé dans le salon Kitsune vit tout les regards se tourner vers elle.

« Il veut pas descendre. »

« On te l'avait dit. » Sourit Kankuro.

« Au moins j'aurais essayé. » Dit-elle en remettant un billet de 3000 yen à sa sœur.

« Oui mais tu n'était pas obliger de parier. » Soupira Kanako

« J'y peu rien, j'ai l'amour du jeu dans le sang. »

Les discussions allèrent encore bon train pendant un quart d'heure avant que les Merode ne se décide à rentrer chez elles.

Elle avait à peine passé la porte que déjà la sonnette retentissait.

Temari rouvrit la porte sur Kitsune, pendant que les deux autres descendaient les escaliers.

« Je crois que j'ai oublier mon portable dans la chambre de Gaara » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire niai.

« Bouge pas je vais le chercher. »

La blonde n'avait pas atteint la moitié du salon que déjà la renarde la doublait pour s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans les escaliers.

« Laisse je m'en occupe. » Put tout juste entendre la blonde avant que la Merode ne franchisse la porte de Gaara sans même frapper.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Le rouquin était entrain de préparer son équipement pour le lendemain quand la jeune femme fit irruption dans sa chambre.

« Sort d'ici. » Dit-il sur son ton neutre habituel sans même quitter ses kunais des yeux.

« Dès que j'aurais eu ce que je veux. » lui répondit le renarde s'approchant à toute vitesse.

Le visage de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'à trois centimètre du sien quand il comprit qu'elle s'appétait à faire ce que sa sœur avait déjà fait ce matin. L'embrasser.

Seulement aux grands regrets de la jolie bicolore Gaara n'entendait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois par une Merode. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se soit même frôler, il la projeta violement contre l'armoire. Maintenant paralysé par le sable Kitsune abordait un air mécontent.

« Mince pas assez rapide. » murmura elle entre ses dents.

Gaara trouvait de plus en plus de points communs entre les jumelles et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? » demanda il s'attendant à une réponse toute aussi stupide que celle que lui avait fournis sa sœur un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

La jeune femme murmura quelque chose de quasiment inaudible.

Le garçon lui demanda de répéter tout en s'approchant pour mieux entendre. Ce qui s'avéra inutile puisque la jeune femme répéta tout aussi bas.

« Parle plus fort. »ordonna il en se penchant un peu vers elle.

Erreur de stratégie la renarde avait prévu le coup. D'un mouvement brusque elle approcha son visage du sien, autant que lui permettait la couche de sable qui lui enserrait la taille contre le meuble et assaillit les lèvres du prince du désert.

Le baiser ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde puisque le sable du rouquin avait recouvert l'intégralité du corps de la jeune femme à l'instant même où il avait comprit ce qui se passait.

Kitsune n'était maintenant plus qu'une grosse boule de sable.

Gaara s'éloigna d'elle pour tendre le bras dans sa direction.

« Tombeau d.. »Commença il à dire en serrant le poing avant que son sable ne quitte le corps de la Merode pour arrêter une volé du kunai.

« Kitsune vient vers moi, lentement. » dit Temari depuis la porte rester ouverte, tout en sortant une dizaine d'autres kunais de son étui.

Le regard mi enrager mi terrifier que lui lançait sa sœur fit prendre conscience au garçon de ce qu'il avait faillit faire sous l'effet de la rage.

Sans un mot il alla s'installer à son bureau et fit mine de reprendre les exercices de maths qu'il avait abandonné bien plus tôt.

Kitsune rejoint la blonde dans le couloir, il lui était difficile de masquer le sourire triomphant qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

Elle se dirigeai déjà devant l'escalier quand Temari la saisit violement par le bras pour la plaqué dos au mur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait, mais si tu tiens à la vie ne recommence jamais. »lui dit elle, une colère certaine perçant dans la voix.

« _Ca va être difficile je n'ai jamais sut résisté aux jolis garçons_. Désolé je ne pensait pas qu'il était si … susceptible. » répondit la renarde un masque de crainte recouvrant parfaitement son amusement.

« Il n'est pas méchant … juste un peu … impulsif. » murmura Temari le regard dans le vague. Elle repensait au Gaara d'avant, celui pour qui la vie des autres n'avait aucune valeur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il redevienne ainsi. Non elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

Porte.

---------------------------------------------------------.

Une fois derrière la porte de l'appartement des Sabaku Kitsune poussa un soupir sonore.

« Ah les frangines … »pensa elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille qui semblait l'attendre devant l'immeuble.

« 1-0 petite sœur. Je l'ai embrassé » murmura elle à l'adresse de la féline en la dépassant à l'angle de la rue.

Celle-ci la dépassa à son tour. « Dans ce cas ça fait 1 partout ma belle. »

Le visage de sa jumelle marqua sa surprise l'espace d'un instant avant de retrouvé son sourire en coin habituel. Elle accéléra un peu pour dépasser Neko, mais celle-ci en fit de même. C'est ainsi que commença une course entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je déteste quand elle font ça. »grogna l'aînée en voyants ses deux cadettes s'éloignées à toute vitesse puis disparaître au coin de la rue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari réorganisait les bouquins de l'aile E de la bibliothèque de KGS depuis bientôt une heure quand l'Hyùga vint lui rappelés son existence.

« Dépêche toi un peu la pucelle je te rappelle que l'on doit avoir finit pour le début des cours. »la pressa il froidement depuis le bas de l'échelle où elle se trouvait.

Elle dut se faire force pour ne pas lui expédier immédiatement la série complète de l'encyclopédie médical en plein dans « _sa belle petite gueule de glaçon en chaleur_ ».

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à sa provocation le "glaçon en chaleur" en remis une couche (comme ça juste pour le plaisir)

« Tu ma l'air stressé. Tu veut que je te montre une technique de relaxation à deux ? »

La blonde s'apprêtait à faire regretté ses mots à l'Hyuga quand l'assistante de la Documentaliste fit son apparition.

« Mme la CPE voudrait vous voir immédiatement. » gloussa elle d'une petite voix fluette en dévorant le garçon des yeux.

-------------------------------------------------------

La CPE eut à peine terminer d'expliquer quel serait leur prochain TIG que déjà Temari s'insurgeait.

« C'est absolument hors de question vous m'entendez, je suis ninja moi. Il est hors de question que j'en soit réduite à m'occuper d'une bande de salle chiard comme n'importe quelle mère au foyer moitié attardé bavant d'extase devant sa progéniture aussi … »

Le reste de du discours pour le moins engager de la Sabaku se perdit dans une toux inaudible.

Excédé par tant d'énergie Neji avait bloqué les tenketsu des cordes vocals de la jeune femme qui dans son acte de fureur n'avait même pas sentit le coup arrivé.

La CPE remercia l'Hyuga de bref hochement de tête. « Mademoiselle Sabaku je croyais que c'était claire , il s'agit d'un ordre et non pas d'une demande . Que cela vous plaise ou non vous serez tout deux assistant accompagnateur le week-end prochain. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari fulminait de rage en remontant la cour en compagnie de l'Hyuga qui pour une fois avait fait le sage choix de ne pas la provoqué.

En faite non, j'ai tapé trop vite, il attendait juste qu'elle ai finit de gueulé pour en placé une.

« Un baiser apaisant ? » Proposa il sans affiché le moindre rictus.

Pour une fois la blonde se contenta de le foudroyé du regard, ce qui du décevoir le jeune homme puisque sans attendre d'autre réponse il tenta la technique Merode (autrement dit je te saute dessus lèvres tendu on verra bien ce qui se passera après).

La fille du sable l'évita habilement avant de lui envoyé un coup de pied retourné magistral qu'il ésquiva de peu en bondissant au loin de la jeune furie. Ils se fixèrent une seconde, Temari en position d'attaque et lui prêt à esquivé le premier coup. Qui ne vint pas, après une quinzaine de seconde la jeune femme fit reprit le chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. La surprisse marqua les traits blancs du jeune homme l'espace d'une seconde puis la jeune femme ajouta d'une voix rageuse sans même lui accorder un regard. « Refais ça encore une fois et je te promet que je t'émascule »

Loin d'être désarçonné le Neji accéléra le pas pour se retrouvé de nouveau au coté de la jeune femme.

« Tu embrasse si mal que ça quand tu ne fait pas semblant de dormir ? »Demanda il des plus sérieux.

La blonde fit apparaître son éventail dans son dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je suis un excellent prof dans ce domaine. » expliqua il en parant l'arme de la jeune femme avec la semelle de sa chaussure gauche.

« Soit plutôt le prof d'une de tes groupie elle n'attendent que ça. » cria la blonde.

Neji s'autorisa un sourire suffisant en arrêtant une nouvelle fois le monstrueux éventail qui le menaçait.

« Jalouse ? »

« Mais tu prend tes rêve pour une réalité mon pauvre ! Tape toi tout le lycée si tu veux ! »Hurla elle en envoyant la première lame de vent.

« Le problème c'est que pour l'instant je ne m'intéresse qu'aux filles manquant d'expérience ce qui exclu immédiatement tout les membre de mon fan club. » lui répondit il en esquivant l'attaque.

« Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec la fille au macaron qui es dans ton équipe ! »

« Mais ça va pas la tête, jamais… » le ténébreux fut coupé en plein dans sa phrase par une lame de vent qui l'envoya valser cinq mètres plus loin. Il avait été tellement choqué par la proposition de la Sabaku qu'il n'avait pas fait attention.

« Miss Macaron te plait au points que tu en perdes tes mots don juan de pacotille ? »

« T'es sérieusement allumé si tu penses que je pourrais ne serait ce que penser à me taper ma coéquipière, on est trop proche.»

« c'est ça oui comme si ton cerveau de mâle, _si tenté que tu en ai un_, attardé te permettait d'évité quelconque pensé obscène envers une des plus jolie filles de l'école juste parce que tu la connais un peu mieux que les autres »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Tenten est comme ma sœur. _Et même si des envie d'inceste me prenait j'ai tôt fait de me rappelé qu'elle à six frères plus agés, tous Junin._ »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Temari de paraître surprise.

FIN


	27. Chapter 27 la levrette

Chap 27

Hey comme on se retrouve ! Ça faisait un bail non ?

Ce chapitre est écrit depuis vachement longtemps mais personne pouvait me le corriger alors je le poste que maintenant. Désoler que ça ai prit du temps.

Aller big didicace à maman soleiila que j'aime. A daminounours qui à eut la gentillesse de me corriger .Et à lili, naru et potiche1 que soutient à fond dans leurs conneries.

MERCI AUSSI A TOUT LES POSTEURS ET POSTEUSES DE REWIEW !!

CA COMMENCE ICI

La fin de semaine arriva bien plus vite que Temari ne l'espérait. En chargeant son sac de voyage dans le bus qui l'emmènerait vers sa conception de l'enfer elle prit de sa répugnance pour la marmaille. Il s'étendait devant elle deux rangées de mômes surexcités n'attendant que la fin de l'appel pour recommencer à brailler. Elle se laissa tomber mollement sur un siège. Deux nuits et trois jours en compagnie de quatre classes de maternelles, le pire des défis au quel elle aurait put s'attendre. Negi vint prendre place à côtés d'elle, lui aussi affichait cet air réjouis qu'ont les prisonniers montant à l'échafaud.

"Merci beaucoup de vous joindre à nous." leur dit une petite rousse à lunette en montant dans le bus. " sans vous nous n'aurions été que six pour surveiller ces petits démons"poursuivit elle, mise mal a l'aise par l'air réjouis de ses interlocuteurs.

La blonde retira ses écouteurs tandis que son camarade d'infortune prenait la parole.

" En quoi consistera notre tache?"

" Et bien vous devrez veiller à ce qu'aucun enfant ne s'égare, qu'ils mangent proprement, ne sautent pas la sieste, se lavent, se couchent à l'heure, ne veillent pas, et ne fassent pas de bêtise."

L'homme qui faisait l'appel prit place au coté de sa collègue. "Aller souriez un peu les jeunes! Vous verrez ils sont loin d'entre aussi terribles qu'ils en ont l'air. "dit il dans un sourire jovial.

Le regard complètement indifférent que lui renvoya l'Hyuga le refroidit quelque peu. Aussi il préféra se tourner vers la blonde.

" Regardez comme ils sont mignons, on en voudrait un à soit n'est ce pas ?."

La Sabaku lui renvoya un regard polaire. Pour elle l'instinct maternelle se résumait à l'envie de coller des baffes aux mômes qui l'appelaient madame dans la rue. Comprenant qu'il lui serait plus facile de convaincre un cornichon qu'il peut voler que de leur arracher le moindre rictus il fit les présentations d'usage.

"Je suis Nobo Hori le maîtres de classe des poussins. J'aime les enfants et faire la cuisine. Je n'aime pas le pessimisme et les choux de brucelles. Et mon but d'éveiller ces jeunes esprits (il désigna les élèves) à la beauté et la complexité de notre monde."

Neji dévisagea le grand brun une seconde il lui rappelait étrangement sont "charismatique'' professeur aux collants verts.

La rouquine poussa un soupir de lassitude en essuyant ses lunettes.

"_Nobo en fait toujours trop._ Hizu Yokerubi prof des oursons."

"Temari Sabaku. Neji Hyuga" murmura la blonde en les désignant tours à tours. Elle voulait de couper court à la conversation. Plus vite ils en auraient finit plus vite elle pourrait se concentrer sur le paysage et ainsi hypothétiquement oublier la situation. Malheureusement pour elle Hori était de ces gens capable d'entretenir une conversation à eux seul pendant des jours. Et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il se tut pour informer les élèves de leur arrivée imminente. Quand ils furent descendus du bus Mlle Yokerubi leur présenta le reste de l'équipe. Une quadragénaire souriante, professeur des laperots. Une blonde à l'air maladif, enseignante des lionceaux . Un petit homme râblait et une brune exténuée accompagnateurs. Les quatre-vingt-quatre élèves couraient vers la pension l'air réjouis pendant que leurs enseignants en saluaient les propriétaires. Temari, elle, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard suppliant aux bus qui repartaient déjà dans l'autre sens.

Après un dîné cauchemardesque passer entre hurlements et rires enfantin. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que la fille du désert accueillit la proposition de Miss Raku.

"Nous allons accompagner les enfants au ossen. Allez inscrire les noms des enfants sur leurs portes ".

Les enfants étaient répartit en chambres de quatre sur deux étages. Les Tnin commencerent leur office avec le plaisir de ceux qui viennent de ce débarrasser de dizaines de mouflets braillards. Temari relevait les nom sur les plans de chambre et Neji les notait.

"Kei Fuki... Hinamori Fuka... Ro..."

" c'est étrange on dirait un nom de fille" Constata froidement le brun. La blonde regarda plus attentivement la liste des noms.

"Les chambres sont mixtes" expliquât elle.

"_C'est vrais qu'à cinq ans y'a pas vraiment besoin de séparer filles et garçons. _J'y pense Sabaku ce serait peut être une occasion de te débarrasser de ton pucelage"dit il sobrement en continuant sa tache.

Elle ne réagit pas les yeux obstinément fixés sur le plan. Aussi Neji ce demanda vaguement si elle l'avait entendu .

"Ça c'est absolument hors de question!" Hurla elle soudain.

Sans un mot de plus elle partit furibonde vers la cage d'escalier, laissant s'échapper un exemplaire des plans . Neji le ramassa nonchalamment et commença à suivre la furie blonde. Il posa à son tours les yeux sur la feuille et un énorme sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. A peine arriver au réez de chausser la blonde ce rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit ou était le ossen. Elle prit à gauche au hasard. Sampi si il lui fallait retourner tout le bâtiment. Elle allait expliquer sa façon de penser à la personne qui avait fait les plans de chambre. Arriver au bout du couloir elle vit un panneau indiquant que le ossen se trouvait dans la direction d'où elle venait. Elle fit demie tour pour tomber sur l'Hyuga. .

"Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te met dans cet état" Son visage restait impénétrable mais il avait dans le regard cette étrange lueur. Celle qui s'allumait quand il la faisait enrager. De toute évidence il savait.

"Prend moi pour une conne"siffla elle folle de rage en le dépassant.

"J_e préférerais te prendre tout court_" pensa le garçon en s'adossant au mur. " Tu crains de ne pouvoir me résister ?"

Elle se retourna brusquement et planta ses deux orbes émeraudes dans ses yeux de porcelaine.

" Tu rêve en couleur ! " se moqua elle.

"D_ans mes rêve tu es nettement moins vêtu._ Alors ou est le problème?"

Temari se sentit soudain un brin niaise. Elle ne voulait pas partager sa chambre avec ce pervers glacial. Mais si elle le reconnaissait elle mourait de honte.

"M_audite fierté _. Je te préviens immédiatement Hyuga. Au moindre regard mal placé à la moindre réflexion lubrique je te garantis que ton clan perdra un héritier"

Ils reprirent silencieusement le chemin des chambres. Il leur restait encore bon nombre de noms à inscrire.

--

Le réveille sonna à 7h comme prévu. Et comme chaque matin la fille du dessert le foudroya du regard espérant vainement que cela suffise à le faire taire. Ce résolvant à s'en charger elle même elle entreprit de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures . Après quoi elle amorça lourdement la descente de la mesaline. La sonnerie cessa et l'espace d'une seconde la jeune femme crut que c'était un miracle. Bien sure s'était juste l'un de ses "camarades" de chambre qui avait été plus prompt à se lever.

--

Une sonnerie atroce tira l'Hyuga du paysage de filles court vêtu que lui offrait le sommeil. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait s'imaginer Neji était de ceux qui traînent au lit . Aussi se contenta il de se retourner. Il put alors voire les longues jambes de la blonde apparaître au dessus de sa tête. Elle descendait l'échelle avec lenteur et lui profitait du spectacle qu'offrait sa chemise de nuit vue par le dessous. Le prof des poussin qui partageait leurs chambre arrêta le réveil. Ce qui dut intriguer la jeune femme puisqu'elle interrompit sa descente.

Il ne résista pas a la tentation. "Surtout Sabaku ne bouge pas tu es parfaite sous cet angle" susurras t'il alors que l'enseignant s'engouffrait dans la salle de bain.

Temari ne réagis pas immédiatement. Son esprit embrumé par le sommeil était trop occupé à noter qu'au réveil le brun n'avait pas encore ce ton froid qui la mettait en rage. Soudain l'information s'imposa à son esprit comme des parent à leurs enfants quand ils invitent des amis. Elle bondit de l'échelle éventail en main (et oui il ne la quitte jamais) prête à annihiler le beau brun. Elle allait porter le premier coup quand toute agressivité s'évapora de son esprit. En faite c'est plutôt son esprit lui même qui s'évapora. Neji était passer par dessus sa couverture pendant la nuit. Offrant à présent la vue de l'ensemble de sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Hormis bien sûre, la partie de son anatomie qui s'afférait a démontrer l'heure matinal sous son boxer gris tout sont corps était offert au regard inquisiteur de la charmante fille du sable.

Les yeux clos dans une grimace les mains en avant Negi attendait un coup qui ne venait pas. Et qui ne viendrait pas. Temari ce sentait comme appeler par son torse délicieusement musclé. S'imaginant sans le vouloir dessiner ses abdominaux du bout des doigts, l'idée de poursuivre sont geste pour le frapper ne lui vint pas. Cette petite absence duras jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne sa pose de victime. Aussitôt elle ce retourna pour aller prendre ses affaires dans l'armoire de l'autre coté de la pièce. Elle était entièrement rouge. Mais encore dans le cirage Neji pensa que c'était de fureur.

En sortant de la salle de bain, un peu plus tard. Elle trouva le prof évanouis devant le lit du brun qui demeurait les yeux clos. La jeune femme se précipita vers l'enseignant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas il se réveillera dans quelques minutes."baragouina l'Hyuga en remontant les couvertures pour se tenir chaud.

"_Il n'aurait quand même pas..._ tu l'as assommé ?" la voix de la Sabaku montait dans les aigus. Signe de colère que le garçon aurait put remarquer, si il n'était pas si presser de ce rendormir.

--

Quand le professeur Hori se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait dans son lit. Se redressant légèrement il pus voir la Sabaku briquer consciencieusement son éventail .

"Je demandais à Negi de se lever puis ..." murmura t'il

La jeune femme ce tourna lentement vers lui.

"Vous vous sentez bien ?" demanda elle sans lâcher son arme des yeux.

"Je ... Je ne sais plus trés bien ce qui c'est passer." répondit il encore groggy.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui expliquer mais Negi qui sortait justement de la salle de bain la coupa.

"vous vous êtes cogné en voulant me secouer pour que je me lève"menti il.

"Ah ... Je me sent encore un peu flagada... Levez les enfants le petit dej est servi à 8h45." soupira l'enseignant en ce rallongeant.

Temari fusilla Neji du regard. Elle n'eut qu'une oeillade froide et dédaigneuse en retour. C'était une certitude il était cette fois tout à fait réveillé. Les coups d'éventail avaient payé.

--

La journée filait comme le vent et il fut bientôt l'heure de coucher les gamins. Neji à la surprise général se proposa pour raconter des histoires aux enfants rétissants. Les adultes approuvèrent mais Temari le fixait avec suspicion. Sans s'en soucier plus que nécessaire il rassembla la vingtaine de gamins qui refusaient d'aller dormir et les entraîna vers la salle des fêtes. La Sabaku s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas quand la blonde à l'air souffreteux la tira par la manche.

"Désoler mais je vais avoir besoin de bras pour ranger les vestiaires du ossen".

La filles aux couettes poussa un soupir las. _"J'ose espérer qu'il ne les traumatisera pas trop."_

--

En retournant à sa chambre la princesse des sables croisa le beau brun alors qu'il traînait péniblement une fillette par le bras tout en maintenant un garçonnet en mode sac à patate sur l'épaule. Les deux enfants braillaient qu'ils voulaient rester debout.

"Après l'histoire une dizaine d'entre eux se sont échappés. Ils sont éparpillés un peu partout."expliqua-t'il placidement. Il avait une indifférence certaine pour les aux hurlements, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle s'accroupit devant la fillette. Impressionner par elle, qu'elle avait vue frapper l'Hyuga une douzaine de fois, celle-ci arrêta de se débattre dés les premiers mots.

"Il est l'heure d'aller dormir"

La gamine ce mit a pleurer. Espérant sans doute que ça l'aiderait Temari la secoua doucement en lui demandant de cesser immédiatement . En désespoir de cause elle lui proposa de la la porter. Comme la gamine ne répondait pas elle la saisit comme Negi le fessait avec le garçon. La petite se mit à battre violemment des bras et des jambes. Après quelques minutes, ou les pleurs ne désemplissaient, pas la fille du désert leva un regard suppliant vers sont punching-ball brun. Celui ci était visiblement hilare, tout comme garçon sur son épaule. Excédé Temari reposa la gamine sans ménageant et lui hurla dessus.

" Mais ça suffit oui ! "

La fillette arrêta de pleurer instantanément. Fixant la blonde avec de grands yeux pleins de larmes et reniflant bruyamment. Manifestement elle était ténoriser. Dans un hélant de compassion Neji reposa lui même son marmot au sol.

"Courez au lit je retiens la méchante dame."

Instantanément les gamins détalèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Temari ne put que se sentir vexé. Aussi elle foudroya la fillette alors qu'elle lui lançait un dernier coup d'oeil craintif avant de disparaître par sa porte.

"Tu es trés doué avec les enfants" ironisa le brun.

"J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour capturer le reste de tes fuyards " répondit elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Il activa son byakugan et prit la direction des escaliers. "les quatre qui reste sont planqués en bas." Il ce retourna et pour la première fois lui souris sans moquerie ni froideur. Un petit sourire tout simple et pourtant si étrange sur ses lèvres."Tu viens?"

Sans un mots elle lui emboîta le pas. La demie heure qui suivit ne fut pas de tout repos. Les quartes irréductibles firent preuve d'une certaine inventivité en mati erre d'évasion . Finalement ils acceptèrent la rémission échange d'une autre histoire. Neji était dans la chambre avec les petits.

"La madame qui fait peur elle vient pas!" avait décrété l'unique garçon du groupe.

Elle attendait donc Neji devant la porte sans savoir trop pourquoi elle n'était pas simplement partit.

Le beau taciturne sortit soudain la tête de la pièce." Tu es autoriser à entrer pour dire bonne nuit ". Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur et sembla échanger quelques mots avec les enfants . " L'éventail lui par contre reste dehors".

Elle esquissa un sourire en faisant apparaître son arme. Elle montra aux enfants qu'elle le déposait devant la chambre avant d'y pénétrer. La petit fille la plus proche d'elle enfouit son visage sous les couvertures. Et la blonde ne put que trouver ce geste ridicule. La gamine du fond par contre demanda à avoir un bisou. Temari la fixa avec incompréhension une seconde puis de comprit qu'elle voulait montrer aux autres qu'elles était brave en demandant un bisou à "la vilaine madame". Elle s'approcha du lit d'un pas feutré et ce pencha lentement vers l'enfant pour l'embrasser. Mais soudain elle lui saisit la taille avec brusquerie la faisant sursauter. Elle ce recula ensuite pour rire de ça réaction. Très vite les trois autres marmots se mirent a rire eux aussi. Honteuse la petite fille obtint finalement sont baiser. Puis les autres fillettes insistèrent pour en avoir un à leur tours. Bientôt suivit par le garçonnet qui l'avait mise a la porte. Neji éteint la lumière et elle le rejoins a la porte quand le petit garçon s'adressa à lui.

" Dit Neji y a un truc que je voulais savoir sur pour ton histoire " il ce redressa dans son lit." la levrette c'est quoi?"

Temari tourna la tête vers l'Hyuga si brusquement que l'enfant en sursauta.

Le garçon au yeux de porcelaine sourit brièvement puis reprit la contenance froide qui lui allait si bien.

"C'est la femelle du levrot" dit il en fermant la porte

La fille du désert prit la direction de la chambre une teinte bizarrement rouge colorant ses joues. Neji fixa son dos un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

"Alors comme ça on à les idées mal placé jeune fille?"souffla-t'il.

Temari s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner. Elle laissa quelques secondes passer puis elle reprit son chemin. "Je ... je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veut parler"bredouilla elle.

"_Alors pourquoi es tu écarlate?" _demanda Neji en son fort intérieur.

--

Comme la veille le réveille sonna a 7h. Mais ayant tiré partit de ses erreurs de la veille la Sabaku ce changea directement dans son lit. Aussi elle fut ravi d'intercepter le regard agacé que l'Hyuga porta sur son jean. Et elle fut encore plus ravis de le sortir du lit a coup d'éventail dans la derierre. C'était une bonne journée qui s'annonçait.

La matinée fut vite terminer. Bientôt l'heure de la sieste providentiel sonna. Contrairement à la veille la jolie blonde n'avait aucune envie de s'entraîner d'autant plus qu'elle savait que c'est l'option que son ''camarade'' de chambre allait choisir. Un sourire sur les lèvres elle prit la direction de la salle de bain.

--

Une averse avait contraint Negi à interrompre son entraînement. Aussi c'est littéralement trempé qu'il pénétra dans la chambre. Le bruit de la douche lui indiqua que quelqu'un ce trouvait dans la salle de bain. Il ôtant ses T-shirt mouiller et s'installa tranquillement sur le lit une serviette au tour du cou. Il rêva à Temari dans la douche.

Il songeait 0 utiliser le byakugan quand le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta.

--

Temari resserra doucement le tissu spongieux qui entourait sont corps. Elle sourit tout en savourant cette délicieuse odeur de lavande qui flottait dans l'air. Une fois encore elle soupira d'aise, c'était décidément une excellente journée. Elle défit doucement le verrou de la porte.

--

Neji remarqua à peine le son du loquet. La porte coulissa vivement et un nuage de vapeur suave envahit dans la pièce. La jolie blonde le rejoins vite. A sa vue Negi crut mourir.

" Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose"murmura il, sont insensible froideur ayant fuit au profit d'une surprise terrifier.

La chose qui venait de quitter la salle de bain n'était assurément pas la fille aux quatre couette qu'il connaissait. Sur sont crane était vissé une armée de ces étranges petits rouleaux roses dont il ignorait le nom. Son visage était violacé et graisseux parsemé de petites taches bleu. Son corps qu'en a lui était engoncé dan un truc informe gris sale qui avait dut être un peignoir.

Le ''ho'' de stupeur qui avait allumé le visage de la jeune femme à la vue de l'Hyuga s'effaçait doucement mais sûrement au profit d'une expression de pure colère. Trop étourdit par la vision cauchemardesque qu'offrait la Sabaku il fut incapable de sentir le coup venir. L'éventail le projeta au sol avec violence. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit la demoiselle saisit ses vêtements sur la mesaline et le laissa en état de choc. Pour et repartir dans la salle de bain pour ôter les bigoudis et rincer son masque à la lavande.

"On a même plus le loisir d'être superficiel en paix." rouspéta-t'elle.

--

Gaara jeta à la pendule un regard assassin, comme pour lui ordonner de faire tourner le temps plus vite. Sa contemplation haineuse prit vite fin. Le son qu'il attendait retentit dans l'appartement.

"Je suis rentrée" cria le seul membre féminin de la fratrie Sabaku.

Le rouquin attendit qu'elle entre dans son champ de vision pour reprendre une activité normal. A savoir égriser ses kunais. La blonde lui lança un bonjour fatiguer, ce demandant depuis quand il faisait ce genre de chose dans la cuisine. Comme à son habitude il laissa la salutation sans réponse. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et délassa ses pour les jeter nonchalamment sous la table. C'est à ce moment qu'il ce passa une chose à la quelle en dix-huit années d'existence Temari n'aurait jamais osé penser. Gaara lui posa une question sans en avoir la nécessité absolu.

"ça c'est bien passer ?"

La magie du moment retomba quand sa grande soeur ce mit bredouiller comme une collégienne. "Euh ... bah... en faite... euh... je...euh.. Mouai."

Le rouquin du être satisfait qu'il abandonna ses kunais pour prendre la direction de sa chambre. En fixant son dos au travers du rideau de files de l'escalier Temari eut la drôle de sensation qu'il avait attendu sont retour. Très vite celle ci la quitta.

_"C'est ridicule voyons. Il ne s'inquiète pas quand tu pars en mission. Pourquoi le ferait il quand tu gardes des mouflets"_

--

Au manoir Hyuga l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment aux retrouvailles guillerettes. Neji était rentré depuis dix minutes quand on vint l'informer qu'il était attendu dans le salon depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

"_Le combat avec l'amie d'Hinata-hime."Rappela_ la jeune femme qui était venu le chercher.

"J'ai complètement oublier de reporter" pensa il en prenant la direction du dit salon.

En entrant dans la pièce il fut confronté au regard désapprobateur de son oncle. Il eut le sentiment de l'avoir déçut et cela ne lui plus pas du tout. Il s'agenouilla face à la jeune invitée et reteint de justesse un regard vers son décolté pour de lui présenter des excuses.

"Ce n'est rien Neji-san . L'oubli est humain" répondit elle dans un sourire.

Il la détailla. Il lui trouva un physique agréable et un charme certain, cependant elle ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison avec Sabaku. Pas suffisamment de force dans le regard.

"_Peut être qu'allonger ..."_songea il pendant qu'une jeune femme de la Soke les invitait à la suivre.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au dojo Neji analysa plus froidement la Merode. Il nota que le poids de son corps reposait entièrement sur la pointe de ses pieds, ses talons ne faisaient qu'effleurer le sol. En déduisant qu'elle avait une préférence pour le taijustu il adopta un petit sourire en coin.

_"Elle n'arrive certainement pas à la cheville de Lee. Ce serait vite réglé."_

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le dojo il remarqua qu'elle accéléra inconscient le rythme de ses battement de cils (et oui il en voit des choses ce garçon). Elle était impatiente, ne doutait pas. Ils pénètrent en silence sur le gamon. Hinata, et son père prirent place dans le horoi et les deux adversaires ce mirent face a face. Se défiant du regard. Ils se jaugeaient mutuellement.

"Tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre"déclara le brun en prenant pose de combat.

"La victoire ne m'intéresse aucunement." répondit la jeune femme en l'imitant.

"Alors pourquoi veut tu te battre?" demanda il.

Il se foutait éperdument de la raison pour la quelle elle se battait. Il voulait juste la distraire. Avant qu'elle n'ai put répondre il la contourna pour la frapper dans le dos. Elle ne put éviter le coup . Le poing de Neji s'abattit sur son épine dorsale . Le choc résonna dans toute sa colonne, la douleur lui fit grimacer. Elle déposa un genou a terre. Mais un sourire reprit vite place sur ses lèvres. Elle avait put saisir le poignet du garçon dans son dos. Dans une roulade quelque peu ridicule elle le tira au sol pour mieux le projeter en l'air d'un cou de talon sous le menton. Enchaînant par un coup de pied latéral elle fut contente de voire qu'il l'esquiva sans mal.

"_Si elle veut m'entraîner dans un corps a corps elle va être servit_"rit intérieurement l'Hyuga.

Ils échangèrent une suite d'attaques et de parades. Aucun ne parvenant à asséner à l'autre un coup réel ils poursuivirent un certain moment. La technique du coup de point souple permettait à Neji de prendre doucement l'avantage. Il bloquait progressivement les tenketsu de sa charmante adversaire. Et à ce rythme bientôt elle ne pourrait plus utiliser de jutsu. Comprenant sans doute la manège prit soudain ses distances préférant esquiver que parer. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vague parfum de framboise.

Elle reculait encore et toujours. Mais Neji n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose clochait. Sa posture était défensive pourtant son corps ne trahissait aucun signe de stress. Son visage demeurait neutre. Et elle avait dans le regard une lueur triomphante. Neko ne ce sentait visiblement pas menacé. Non, elle avait l'air jouer, comme un adulte qui se laisserait battre à la course par un enfant. Neji arrêta d'attaquer . Comme il s'y attendait elle recula encore d'un pas. Preuve manifeste qu'elle allait sciemment à reculons. Il en était sure maintenant elle préparait un piège.

Il était malheureusement trop tard la Merode disparaissait déjà. Elle réapparut cinq mètres derrière. Elle était plus rapide qu'il l'avait crut. Mais pas plus rapide que lui. En une seconde il était derrière elle il allait lui asséner un coup à la nuque quand son byakugan en repérera une autre dissimulée dans le faux plafond. Aussi celle qu'il allait frapper s'évapora.

"_Genjutsu"_ comprit il trop tard.

"Corrosion"murmura la vrai Kimiko .

Du premier au dernier coup elle avait disséminé dans l'air une poudre spécial qui laissait pour seul trace une discrète odeur de framboise. La poudre devint rouge entrant ainsi dans le spectre visible et Neji comprit qu'il ce trouvait au centre d'une fleur qu'ils avaient tracé ensemble par les mouvements d'air de leur combat. La poudre qui était sur ses vêtements commença à les dissoudre. Au moindre mouvement celle resté en suspens dans l'air s'attachait à lui pour le brûler. Il semblait piégé pourtant il gardait stoïcisme habituelle.

Il commença à tournoyer lentement d'abords puis plus vite. Merode pus enfin assister au tourbillon divin des Hyuga. La poudre fut dispersé en un éclair. La féline rompit le justu et elle redevint un parfum inoffensif. Neji arrêta sa danse divine . Sa veste de kimono était presque entièrement dissoute et de nombreuse brûlure couvrait son corps.

Neko eut juste le temps de constater l'étendu de son oeuvre avant qu'il n'attaque le faux plafond ou elle s'était réfugier. Contrainte de se replier sur le gamon elle put constater qu'il la prenait enfin au sérieux. Il était plus rapide, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réguler ses flux de chakra. Il lui fallait trouvé un moyen de contrer le hake avant d'être incapable d'utiliser ses jutsu. L'image du tourbillon divin lui revint en mémoire.

" _Il libérait une grande quantité de chakra par tout ses tenketsu. je suis incapable d'en faire de autant mais peut être qu'une petite quantité au bon endroit..."_

Il la toucha à la nuque et aussitôt elle propulsa autant de chakra qu'il lui fut possible par le tenketsu visé. l'Hyuga fut surprit de sa maîtrise mais n'en laissa rien voir. Ce n'était pour elle qu'une demie victoire, elle ne pouvait expulser suffisamment de chakra pour contrer totalement l'attaque. Il lui faudrait maintenant deux coup au lieu d'un.. Il passa derrière elle mais à la seconde ou il allait la toucher elle bascula en avant. Il recula brusquement pensant a une une technique taijutsu puis reviens a la charge quand il la vit ce prendre magistralement le sol du dojo. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il atérit a califourchon sur son dos, lui bloquant les deux bras d'une main. Il s'apprêtait à lui donné le coup de grâce quand il n'eut plonger sur le coté pour éviter d'être embroché par la lame accrocher au talon de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit en ce relevant. Elle était ingénieuse, faire semblant de tomber pour le pousser à la maintenir au sol et ainsi l'avoir par derrière. Sans le byakugan il n'aurait pas vue le coup venir à temps pour l'éviter complètement.

" Je t'ai encore sous estimé _Il faut en finir._" déclara t'il en reprenant une position de combat.

En quelques secondes le combat fut finit.

La bicolore était étendu au sol a réprimer un sourire . Les soixante-quatre poing du Hake venaient de s'abattre sur elle. Neji était debout et elle à terre. Et pourtant elle se sentait victorieuse, elle l'avait obliger à utiliser les soixante-quatre poing.

"J'ai gagné"constata il.

"Il semblerait".

Hinata accouru paniqué; "Neko ça vas ? "

"Si on ne considère pas le faite que je suis incapable de me lever ça peu aller." lui répondit son amie en essuyant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

--

Ce n'est que 2h plus tard que Kimiko franchit la porte de l'appartement. Elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien mérité. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps au medicnin des Hyuga pour la remettre sur pied mais elle devrait ce ménager pendant quelques jours. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Depuis son combat son esprit était en pleine effervescence. Elle trouverait un moyen d'adapter les techniques Hyuga pour pouvoir les utilisée elle en était certaine.

En sortant de la douche elle elle croisa un regard identique au sien.

"En général on frappe avant d'entrer"

"Ekisha et moi avons mis au points un super plan" trépignait sa soeur sans écouté sa remarque dédaigneuse.

"Je m'habille et j'arrive"souffla la féline en franchissant la porte qui menait à sa chambre.

"quel énergie!"ironisa kitsune en sortant à son tour.

FIN

Réponce au reviews:

**Yuki-chan:** euh non elle fanod pas un match c'était juste comme ça. Mais c'est pas con comme idée... Je vais creuser un peu.

**Dark-ichigo/ titoune / osore /tamtam/ xNarux/ Ayame** : Zête cro gentil !! Y voila je ss tt contente moi maintenant !!

**tAMAGO :** Plein toi à daminounours c'est ça faute.

**Cally-sama:** Bah moi je veus bien mais il faut que tu me la donne ton adresse hotmail. Et faut aussi que je te prévienne que je suis poursuivis par la malédiction du beta reader ce qui veut dire que si tu me corriges ton ordi risque de planter ou tu vas disparaitre mysteriously ou ... En bref j'esperre que ta du courage.

**Allé ciao les gen et merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
